Without a Trace
by Kuzii
Summary: After accepting a delivery job to Bermuda, pilot Christopher Hadson crash-lands on an unknown island after getting caught in a violent storm. Because of the mysterious stone found inside the package, and an ancient force being uncovered, Christopher is plunged into a world filled with with people thought gone and creatures believed myth that is threatened by the events of the past.
1. The Crash

_Chapter 1: The Crash_

-0-0-0-0-0- 

The first thing I became aware of was the sky.

 _So… crisp_ I thought numbly, _wasn't like that this morning…_

My head began to clear slowly, the painful ringing sound ebbing away and my mind slowly coming back to reality. That's when I noticed the numbness of my body. It was an odd sensation, not feeling one's body yet being completely aware that it is still there. Slowly though, some pain began to register, mostly in my chest and right wrist. I tried to steady my breathing to lessen the pain from my chest and tried and failed to move my right arm. I had a vague idea that I was lying on grass if the earthy smell was anything to go by. I barely noticed the chilling wind blowing over me.

 _What… happened?_

I pealed my eyes from the sky and turned my head slowly to the left. I could see the cool grass I was laying on still had a fine dew covering it. Beyond the grass in front of me, I could see I was in a small clearing surrounded by towering pines. On the edge of the clearing, a few yards away, I could see my Tecnam* resting quietly on the ground by some fallen over trees _._ Well, more accurately, I could see its wreckage and the trees it had broken.

The plane lay slightly on its left side, the right wing completely gone and still dripping fuel. The tail of the craft was heavily damaged. Long strips of aluminum torn all the way from the back of the main body to the tailfins, with the rudder snapped in half. The left wing and its engine were hidden from view, but I could deduce it was what the plane was leaning on. A black plume of smoke rose quickly into the sky from the left wing, which I was now aware must be on fire. The word _lightning_ crossed my mind for some reason. The cockpits front and side windows were surprisingly intact from what seemed to have been quite a harsh crash, and the righthand door was ajar.

 _I… crashed… when did that happen? Why am I not in the plane?_

I vaguely remembered _something_ interrupting an otherwise uneventful flight, then everything after being a blur, but for the life of me I couldn't remember why.

 _Must have a concussion from the crash, that explains the headache, and possibly a broken rib and wrist going of the pain in those areas. It's lucky I'm alive at all. Judging by the wreckage I could have easily-_

"Are you alright?"

The unexpected sound of someone else caused me to quickly sit up, startled. Immediately my chest protested the rapid movement, and it took all my will to not pass out from the pain. A sharp gasp did escape my lips.

 _Shit. That hurt. Definitely a broken rib._

"Easy there! Easy!" the person, a man by the sound of their voice, advised soothingly. "You just had a nasty crash, you need to take it slow unless you want to worsen your injuries." the man continued, putting his hands on my still numb shoulders to steady me.

"Plus, I'd very much like to know exactly _what_ you crashed in, so please don't go trying to get yourself killed, okay?" the man said almost teasingly.

I looked to my right where the voice was coming from to be greeted with a young man, no doubt near his twenties. His green eyes were filled with concern yet also confusion. There was something else near him, but my vision was still hazy. I blinked my eyes a few times, trying to get rid of the lingering blurriness. I wish I hadn't. Standing-no, _looming_ just behind the man was… _something._ It was black, with luminescent green-yellow eyes and slitted pupils, towering over both of us. Yet at the same time there was something familiar about the beast.

"Wha… what?" I choked out before slipping unconscious for the second time that day.

" _Way to go, you overgrown reptile, you scared him! I told you to hang back for a sec."_ was the last thing I heard.

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _36 Hours Earlier_

"Wha… what is this?" I asked the man in front of me as I stared at the box he had handed me.

The man in question was wrapped in a black raincoat, still dripping wet from the downpour outside. His face the was only thing visible in the low light of the hanger making it hard to tell who he was. He looked quite weathered, at least in his fifties with a short gray beard.

He had come out of nowhere, scaring the ever-living shit out of me when he tapped on my shoulder asking if I could deliver his package. I was busy doing scheduled maintenance on my Tecnam and the last thing I was expecting was a customer to come quietly strolling into the hanger looking for me.

He was lucky I hadn't bashed his face in with the screwdriver I was holding.

After catching my breath and scowling at his amused expression, I reluctantly took the object that he was offering me into my hands.

"A very important package that I need delivered to a friend in Bermuda by tomorrow night, Mr. Hadson. It's an artifact that she's spent the better half of a decade looking for and after I stumbled across it I decided to do her a favor and get it to her as soon as possible." The man responded with an air of importance, but I was still busy overcoming the confidence boost of being referred to as "Mr. Hadson". I was used to just being called Chris.

I took another look at the package in my hands. The package in question was a very old looking wooden box with thin metal rims. It looked like a small treasure chest and was covered in carvings of people fighting off creatures- dragons if I had to put a word to them.

 _Nordic origin, maybe?_

The detail of the carvings, though, was certainly admirable. No doubt made by someone skillful in the craft. It could certainly be some sort of artifact, though the whole thing gave me an uneasy feeling-one that told me I should get rid of the box as soon as possible.

"Tomorrow night, you said?" I half inquired, still trying to figure out why this box had me on edge all the sudden.

"To Bermuda. Yes. My friend will be waiting for you there when you land to pick up the package. She's a kind woman, I'm sure she'd offer a place to rest if you needed one afterwards." He responded, eyeing me nervously as I shook the box to guess its contents. There was something inside, small, but I still couldn't shake the feeling I had.

"You seem quite certain that I'd be willing to brave the skies between here and Bermuda this time of year for an old box."

That's when I thought I finally pinpointed what made me so uneasy. This was the _only thing_ he wanted me to deliver. All the way to Bermuda no less. I hesitated for a moment, looking into the confident hazel eyes of the man.

"I'll give it you straight. I won't." I said before he could reply to my earlier statement. There was no way I was about to deliver what could end up being drugs out of the country.

 _Not again, that is._

The man was certainly surprised, his mouth falling open slightly before quickly composing himself. "What do you mean you won't?" He said slowly, as if checking to see if I were pulling some sort-of cruel joke.

"I _mean_ , that I won't do the delivery." I responded matter-of-factly. "It's the storm season here, and I'm not sure if you know, that means the weather is as unpredictable as it can be severe- especially over the Atlantic this time of year. You'd be asking a lot of me to deliver one package in those kinds of conditions all the way from Tampa to Bermuda on such short notice. Not to mention the cost of the fuel for a flight there would be far more than the cost of delivering such a small package." I wasn't about to tell him I thought he was trying to trick me into to deliver drugs, as I really had no proof, yet my excuse still made sense as it was pretty much true. I handed him back the box, all the while he continued to look at me in disbelief.

 _Was he really that sure I'd do it? Is he just a normal guy trying to help a friend? Now I just feel like an ass._

I sighed. "Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I simply can't risk a delivery like this. This is a one-man operation here, if you didn't know, and money's tight even with it just being me working here. I'm sorry, but I think you'd be better off-" I was cut off as the man tossed me a small pouch. I fumbled with the pouch before dropping it onto the floor, producing the small sound of coins in a bag.

 _Shit. He's bribing me now._

"Money isn't tight for me. This delivery is _very_ important, and it _must_ be done before tomorrow night." The desperation in his tone was evident as I picked up the pouch and opened it, peering in to it. My jaw nearly fell open when I saw the gold coins-at least fifteen of them.

 _I don't recall drug dealers using gold as a bribe, just lots of cash…_ I thought before quickly snapping to my senses.

"I-I can't take this! This is nearly $20,000 of gold here! Jesus man, what do you think I'm running here?!" I stammered while making sure they were even real coins. This only made the whole situation more suspicious and unnerving.

"You said it yourself. Money's tight. I'm sure that this would be enough to cover flight expenses and any damage you may experience, not to mention help keep you afloat for a while." He responded in a gentle yet pleading voice. "Please, you're the only company I could find in the area on such short notice that even does air deliveries out of the country." The man explained while handing the box back to me. "As I said, my friend will be waiting for you there. I can't give you her name, but she will be there. Just look for a woman with a cane, I've never seen her without it." He stole a glance at his watch, then quickly turned around a began heading toward the open hanger door.

I removed my still wide-eyes from the gold coins and watched as he continued to walk away. "W-Wait! Where are you going?! I haven't even said I'd do it!" I called out, confused and a little miffed that he'd just walk off like that after the stunt he just pulled.

 _What the Hell is he trying to get me to deliver?!_

"I haven't the time to stay and chat. Like I said, I'm on short notice. You have a good heart, Christopher Hadson, I trust your judgement." The man replied, not bothering to look at me as he neared the hanger door.

I didn't have time to process the odd statement before I tried to get _some_ information out of the mysterious man. "At least tell me your name dammit!" I yelled defeatedly, not caring to try and act formal.

He paused just at the open door and stared up at the slowly calming storm outside. He was quiet for a moment, lost deep in thought before he turned and looked me in the eyes. His hazel eyes seemed filled with uneasiness and maybe even pity, before quickly turning confident again. "Bervman, Fredrick Bervman." He said simply, a small smile appearing on his face as he turned and walked out into the rain and giving a small wave over the shoulder, leaving me alone in the dim hanger.

"…"

"…Well, that was certainly… _strange."_ I remarked quietly to myself. I sighed as I looked down at my hands. One holding the pouch of gold, the other the odd box.

 _Am I really thinking about doing this?_

The man, Fredrick, was obviously desperate if the raw gold he just handed me was anything to go by. I was no longer convinced he was a drug dealer or that this had anything to do with drugs, yet there still seemed to be more to the situation then he was letting on. No one goes _this_ out of their way to deliver any old wooden box.

 _Then again, he did say it was an important artifact_ … I thought for a moment as I returned my eyes back to the hanger door. _Maybe his friend is a historian and this thing is rare and thus valuable, it would explain why he wants it delivered so quickly… I guess…_

I sighed as I turned around and headed to the small office located in a small building in the back of the hanger. It wasn't much, just a space to do all the non-plane things the job demanded.

I entered the office and headed for my desk. The desk was covered in all sorts of papers; from weather outlooks to bills yet to be paid, but I doubt those would be a problem now.

 _Seriously! Who just throws around gold like that!?_

I dropped into the chair in front of my laptop, putting both the pouch of gold and box down next to it. I woke up it up, logged in, and opened Excel and went to the Flight Logs sheet.

I wasn't lying to Fredrick when I said I was tight on money, and I certainly wasn't lying about the airspace between here and Bermuda being dangerous. He clearly knew about my current financial status, which was odd, so this job was certainly for the benefit of both of us. I needed to do this delivery, for my sake as much as his.

Business had been slow for the past few months. It's _always_ been slow, actually. It's hard to compete with corporations like UPS or Fedex as an independent company. When I first opened _Hadson Air Delivery_ back in 2015 I was sure I'd be bankrupted by the end of the year, but that didn't stop me from trying anyways. I loved to fly, so why not make a job out of it?

I was quickly able to find a stable enough market of customers by advertising cheaper short-range deliveries as well as deliveries to the Caribbean, Mexico, and Bahama's (all on the cheap). It was enough demand to keep the business afloat the last few years, so I guess in the end I was happy; even with the looming threat of a bigger company just buying me out or just stealing my customers. But if it ever came to that, at least I would've enjoyed the time I had here and be happy I took the chance.

I looked at this month's flight log sheet in Excel. There was only one delivery made this month about two weeks ago, a delivery of about five large packages to Pensacola that got me about $1,200. Enough for the fuel and for expenses, but not much else.

 _He was right about one thing though, I usually have good judgement. Yet here I go doing this anyways._ I chuckled lightly to myself as I logged the date location of my next delivery: 8-24-18, Bermuda.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The weather had cleared later that night. Storms in Florida didn't usually last to late into the night, and the winds that week were from the east meaning no morning storms were expected. That was the best time to leave. By the time 8:00 am rolled around the next morning the skies were clear and a pleasant milky white-blue. More importantly, the runway was dry and ready for the coming day's traffic.

The flight to Bermuda would be about three hours, and I had already checked up on the weather advisories for the area in my flight path, straight from east Tampa to Bermuda-nonstop. There was a small chance of severe storms in the afternoon out over the Atlantic, but I planned on being on the ground in Bermuda by noon.

 _Might as well spend the day there and leave tomorrow morning. Hopefully Fredrick was right about his friend having an open bed_ I had thought as loaded my Tecnam with fuel as well as my travel bag and some snacks for the trip. I placed the package in the passenger seat and buckled up and began doing pre-flight checks. The twin engines roared to life and I began my taxi to the runway.

The small airport was mostly empty that morning, so it wasn't long before I had clearance to take off. I throttled up the engines and made my way down the runway, heart pounding in excitement as it always seemed to when I flew. Pulling up, I gained altitude before I turned heading east to Bermuda, and by 8:45 I was well on my way.

The twin props hummed loudly as I climbed up and out of the clouds, settling for a cruise altitude of 10,000 feet. About fifteen minutes later I stared out the window and down below me as the Florida coast gave way to an already rough looking Atlantic. There would be no more land below for the rest of the flight to Bermuda, so I turned on the planes auto-pilot, called air traffic control for a check-in and took in the view before me. The endless turquoise-blue of the Atlantic was a view I hadn't seen in a while. Most of my deliveries this year had been to the north or west, so it was a nice change of scenery.

Flying was something I always loved to do. Ever since I was six, I wanted to join the air force and get to fly in those faster-than-sound jets, higher than any commercial aircraft could take you. To feel the G-force against my chest as I climbed higher and higher, faster and faster. The curvature of the Earth easily seen. It was all I ever thought about, to the annoyance of some of my teachers.

My father had signed me up for flight school when I was fifteen, much to the protest of my mother who hated flying, and I was probably the happiest teenager in the country that day. Learning to fly was a little harder than I thought it would've been, but I gladly accepted the challenge. After all, it would be all worth it in the end.

After about a year, I had become experienced enough to be considered a pilot and not a student, and when I had my first solo-flight, I had almost run out of fuel because I got lost in the experience. There was nothing stopping me from getting into the air force then. I had learned how to fly almost every citizen-grade aircraft and was even allowed to try out simulators to fly the bigger commercial jets. So, when I turned eighteen, I was ready to enlist. Unfortunately, though, things didn't go as planned.

Ironically, both my parents ended up perishing in a plane crash a month before I planned to enlist. They were on their way to France for their 25th anniversary when their plane, Air France 448*, got caught in a major storm system just off the coast of Spain. No one is sure why the pilots got so close to the storm, as it was reported to all airlines in the area, but some speculated the pilots had been drunk. Of course, those rumors could never be disproven. The plane never emerged from that storm, and the wreckage of the plane washed on the coast of Spain for a whole week, but no sign of a Blackbox. Not one body was ever found either.

As you can imagine, I was devastated after that. I never went to apply for the air force as it was the last thing on my mind at the time. In fact, I didn't fly two whole years after they died. Every time I looked at a plane, I could only think of them.

After those two years, I decided that it was time to move on. I no longer had the same drive as I did those year ago to join the air force, but I still had that itch to fly. So, in 2015, I invested some of the money I inherited from my parents into buying a Tecnam P2006T and a small hanger on a private airport just east of Tampa. Business was slow at first, but soon orders came in and _Hadson Air Delivery_ found it's metaphorical footing in the market.

A glint of light pulled me out of my reminiscing. I looked to my right and saw some sunlight was reflecting off the metal edges of the wooden box. I leaned over and pushed the box over so it was no longer in the light and turned back to the view ahead of me. But my eyes didn't stay ahead for much longer.

There was something, _entrancing_ about the box all the sudden, though I couldn't think of a reason why. I eyed the box again, and curiosity as well as a little boredom took over as I leaned over and picked the box up and sat it on my lap.

 _Now that I think about it, this thing is surprisingly light._ I thought to myself. I then recalled that when I had shaken it while talking to that Fredrick fellow, there had been a small object inside rattling around. _Why the Hell would you shake it, you idiot! It could've been fragile!_ I chastised myself for breaking a fundamental rule of mailing while running my hand over the different patterns and images of the carvings.

"…"

The loud hum of the engines filled the cabin as I lapsed into silence.

"…I wonder what's inside…" I asked myself in a hushed voice.

 _He never said I couldn't_ _open it…_ I thought as I slowly opened the box, surprised at it not being locked. _He must not have cared at all, then._

The inside was about as exciting as you could have guess a wooden box to be, just wood. Its contents, or _content,_ though did pique my interest.

It was a small oblong like stone, no bigger than an inch, that was silver in color. I picked it up and ran a finger along its smooth surface as I examined the symbol on it. It was another dragonesque creature-much like that ones on the outside of the box, yet far sleeker in appearance. It's only discernible features were its four short, stout legs, a long tail with fins at the tip and base, and an oval-ish head. It was also colored black, contrasting with the monotone silver stone. The creature was wrapped around in a circle, almost biting its tail.

 _Huh, not nearly as intimidating as the carvings…_ I noted as I turned it around. The back had small inscriptions that were either too small to discern or were of a foreign language I didn't know. _Guess it really is an antique. Hm._

The strangest thing about the small stone though was that it felt like it emanated power. An odd thought seeing as I had no clue what _power_ even meant to me or what it would even _feel_ like, but I did none the less. It was a little unsettling.

 _Why did he want this delivered? And more importantly, why did he ask_ me _to do it?_ I thought as the weirdness of the whole exchange came back to me. I remembered what he had said during our conversation.

" _You're the only company I could find in the area on such short notice that even does deliveries out of the country"_ he had claimed.

 _The only company? That's bullshit. There are plenty others that do the same thing I do…_ I retorted… _even more effectively…_ I solemnly added.

 _Why trust some random delivery company with something so "important"? Let alone pay in gold…_

I looked up from the stone to the planes dash and noticed the time.

 _10:15 already? Jeez, must've really been lost in thought…._

"…"

… _and there I go again_ I thought sardonically. It wasn't unusual for me to become so lost in my own thoughts, but today surely marked a record for it. I wondered why.

 _Probably all the weirdness in such a short time_ I concluded. I then turned my focus back onto the stone.

Another glint of light caught my attention, but this time it didn't come from the box. No, it came from outside the front window. Far away outside the front window.

"What in the Hell…?"

Directly ahead of the plane, no more than ten miles, was a massive storm cloud.

"Where did that even come from?!" I exclaimed in a quick panic.

Lightning seemed to flash almost constantly below the storm as rain poured unto the turbulent Atlantic below. Just looking at the churning wall of black ahead told me enough about the conditions inside the storm. A painful memory of Air France 448 flashed in my head before I quickly snapped out of my trance. I looked down at the plane's dash again to view the radar, only to find it was completely clear.

"Of course it's broken!" I said in a false cheery voice, "Fantastic!"

This was _definitely_ not an ideal situation to be in. I quickly turned off the plane's auto-pilot to regain control and turn the plane to the south to avoid the storm. That was at least the plan. Instead of the plane tuning south as I turned the control wheel right, it continued straight toward the storm. I tried again, but the plane remained unresponsive.

The situation was going from dead-radar bad to dead-flight-controls bad.

 _Shit, did the hydraulics fail? No that can't be, I checked it yesterday afternoon…_ I thought desperately as I tried to figure out why my plane was now an unresponsive flying cage chauffeuring me to my eminent death. I tried once again to turn the control stick, only for it to resist. It was jammed.

"Of course that's broken too." I said, fear evident in my voice as a cold sweat began to build across my body.

 _I can't fly through that storm, it's way too severe! The plane will never make it!_ I _will never make it!_ I thought as I began to panic.

I tried to call into air traffic control to report my situation and hopefully get some insight on how to fix the growing number of problems as the plane entered the cloud bank, only to be met with interference. Not only that, but most of the instruments on board had begun going AWOL, only fueling my fear and anxiety.

 _Y'know, I never believed in that Bermuda Triangle crap, after all this isn't the first time I've made this trip, but I think I see where the stories come from…_ I thought dejectedly as the plane began to be pummeled by wind and rain.

I tried my best to steady the plane as the turbulence rocked it back and forth, but the plane was remained unresponsive. Whatever forces that were responsible for my predicament clearly had all the control. Lightning flashed constantly outside the windows, several bolts coming far too close for comfort. All I could do was buckle up and hope for the best.

 _I knew this was going to happen! I should've trusted my damn judgement! If I survive this shitstorm, that Fredrick guy's gonna get a piece of my-_

The stone started glowing, interrupting my internal rant. I had to do a double take to make sure I wasn't going insane from all the adrenaline pumping through my panic-stricken body.

 _Yeah… it's glowing alright._ I thought tiredly.

The entire stone, except for the symbol, was now glowing a faint purple that seemed to pulse in rhythm with the lightning outside. Each time it pulsed, I could _feel_ the raw energy emanating from the stone. Now I knew what that power I felt earlier was, and why I felt so uncomfortable around the box when Fredrick first gave it to me. It was magic. Or, at least, something I sure as Hell shouldn't be associated with; and I'll be the first to admit I was scared shitless.

I began to panic even more; something I thought impossible in my _already_ panicked state. I unbuttoned my black polo as my body was wracked with another wave of sweat.

 _Whatever is screwing with my plane must be because of this damn stone_.

I quickly tried to push the left-hand door open so I could throw the accursed rock into the raging sea below, Fredrick and his friend be damned, but not only was the door impossible to open likely due to the _raging_ storm outside, the stone itself refused to leave my hand. It was _stuck_. Stuck like goddamn voodoo-magic glue.

I let out a struggled scream as I tried to pry it off, a blistering pain erupting in my hand each time I pulled on it, while my mind became a whirlwind of thoughts.

The storm continued to worsen outside, reflecting my detreating mental state. I could hear the two engines struggling against the wind and rain and could feel the plane being thrown in every direction. As the storm worsened, the shine of the stone brightened as well, to the point where it began to _burn._

I could only watch in panicked horror as the stone seemed to fuse into the palm of my hand, and slowly inch its way down before imbedding itself into my right wrist. The energy and heat of the stone seemed to begin making its way through my very veins as the glow intensified.

Again, I screamed. More in fear than in pain. Not that it wasn't very, _very_ painful.

Lightning struck the left wing; the blinding flash and deafening crack of thunder tearing my focus from the stone. Time seemed to slow for a moment as I watched flames and sparks flow out of the left-side engine like water before the spinning prop came to a halt. With the engine gone the plane veered to the left and went into a spinning nose-dive, the sudden jerk momentarily halting my screams.

I could feel the world around me spinning both literally and metaphorically. Thoughts swarmed through my mind at a million miles a second.

 _Fuck it hurts!_

The searing pain in my wrist seemed to grow with each passing second.

 _I'm going to die, just like them!_

The lightning and clouds outside the widow began blurring into a swirling vortex of light and dark

 _I need to stabilize the plane! Where the Hell is the horizon?!_

I was on the verge of passing out from both the forces caused by the spin and the still intense pain radiating from the stone in my wrist. I willed myself to remain conscious.

 _I wonder what afterlife waits me... No! Need to shut down the right engine-to regain control!_

The world continued to blur further into black and white streaks as my vision began to darken.

… _Fredrick… did he know?_

Then everything stopped.

The plane leveled out. All on its own. The left-engine, though still on fire, sputtered back to life. The storm began to clear, the worst of it over. The plane struggled as it left the storm clouds, bobbing left to right, but I didn't notice it was the clouds themselves that were vanishing behind me. I barely registered the stone dimming and the pain along with it. I was too caught up in my thoughts again.

 _That smile._

 _That damned smile._

 _He knew._

 _The bastard knew._

The last thing I saw before passing out was an island with steep ocean side cliffs, tall sky-scraping mountains, and a black blur off to my right.

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _L.F. Wade International Airport, Air Traffic Control, 10:45 am._

"What did you say? Without a trace?" asked Michael as he took a sip of rum from his flask.

"Yes sir, without a trace. The Tecnam just vanished off the radar about 289 miles southwest from Bermuda. I received some transmission from the pilot, but it was to distorted to make anything out." I replied as I pointed to the radar screen.

"Any storms in the area?" he inquired, leaning in.

"No, sir, the weather was perfectly clear for miles." I replied gesturing to a different screen.

Michael was lost in thought for a moment as he scratched his beard. "Call the Coast Guard and report a missing craft. This is their derestriction now." he said solemnly.

I gave out a long sigh. It was never easy to be the one to report a potentially downed craft. It almost felt like it was your fault. "Another to the Triangle, huh?" I asked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Don't be ridiculous," he scoffed as he turned to leave. "He was probably just drunk."

-0-0-0-0-0-

AN:

*Tecnam P2006T is a dual prop, four-seater plane with a range of about 770 miles. It costs about $450,000, so you can imagine why Chris is in a tough spot.

*Air France 448 is a reference to the real-life Air France 447 crash which also crashed during a storm due to intermetal errors.

Well that's that I suppose. Never thought I'd write a fanfic but here I am. The idea for this story had been plaguing my mind for the last few days, mostly the crash scene, so I decided to allocate some of my precious free time to putting it into words. I'm still unsure of where I want the story to go, but I have a vague idea at the time of writing this. Probably not the best idea to post a first chapter with no idea where it might head, but I want to test the waters.

Here's to a hopefully enjoyable story.

 _Edited 9-26-18: added missing lines breaks._

 _Edited 11-5-18: fixed a few errors as well as changed some wording (mostly in the last scene)._


	2. Unexpected Visitor

_Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitor_

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Isle of Berk, Dawn._

I didn't sleep well last night. In fact, I don't think I slept at all.

It had been a few months since I'd last felt this anxious, and I couldn't figure out exactly _why_ I had such a debilitating feeling. It was a deep foreboding that plagued me all through the night and refused to let me sleep.

 _I haven't felt this way since… well, since I became Chief_ I thought as I began thinking of anything important I may have forgot.

 _The next Thing isn't due for a few months, I don't recall having word of any visiting tribes, and Mala has reported that the seas have been clear of any dragon trappers…_

I groaned as I sat up in my bed. To my right I saw Astrid still asleep peacefully next to me.

 _Glad my restlessness didn't wake her._

I carefully pulled my legs out from under the covers and placed my foot on the cold wood floor. Resting my head in my hands I took a few deep breathes to help calm my nerves before looking up and out of the slightly opened window to the lightening sky outside.

It was almost sunrise.

 _I guess really didn't sleep at all. Maybe it's something dragon related?_ I thought, knitting my brow in concentration, _it has been jarring to have almost every dragon from the King's nest migrate to Berk, but Toothless seemed to have it under control. Besides, it's been months._

Speaking of Toothless, he was not in the room. His stone slab lay cold and bare with no sign that the dragon was nearby. Slightly concerned, I attached my prosthetic, threw on a tunic over the one I was already wearing due to the coldness of the room, and headed for the door.

"And where are you of too so early, mister?" the sleepy voice of Astrid called out. She lightly chuckled as I visibly stiffened at the door.

"I-uh, I was um, just going to look to see where T-Toothless went." I stuttered to her amusement.

"Rough night?" She asked as she propped herself up slightly and rubbed her eyes.

"You could say that." I quietly replied as I went to head down the stairs.

She gave me a sympathetic look and told me to be safe as she laid back down to get a few more hours of sleep. I smiled slightly as I made my way down the stairs.

 _Hope Astrid and I's conversation didn't wake Mom._

I had learned the first few weeks after she returned to Berk that she was quite the light sleeper. It amazed me how she ever got any sleep in a dragon's nest for all those years, but I suppose you had to be always on the alert out there.

 _Another thing that contrasted her from Dad, I guess opposites do attract._ I thought amusingly, but also felt a pang of sadness at remembering him. _It's only been few months, don't expect to be over it._ I chastised myself as I approached the door.

I opened it slowly to avoid its rather annoying tendency to squeak loudly and slipped out into the cold crisp dawn air. The village, as to be expected, was empty; with only one of the night guards visible a few houses away.

It didn't take long to find Toothless. He always went to the same place when he couldn't sleep which thankfully wasn't far from the house. He was perched at the cliffs a distance from the house, staring out to the east and awaiting the sunrise in patience. His ears perked up a little as I walked up beside him.

"Couldn't sleep either huh, bud?" I asked tiredly between a yawn.

Toothless glanced at me for a second before returning his gaze and giving a small growl.

"Mm, anxious as well?" I responded, resting my hand on his shoulder and rubbing it slightly. Toothless sighed heavily, before giving a slight nod. His eyes shined in clear discomfort at whatever was bothering him.

I sighed as well, slightly glad that I wasn't the only one with the odd feeling today.

"Same here. I feel like something… not _bad,_ but, _different_ , is going to happen soon. Reminds me of the night I shot you down." I said sadly, feeling the ever-present guilt I harbored for Toothless' tail. I remember the night clearly, especially the feeling I had as I wondered the forest the fateful morning looking for the downed dragon. A feeling that things were going to change, but not in the way I was hoping.

Toothless responded with a curt slap to the back of my head with his tail and gave me an annoyed look.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you forgive me bud, but I doubt I'll ever not feel guilty about it." I smiled, feeling my anxiety lessen just a bit. Toothless made it a habit to beat it into my head that he had forgiven me for that night, but I could never just let something like that go.

It was silent for a few minutes as we both stared out to sea.

"C'mon, let's do some flying before we're swarmed with duties to do. I'm sure that'll put this feeling off for a while." I asked breaking the silence.

Toothless immediately perked up, giving an excited smile as I jumped onto the saddle. I could feel the muscles in his back tense with anticipation.

"On your queue." I said happily.

We were in the air not a second later.

-0-0-0-0-0-

It had been a very busy morning for the both of us after we had come back from our flight just after the sun had fully risen.

The moment I touched down I was quickly swarmed with villagers needing help dispelling feuds or requiring assistance with all the building that was occurring around Berk.

It was amazing how much Berk was growing as of late.

After the defeat of Drago and his Bewilderbeast, not only did we find our dragon population increasing rapidly, but we also had Vikings swarming into our ports a few weeks after the attack wanting to take up residence on the island. As is common in the Archipelago, people want to live where it is safest. After hearing of the defeat of a crazy tyrant and his unimaginably large beast at the hands of the famed Dragon Conqueror, son of the great Stoick the Vast, people quickly assumed Berk was the best place to live; much to some tribe's annoyance.

Homes now spread further inland, away from the cliffs and farther into the forest surrounding the village. Not only that, but I was able to find a way to safety build homes _atop_ other homes, elevating Berk's non-existent skyline to new heights. There could now be three small homes occupying the same space while only taking up the land for one. The new homes even had access to fresh water from the wells with a pipe system I had also designed. Of course, the dragons approved of such verticality because they now had more places to perch that provided easy access to the air.

With all the new residents the village walk-ways had become crowded as well worn, producing many complaints. I plan on replacing most of the main paths with stone and adding a few elevated pathways as well, but I've learned to pace myself after over-exerting myself to the point where I passed out a few weeks ago. Astrid and Mom were not pleased about it.

All-in-all, Berk was prospering, and my Mom never went a day without saying how proud Dad would be if he were still here. It both made me feel proud yet saddend because he would never get to see how great things had got for the village. He had made it his goal, even before he was Chief, to make Berk the most prosperous island in the Archipelago; and I had made sure to finish his dream.

So, to put it simply, I was a very busy Chief.

It was around mid-morning when Toothless and I were able to catch a break and go on another flight, and while finally catching a breath was nice it also brought back that unwanted feeling from earlier in the day. Being away from all the noise of the village and constant tasks, I was reminded of the anxious feeling that I had as it crept its way from deep within. It had come back, and it felt even worse than this morning. It probably wasn't happy I had been ignoring it.

Toothless must have also felt it's return as he stiffened, a deep growl emanating from his chest as his ears stood on full alert. We stopped into a hover far over the ocean below, Berk not a brief flight behind us, and waited for something to happen.

The air was calm, and the sun warmed my face as we hovered there simply waiting. It was that normalcy of the world around us and the unbearable dread that was filling me that made the situation all the stranger.

"Something isn't right about this. Maybe we should just head back?" I asked Toothless. He glanced back at me, his eyes portraying both uneasiness yet determination. Whatever was about to happen Toothless clearly had no intentions of backing down and fleeing.

 _Don't know what I expected. Night Furies rarely back down if Toothless is anything to go by._

I swallowed a lump in my throat, noticing then that my breathing was ragged, and heartbeat was fast. The hair on my neck was standing on end. "I-If you insist…" I hesitantly agreed, even thought my mind was screaming for us to leave.

 _Something is very wrong about all this, and my intuition is-unfortunately-rarely wrong._

It wasn't a few moments more before the air around us grew noticeably colder, even though the air was already chilled. The wind picked up from the east, and dark clouds began forming rapidly just off to our right and quickly swelled into a large mass of churning mist.

" _What in the…?_ " I confusedly muttered.

I had never seen a storm appear so quickly. In fact, I'm _certain_ storms couldn'tform that quickly. It was mere seconds that a now raging storm had appeared right next to us, and I was worried we could get caught in it if we didn't leave right then. The wind picked up further and was threatening to blow me off Toothless' back.

"Toothless, bud, this is getting bad, we need to leave! Now!" I yelled over the now howling winds blowing out from the storm. Toothless made no moves to respond. His wide-eyed gaze was fixed solely on the storm in front of us. He didn't look afraid, but he no longer seemed as determined as he had been a few moments earlier.

"Toothless!" I tried again to get his attention, but to no avail.

The winds were making it difficult to maintain the hover, and I was afraid the tailfin could be damaged soon leaving us at the mercy of the storm ahead.

 _Does he not notice the situation we're in? What has him so distracted?_ I thought beginning to worry.

I returned my gaze back to the swirling mass of clouds, and it was then I saw what Toothless was so fixated on. Just inside the clouds a visible vortex was spinning up with an ominous purple light pulsating from its swirling bands. It seemed both out-of-place yet perfectly normal at the same time; like this was a controlled situation and not one of nature's unpredictable storms.

"What in Thor's name is that?" I exclaimed in both awe and fear.

It was then evident that the vortex was threatening to draw us both into its depths. I could see the wisps of clouds nearby spiraling into the vortex's ever darkening center, and I could physically feel the pull of it.

Toothless was no longer staring at the sight ahead, and now had face of fear as he too realized the situation we were in. He began to turn and retreat to a safe distance; me happily adjusting the tailfin to allow for it.

I let out a sigh of relief as we headed away from the storm and it's raging center, but the relief didn't last long as soon after an odd sound filled the air. It was hard to describe but almost sounded as if the thunder from the storm was being bottled up, slowly becoming louder and cracking whatever container was holding it, before finally erupting from its container in an ear-shattering explosion.

I covered my ears in a futile attempt to protect them as I turned and stared in confusion back at the storm.

From the now black center of the vortex, _something_ shot out, briefly trailing small bolts of purple lightning as it escaped from its depths. The object began to rapidly draw closer as I tried to pull myself out of my own confusion.

"Toothless!" I finally managed to yell out.

Toothless turned and caught sight of the object, then quickly banked to the left as the object rapidly approached. For a brief moment, time seemed to slow as I back toward the object.

It was like nothing I had ever seen, and that's saying a lot.

It was made of what looked to be white, smooth metal with light blue marking along its side. Its body was streamlined; obviously being shaped to cut the air as efficiently as possible. The object seemed to have a pair of metal wings protruding from the top sides of the main body, and a long tail with fins and a what looked like a ship rudder at the top. On each of the wings was a single box-like bulge that had spinning blades attached to them, though the box on the wing closest to us was engulfed in flames. The sound of the spinning blades reminded me of what a Gronkle's wings sounded like, yet there was a slight sputtering sound every few moments.

And inside the object was a single man wearing an odd black tunic, and something over his ears and head. They also seemed to be slumped forward and unconscious.

The moment passed quickly, and the object continued past us and downward at an angle toward Berk; leaving a thick black trail of smoke behind it. I barely noticed the sputtering sound growing more frequent.

I was at a loss for words, and Toothless seemed as confused and shocked as I was. We hovered there for a moment watching as the object got lower and lower towards in the sky before it suddenly careened off to left and went into a flat-spin dive.

 _Does the man in that thing not have control?_ I thought, mind still recovering from the whole ordeal that transpired. _Of course not, he looked unconscious…_

A wave of panic washed over me.

"Bud! They're going to crash! We got to help them!" I called to Toothless who quickly dove toward the object without hesitation. I didn't _exactly_ know why I felt so panicked about the mysterious man's current predicament, but after what I saw I needed answers, and the man was likely the best source for them. Plus, it was in my nature to be reckless.

It didn't take long to catch up to the object with Toothless' superior speed, and he matched with its downward spiral. He edged towards the left wing as it passed below us, allowing me to see that the blade connected to the wing was no longer spinning like the one on the other side.

 _Maybe the blades provide thrust…_ I thought momentarily before refocusing on getting the object out of its spinning dive towards the ocean below. "Try grabbing the left wing, bud, and pull!" I called to Toothless. I looked down toward the now spinning ocean below, seeing that we didn't have more than a minute before we collided with the churning waves.

Toothless responded again without hesitation and after waiting for the wing to come around again expertly sunk both fore-claws into the metal wing and began pumping his wings. The object's flat-spin began to slow, but with the other wing's blade still spinning, it wasn't enough. I coughed as the black smoke blew into my face and stared over to it.

 _It must be what is producing thrust, so as long as it's still spinning and this one isn't, the whole thing is going to keep spinning out of control._ Briefly thanking the God's for my analytical mind, I gave another command to Toothless. "Fire at the other blade! Just enough to damage the blade!"

An audible whistle filled the air as Toothless readied a blast at the back of his throat and sent a small bolt into the other wing's blade. The blade burst into pieces sending shrapnel into the wing as well as a few our way. With both blades no longer functioning Toothless was able to cancel out the spin. The object pitched downwards as it came out of the flat spin, unsteady with Toothless' weight on one of its wings. Toothless seemed to notice as he quickly maneuvered over to the top of the main body and began to once again pump his wings to pull the object's nose up.

"Nicely done, bud!" I commended, with a quick scratch behind his ears. Toothless hummed happily.

That's when I decided to look ahead to now approaching tree-line. We weren't but a few seconds fall from the tops of the tallest pines. We weren't out of the woods yet, or in them, that is.

 _This isn't good… this thing is still moving fast, and I doubt the man inside would survive a crash into those trees at these speeds…_ I thought worriedly.

I looked down to the object, and then back to the rapidly approaching trees ahead.

 _There's not enough time, and I doubt Toothless can keep us level for much longer._ As if to confirm my thoughts, Toothless' wing beats began to falter. Whatever this object was, it was heavy, even for him.

I began to scan the tree line, looking for ponds or any breaks in the trees we could ditch the object into. I glanced to the right and noticed a small clearing in the tree line large enough to possibly land the object in.

"Okay bud, see if you can angle us to the right!"

Toothless saw the clearing and leaned to the right and began to pull, causing the object to slowly turn right. Toothless let go of the object after a few moments and got into a hover as we watched the object careen toward the clearing.

The object continued to list to the right as it approached the ground, it's tail scrapping the top of a tree as it glided over the treetops. It approached the ground quickly, slamming hard on its right wing which snapped off from the force. It jerked forward, its nose slamming into the dirt as it continued across the clearing. It began to lean over onto its left wing as it turned to the right at an angle, breaking off the tip of the wing. The now heavily damaged object rammed into a small group of young pines at the edge of the clearing, stopping it in its tracks. The left wing continued to produce a thick smoke as a chilling quiet filled the area.

 _I hope that wasn't too rough of a landing._ I thought nervously as I guided Toothless down to the clearing.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I peered through the surprisingly intact window of the object, confused to find that it wasn't made of glass but something softer and more flexible. The man inside was still fastened into his seat, head slumped forward onto what I assumed must be a control stick. Whatever he had been wearing on his head was now gone. Pulling back from the window I noticed that the it was part of a door that was cracked open.

 _Whatever this thing is, it's obviously some sort of craft. A flying one too._ I thought as I pulled the door all the way open. It resisted for a moment before popping open.

The man was on the left side of the interior and I was at the right door which made it difficult to get to him. Not to mention I couldn't figure out how to undo the straps that secured him to his seat, so I instead resulted to using my small dagger to cut through the tough harness. As I cut the harness, I couldn't help but examine the interior of the craft. The seats were made of a fine leather, and the board below the front windows and in front of the man was covered in cracked glass panes and what I presumed to be buttons and switches. The function of them or even what they were was beyond my knowledge.

 _I'm going to have to ask him about all this technology later…_

Once the man was free of the harness I tried to pull him toward me and out the door; which was made difficult due to the fact the craft was still leaning on its left side.

Toothless saw me struggling and took matters into his own claws as he pulled me out of the craft and dropped me onto the ground. He then stuck his head through the open door, gently bit down into the man's arm, and pulled him out with ease and laid him down onto the grass.

"The show-off, as always." I huffed as I began to carefully drag the man further from the crash and away from the still billowing smoke. Toothless simply held a smug look as he puffed out his chest.

"Prideful are we, Toothless? Do I need to remind you of your fear of spiders?" I teased, enjoying the brief look of embarrassment that crossed his face. Toothless snorted, turned away, and trotted past me.

 _We all need to remember to be humble, that's what Dad used to say…_ I thought as I returned my attention to the strange man on the ground.

He had neat brown hair that had clearly been disturbed by the crash and was covering the rather large gash on his forehead that was slowly bleeding. He was at least in his twenties with a recently shaved beard. His face seemed rather relaxed for someone who was just in a crash, but then again, he was unconscious. A bruised eye and a smaller cut on his left cheek were the only other injuries I could see.

His clothes were certainly odd as well. His black tunic I had noticed briefly in the air had a sort of collar to it around the neck, and some symbol with words over his upper left chest. I couldn't make out what it said, but the symbol resembled the craft the man had crashed in. His leggings were tan and long, slightly dirty and looked to be made of silk, and his shoes were a dull gray with red laces.

 _I've never seen clothes like this, must be from beyond the Archipelago. Maybe that America place?_ I thought, chuckling at the thought of the so called ' _Americas_ ', as I continued to stare at the man in front of me. Physically, he wasn't much. Probably as tall as Astrid with little muscle or fat on him. If I had to use a word, it would be average.

 _Well, average for a foreigner_ I conceded.

I then noticed his right wrist had something on it. I leaned in for a closer look and found it to be some sort of silver stone with the symbol of, surprisingly, a Night Fury. Well it at least looked like one, but it was white instead of black.

 _Artistic liberty, I suppose. Looks nice though_ I mussed.

Stranger still was the fact that the stone looked to be embedded in the man's wrist, and the surrounding skin was visibly red and swollen. Why the man would embed a stone into his wrist was beyond me as it looked like it was painful.

I looked back up toward the man's face, only to find it now looking off towards the crashed craft.

 _Is he awake?_ I felt a little embarrassed, seeing as I was closely examining him while he was unconscious.

Toothless seemed to notice too as he began to trot over to us. I had a gut feeling that this man, being a foreigner, likely has never seen a dragon, and therefore would probably not take the sight of one too well.

" _Hold on a second Toothless, probably best you hang back for a sec. Don't need to scare him. We don't know if he knows about dragons._ " I quietly asked as I returned my focus to the man. I vaguely registered Toothless snorting as he backed up a couple paces.

"Are you alright?" I asked the man, concerned.

The man quickly bolted upright at my question, clearly not expecting someone else to be near, and then moaned in pain as he clutched his chest.

"Easy there! Easy!" I cautioned him, "You just had a nasty crash and you need to take it slow unless you want to worsen your injuries." I continued in a soothing voice as I gently gripped his shoulders to steady him. "Plus, I'd very much like to know exactly _what_ you crashed in, so please don't go trying to get yourself killed, okay?" I added to hopefully lighten the mood. Not that I didn't want answers, though.

The man turned his attention to me, his brown eyes seemed clouded and distant. He seemed lost in thought for a moment, but then began to blink his eyes. When he opened them, they were far crisper and focused allowing me to notice that while his eyes were brown, they had a hint of blue around the blacks of his eyes. It was certainly something I had never seen before, and it only heightened my already high curiosity. The man's eyes then widened in what seemed to be fear as they locked onto something behind me.

 _Gods, don't tell me…_ I internally moaned.

"Wha… what?" The man chocked out before quickly falling unconscious in my arms.

I looked behind me to see Toothless standing over me, his face feigning innocence.

"Way to go, you overgrown reptile, you scared him! I told you to hang back for a sec _._ " I gave an accusing glare to him. He simply shrugged then began to sniff the man over, seemingly interested in the stone in the man's wrist.

 _Typical,_ I thought defeatedly as a laid the man back down. _Just typical._

-0-0-0-0-0-

It wasn't too long after he passed out when Astrid showed up on Stormfly.

"Hiccup! Are you okay? I saw you chasing after some smoking dragon and lost sight of you when you crossed into Raven's Point, and when I didn't see you for a while I got worried that you got hurt!" She called worriedly as she slid off Stormfly and jogged over. I briefly remembered that I was supposed to meet up with Astrid after the quick flight break that turned into this whole fiasco.

 _Whoops._

I sighed heavily. "Yeah, we're good. It wasn't a dragon, though, it was… a craft, of sorts. The thing caught us off guard when it just flew out of some freaky storm offshore, but we managed to land it… well, more like crash it, but the man inside survived." I replied while standing up.

Astrid stopped just in front of me, frowned, and then punched me in the arm. "That's for scaring me." She said simply, with a small smirk on her face.

"Unexpected." I replied sarcastically. _If I had a sheep for every time she's said that, I'd probably make Sven jealous_ I thought amusingly.

Astrid let out a small chuckle as she turned her focus to the crashed object at the edge of the clearing. Confusion crossed her features as she studied the object, then her gaze wandered to the unconscious man before her on the ground. She was deep in thought for a moment longer, before turning back to me.

"So, that guy was in that thing? When it crashed?" She asked as she bent down and examined the man further.

"Yeah. I'm surprised he isn't more injured to be honest. It wasn't a soft landing and as far as I can tell his only major injury is the gash on his head and maybe a broken rib." I replied as I once again returned my focus to the crashed craft in the distance.

Astrid mumbled something under her breath before sighing through her nose as she began picking the man's arms up. She stood up, the man hanging limply over her shoulder.

"Well, he obviously needs to see Gothi. Don't want the cut getting infected. I'll take him there on Stormfly." She said simply. "Oh, and you should probably head back too; people are looking for you. You know, being Chief 'n all." She added with a slight smirk as she made her way over to her dragon.

I was shocked for a moment. "That's all you have to say? Not weirded out in the slightest by all this? And just like that you're helping the stranger out? I thought you were the distrustful one!" I called out as I watched her secure the man to the saddle.

She smiled and looked at me while hoping onto Stormfly. "Every day is a weird day when you're involved, Hiccup, and the man doesn't look like a threat. We'll talk about this later today, but until then do all your Chiefing duties for the day. Love you!" She called as Stormfly took to the skies and headed toward Berk.

I stood there for a moment, watching their retreating form, then laughed.

 _How lucky am I to have her_ I thought as I turned and walked to Toothless who was sniffing the spot the man had been lying on.

"C'mon bud, about time we head back." I called as I took one more glance at the still smoking craft.

 _Let's hope this is as weird as it gets._ I thought as I hoped onto Toothless and headed back to Berk.

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Northern Islands_

I awoke to it calling me.

It was another cold day. Even deep in the cave the chill still managed to pierce my thick scales. I sighed as I opened my eyes and stared blankly at the gray stone walls in front of me as I allowed my mind to slowly rid itself of sleep's embrace.

I stood up and stretched, yawning widely as my spine popped.

 _Always a pleasant feeling._ I thought contently.

I walked out of the cave, stepping into the thin layer of the season's first snow that blended in with my scales. I stared out into the sky and waited for a few moments before I heard it again. A small sound that beckoned me.

 _South. It is faint, but it is south of here._ I thought as a spread my large wings.

 _The winds of Fate are calling, best not to keep them waiting._ I hummed internally as I took to the skies and headed south.

 _When the Fates call, destiny awaits._

-0-0-0-0-0-

AN: 

This concludes what I consider the prologue for the story. The next chapter, "The Man from Beyond the Veil" is already in it's rough draft, and will be explaining a lot about what's going on, but from here on out I'll try to update once a week to give me time to pull ahead.

I have a much better idea for where this story is going, but I'm still drafting the main conflict. Hopefully I get there.

To those who took the time to review last chapters, I give my thanks! Feedback is important to me as I'm sure there's area I need to improve, so don't be afraid to point out mistakes or things that don't make sense.

P.S. Please note that the description of the symbol on the stone in this chapter is _not_ a mistake. That's all I'll say.

Till next time.


	3. The Man from Beyond the Veil

_Chapter 3: The Man from Beyond the Veil_

-0-0-0-0-0-

I stared down at the soggy waffles in front of me; watching as they slowly degraded into paste. Half of a strip of bacon laid abandoned on the counter next to the plate, and the glass of milk went untouched. I couldn't remember waking up, nor could I even tell what time it was, but I guessed it was morning. Glancing out of the window over the sink I was greeted with a soft white light, but nothing else beyond the glass. For a second, I tried to think of a reason for the strange sight but found myself looking back to my paste waffles. They were gone; not even a trace of syrup on the red plate. Instead, a single silver stone lay in the middle of the dish that almost seemed to taunt my brain as I tried to figure out why it was familiar.

 _Huh, weird._ Was all I can think when I came up blank. I picked up the glass of milk and took a sip, tasting nothing.

"Oh, Chris! What are you doing up so early?" My mother called as she walked into the kitchen stirring me from my daze. I looked over to the digital clock by the microwave across from me but couldn't see what the time was. The numbers seemed blurred and distorted. I shook the uneasy feel I had and smiled at my mother.

"Morning, Mom. I just thought I should see you and Dad before you left. Not like I had much to do today." I replied as I stood up, picking up my plate, and walking over to the sink. Halfway there the dishes vanished in my hands as I was suddenly back in my seat staring at my soggy waffles.

My mother chuckled lightly. "Are you sure you're not just making sure we're gone so you can call over that Hernandez girl?" She asked teasingly. I looked up to her with an annoyed look.

"Is it so wrong for a son to want to see his parents off on their big anniversary trip?" I asked in a flat voice that matched my deadpanned expression.

"Not this son." She said simply with a laugh as she took a seat next to me. I felt an urge to hug her tight as if I hadn't seen her in years, but instead I rolled my eyes and prodded at my waffles.

I watched as the waffles blended together, along with the whole view in front of me, before reorganizing into the common room of the house. I was now standing with my parents by the front door. Their suitcases sat next to them as they stared back at me smiling.

 _Wait, weren't we in the kitchen?_ I thought confusedly. My mind seemed to catch up to the situation and I smiled back to my parents.

"I'm just glad you listened to me and decided not to go to Vegas." The words left my mouth without me willing it, as if I was simply observing a memory. I felt a quick surge of guilt flow over me, but again my mind failed to find an answer for why.

My father seemed a bit disappointed at the statement as he sighed.

"Would have been more exciting than Paris." He muttered. My mother shot him a glare. "Kidding! You know how I kid, honey! I'm so exciting for our trip to good old _Parie Franze!_ " He corrected with an exaggerated French accent.

The next thing I knew we were all hugging, saying our farewells, and then they were gone. It felt like it lasted an instant as I now stood alone, staring at the closed door. The room around me deathly quiet as I stared at it. The door's wooden surface seemed to be made of water; the patterns twisting and distorting and pulsating to an unknown rhythm.

 _This all feels so off._

Voices then began to emerge from the other side of the door. I couldn't quite make them out, the wood distorting their words, but It sounded like a man and a woman who were deep in conversation.

 _Did Mom and Dad come back?_ I thought excitedly as I went and turned the doorknob.

Before I could grasp the knob, the door opened outward slowly and beyond the portal was a not a green lawn and a suburban neighborhood, but a raging storm. I stared out into the clouds in confusion before turning around. The rest of the house had vanished, and I now was standing in the air surrounded by rain and lightning. The sounds of the storm, though, were quiet; instead of crashing thunder and roaring winds, all I heard was the light patter of rain against some invisible surface.

The same muffled voices from before came again seeming to be coming from all directions. My eyes darted around, looking for any signs of people, only to be met with dark and menacing clouds and erratic bolts of lightning.

A different sound caught my attention, this time not voices, and I turned my attention upward. I caught sight of a commercial jet that wasn't far off; close enough to see people in the window and their expressions. The plane itself was fighting against the rough winds, that I couldn't feel, and the passengers at the windows all shared worried looks. I followed the lines of windows down to the tail end of the plane where I caught sight of the tailfin. On it was painted four vertical lines; three of them blue and one red.

 _Looks like an Air France plane_ I thought absently as I returned my attention to the people in the windows.

The scene continued on for what seemed like hours but was probably only a few seconds. Simply me and the struggling plane sailing through the ever-present storm.

 _How am I even seeing this?_ I wondered. Not a moment later the plane disappeared and was replaced by a much smaller prop plane, a Tecnam by the looks of it. I could make out a faint purple glow radiating out from the cockpit.

 _That looks a lot like…_ the thought was interrupted as the larger jetliner reappeared in the Tecnam's place. The plane was shaking for more violently in the ever-increasing turbulent wind.

I glanced ahead of the plane and caught sight of an odd cloud, and the more I studied the it, the more details I could make out. For one, it wasn't a cloud. It seemed to be a free-floating, translucent sphere; it's surface twisted into swirls and waves. It gave off a slight shimmering glow as if there was light coming from within it. The clouds nearby seemed to slowly rotate around the anomaly, and bolts of lightning would arc out of it and into the surrounding area at random.

The sight seemed vaguely familiar.

The plane's right side slid through the object a moment later, showing no signs that it gave any physical resistance. The passengers I could see didn't seem to have noticed it when they flew through it, or even any of the odd happenings around it.

Another moment passed as the plane continued flying on through the storm, shaking every now and then because of the winds.

Then the entire right wing suddenly and violently tore off as if it was never attached to the plane. The plane veered to the right immediately after and went into a dive. The cockpit was the next to go, erupting into a large fireball as the plane continued downward to an ever-darkening cloud bank below. I watched on in horror as the plane's spin sped up, the resulting forces ripping it apart before the fragments fell out of view into the blackness that now seemed to fill my vision.

I was still aware that I was floating in the nothingness around me as my mind desperately tried to make sense of the situation.

My brain then made the subconscious connection that filled my every being with absolute dread.

 _Air France… 448…_

A sudden purple glow filled the inky blackness as the stone on my wrist lit up. That's when the events of the last few hours came rushing back to me. The flight, the storm, the stone, the _crash._

I could feel myself being pulled out of the void, out of unconsciousness, and back to the waking world as I heard a faint voice call out somewhere.

" _Find them."_ it called. A quick image of purple-slitted eyes appearing in front of me before quickly fading into the void around me.

" _Find them._ " the voice called one last time.

The blackness then slowly blended into light as my eyes slid opened.

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Isle of Berk, Late Evening_

The sun was beginning to set when I finished the last of my tasks for the day. The anxiety that had plagued me all night and morning had been quickly replaced by overwhelming confusion and curiosity after I had returned to the village; my every thought centering around the recent events from earlier in the day.

Though Astrid had assured me earlier during lunch in the Hall that the man was not going anywhere while he was unconscious in Gothi's hut I still wanted to finish my duties as quickly as possible, so I could see him again and get the answers to the mounting questions in my head.

Thankfully, in my haste and half-mind, I hadn't accidently tripped over anything all day. An odd day indeed.

Both Astrid and I made our way up the long uphill trail to Gothi's hut as we discussed how our days had been.

"It astonishes me sometimes how Sven still has any of his sheep. I feel like every other day I'm called to aid him in finding his flock that 'suddenly vanished without a trace'! And there's always the _one sheep_ that has to make the whole ordeal difficult for me." I complained, rubbing my hand along my cheek where a particularly angsty sheep had kicked me in. "I tell him to just use a Gronkle or Nadder to help shepherd his sheep, so he can stop hounding me to find them, but he _insists_ that he can do the job perfectly fine himself. I don't understand how he can say that with a straight face!" I finished, throwing my arms up in exasperation.

Astrid snorted while lightly shaking her head in amusement.

"You know Sven," Astrid replied while putting a comforting hand on my shoulder, "he has as much stubbornness as his does sheep."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "It's an island of Vikings, Astrid. _Everyone_ is stubborn."

"Even you?" She asked teasingly, a light smile gracing her features.

"Even me." I replied with a slight chuckle. "Anyways, enough about my tedious day. How was yours?" I inquired.

"Surprisingly uneventful for once… discounting the _obvious_ of course." She replied happily, a slight bounce came into walk. "Helped train a few of the younger children at the Dragon Academy in place of Fishlegs after returning from Gothi's, then I helped Rodfy Ernouf unload his haul down at the docks with help from Ruff and Tuff. After that I mostly just relaxed in the Hall with your mother." She continued.

"Sounds nice… how is Fishlegs by the way? Been too busy today to check in on him." I inquired, feeling a tad guilty for neglecting to check in on my friend.

"Oh, he's doing better. Still has that nasty cough but Heather says he's past the worst of it." Astrid replied as we approached the small hut at the top of the path.

The orange skies painted the hut in warm colors, but I felt a slight uneasiness creep its way through me. We made our way up the wooden stairs that led up to the hut as a moment of silence passed between the two of us before I responded.

"Good to hear. He's always so quick to get sick this time of year, worries me sometimes." I said with a small smile. It quickly faded, though, as I took a more serious expression. "I wonder if our mystery man is also doing well. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a mental list of questions prepared." I said simply as Astrid approached the door and gave it a few light knocks.

A light shuffling of feet could be heard on the other side before the door creaked opened, revealing the hunched village elder. She smiled gently and gestured for us to come in.

Gothi's home wasn't all the big, especially when compared to most of the homes in the village. It was a simple layout: fireplace in the center, window by the front door, and another door opposite that led to her private room. Jugs and herbs hung from the ceiling giving the place a cozy if only slightly cramped feel. Next to the door, to our left, was a large barrel of hand collected water that looked almost empty. I had offered her to install pipes, so she could easily get access to fresh water without making the journey down to the village or relying on others, but she had declined; stating that tradition mandated she only collect water from a specific spring in a specific way if it was to be used for healing. When I informed her I that she didn't have to use the pipe water for healing and just drinking or washing, she merely shrugged and said the exercise was good. It was hard to deny that Gothi loved the way her home was, even if it meant a rather long walk to the village.

"Good evening, Gothi. I'm sure you know why we're here." I said respectively.

She gave a slight nod as she looked over to the bed in the corner of the small room. The bed was one often used for the sick or injured if they were unable to return to their own homes or needed a close eye kept on them. I had been one of those people for a time.

The man was laid on his back, his body below the neck covered in a heavy wool blanket. His expression was relaxed, almost death like; only his long and deep breathes being any indication he was, in fact, not dead. Surprisingly there was no bandage over the gash on his forehead, but even from a distance I could tell the gash seemed far smaller than it had earlier that day.

 _Odd,_ I thought, _but he looks well._

The two of us took seats at a small table a few paces from the bed. Gothi arrived at the table a moment later with tea which we graciously accepted. A quiet moment passed in which we simply watched the unconscious man sleep; only his breathing and the crackling of the fire being heard.

 _Okay. Time for some answers… hopefully…_ I thought.

"How is he? Better I hope?" I asked Gothi as a took a quick sip of the tea.

She nodded, then grabbed a piece of charcoal and paper to write with instead of using her staff and wrote out a message.

" _Yes. He is well. The gash and broken rib have almost fully healed."_

"Already? It's only been a few hours, and I don't recall a broken rib healing that quickly." I asked with a perplexed look.

Gothi simply nodded once more, then shrugged. Though she held a look that she knew more than she was willing to say. She even looked, _God's protect me,_ fearful of something.

 _What could possibly be happening that has even Gothi on edge?_ I thought as I glanced back to the man. He had shifted in his bed and now faced away from us.

"Well, that's certainly strange… but good news nonetheless." Astrid remarked. "You wouldn't happen to know where he might have come from, do you Gothi?" She asked while leaning forward and resting her crossed arms on the table.

Gothi thought for a moment. Unsureness and conflict shining in her eyes briefly before she wrote another message.

" _I have my suspensions, but neither of you would understand."_ It read.

 _She knows but won't tell us? Where could he possibly be from that's hard to understand?_ I thought exasperated.

"No disrespect, Gothi, but I've been told that statement many times. So, unless you're about to tell me the man is from the future or something, I'm sure I can understand." I replied firmly, inwardly miffed that Gothi was withholding answers that I wanted (admittingly, a little selfishly).

 _Besides, I'm the Chief. I need to know these things._ I tried to justify to myself.

Astrid shot me a glare, clearly not pleased with my response.

" _What_?" I mouthed back to her.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "My apologize, Elder. My _husband_ here is just a little… _tired_ after today's events. He isn't _thinking_ before he speaks," She said to Gothi, shooting me one last glare that had a plain message behind it. _Don't do that again, or else Gothi will be the least of your worries._

I gulped.

Gothi held her hand up, showing offense was not taken.

She sighed heavily and looked into the calm fire in the center of the room. She began to write a message, scribbling out words several times before she was happy with her wording.

" _No, he is not from the future. He simply comes from beyond the islands. Beyond the Veil, I believe."_ It read.

Astrid and I shared a confused look.

"The… Veil? I've never heard of anywhere called The Veil…" I asked, not understanding what she had written.

Gothi gave me an unimpressed look then pointed back to her earlier message that said we wouldn't understand. My cheeks warmed a little as I looked down at my hands.

She sighed and began writing another message, but before she could further explain what the "Veil" was the man moaned, and his breathing becoming louder, ragged, and rapid. We all turned to see he was now on his back again and had pushed the wool blanket slightly off the right side of the bed, exposing his bandaged chest. Astrid and I shared a look as Gothi got up slowly and walked over to the man; the two of us quickly standing and following her over.

The man's face was pale and showed clear distress as his eyes darted around under clenched eyelids, a cold sweat breaking out across his forehead, and his mouth pursed tightly. Gothi put her hand on his head, just over the cut, and took on a concentrated look. She must not have felt anything to warrant worry as she simply pulled her hand back and leaned onto her cane and looked on in slight pity. She then grabbed the wool blanket and draped it back over the man.

"Is he… crying?" Astrid quietly asked aloud.

Sure enough, tears began to flow slowly down the side of his face. His breathing has slowed and deepened but remained ragged.

 _I wonder what he could dreaming of to have him such distress?_ I thought, recalling all the times I too had woken from dreams filled with painful memories and discovering I had cried. Though, the moments quickly passed as Toothless was always there for support.

 _Looks like we might end up being his support if he wakes up._

The moment quickly passed as the man suddenly relaxed, his eyes no longer clenched and his mouth slightly ajar. His breathing had calmed and he looked far more relaxed, though he had a bit of a dazed look to him.

The man's eyes then opened slowly.

 _Here we go._ I thought determinately, giving Astrid a quick look before looking back to the now awake man.

-0-0-0-0-0-

When my eyes finally focused in on my surroundings and I was greeted by the sight of what looked to be plants and jars hanging above me on low, wooden rafters.

I was still slightly caught in the moment of the dream I had, trying hard to remember all its details before it slipped away completely.

 _That felt like more than a dream. It felt too real to be one. Was that a vision of their crash? Their… death… and what was that voice? Those eyes…_

Before I had any more time to contemplate on the dream my attention was redirected when I realized I was lying on a rather uncomfortable bed. There was also a heavy blanket that seemed to hold me in place draped over me. The contrast between hard wood and soft wool left me feeling more than uncomfortable. Once again, I found my attention being drawn away when I caught sight of three figures standing off to my right. Their deep and curious gaze added to my growing discomfort.

There was the young man with the auburn hair I remembered seeing earlier. His presences though felt smaller, though, as if someone-or some _thing_ about him was missing. The women to his left was somewhat shorter than him, around my height if I had to guess. She had long, braided back blonde hair that was laid on her shoulder and crisp blue eyes. The woman to the man's right was clearly in her older years; seventies if I had to guess. She was hunched over, only came up to the man's chest, and had two long silver braids coming down either side of her head. Her blue eyes, while slightly hazed by age, seemed to hold vast wisdom and seemed to read my very soul.

Their attire was the only odd thing about them. If I had to describe it I'd say medieval or maybe even Viking-age clothing. The man, however, seemed to be wearing some sort of leather jacket. No, it was more like _armor_ that had a strikingly familiar symbol on one of the shoulder guards.

 _Strange._ Was all I thought.

A few moments pass as they continued to stare at me, as if expecting me to say or do something. To be honest though, I really didn't feel like doing _anything_. I still felt rather tired and sluggish, but my anxiety from being stared at got the best of me, and I responded in a way seemed most appropriate for the circumstances: politely asking them to not stare.

"Jeez, take a picture. It'll last longer." I muttered, annoyance dripping off every word.

 _Okay brain, where'd that even come from? That's not what politely means._ I thought dejectedly and embarrassingly.

The man glanced to the blond women who simply shrugged. She whispered something I couldn't make out before the man turned his attention back to me.

"Pardon?" The man asked simply, arching his brow in confusion.

 _Wonderful first impression, Hadson. Honestly, a perfect 10/10._ I mockingly thought to myself. I cleared my throat weakly.

"Oh, um… sorry. Not sure why I said that, exactly. Little _tired_ is all." I replied quietly, trying my best to salvage my image.

The man leaned back slightly, narrowing his eyes.

 _And here comes the backlash._ I thought nervously.

"Right, makes sense." He said in understanding, seeming to relax a little. "How are you, uh, feeling, by the way? Now that you're up?"

I internally let out a sigh of relief. _Image salvaged._

I closed my eyes and let the sensations of my body register in my sleepy mind. My body still felt numb, like something had sucked all the energy out of my body, the only sensation being my discomfort. I tried to move my arm, only to find myself too tired to even do that. My chest and right wrist ached a little, and I had what felt like an early migraine coming on. Other than that, though, I was-as I've mentioned-just tired.

"Numb, mostly. Can barely even move. Chest and wrist kinda hurt, and I have a headache." I replied, opening my eyes lazily and looking back to the trio. I narrowed my eyes.

"Where am I, by the way?" I asked, the logical side of my mind finally deciding to wake up. From the looks of the building and the three of them, I had doubts I was in Bermuda and I _knew_ I wasn't in Florida.

The man gave a small lopsided grin. "Good to hear. You're lucky you didn't get it worse in that crash." He replied. "As for where you are…" he glanced over to the older lady, who gave a slight nod," … you're on Berk, more specifically Elder Gothi's hut. She's been the one looking over your injuries the last half-day" he continued, gesturing to the older lady who bowed her head slightly. "Oh, and since I've introduced Gothi, might as well introduce myself." The man said, placing his left hand over his chest. "I'm Hiccup Haddock, Chief of Berk. And this lovely lady here is my wife, Astrid." The man said while wrapping his arm around Astrid, pulling her close. "Mind if I ask for yours?" He inquired.

"Oh, I guess I can… my name's…" I began but paused.

 _Should I really be giving my name out? I don't know these people, and I sure as Hell don't remember a place called "Berk" or where it might be…_ I thought, slightly in a panic. I quickly shook those thoughts. _Relax. They clearly are helping you. No need to be paranoid. Besides, the gave their names. It'd be rude not to give mine._

"… Hadson. Christopher Hadson." I replied slowly.

"Hadson, huh? Sounds familiar, like Haddock almost, but I don't think I've ever met a Hadson." Astrid responded with a warm smile. "It's nice to formally meet you, Christopher Hadson." She finished.

"I as well." Hiccup added shortly afterwards.

 _Formally meet? I don't remember seeing anyone else other than Hiccup…_

"Have I… _informally_ met you, mam?" I asked Astrid, slightly confused.

"Well, I was the one who hauled your unconscious body here." She said teasingly, still holding that warm smile.

I chuckled weakly. "Oh, um, sorry about that." She simply waved it off, saying to not worry about it.

A silence then filled the room. The only audible noise was a fire that was out of view. I breathed in deeply, feeling rather relaxed.

 _Man I feel so drained, and all this talking is making it worse._ I thought weakly as I felt my eyes begin to droop. _I think I'll just… leave it here for now… go back... to sleep._ I thought tiredly.

"Oh! Um, I understand you must be exhausted and all, but could you answer just one question? It's a quick one, I promise." Hiccup's sudden outburst made me snap my eyes open.

I sighed heavily. " _Yeah… sure, go ahead_." I muttered.

Hiccup took on a stoic expression, his eyes though were filled with fierce determination and curiosity.

"Where did you and your craft come from, exactly?" He asked.

Astrid seemed equally curious, slightly leaning closer to better hear my quiet words. Gothi, on the other hand, looked on with a strange look. A look that said she somehow already knew what I was going to say.

"… where from… exactly?" I asked slowly.

Hiccup nodded.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. A short moment passed. "… Florida." I replied simply.

"Floor-eda…" Hiccup pronounced slowly, as if the word was new to him. "Florida… never heard of it, where is it?" Hiccup asked perplexed.

I groaned slightly. "Sorry… too tired… besides, you-" I yawned heavily and rolled over onto my side, facing away from them, "-said only one question… maybe tomorrow…" I replied lazily as I slowly drifted back to sleep.

"B-But…" Hiccup started before letting out a pained noise.

" _Hiccup."_ I could barely hear Astrid reprimand.

 _So… tired…_ I thought numbly as I fell back into unconsciousness.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I rubbed my side where Astrid had punched rather viciously as I stared in disappointment toward Hadson's now sleeping form.

I sighed. " _I suppose a name and a place will have to do for now_." I remarked quietly.

Astrid rolled her eyes before gripping me on the shoulder. "C'mon, babe. We should leave and let him rest, he won't be going anywhere anyways. Gothi can send for us when he wakes up again. Right, Gothi?" She asked.

Gothi nodded and gave a slight smile before gesturing toward the front door, clearly agreeing with Astrid suggestion.

I looked at the door, then back to the man. There were so many more things I had wanted to ask, mostly about what his craft was and all the strange things inside it, and I had a feeling my mental list of questions was only going to grow. But it would have to wait till tomorrow when he woke.

 _If he even wakes up at all, that is._ I thought defeatedly.

I gave a soft moan before turning away. "Yeah, you're right. We should head out. I'm sure Toothless is wondering where I ran off to anyways." I weakly agreed. "And the last thing I need today is a worried Night Fury."

Astrid gave me a sympathetic look before walking towards the door. I began to follow before Gothi lightly tugged on my sleeve, gesturing for me to stay a moment.

"Hey, uh, Astrid! Go on ahead, Gothi wants to speak with me a moment longer." I loudly called out to Astrid. Gothi then wacked me on the head with her staff, then pointed to Hadson with a stern look.

" _Right, sorry_." I replied in a hushed voice.

Astrid rolled her eyes and chuckled lightly as she opened the door.

"Don't stay up too late, Hiccup, or I'll have Toothless come up here and drag you home." She teasingly called as she stepped out and closed the door. I could hear the creaks of the wood stairs as she walked away.

I smiled fondly and turned back to Gothi.

"So, what is it you need?" I asked as she guided me over to a patch of sand on the floor where she usually wrote.

" _You may let the village know of Christopher Hadson by name, but do not give any more information about where he may be from or what he arrived in."_ She drew into the sand lightly with her staff before returning a stern look.

"Oh, I-I guess I can do that… but if you don't mind me asking, why exactly must I keep secrets about him from the village?" I asked, perplexed by the demand.

She concentrated as she wrote out another longer message.

" _There are things you or most of the Archipelago do not know of, things such as the nature of our group of islands and forces beyond your knowledge. Details about Hadson's arrival may bring up questions that I cannot answer for I do not know all the pieces, nor am I in a position to disclose any information. Once I have gathered the details, I will explain how we will handle the situation. And one last thing. Do not bring up the Veil to anyone. I will explain more at a later time, but for now, go home and rest."_ She ominously wrote.

I simply stared at the message for a while, running it over in my head as I processed its implied messages.

The anxiety from this morning found its way back into my chest.

"As you wish… Elder." I said simply as I bowed my head and turned to leave.

As I opened the door, I turned and asked one last question that had just formed in my head.

"Gothi… there's more beyond the Archipelago, another _world_ past that "Veil" … isn't there?" I questioned slowly. As the words left my mouth, they seemed so absurd that I felt embarrassed.

 _C'mon Hiccup. Another world? Really? I'm sure we would've saw signs of it by now. Especially if they have the technology to build that craft Hadson had._ I chastised myself. _A hidden world. How ridiculous._ I internally scoffed.

Gothi took on a thoughtful pose as she turned and looked into the fire, as if the answer to my question lie in its flames. Nothing was said for a few moments as I stood awkwardly at the door, my back growing cold from the crisp winter air outside.

I felt I should leave, but something kept me in place there waiting for an answer that was unlikely to come.

I was about to apologize and leave when Gothi looked back to me. She had a conflicted look about her, before she took and deep breath and sighed slowly. She then looked on with conviction. Her eyes boring into my very soul with a message that whatever was about to be said should never be uttered to anyone else.

She nodded her head slowly before turning away and entering her private room.

…

A chilling breeze blew in from outside, snapping me out of my shock. I stared, mouth slightly open, at Hadson's sleeping form across the room.

 _The God's love to make things complicated for me…_ I thought dryly as I tore my gaze from him and walked out the door into the night. My mind buzzed with questions and for the second night in a row, I didn't sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Over the Northern Seas, Sunset_

I flew for most of the day, resting only once shortly after mid-day on a small island to rest. It was a rather pleasant island as there were no dragons or humans to bother me.

It was unusual flying out in the sun during the day. I usually flew exclusively at night to avoid detection, but today was different. The Fates had called.

The call was getting stronger. If I had to guess, it was not more than a day's flight away.

 _The faster I get there, the better._ I thought as I watched the sun set fully below the horizon, the sky a brilliant display of reds, oranges, and even purple. It was a calming sight I had rarely seen in recent moons.

I wasn't sure what I might find once I arrived at what I presumed would be an island. My best guess was that it would be another of my kind and hopefully a male. It had been quite some time since I had last seen another Fury, the last being my Sire over twelve winters ago, and I sometimes even wondered if I might be the last. A depressing thought, that. The thought of meeting another Fury after all these winters of isolation made smile slightly.

 _It is never bad to hope_ I wistfully thought.

I continued on for a few more moments before a quiet voice rung out from the back of my mind. It was not the call this time, but it still held the same presence.

" _Hadson… Christopher Hadson."_ The voice called somewhat tiredly. It seemed to echo in my mind before fading.

 _That must be who calling me. A human. Not one of my own._ I deduced.

I let out a deep growl as a slight anger filled me. Anger fueled by both betrayal and hatred, but I quickly suppressed the feeling.

 _The Fates have their reasonings. I must trust in them._ I reminded myself as I continued south, though slightly less motivated than before.

-0-0-0-0-0-

AN:

Remember when I said a week? I lied. I finished this quicker than I thought.

I went into this chapter in hopes of establishing one very important detail. That detail being that this story is not, in fact, a time travel fic. (To those who reviewed saying how they were happy for a time-travel fic, hope I didn't disappoint you. And thanks for reviewing!)

When I first thought of the concept for the story, it was a time-travel fic. I decided not to go that route though as for two reasons. One: I doubt I could compete with how well "The Dragonwing Effect" did the time-travel plot (if you haven't read it, you really should.). And two: I personally believe time-travel is impossible (at least backwards) and I quite like accurate sci-fi. I do, however, believe in the properties space-time. I will simply leave it there as to not spoil anything.

I also hoped to establish another key plot detail in the beginning dream/memory/vision sequence at the beginning. I feel like it's obvious what I was implying, but if you're still confused, don't worry. It will be explained in a later chapter.

One last note. I have written the rules of the magic system out on (digital) paper, as well as the entire basic plot line for the story. I don't want this story being too long, but if I had to guess right now (not promising anything here), I'd say about 20 chapter, all about 5k words each.

To those who followed, favorited and reviewed, I very much appreciate the support! Please feel free to point out any errors in my writing, whether grammatical or character portal in your reviews as I cannot improve without criticism.

Till next time.

9-26-18


	4. Forgotten History

_Chapter 4: Forgotten History_

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Isle of Berk, Shortly After Sunset_

The young Haddock had left shortly after I gave him an answer; albeit reluctantly.

I had long ago sworn an oath of silence because of the knowledge I had learned from my mentor, but times had changed when the war ended all those years ago, and it appeared that they were about to change yet again. Keeping the knowledge I knew to myself would only bring trouble, so it was best that I begin to divulge it sooner rather than later.

All of this because of a single person. It was like the last two times with the dragons.

 _Who_ is _this 'Christopher Hadson', and what could his arrival spell for the rest of us?_ I thought deeply as I sat down at the desk adjacent to my bed, lighting a single candle.

For a small desk, it was rather cluttered. Old healing books and leftover jars and bowls cluttered the desk as well as a few scraps of food. I may be the village Elder, but that didn't mean I was very orderly (in private at least). After tidying up the desk I got back up and moved over to the bookshelf to find the particularly old book that may have the answers I needed. As I searched through the seemingly endless rows of books I had amassed over my long life, I found my thoughts returning to the Hadson lad that lay in the other room outside.

When Astrid had first brought him to me this morning I could tell by only his clothing that he was not of our Islands, and that he was hurt. I had asked Astrid if she knew man's name or where he hailed from, but she simply stated that neither she or Hiccup knew. All she knew was from what Hiccup had told her before arriving: The man had appeared from a storm flying in a strange craft and Hiccup had saved him from crashing into the ocean by instead crashing him into a field out by Raven's Point. Her account of events raised questions, but it gave me a hunch as to where the man may have come from. If he was not of our Islands, then he might be from beyond the Veil. What that meant for us I was unsure of, but it probably wasn't any good. A chill had run down my spine.

I quickly stowed away those thoughts and focused on the injured man in front of me. I had first stripped Hadson of his black tunic to assess his broken rib that Astrid claimed he had. Simply gazing at the oblong purple bruise across his right chest made it clear that he had at least one broken rib. The gash he had also sustained in the crash had already scabbed over with no signs of infection. I had thought it odd, as such a recent injury should still have been still bleeding or at least be open. I asked Astrid if she or Hiccup had treated the wound, yet she said they had not.

I asked Astrid to lay the man in the patient bed as I went to grab some bandages and salve for his chest. She assisted me with his injuries before excusing herself; saying that she needed to make sure that Hiccup had actually returned to the village instead of investigating the object at Raven's Point. She gave a respectful bow and left-leaving me alone with the strange man.

I discovered something soon after she had left that had managed to add to the growing number of questions, as well as strengthen my suspicions of the man's origins.

Not just around, but _imbedded_ into the skin of the man's right wrist was an object I had long since thought myth.

The Veil Talisman.

I simply stared wide-eyed in awe and confusion for a few moments while idly examining the stone. The skin around the stone as well as a thin strip leading to the man's palm was red and slightly blistered, yet the stone itself felt unnaturally cool.

I felt an uncommon uneasiness fill me.

While I wasn't certain that the stone was indeed the thought lost talisman created by the Last Mages; it did meet the few written descriptions of it. Small, no bigger than half a woman's pinky, a smooth texture with no defects, silver in color, and inscribed with the silhouette of the unholy offspring of lightning and death. Though the symbol present on the stone was white, and not black, the stone matched the descriptions.

Yes, after examining a few moments longer, I was certain of it. It was the Talisman; a power magical artifact created by a group of powerful mages. It was said to had been created over three hundred years ago, just after the beginning of the Great Dragon Human War, for the purpose of undoing the Veil if need be. After that almost all the few remaining mages simply vanished; going into hiding to secretly watch over the Islands and teach the next generation of magic users.

I had learned the Talisman's existence over three decades ago, and had for a time sought it out, but when I became Berk's Elder I had no choice but to entrust the search to a close friend because I could no longer freely leave the island. Unfortunately, though, he had braved a journey across the Veil two decades ago with the aid of a magic talisman and a solar eclipse in search of it. He had told me he had discovered a journal by a man who called himself a dark mage. In the journal, the supposed dark mage had declared he had stolen the Veil Talisman from the Night Furies and was going to use it to cross the Veil. I told my friend it was just a dead end or a ruse, but he insisted on following the few clues he had. I never heard from him again after he sailed off for the Veil all those years ago, and I still blamed myself for his likely demise.

I shook my head slightly, shaking me from my reminiscing, and peered down to the leather covered book I had taken from the bookshelf. It now laid closed on the desk in front of me.

It was a family heirloom from my parents I had received after they had passed away shortly after I had started training to be a healer. The book was rather thick and was bound in the finest leather I had seen in all the Archipelago. It was also very ancient; dating back to when Vikings had first sailed to Berk over three centuries ago.

The book was titled simply as _"The Forgotten and Unknown Histories of the Barbaric Archipelago"_. Vague enough to not illicit suspensions which was important since it contained history on the forbidden arts of magic. The book itself had been written by a mage who only referred to himself as " _The Knower"._ An appropriate name considering he was a master in the advanced magic of knowledge acquisition; a very useful if not dangerous form of magic that allowed the user to learn any piece of information they desired. Few of the mages of old practiced such magic as it was easy to make a mistake and permanently damage one's mind.

If any book held the answers I needed, it would be this one.

 _The Veil should be a good place start._ I thought as I flipped open the book and skimmed through the pages. While I know _of_ the Veil, my knowledge on its nature was hazy and I wanted to know how Hadson had crossed. The few bits of information I knew of the Veil told me that it destroyed most of what passed through it.

I turned a page and found what I was looking for.

" _The Barrier that Separates Worlds: The Veil"_ the page's title read. I steeled myself and began to read the passage.

" _When I had asked my talisman 'why no Viking had sailed beyond our islands', the word 'Veil' appeared in my head. When I asked for it to elaborate, the information I learned was-simply put-unexpected._

 _The Veil is best described as a border between our two worlds-the two being our Archipelago and the rest of Midgard. It was created near the end of the 15_ _th_ _century by a group of human and dragon mages. The purpose of the Veil was to separate the rest of the world from the unusually strong concentrations of magic in our group of islands, as well as to protect Dragon kind from a world growing far more intolerant of their existence._

 _The group met on an unknown island on the night of a Blood Moon (no matter how many times I inquired the location, I received no answers. It's possible the mages used a charm to protect their location from any form of detection). That night, they performed the highest known form of Divine Magic. They used the energy flowing from every living thing in the nearby islands and a solar eclipse, as well as several ancient talismans, to bend the very fabric of the world into itself and around the Archipelago; effectively erasing its presence from the rest of Midgard._

 _The nature of the Veil is as peculiar as it is fascinating. Without the proper conditions or magic, the Veil is otherwise impossible to see or detect. Only when one interacts with its barrier will one notice it, but in those situations the Veil tends to destroy whatever comes into contact with it. Rather violently too. While the Veil surrounds the Archipelago when seen from within, it instead can appear in anyplace in the world beyond. It's difficult to imagine how such a thing is possible, but that is all I was able to learn. If one is foolish enough to want to cross, it is advised they have in their possession a powerful talisman or charm as well as be aided by heavenly events._

 _There also exists a secondary spell to the Veil. It's rather simple in comparison-a simple warding spell to keep any wanderers away. The ward usually takes the form of a storm that appears quickly and without warning. Most intriguing though is the few descriptions of these 'Veil Storms' that exist. In one account, a man described that whilst in the storm he had seen the very clouds themselves tear at his ship. In another, the captain said the lightning of the storm was an 'unholy purple that seemed to stain the very heavens with its power'. And the most interesting one I found was one in which a whole crew entered a Veil Storm and when they had exited had found themselves near their home island-even though they were previously a week's sail away from it._

 _If I've learned anything from this acquisition session, it's that the Veil (while truly fascinating) is a place that should be avoided if at all possible."_

Below the reading was the author's rendition of the Veil. In the picture, the ocean lay calm whilst in the distance a towering storm brewed. Below the storm's turbulent bottom was a vortex that emanated lightning. Even though it was simply a picture, I could almost feel the Veil's imposing presence.

I quietly sat there at the desk, idlily tracing the author's rendition of the Veil as I reviewed the information to commit to memory. The passage had answered how the man, though seemingly inept in magic, had been able to cross the Veil safely. It was most likely that the Veil Talisman that now rested within the man's skin had done most of the work in getting him across. Though I was still left with a few questions such as where he had found the Talisman, how he figured out how to cross the Veil, and _why_ he wanted to.

I then remembered how the Hadson lad had behaved when he was awake earlier. He was visibly and physically exhausted. Though he _had_ been in some sort of crash, I had a feeling it wasn't the cause of the man's weary state. The passage had made it clear that passing the Veil required not only a powerful talisman, but also a heavenly event; and as far as I knew there had been no such events today. That meant that while the Talisman had enough magic to open the Veil, it had to find an extra source to allow for a safe transit. Hadson had likely used what little magic was naturally present in his own body to aid the Talisman and had overcommitted; the consequence being a body almost void of any stamina or magic. Not only that, but he must have been using magic in his already drained state to heal his wounds. Though, I don't know how he was able to do that while unconscious.

I stood up and left the room to check on the man as I was worried that he could be dying from overusing the little magic he had.

Hadson lied on his left side, sound asleep. As I approached I was relieved to note that his skin seemed a healthier shade, and that he seemed at peace.

I placed a hand lightly on his forehead to get a sense of his levels. They were still very low, but high enough that all he needed was some food and plenty of rest. I let out a quiet sigh of relief and turned away, deciding to put out the hearth and call it a night. When I poured water into the calm fire, blackness quickly took over the room accompanied by a pleasant hiss of steam.

But the darkness was then lit by a faint light off behind me.

I turned my attention back to Hadson and saw that the Talisman in his wrist was glowing a soft purple, calmly pulsing along with the man's heartbeat. I realized something at that moment that filled me with both cold dread and prickling nervousness.

 _This man… Christopher Hadson… has no control over the Talisman, let alone his own magic._

I slowly returned to my room and stiffly lied down in bed. I blew out the candle and closed my eyes. Though I was tired from the day's events, I found myself unable to sleep that night. My thoughts solely centered on the man in the other room who was in the possession of a powerful talisman and had no control over it.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I stared out to sea, observing an oddly large full moon rise slowly over the horizon.

I couldn't remember how I'd arrived on the beach that I now found myself reclining on; the last thing coming to memory being a conversation with man named Hiccup.

 _What kind of name is Hiccup anyways? Is there someone named Snot on his island as well?_ I thought as I pulled my right knee close to my chest and rested my chin on it, letting out a long sigh. _Am I even on his island? I honestly can't remember._ I questioned. _Maybe I should get up and look…_

"…"

 _Nah, I'm sure it can wait._

I didn't feel like getting up from my lounging position on the unusually soft sand. The breeze coming from the ocean was slightly warm, and the lapping of the waves was soothing. The sky was amazingly crisp, even the Milky Way was visible along with millions of bright, shining stars.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, feeling more at peace than I had in years. In fact, it was strange how calm my mind was. It was almost as if my mind was constantly plagued by something before and was only now finding relief. Whatever it was, though, didn't matter. It felt great.

 _It's nice to just…_ be _for a moment. No worries or stress, no responsibilities. Just me, this beach, and the heaven's above…_ I thought happily.

I glanced at my wrist where the odd stone was embedded. The sight did nothing to my calm state, but I found myself wondering about the stone.

I sat there on the beach for a while, or at least it felt like a while, simply coming up with theories on the stone.

Quiet voices began to emanate from behind me; pulling me out of my thoughts. I tried to shrug it off at first and return to my Zen like state, but the voices that called out on the very cusp of my hearing were more than enough to get on my nerves very quickly.

 _So much for peace and quiet._

I groaned and begrudgingly stood up; turning around for the first time since I had arrived at the beach.

Behind me, not more than ten yards away, was a group of seven cloaked figures standing in a circle. I turned back around only to find the beach was now gone and I was now in a clearing with the strange figures. Taking a deep breath to suppress the building uneasiness of the situation I returned my attention back to the figures.

They hadn't seemed to notice me standing there even though I was clearly in view from a few of their perspectives. The cloaks they wore were all made up of the same black material, but I couldn't tell exactly. The only differences among the group were their heights and body shapes. The silence was broken when one of the figures stepped forward and spoke.

"You all must know why we are gathered here tonight as I assume you received my letters." said the figure who was the tallest of the group. He happened to be the one who I was in direct line of sight of, but I still couldn't tell if he could see me or not. His face, and the rest of the groups, were completely shrouded in shadows.

There was a shared nod of heads from the group.

"I understand the importance of this meeting, Ansgar, yet I also believe it is unwise for so many of us to be in one place. Especially when we may very well be the only remaining mages in all the Islands. The last thing I want to happen is to be ambushed and killed tonight." a man replied evenly.

While he seemed of average height the cloaked man was likely in his elder years. He leaned heavily on a cane and his voice was filled with experience.

"Your concern is noted, Elder, and I will inform you that precautions have been made. I have already cast a charm that will conceal us from any passerby. We are effectively invisible for the duration of this session." Ansgar replied, a hint of pride hidden amongst his words.

"Very well. Continue." replied the Elder who seemed to relax slightly at Ansgar's reassurance.

 _Did they say mages? Like, magic people or whatever?_ I thought idly as Ansgar gave a small, respectful bow to the Elder.

"Tonight, my fellow mages, we shall be creating a talisman with the explicit purpose of undoing the Veil. Our existence is threatened in these times, and it is imperative we leave behind a way to dismantle it if we are eradicated and future generations require its removal. It is our oath as mages to protect these Islands, even in death, by providing such options." Ansgar instructed levelly.

The rest of the mages murmured their agreements as I looked on in confusion. These people were clearly insane if they thought themselves ' _mages_ '. After all, magic didn't exist.

 _Then again… some strange happenings have been going on today. Wouldn't be too surprised to be honest. Plus, I did think the stone was magic for a few moments back in the plane._ I thought slightly annoyed that my life seemed to be going further down a path of absurdity.

After the group quieted down a single figure stepped forward into the middle of the gathering. They held out her hands, palms up, exposing a small object that seemed to glint in the moon light.

"Sir Ansgar, I have selected the finest of my crystals from my collection to aid us in creating this talisman. As I understood from your letter, we need something able to hold an immense amount of magic. This stone comes from one of the ancient quartz geodes on my island and is perfect for the task." spoke the figure who I then realized was a young woman by her soft-spoken voice. She knelt and placed the quartz down onto a flat rock in the middle of the group, then back away and returned to her original position.

"Thank you, Gamela. We have all we need to begin. All we must do now is await the Moon's apex. In the meantime, begin summoning your reserves or whatever you must do to prepare. This spell will be demanding so be wary." Ansgar spoke while looking to the skies above.

I internally scoffed. _Did they not see that the moon had just risen? They'll be waiting hours before…_ my thought was cut short as I glanced up to the moon which was now far above-only a few minutes before it was at its highest point.

 _But-What? I just saw it- It was just- Is this…?_ I thought in confusion before I made the most logical conclusion. Arriving on this island without knowing, somehow ending up in a clearing when I was on a beach, these people not _seeing_ me, and now the sudden passage of time.

 _It's another dream… but it's so real!_ I thought as I returned my attention the group of mages. I swallowed a lump in my throat as I remembered the _last_ time I had one of these realistic dreams-not-dreams.

A few of them faced downward, muttering to themselves. Others simply grasped at something beneath their cloaks. Ansgar kept his cloaked eyes on the moon above while idly rubbing one hand with another.

"It is time." Ansgar said evenly.

The group all nodded and held out a single hand towards the lone quartz. Ansgar cleared his throat.

"Inscribe the nature of the world itself into this gem. Give us the power to remove the barrier that separates worlds. Hear our words, Allfather, as we ask you to aid us in our endeavor." Ansgar said in a loud, commanding voice. He then pulled out a staff from beneath his cloak. The staff was wooden, a complex pattern carved into it, and had some sort of sharp crystal at its tip. He pointed it to the quartz in the center of the group.

For a second nothing happened, and I was debating whether I should feel embarrassed for them or just laugh.

But then the tip of Ansgar's staff began to glow a bright purple along with the hands of the rest of the group.

The quartz in the center also began to glow as it slowly rose into the air, stopping just a few feet above the group. The wind seemed to pick up in the clearing, whirling around me and the group as the quartz's glow brightened. The skies above filled with dark storm clouds, slowly surrounding the moon before covering it and casting the clearing into darkness. The only light came from the groups hands and the free-floating quartz.

 _This is insane!_ I thought as I stared onward in shock at the apparent _magic_ at work in front of me.

Small sparks of static began to jump off the now rapidly spinning quartz, some innocently striking the ground nearby and other striking the hands of the mages. If it hurt, the mages showed no sign of it.

Finally, in a blinding flash, lightning striked down from the darkened heavens above and impacted with quartz. A few of the mages were knocked back, but the rest of them stood their ground against the resulting shockwave.

Surprisingly enough, for such a close lightning strike, it wasn't loud.

 _Perks of a dream, I suppose._

In the air, the quartz, now silver and smooth in appearance, slowly descended downward. Ansgar walked forward and reached out for the stone.

 _Is that… what I_ think _it is?_ I thought as I slowly approached the group to get a better view of the stone. Again, no one seemed to notice me.

When the stone was grasped from the air by Ansgar, it shined a soft purple, and at the same time the stone in my wrist also glowed the same hue.

 _No way. How?_ Was all I thought as I stared wide eyed back to Ansgar.

"The spell has worked perfectly. Well done everyone." he softly said as he examined the stone.

"What becomes of it now, Ansgar?" the Elder asked.

While his face was still hidden, I had the impression he was smiling. "Now?" he asked as he waved his hand over the stone, a symbol appearing on its surface as it passed over. It was the same black dragonesque symbol that was on my stone, "We entrust it to the Night Furies. They are the only dragons not at war so will be the best suited to protect it." he said as he pulled out a small box and placed the stone within.

"Aye. That sounds good. I will be taking my leave now." replied the Elder as he quickly vanished from view.

The rest of the group vanished soon after him; only Ansgar remaining as he stared up into the now clear-again skies. He chuckled at something, before he too vanished.

A soft breeze passed through the now empty clearing sending a chill down my spine. I looked down at the stone in my wrist and noticed something odd about the symbol.

 _White? I thought it was black…_ I thought confusingly as a scratched at it, thinking maybe there was paint or something on it.

 _I think I ready to wake up, to be honest._ I thought as I sat on the ground, folding my legs and resting my head on my hand.

…

" _ **Who are you, Christopher Hadson?**_ _"_ A feminine voice asked.

The voice wasn't physical. It seemed to emanate from somewhere in my mind, yet I could tell where it was coming from.

My eyes shot up from the ground to meet the now looming form in front of me. It's purple slitted eyes focused intently on me. Its form was completely cast in shadows from the moon above, yet I could easily tell that what sat in front of me was _not_ a human or any animal I'd ever seen.

I simply stared up in shock at the being, mouth hanging slightly open.

The figure growled slightly, but its piercing gaze was kept squarely on me. " _ **It is rude to stare after being asked a question, you know.**_ _"_ she said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"…"

" _Honestly_ …" Was all I managed to say, slightly shaking my head, before I passed out.

-0-0-0-0-0-

AN:

Hello again. Hope you all enjoyed your Friday. I spent most of it writing/editing this chapter, just for you!

Another big chapter that hopefully answers some of your questions as well as sets up more events for future chapters. I ended up rewriting Gothi's section three times as I tried to get the tone right. I was going for a serious tone from Gothi, while "The Knower's" text was supposed to be far more light hearted and whimsical. I feel I pulled it off. As for Chris' second "dream", the tone was simple. Chris is confused, as always. Like I've mentioned, several key plot points have been foreshadowed in this chapter, so I hope you've noticed them.

Next chapter will slow down the narrative for the moment as Chris meets a special lady we all know. Feel free to guess.

To those who have took the time to review, I give my thanks. And to those who followed and even favorited, I also thank for your support!

Till next time.

9-28-18


	5. A Chat with Mom

_Chapter 5: A Chat with Mom_

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Isle of Berk, before sunrise_

I rubbed my tired eyes as I scanned over the document for the fifth time, dissecting each word that may connect to the Veil.

After leaving Gothi's last night, I had briefly checked in on Astrid and Toothless before sneaking out. I knew Astrid wouldn't be happy that I decided to pull one of my ' _late-night study sessions',_ so I left a note saying I couldn't sleep and had simply gone to the Forge to clear my head for a bit. While it was true I couldn't sleep, I hadn't gone off to the forge to clear my head. No, I went to Berk's new library to _fill_ my head. It was only half a lie, so I didn't feel tooguilty.

While most of Berk's books and documents used to be stored in the Great Hall they had to be moved to a more dedicated building once Fishlegs had amassed a collection far too big to fit in the usually crowded Hall. It was Fishlegs himself who proposed the idea of a library one night after a drunk villager had almost set fire to the whole bookshelf in the Hall a few months back. The building itself was left mostly to Berk's architects seeing as Fishlegs had little experience in building (he did oversee its construction though), and it was built in the newer east side of Berk, right on the edge of the tree line.

I spent the whole night amongst its many bookshelves; painstakingly scouring through books, scrolls, and even tribal documents to find any information or mention of the Veil. While the library was usually a quiet and peaceful place to study, I found myself feeling stressed and, oddly enough, feeling watched. So, most of that night was filled with stress that only grew as I continuously came up empty handed. Luckily for me, I had managed to find _one_ lead amongst the hundreds of books and scrolls.

It was in a tribal document, of all things, that was dated not long after Berk's founding and was a detailed account of a meeting between Berk's first Chief, Hendrick the Formidable, and Chief of the Hysterics, Toyah the Questionable. The document was mainly about the Hysterics seeking permission to use Berk's waterways for travel north, but most of it was filled with accounts of yelling and fighting. A prime example of most Viking meetings. The lead I had found was located just towards the end of the document in which the scribe had noted a strange exchange between the two Chiefs:

 _After the Berkian and Hysteric Chiefs had concluded their bout of insults, the room was cast into an unusual silence. The two Chiefs merely stared daggers at one another, awaiting the others crude remarks. But then, Chief Hendrick began to smile, followed by Chief Toyah. The two soon erupted into a hearty laughter as the small group of Berkians and Hysterics watched on in confusion._

" _Ah, Toyah, you have once again shown your admirable skill of finding the most outlandish insults this side of the Archipelago." Chief Hendrick had said between chuckles._

" _Aye, I try." Chief Toyah had said smugly. "Not so bad yourself, Hendrick. Most Chiefs would have pulled a sword out and tried behanding me by now."_

 _The room once again had fallen into silence as the two composed themselves._

" _So, I believe we were discussing shipping rights." said Chief Toyah as a took a swig of mead._

" _Aye. I also believe you said that you had a reasonable justification for demanding such rights. Tell me, what has happened to your previous routes? Do they not suffice your needs anymore?" Chief Hendrick had inquired as he took on a stoic expression._

" _Ah, well, I do have justification. If you will hear me?"_

 _Chief Hendrick gestured for him to continue._

" _Our previous lane that brought us to the northern waters has become far too dragon infested for safe travel. As I'm sure you are aware, those beasts have been becoming a nuisance as of late. We had tried to take a route that took us further west, far from any islands to be safe, but ran into…_ difficulties _. That left only traveling through the waters near this island to get north, but as you and your tribe now claim this island and said waters, I must ask for your permission." Chief Toyah had explained._

" _I thank you for respecting our territory. You mentioned you had difficulties in the western waters, what were they exactly?" Chief Hendrick questioned as he leaned forward._

 _A moment had passed as Chief Toyah fell into thought and took another swig of mead before he responded._

" _Well, ships that passed those waters far to our west would mysteriously vanish without a trace. At first, we had believed the dragon's territory was further west than we had previously thought. That was until one of our ships that had left a week prior came into port. When I had asked the captain why he had returned so soon and if he had seen anything, the captain informed me they were a week's sail away when they got caught in a storm. The captain, in his own words, had said 'the storm had appeared from nowhere, and we quickly found ourselves battling for our lives in its raging center. Then, when we were sure we were soon to join those in Valhalla, the storm vanished as quickly as it had arrived, and we had found ourselves back here at the island'. I had thought the story a tall tale; an excuse to not brave those waters, but when another ship returned two weeks later also telling of a strange storm that appeared from nowhere, I decided it best to find a new shipping route before I damned the rest of our ships to those accursed waters." Chief Toyah had replied._

 _Mutterings filled the room as Chief Hendrick looked on in thought before responding._

" _I must say, Toyah, that certainly is an odd story. I know you are an honorable man. Questionable at times? Yes. But honorable nonetheless, so I don't see any reason you would be trying to deceive me." Chief Hendrick replied whilst stroking his beard._

"… _Very well. I see no reason to deny your requests of usage of our waterways as long as it is purely for travel. We shall draft a treaty tomorrow." Chief Hendrick finished._

The rest of the document was unimportant, but the story that Chief Toyah had apparently told was what caught my attention. The description from the captain about a mysteriously appearing storm closely matched my own experience with the similarly mysterious storm from yesterday; the storm Christopher and his craft had emerged from. If he was indeed from beyond the Veil, it's likely the storm he had emerged from was some sort of manifestation it. Sure, it wasn't a lot to go on, but at least there was a historical account of the Veil's presence elsewhere in the Archipelago in the far western waters.

I yawned as I closed my eyes and leaned back in the wooden chair and stretched.

To be honest, I felt like I had wasted another night. I could have got the rest I desperately needed after the lack of sleep I had from the previous night, but now I'd have to run a village on no sleep once again. To say I wasn't feeling up to it was an understatement. In fact, I felt that I was failing as the Chief.

 _What kind a Chief spends a whole night researching something that may not even exist or has no impact on the tribe?_ I thought tiredly. _What would Dad think…_

…

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III!" a loud stern voice yelled.

Startled, I lost balance in the now leaning chair and fell unceremoniously onto the ground. I groaned as I grabbed the edge of the table to pick myself and looked up to see who caught me.

I was met by the piercing gaze of my mother who stood frowning, hands on her waist.

"M-Mom! Hey! What are you-ah-doing up… so early… today!" I stammered as I quickly stood up and began trying to rid the desk in front of me of the numerous piles of books and scrolls that cluttered its surface. Most of them fell of the table with audible thuds as I awkwardly looked for a place to rest my arms on the table, my cheeks going red from embarrassment.

She returned an unimpressed look. "I'm up early, am I? And what about you, son?" she asked, raising an eye brow.

I gave a weak laugh as I stood up straight and rubbed the back of my neck. "Ah, you know… just studying up on Berk's _colorful_ history…" I replied in a vain attempt to seem natural with a forced smile.

Her frown was replaced with a taut look as she sighed heavily. "Hiccup, dear, I thought we talked about this! You're overworking yourself again, aren't you?" she asked as she walked closer.

I dropped the innocent act and slumped. "No, Mom, I wasn't. I promise. I just lost track of time trying to research something is all." I said as I picked up the fallen chair and sat down, rubbing my eyes again.

Mom pulled another chair over and sat close next to me, placing a supportive hand on my shoulder. I lifted my gaze to hers, seeing she now had a comforting yet concerned smile. I sighed as I sat up in the chair, forcing a smile of my own as we sat there, simply staring at one another before she broke the silence.

"Mm, it must be something important if it has _my_ son spending a whole night researching it." She said leadingly as she relaxed into her chair, adopting a ' _I'm listening'_ look.

I pursed my lips and looked to the few remaining documents on the desk, which included the one about the Chiefs, as I remembered the short conversation Gothi and I had shared earlier that night.

 _She said I could mention him by name. I just can't mention the craft or Veil._ I returned my eyes to hers. They were filled with curiosity, concern, and contemplation. _But I don't want to lie to my own mother…_

I took and steadying breath and began to describe Berk's newest visitor, deciding to try and omit as few details as possible.

"Well, yesterday, someone… _unexpected_ arrived on the island sometime around mid-morning." I said slowly as I tried and failed to meet my mother's eyes.

"Oh, is that so. Another person looking for residence? Or a new dragon maybe?" Mom inquired.

"No, no not exactly. It was a man, not a dragon. He crash- _shipwrecked_ on the island by Raven's Point." I replied, only slightly bending the truth.

 _God's this feels wrong._

"A-Anyways, he was hurt in the wreck, so Astrid took him to Gothi's shortly after I found him. Later that night we visited him. He was only awake for a little while, but he offered his name and where he was from." I continued.

Mom sat there hardly moving, looking on expectantly and slightly bent forward. I returned a confused look.

"Well? What's his name?" she asked, lightly chuckling.

"Oh. Right. His name is, uh, Christopher Hadson." I replied.

"Christopher Hadson… strange name; can't put the name to a place. You said he told you where he was from?"

"Florida." I replied simply before realizing what I had said.

 _Nice hiccup, Hiccup_ I thought dejectedly. _Gothi's going to curse me._

"Florida, huh? Can't say I've heard of it." Mom replied, deep in thought. Her eyes looked upward at something before she returned them to mine, a look of understanding dawning on her face. "Is that what you were researching?" she inquired.

"Uh, yeah! Yes! That was what I was… researching. Florida! You know, Chief's got to know about all the islands and stuff!" I quickly affirmed, happy I didn't need to mention anything about the Veil. She returned a perplexed look, but then smiled.

"Ah, I know how you can get, son. But I still feel like you shouldn't overdo things, especially if it involves staying up all night." She simply said as she placed a hand on my knee.

"On the contrary, mother. Most of my greatest inventions came from staying up all night, even Toothless' tailfin!" I replied amusingly as a smug smile crossed my face. I could almost imagine hearing Toothless groan.

She laughed as she patted my knee. "Well, I suppose that's my fault for not being there to keep you well rested." she said fondly, but then her faced dropped and she sighed heavily. She seemed far more weighed down by something.

"…Hiccup… these past months, _being_ and _connecting_ with you, have been some of the happiest of my life. I've learned _so_ much about the man my son has become, and that being said, I've learned enough about how you behave to tell when there is more to what you say…" she continued as she looked down to her lap.

I gulped and visibly stiffened. _Oh Thor…_

When she looked back up, I forced a small smile. "O-Oh, is t-that so?" I stammered. She gave a doleful half-smile.

"You're stressed, aren't you? About being Chief?" she asked quietly.

I relaxed as I realized she wasn't going to inquire more about Christopher, but then turned downcast. "I, uh, guess that _might_ be true… Has been a little wearing lately. It's also been pretty hard without D-Dad…" I replied as I thought back on all the duties I've had to do recently.

 _Dad wouldn't have a problem with any of this. He was a great Chief._ I thought degradingly.

She shook her head lightly as she got up from her chair and knelt in front of me, but my eyes remained focused on the floor. She rested her hands on my shoulders.

" _Hiccup."_ She said both sternly and calmly. I looked up slowly to meet her concerned gaze.

She gave another pained smile as she embraced me tightly. "I-I know I wasn't the best mother a child could have. All those years I spent away, and not a day went by that I didn't regret leaving your father to raise you alone. No child should have to grow up with only one parent." She pulled back slightly, a tear running down her cheek. "But I'm here now, and I _promise_ you, Hiccup, that I will be always there for you from now on. But I can't do that if you don't tell me what's wrong!" she finished, her voice pleading and on the edge of breaking.

Her words seemed to steal my voice for a moment as I simply stared back at her, feeling the emotions that I hadn't even realized were bottled up inside slowly releasing. I felt tears begin to build as I embraced her close, letting out a ragged sigh.

"Y-Your right, Mom. I'm stressed. I've _been_ stressed, and I haven't given it the proper thought. I thought that… if I just kept _pushing_ to better the village, to better _myself,_ I could forget about it. About _him_ and move on… and I know you say he'd be proud, but that doesn't change the fact he's _gone._ I try to move on, but I _can't_." I quietly sobbed into her shoulder. She just let me release my thoughts as she lightly rubbed my back. " _How can I make him proud if I can't move on."_ I almost whispered.

After a moment, I pulled back and slumped back into the chair, head in my hands as I let out a shaky sigh. Mom also sat back in her chair and sighed.

"Hiccup. It's okay to feel lost. Even as the Chief! No one expects you to be over your own father's passing. The _village_ isn't even over it, so you shouldn't worry yourself too much over it. He wouldn't want us to wallow in sadness over him, son. He would want us to try and move on, to better ourselves and the tribe." She counseled.

" _I know_." I replied quietly as I finally felt how exhausted I was. "It's just hard. To be as great a Chief as he was. And now I have a situation that is adding to my stress I can't even tell the tribe about to deal with _. I bet he'd know how to handle it_ …" I finished in a murmur.

"Situation? You mean the Hadson lad?" she asked confused.

I gave a slight nod, not caring anymore if I let slip more about the man than I was supposed to. "Gothi has told me to keep certain _details_ about him a secret for the time being, and I thought if I did some research I could figure those details out quickly and tell the tribe… but all I found was a single paragraph that only slightly relates to anything." I said dejectedly. I cast my tired eyes back to her. "A Chief shouldn't have to lie to his tribe." I finished.

"Ah, that explains things a bit better, I suppose." She said simply before giving a warm smile. "As for what your father would do, don't worry about it, son. I know he would want Chief Hiccup to solve the problem, not for you to wonder how ' _Stoick the Vast'_ would do it _._ "she stood up again and offered me a hand. I slowly grasped it as she pulled me up into one more hug. I returned it tightly.

"Thanks, Mom. I don't know what I'd do without you." I said warmly.

She chuckled, "Probably lose more sleep." she replied as she pulled out of the hug. "Speaking of which, I believe it's time you get some. You look like a Draugr!" she finished teasingly.

I smiled softly. "Yeah, I guess your right… but then again, I did want to check in on Christopher early this morning, get some answers."

Mom shook her head. "Don't you even worry about it, Hiccup. If it's so important, I can go in your place while you get some sleep. Deal?" she replied, her tone making it clear she wasn't going to take 'no' as an answer.

I sighed, slightly disappointed. "Deal." I relented as I felt the heaviness of my eyes.

She gave a reassuring shake of my shoulder. "Good." she said simply with a smile.

"… _then again I think I can probably stay up a few more hours_..." I said under my breath.

Mom rolled her eyes. " _I thought this might happen."_ she muttered as she looked up, " _good thing I seem to have back-up._ Toothless?" she finished as she called up into the rafters of the library.

I stole a confused look upwards to see a pair of glowing jade eyes amongst the shadows. Toothless returned a rather smug look.

"How long has he been up there?" I asked as I returned my gaze to Mom.

She shrugged. "Who knows? He was up there when I came in." she said simply.

I gave a deadpanned look towards Toothless. " _So that's who I felt watching me all night_." I muttered. He responded with a short laugh.

Toothless hopped down from the rafters and landed lightly behind me, quickly grabbed me by the arm, and began tugging me towards the library's exit. "Are you seriously making him drag me home like a stubborn child?" I called as we neared the exit while Mom tried to hide a laugh.

"No, but I certainly enjoy how he handles _your_ stubbornness." she replied as she started to clean the mess I had left behind. "You make sure he gets his sleep now, Toothless!" she called.

Once we were outside, Toothless threw me onto his back and began sprinting quietly through the dark, empty streets.

 _Fine. I'll get some sleep. I'm tired anyways. I'll just have to postpone my meeting with him till tonight._ I thought as Toothless hummed happily beneath me all the way home.

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Gothi's Hut, Early Morning_

When I had awoken from my strange dream I found myself still in the peculiar herb room, but this time I was alone. I sat up slowly, wiping off some dry residue around my eyes and yawned. I looked down and saw my polo was gone and my chest was wrapped in thick fabric that I supposed was bandages. I wasn't sure why they were there as my chest felt perfectly fine, but a shallow ache did run up it as I moved.

 _Maybe it's just for some cuts or something…_ I thought tiredly.

I rubbed my back that had gone stiff and stretched a bit; a pleasant popping sensation going down my spine. I was also pleased to no longer feel the overwhelming exhaustion that had plagued me last night. I still felt a little drained, but I was at least able to think clearly and move around. Casting the heavy wool blanket off to the side I turned in the bed to rest my feet on the floor. Like my polo, my khakis were also missing, but fortunately my underwear was still on. The lack of clothing was made even more evident by the chilling air around me that had my hairs on end.

 _Ugh, why is it so cold? It's supposed to be summer, isn't it?_ I thought confusingly as I tried to stand up.

As I stood my head began to feel light as my vision darkened a bit at the edges before clearing. I shook my head and grabbed the wool blanket off the bed and wrapped it around myself as I made my way over to a window across the room from me.

Now that there was daylight shinning in, it was easier to make out the room. It was small, no bigger than my apartment's bedroom, and had a round fireplace in it it's center. Something I thought unsafe for such a small room made of wood. Jars and herbs hung from the rafters above forcing me to duck a little to avoid hitting my head against them. As I approached the window I noticed it had no glass but simply shutters to cover it. The blinding morning sun greeted me when I peered out the window, and as my vision adjusted I got a good look at what this Berk place was like.

"Whoa…" I silently breathed at the view before me.

Though the view was partially blocked by a porch outside I could a sprawling town of wooden homes far below the mountain I was apparently on. Most of the houses looked like the front ends of ships, others look more cabin like. Each was decorated with patterns in various bright colors that from my far-off vantage point seemed to blend together. Towards the edges of the town, buildings seemed to have been stacked atop each other as they wrapped around tall wooden beams. The town had a rustic, yet slightly steampunk look about it, and it made me wonder if I had stumbled across an island of people who were isolated from the rest of the world. People were already crowding the streets far below, and even from a distance they looked large. The word _Viking_ crossed my mind as I glanced back into the room and spotted a horned helmet.

The fine architecture and strange people weren't what caught my attention, though. No. That would be the creatures I saw not only walking among the people below but _flying_ in lazy circles above the town or roosting on the many buildings. The creatures came in various colors, most common being browns, reds, greens, and blues. They also varied vastly in shapes; some were large with long necks while others looked more like flying rocks. Though, they all shared the common characteristics of wings and claws. There was only one word the I could think of in the moment that best described them.

 _Dragons. God damn dragons, and right there in front of me! Where the Hell am I!?_ I thought in astonishment as I simply took in the view.

Something wooden smacked me in the back of the head knocking me out of the view's enthrallment.

I breathed in sharply in through my teeth before letting a curse slip through. I turned around to be met with the sight of the old women from last night. She was smiling slightly as she leaned on her weapon; a measly cane. I looked on, perplexed, as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Is that how you treat people with concussions?" I asked in annoyance.

She shook her head before gesturing for me to follow her. I reluctantly did as we walked over to a table and I sat down. She walked off for a moment before returning with some clothes, a bowl of food, and a cup and handed them to me. I took them and put the bowl and cup in front of me on the table and the clothes on my lap. The bowl had what looked to be oatmeal, and the cup was simply filled with water. I swallowed, noticing then how dry my throat and tongue were. I quickly downed the water, relishing the refreshing cool liquid, and let out a satisfied sigh as I slouched back into the chair.

 _Feels like I haven't drunken in days…_ I thought happily as I wiped the excess water off my chin. I then saw that the woman was looking at me with a queer look. I cleared my throat and sat up straight.

"Sorry, I was just thirsty. Thank you." I said respectively as I went to eat the oatmeal. The woman returned a pleased smile as she simply nodded her head as she went and refilled the cup. I slowly ate the oatmeal, savoring its interesting conflicting taste; a bit tart at first, but a pleasant honey after taste.

 _Coffee would go perfectly with this._ I thought as returned a thankful smile towards the women when she returned with more water. My thoughts then quickly returned to what I had seen out the window.

"Um, Gothi, is it?" I asked. She simply nodded her head and gestured for me to speak.

"I, uh, saw the view outside. It was very scenic… especially with all the… _dragons_ out there?" I said in an unsure tone. She once again only answered with a smile and nod of the head before turning and walking away to look out the window herself.

 _Not much of a talker I guess…_

I decided then would be a good time to change into the clothes she had given me.

They weren't mine, unfortunately. Instead she had given me a long-sleeved brown shirt, a black woolen vest, and tan colored pants. They were also clearly homemade, not the manufactured quality I was accustomed too. I dropped the wool blanket from around me and slipped them on, surprised at how well they fit and how warm and comfortable they were. I simply gave an approving nod as I looked the shirt, vest, and pants over, brushing my hand over the soft wool of the vest.

 _I could go for some socks, though…_ I thought as my feet encountered a rather cold draft coming from the open window. I turned back to the woman as she continued to merely peer out the window.

I watched her for a moment before a small throb of pain in my wrist grabbed my attention. I brought up my right wrist and examined the stone in it. Just like in my dream, it's symbol was now white. I gingerly rubbed the stone as if to make sure it was-in fact-in my wrist and was met with another throb of pain that shot down my arm when I did, causing me to slightly flinch.

 _Yes, definitely real._ I thought despondently. I sighed as I rested my head in my hands, stared down at the wooden bowl below me, and mulled over the events of the past day.

 _Crashed on some strange island with dragons and tribal peoples. Weird stone embedded in my wrist_. _Strange dreams that are haunted by…_ something _. And some doctor who beats her patients with a staff and doesn't talk. Yes, definitely one of my stranger days._ I thought slightly miffed.

There was a gentle knock at the door behind me as I continued to sort through my thoughts. I heard Gothi walk over and open it, but I didn't give any mind to whoever was there as they greeted Gothi.

"Ah, good morning, Elder Gothi. I've come in place of my son to check in on our new guest." a woman greeted. There was a clear accent in her voice, Scottish if I had to guess.

I perked up at the mention of a 'new guest' and turned around in the chair. At the door was a lean woman with auburn hair. She wore a simple long-sleeved tan shirt that ended at the waist with a red belt. Her pants seemed to be leather and a small animal-skin cloak went down from below the belt. She had a warm smile on her face that seemed motherly as she walked in and gave a bow to Gothi before turning her green eyes towards me.

She looked eerily familiar, but I couldn't place the face.

"You must be Christopher Hadson! A pleasure to meet you." The woman cheerily greeted as she held a hand out. I slowly reached out my own hand and shook hers.

"Am I, uh, well known or something? Three visitors from strangers in one day is a little weird… no offense." I said perplexed at the woman's kindness. She acted as if I was someone important or even special, or maybe she was just a very sociable person.

She laughed while she walked over to an open chair at the table and sat down, Gothi following suit. "As far as I'm aware Gothi, my son, Astrid, and I are the only people who know of you. Of course, I'm sure there's a reason for that." the woman said, the last sentence being accompanied with the woman giving a knowing glance to Gothi.

Gothi seemed confused at first, her eyebrows knitted, before seeming to glower at something as she stared back at the woman. The woman innocently shrugged, returning a small smile, before she looked back to me.

"Your son? Does that mean you're Hiccup's mother?" I inquired as I sat back in my chair, feeling oddly comfortable talking to this stranger.

"Aye, that I am. Name's Valka." she replied warmly.

I nodded my head as I looked down at the empty bowl in front of me for a moment. "So… what uh, brings you here?" I asked awkwardly. I was never really the best at conversations, if I was being honest.

"Oh, my son pulled off another of his night-long stunts and couldn't be here this morning. So, I promised to check in on you in his place. If that's okay with you, that is. I'd understand if you're tired or-"

"Oh! No, it's fine! It's fine. Just was curious, was all." I hastily interrupted, feeling a little embarrassed afterwards.

She gave another smile as she nodded. "Good. I wouldn't hear the end of it if I came home without _details_ for Hiccup." she replied in mock aspiration. "Now, how are you feeling today? You seem to be up and about, that's good." she inquired. Gothi gave a look that said she was interested in knowing as well.

"I'm feeling better, I guess; not nearly as crappy as last night. Couldn't even move my body or feel it, but now I can walk around just fine." I cocked my head and looked up as I thought a bit more. "Um, I'm still feeling drained, but not nearly as tired. Oh, and my wrist-stone-thing hurts a bit." I finished as I brought my wrist up and faced the stone towards them. Valka gestured for my wrist, so I extended it out towards her as she leaned forward.

Valka examined the stone for a moment, rubbing her chin, before leaning back in her chair. Gothi watched on with an even face. "Well, I'm not sure about the stone, but other than that I'm glad to hear you're feeling better." She said simply.

"Yeah, I'm not too sure about the stone either. But so far it hasn't killed me… yet." I said a little pessimistically.

A moment of silence lapsed between us, which seemed to be common for me, before I thought up an ice-breaker. Asking about where I was probably being a good place to start.

"So, Valka, Gothi here doesn't seemed to be much of a talker so I guess I should ask you. What's Berk like? I noticed it looked very rustic and had some… _interesting_ things living in it." I inquired. Gothi gave an unimpressed look, but Valka seemed to beam at the question.

"Ah, Berk. Jewel of the Archipelago they call us. An island were man and dragon peacefully coexist and defend against those who wish to destroy our way of life." she replied dramatically as she stood up and slowly pace around the table.

"Wait, so those really were _dragons_ out there? I thought those were just made up?" I asked as I followed her pacing. She stopped for moment and gave me a quizzical look, before her smile returned.

"I cannot speak for where you came from, but here in the Archipelago, dragons have existed far longer than even humans have. They come in many species and breeds, all spread through the islands." she replied in a fanciful sort of way.

The idea of dragons and them being around longer than humans should have sounded absurd to me, but for some reason the information seemed to make sense when I heard it, as if I already knew. So far, her account of Berk didn't really tell me much about where I might be in relation to the States, the mention of islands and an archipelago confusing me, but I didn't want to interrupt.

I stole a quick glance to the stone in my wrist as she continued. "Here on Berk, there are more dragons than people, and they are mostly of the same five species. You have the Nadders. Their big spined heads and tails are their defining traits-fiercely loyal if not a bit vain at times. The Terrible Terrors; small yet feisty dragons that travel in packs. I believe Gothi here occasionally houses a small pack of them in the colder months. Gronckle's are the toughest of the dragons here. Large and stout dragons that can eat hard rock and spew it back out molten but are some of the gentlest creatures. And then there's one of our largest species- the Monstrous Nightmare. Prideful dragons that love to set themselves on fire and get into fights." Valka continued her account of the dragons that lie just outside. I took a nervous glance out the window at the mention of _fire_ and the questionable names of the dragons, but I quickly pushed down my nervousness.

 _If they were dangerous, Berk would be on fire. Relax._ I reassured myself.

… _Though, if she's so knowledgeable on dragons, maybe she can tell me what's on the stone_ I thought offhandedly.

"You seem very into dragons, mam." I said amusingly as I noticed her getting lost in thought.

"Well, I _did_ live in a nest full of them for about twenty years…" she replied simply, a bit of sadness gracing her features for a moment before continuing, "…so I guess you could say I'm… ' _into it',_ as you said."

I nodded slightly, pursing my lips to the right. "Say, you wouldn't happen to know if this is a dragon, would you?" I asked as I showed her the stone again. She took another close look before her eyes widened a bit.

"Ah, I had thought it look familiar before, but there's no doubt. That symbol resembles that of the Night Fury. The rarest and most intelligent species of dragon known in all the Archipelago. They are also known as the ' _unholy offspring of lightning and death itself'_ to many of the tribes due to their destructive firepower, yet ' _unholy'_ is a bit of an exaggeration. Then again, the symbol here depicts it as white, even though Night Fury's have black scales…" she finished in a slight murmur.

"Well, it _was_ black yesterday, I'm pretty sure. Don't know why it's white now." I replied as I shrugged.

"Hm, that's certainly odd. Where did you find it? The stone that is?" she inquired as she brushed her fingers across the stone, sending both a chill and jolt of pain down my arm. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Gothi seemed to stiffen a bit, but otherwise kept her calm composure.

"Oh, well, it's not mine. I was delivering it to Bermuda for some guy named Fredrick… Bartman? No _Bervman_. He wanted me to deliver it to a friend he knew but-" a violent cough interrupted me as I lurched forward and covered my mouth. The coughs were deep and painful, straining my throat and leaving it sore before stopping a moment later. I looked at my hand to see it now had specks of blood on it. I looked towards Valka who looked concerned, but her and I's gaze was quickly drawn to the stone in my other hands wrist. It was dimly glowing a soft purple.

"T-That's not a good sign…" I said woozily as I tried to stand up but collapsed. Valka caught me and stood me up, asking if I was alright. Gothi came back-apparently after going off to retrieve something-and handed me a small cup filled with an odd smelling green liquid. Valka took it and poured it into my mouth. I was too disorientated to protest as the slimy liquid went down my throat sending a chill down my spine. Valka then led me back to the bed and lied me down. Gothi came over with the wool blanket and draped it over me.

I remember murmuring a ' _thanks'_ before passing out, which was becoming a bad habit as of late.

-0-0-0-0-0-

AN:

To be honest, when some of the reviews for the last chapters said that the only mistakes in my writing were " _small grammatical and spelling"_ ones, I was confused. So, call me shocked when I went back to reread the story to refresh on the tone and details and found not a few, but _a lot_ of trivial mistakes. Small things like it reading "by" instead of "my", or "a" instead of "I". Or mixing up certain words like "to" and "too". It really did not give a good impression, and I apologize for somehow missing those mistakes during my proof readings. With that said, I have already gone back and fixed (hopefully) all the errors in the last four chapters as well as slightly changed some wordings. From now on, it's revising, reviewing, and then reviewing again for me.

Okay, so let's talk about this chapter. First off, this is the longest chapter so far (funny seeing as the last one was the shortest), coming out to 6,332 words, beating Chapter 3 by over six-hundred words. Anyways, when I write this story, I try and ask myself when writing " _why is this important to the story or character?",_ so when writing this chapter, I found it difficult to give a good reason as to why Valka should be present instead of Astrid (I wanted Hiccup to be preoccupied this chapter and not be able to chat with Chris, mostly so I didn't overuse him as the main face of Berk exposition). My justification for using Valka was for two reasons: to expand on her character a bit for later use and to introduce Chris to dragons. So, I hope that makes sense. Once again, this chapter sets up some important plot details, but also slowed the narrative down a tad.

Thank you again to those who followed, as well as took the time to review! In the future I might respond to reviews, but at the moment most are just welcomed compliments and encouragements.

Till next time.

9-30-18 (I also seemingly misdated the last two chapters. Go figure.)


	6. Answers for Three

_Chapter 6: Answers for Three_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Christopher wasn't out for long after passing out from his bout of coughs.

He awoke and looked up at us absently before he propped himself up against the bed's headboard and rubbed his throat. He looked like he was going to say something but stopped himself as he seemed to reconsider his words. I gave Gothi a concerned look, but she seemed preoccupied in her own thoughts.

"…I take it I passed out again?" Christopher finally asked, his voice a tad hoarse.

"Yes, just after coughing up some blood. Are you alright?" I asked with concern.

He had seemed perfectly fine when I first arrived not long ago, so to have him abruptly cough up blood and pass out had me a little on edge. I may have only recently met this man, but he seemed such a gentle soul that it worried me to see him stricken with such a sudden affliction after saying he was feeling better.

Christopher went back into thought, his eyebrows knitted, as he rubbed his chest then looked to his left hand that still had some blood on it.

"I, uh, feel fine. Throat hurts a little but…" he replied, still looking a little lost. "… other than that, just fine. Little annoyed I passed out though, _again."_

I gave smile and nodded. "I'm glad to hear you're feeling better. How about I fetch you some water for your throat?"

He smiled back and said _"sure"_ as he turned in the bed to plant his feet on the floor. I turned around and began walking towards the other side of the room where the water barrel was, but not before asking Gothi to follow me. She followed absentmindedly, still deep in thought, as we approached the barrel.

I gave a quick glance back to Christopher who was looking at his wrist dolefully. The sight left me feeling a tad angry, but mostly still concerned.

 _I may not know what that_ thing _in his wrist is, but I'm no fool. That stone is hurting him and I'm certain Gothi knows it too._

I returned my gaze to Gothi who was now out of her thoughts and held a neutral face as she stared back at me. Her nonchalance about the situation only further aggravated me.

"Gothi. I understand you have your reasons for keeping secrets, especially from most of the tribe, but I won't take silence now, not when Christopher could be at risk to that stone." I said evenly. "I heard him mention a place called _"Bermuda"_ and that he was delivering that stone to it, I saw the shock that crossed your face at the mention of that Fredrick fellow who had given him the stone, and I _saw_ it _glow_ right after he stopped coughing. I may not be the smartest person on this island, but I do pride myself in my analytical skills. So, you either tell me what's going on now or I'll go looking for answers myself. And trust me, if I find them, I _won't_ be keeping them a secret from him." I finished as I crossed my arms and looked on expectantly.

Gothi seemed caught off guard from my sudden demand. Whether that be because I had made her out or had accused her of harboring secrets about Christopher, I wasn't sure. I felt a little guilty for putting her on the spot like this, but I cared more about the wellbeing of _him_ than I did about her opinions.

Gothi tore her gaze away and turned around slightly to look at Christopher.

To my surprise, Gothi seemed worried about the situation, if merely for a moment, before she sighed heavily and looked back to me. She nodded her head once and walked over to the small patch of sand she usually wrote on. I slowly approached her as she etched a message with her staff.

I stole another glance to Christopher who was looking towards us with a confused look on his face. I smiled and gestured that I'd only be a moment before turning back to the sand on the floor.

" _Fetch your son. I will explain all I know."_ the message read simply. Gothi had already walked off and was bringing a cup of water to Christopher.

A small smile crossed my face.

"As you wish, Elder." I replied, a small bit of satisfaction etching my words. I gave a short wave to Christopher, who didn't seem to notice, before stepping out the door.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I had been thinking about the stone in my wrist when I noticed Valka hadn't come back with any water. When I looked over to her, I found she was standing by Gothi who appeared to be writing something on the floor with her cane. Valka looked over to me and gave a small smile while gesturing she'd be a minute.

I sighed as I looked back to the stone.

 _It was glowing again. I know it was. Valka even saw it. Surely, it's no coincidence it was glowing like that right after having those coughs and then passing out._ I thought as I tapped the stone.

I was pleased to find I didn't feel any pain from doing so, but the feeling didn't last long.

 _This is all so weird. A stone in my hand that glows and dragons. Maybe this is all just some…_ strange dream _that I'm in. Hell, maybe I'm still in bed at home._

I looked up when I notice a cup was being offered to me. Gothi was standing there in front of me; one hand on her cane and the other holding the cup. Looking past her, I saw that Valka was no longer in the room. I took the cup and thanked her before drinking the water inside, downing it quickly.

As I placed the now empty cup on the bed next to me, Gothi sat down on the bed to my right. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil and began writing out a message, and as I watched her write I guessed to myself that she must be a mute who communicates through non-verbal means. She finished writing and showed me the paper, but when I read it over, I became confused.

On the yellowed paper was two sentences of words, but the words were not in English. They looked like runes from a game; mostly straight lines and a few symbols that resembled English letters. I was about to tell her that I didn't speak whatever language was written on the paper when the words gradually started to make sense.

" _You mentioned Fredrick Bervman. Are you sure that was the man's name?"_ the message read. I stared back to Gothi, wide-eyed, as I processed what was happening.

"Um, Gothi… what language is this?"

She returned a puzzled look before she seemed to realize something. She wrote out another sentence and showed it.

" _It is Norse. Tell me, what language do you think you have been speaking?"_ it read. She had a look that was a mix of awe and concern.

"What have I been speaking? I've been speaking English, just like everyone else here." I replied with a raised eyebrow.

She once again returned a puzzled look and wrote.

" _Everyone on this island speaks Norse, as well as most of the Archipelago. You have been speaking it as well."_

I readover the Norse a few times, wracking my brain around the idea that I was somehow speaking and reading language I didn't know without even being aware of it. I lapsed into silence as I mulled the thought over before coming the obvious conclusion:

 _Bullshit._

"Understanding a language that I've never learned? That's not how languages work, mam. Are you sure we aren't just speaking the same one but calling it different names?" I asked, hoping to end the conversation there as it was starting to make my head ache.

She gave an unimpressed look as she pointed to her writings that were obviously not in English. She then handed me the paper and pencil. I took the cue and began to write out the simple sentence " _I speak English, not Norse."_ but was shocked when I started writing in the same language she had been. I stole a confused glance to Gothi before crossing out what I had wrote and focused on writing in English. Sure enough, when I thought hard on it, I wrote the sentence in perfect English.

As I stared down at my writing, I felt a small throb on the front-left side of my head.

"They're… _different_ …" I said in shock and confusion. I looked over to Gothi hoping for some sort of answer, but found she was looking just as confused. She almost seemed to be waiting for _me_ to explain it.

"What? I'm just as confused as you are!" I said as she just continued to look at me as if I was speaking gibberish. She kept her confused look as she took the paper back a wrote out a message.

" _You're not speaking Norse anymore, so I don't know what you're trying to say."_ it read.

"What do you mean I'm…" I paused as I realized I _was_ now speaking English. I looked down as I rubbed my head.

 _What. The_ fuck _?_ I thought in utter confusion.

I looked back to Gothi who now looked collected. She shrugged.

I looked away from her and closed my eyes as I scanned by brain for foreign information. Sure enough, when I thought about normal _English_ words, a small afterthought would seem to arise in what I assumed was Norse. The whole process gave me a splitting headache in my left head, probably due to my brain suddenly realizing that there was a whole _language_ shoved into it without it consciously knowing and was now scurrying to connect the pieces.

I opened my eyes and breathed in.

"Let's, uh, talk about something else. This is a bit much to process." I said, in Norse this time.

 _How the Hell did I not notice I was speaking a whole other language!?_

"…"

 _Wish this could've happened with Spanish…_

Gothi gave a sympathetic smile and nodded before pointing to the first message she had wrote, the one about Fredrick. I gave her a perplexed look as I thought about the man.

"Yeah, I asked his name before he left. He said it was Fredrick Bervman." I confirmed, though I didn't know why she wanted to know that.

Gothi went silent (for a silent person, that is) as she seemed both relieved and pained. The way someone would act if told their lost dog was found but it had been hurt. My eyes widened in realization when I remembered what Fredrick had said:

" _As I said, my friend will be waiting for you there. I can't give you her name, but she will be there. Just look for a woman with a cane…"._ I slowly thought as I look to her side where she held her cane.

 _That son of a bitch did know.._. _And if he knew, that means_ she _knew as well. No wonder she's been taking care of me, it because of the damn stone!_ I thought bitterly

"You were his friend. Weren't you? The one who wanted this stupid stone, right?" I asked quietly in a slowly fuming voice as I waved my right wrist.

She nodded, her face stricken with understanding and some other emotion. It almost looked like she'd been betrayed. She somberly wrote another message as I tried to calm my wracking anger.

She handed me the note and I took it curtly.

" _Yes. He was a friend. He left this island over twenty years ago to look for the stone that now is in your wrist. I don't know why he decided to try and deliver the stone to me instead of returning with it, or why he chose you to do it for him. I'm sorry that things ended up this way, but I am trying my best to figure this all out. Once Valka returns with her son, I will try to explain what I know."_ it read.

I could feel the anger that was filling be quickly fade away as the note she wrote was clearly truthful, judging by her downcast look. I sighed as I rubbed my lower face and stared at the note.

"Sorry for snapping on you. It's just that I'm still a little pissed at Fredrick for getting me to accept his delivery. Because of him I ended up crashing and almost getting killed, so learning you were the person he wanted to deliver this thing to, I kinda just assumed you may have known too." I said apologetically.

Gothi gave a sad smile and laid a hand on my shoulder. It was a simple gesture, but it seemed to rebalance my mental state as I returned a thankful grin. We sat there quietly as we both seemed to get lost in thought; her likely thinking of her friend and me thinking about getting answers. A moment later she got up and asked if I'd like some tea. I agreed, as my throat still hurt a bit, and soon we sat at the table with cups of the warm liquid as we waited for Valka and Hiccup to arrive.

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Haddock Home, Mid-Morning_

I was getting dressed after waking up when Mom came in. She looked nervous and like she'd ran halfway across Berk to get to my room. I gave her a confused look as she brushed a lose hair aside.

"Hiccup. I'm glad your awake. I take it you slept well?" she said evenly, casting a quick look to the sleeping Night Fury on the other side of the room.

"Um, yeah, I did. Didn't have much choice, though. Toothless practically lied on me until I fell asleep." I replied as I slipped on my leather flight suit. "So, what can I do for you this morning Mom?"

"Oh, I'm sure you know what." she said simply.

I raised an eyebrow. "Is it, uh, about Christopher?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course it is, son! I was having a rather lovely chat with the man this morning when he suddenly began coughing up blood…" she said as she gestured for me to follow her out of the room. I did, and she continued as we made our way down the stairs and towards the front door. "…before passing out! Right there at the table! And when that strange stone in his wrist started glowing and Gothi seemed so calm about it, I was worried for Christopher's health and demanded she tell me what was happening." she finished as we left the house and I followed her on a path the led out of the village.

"Stone in his wrist? You mean the one with the white Night Fury insignia on it?"

She nodded her head. "Aye. At first, I thought it was just a strange body practice that is performed where he is from, but he said it wasn't his and he was delivering it to some place called ' _Bermuda'._ Anyways, Gothi has promised to explain what she knows but asked me to fetch you first." she said as we got onto the path that led out of the village and to Gothi's hut. The path went past a few farms before turning out into the forest and towards the small mountain her hut resided on.

"You mean she's going to tell us about where he's from and the Veil?" I asked excitedly.

She gave a confused look. "The Veil? What's that?"

"Oh, uh, one of the things Gothi told Astrid and I last night. It's actually what I was researching earlier in the library… Sorry about lying to you, by the way." I added with a slight blush.

She gave a warm smile. "It was wise to follow her orders seeing as she's your Elder so don't worry yourself too much over it. We'll be getting the answers we need soon anyways."

I gave a small affirmative noise as the trail's slope began to steepen.

I wondered why Berk's best healer lived in a hut that sat on top of a mountain a fair walks away from the village, forcing villagers to trek the path uphill then up a spiraling set of wooden stairs, but the more I thought about it the more it seemed to be for Gothi's own desire to be away from the noise of the village.

Or maybe Gothi liked making people suffer a little which I didn't find hard to believe.

"Did you run all the way from her hut to get me?" I asked as the slope of the pathway continued to steepen, the morning ice on the ground causing my peg-leg to slip a little.

"Of course I did! It was urgent after all."

"I suppose that's fair." I replied as the path evened out a bit. In the distance, Gothi's hut could be seen atop it's mountain peak. I could almost feel the tension building as it grew closer.

"So, did you learn anything interesting about Christopher before you left?"

Mom hummed. "Well, he's certainly an odd one... He acts polite though seems to be rusty at having a conversation. He said he was feeling much better than last night, but when he spoke I could tell something was bothering him. If I had to guess what, it would probably be that stone and maybe the fact there's dragons on the island." she replied.

"Nervous about dragons?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"I think so. When he asked about Berk and I told him about our dragons, he said he'd thought they were ' _made up'_ , mere myths, and when I was describing the various species he seemed a little uncomfortable at some of their descriptions."

I nodded my head. "An appropriate response to something strange and new I guess, especially to things that we call ' _Monstrous'_ or ' _Terrors'._ Plus, he did pass out when he saw Toothless yesterday." I replied, ending with a slight chuckle.

She laughed a little as we approached the wooden stairs that led up the side of the steep mountain.

"To be fair though, he sounds like he's taking this whole situation well. It's a little unnerving, actually." I said as we made our way up the questionably stable staircase.

"Hm, people are all different, Hiccup. You should know that. He might just be someone who takes things at face value, for efficiency or because of ignorance. Or maybe he _isn't_ taking this all well; he could be good at hiding his true feelings or doesn't want others to worry for him." she replied.

"Or maybe he is just in denial about the whole thing." I responded as we made it to the top of the stairs and onto the porch area.

I took a moment to take in the view of Berk far below in the mid-morning sun, hoping the village hadn't gone up in flames while I was sleeping in. Mom walked over to the door and knocked as I turned and moved away from the edge.

Gothi opened the door; her face unreadable as she gestured for us to come in.

When I entered I saw that Christopher was sitting at the table facing towards us; his head leaned on a fist while the other hand held a cup as he stared vacantly at the table.

He was wearing clothes, but not the one's he had been when I pulled him out of his craft. A brown tunic and a black wool vest and leggings. If it weren't for his peculiar hairstyle, you'd think he was just another Viking and not some mysterious man from another world.

I approached the table and smiled. "Cristopher! Glad to see you awake and well!"

He flinched at my greeting, startled, and said something I didn't understand as he looked up to me.

"Don't scare me like that! When did you even come in?" he asked as he looked off behind me to my mother who was talking with Gothi. His eyes widened a bit as he abruptly sat up straight.

"S-Sorry, that was rude. I'm also glad I'm awake for once." he said nervously as he chuckled a bit.

 _Huh. Guess he is polite._ I thought before taking the seat across from him.

"Don't worry about formalities right now, and sorry for scaring you. Right now, all of us here are looking for answers; especially you I'd assume." I said as Mom and Gothi took the other two seats.

Christopher said something I couldn't make out, before he seemed to realize I didn't understand him and rubbed his temple. "I mean, yes. I'd like some answers." he said awkwardly. "Answers would be nice."

I raised an eyebrow before nodding slightly as Gothi placed a parchment on the table with a message already written on it.

" _Ask your questions. I will try and answer them."_ it read.

I looked back to Christopher and gestured to him. "You should go first. This all pertains to you, after all."

He seemed unsure. "True. But aren't you Chief or something? Shouldn't you go first? Like by law?" he asked as he relaxed into his chair, hands crossed over his stomach.

I merely shrugged and returned a small grin. He lightly nodded his head as he pursed his lips in thought.

"Alright. Can you tell me where I am? I know I'm on an island called Berk and I've heard mention of it being in some Archipelago, but where is this all located in the _world?_ Like, am I near Bermuda or the States?"

Gothi thought for a moment then wrote out a message.

" _That is something that is hard to explain or know. The Archipelago as it is today does not exist anywhere specifically in the outer world. It is best I explain something called 'The Veil', and hopefully that answers your question."_

Christopher looked confused as he mouthed something before shaking his head. "Alright, I'll bite. What's this ' _Veil'_ and what does it have to do with where I am?"

Mom crossed her arms and leaned back, an expecting look on her face, while I looked intently on as Gothi wrote out a message, eager to know more about the mysterious Veil.

"' _The Veil' is a magical border that separates our Islands from the rest of Midgard. It was raised well over five-hundred years ago by a group of powerful mages in an effort to seal off the Archipelago to protect both those within and outside. Due to the Veil, the Archipelago is hidden fully from the outside world and as such does not exist in any one place on Midgard. But while the islands are-to an extent- a separate world, the Veil can manifest and be interacted with on any point on Midgard during certain times. So, I cannot say where you are in respects to where you come from."_ the message read.

Christopher seemed like he was going to say something but stopped as he went into thought. I took the opportunity to speak.

"So, the Veil separates our islands from the rest of the world beyond it, and was created by _magic?_ I asked.

Gothi simply nodded.

To say her response was unexpected would be an understatement and judging by the look on Mom's face she was equally as shocked.

Gothi had plainly said that _magic_ of all things was involved. While I had heard about it before, I always thought it was just a myth or something only a witch or someone godless would use to reap havoc on the innocent. But Gothi was now implying magic was _truly_ real and had also been around for some time.

Christopher looked like he had figured out what he was going to ask, but my mother beat him to it.

"I have heard stories of magic, Elder Gothi, and in all of them magic is used simply as a force to inflict pain on others. So, I ask you, what is this _magic_ we are dealing with now? And is it connected to the stone in Christopher's wrist?" she asked evenly, keeping her gaze solely on Gothi.

She didn't make a move to write anything as she seemed to consider what would be best to say before beginning to write. Mom and I waited patiently as she wrote out the rather long message while Christopher looked on, slightly annoyed. Again, he said something I couldn't make out.

" _I am no expert in magic, and only know the basics and history of it, but I will try and explain._

 _Magic is an energy that all living things have; the more intelligent a species the more the species has. Magic flows through our bodies in a similar way to blood but lies mostly dormant-only manifesting in times of extreme importance or if a person is trained to manipulate it. Magic can do many things when one learns how to use it; anything from healing and moving objects, to gaining knowledge or manipulating the very fabric of the world itself. Since magic is quite powerful, it can do harm to the user if used incorrectly or if overused. Once the limited amount of magic in the body is used up and the user continues to draw upon it, the body is forced to draw energy from other parts of itself which can cause anything from simple fatigue, to death._

 _This is why mages tended to craft charms and talismans. Charms could be imbued with a spell which they would carry out constantly while talismans were created to channel and amplify the magic of the user and could also be imbued with spells. Talismans were rare as they required a vast amount of magic to craft. Both charms and talismans tended to be crafted from gems as the structure of them were perfect for storing magic, far more magic than even an experience mage could wield, thus they also could serve the purpose of a magic source to draw upon._

 _The stone in Hadson's wrist is one such talisman. But not just any talisman, it is the 'Veil Talisman'. It was created by a group of mages to be used in removing the Veil if ever needed. It is also said to be one of the strongest talismans to be created after the Veil was raised."_ the long message read.

…

 _Magic._ I thought simply as I smiled a bit.

The very idea of it gave me childlike glee and wonder as I imagined what could be done with it if I could use it in ways that could benefit the village. I quickly shook off those thoughts though as I realized the consequence of this.

Vikings were a very superstitious people. If word got out that _magic_ was real, and that there was an unknown man on the island with a powerful magical talisman, I doubt the village would take it well. I thought back to how hard it was to get everyone to accept dragons; something they already knew _existed._ Trying to keep them calm about something that only existed in stories, ones about evil witches no less, would be near impossible.

I now understood why Gothi wanted to keep this all a secret.

I was stirred from my thoughts when Christopher sighed loudly and spoke up.

"This is all very… _interesting…"_ he said in a skeptical tone, "… and I'm willing to suspend my disbelief for now, but … how does this stone in my wrist and ' _magic'_ connect to why I'm here?" He almost seemed tired as he spoke; like the information was physically weighing him down.

Gothi thought for a moment before writing.

" _Tell me Hadson. What did you experience before crashing on our Island?"_

Christopher gave a perplexed look when he read the question.

"Is it necessary to know?"

Gothi nodded.

Christopher rubbed his head and sighed as he went silent for a moment, then spoke.

"I don't know… I was flying out over the Atlantic, about halfway to Bermuda, when some storm appeared out of nowhere..." he recounted as he looked down at the table.

I listened intently as he described what had happened before he crashed. I learned that the craft he was flying in was called a " _plane"_ and that the many things I saw inside it were instruments used to tell things such as speed and altitude. I was also interested in his account of the storm that seemed to match what I saw the day before as well as what I had read about earlier in the morning.

He visibly grew more uncomfortable as he described how the Talisman had glowed then ' _fused'_ into his skin.

"… and the next thing I knew the plane leveled out, I saw this island, and I passed out." he finished as he lapsed into silence just staring at the table.

Gothi began to write.

" _I think I have an idea of what happened. It would appear you happened upon the Veil when it was tangible. I believe the Talisman may be the cause for summoning it, though I am unsure. The storm you encountered was a 'Veil Storm'. They are a warding spell that was cast onto the Veil to keep people away. When you entered the storm and neared the Veil, the stone must have awakened from its dormancy-in the process fusing to your wrist-and casted a spell to open the Veil. I didn't mention earlier, but the Veil tends to destroy whatever comes into contact with it, so without the Talisman casting the spell you likely would have perished._

 _Opening the Veil requires an immense amount of magic, more than the Talisman alone could provide, so it had to draw magic from your own small reserve. In the process, you were completely drained which left you weak and caused you to fall unconscious."_

"Wait, so is that why he was so exhausted when he woke up last night?" I asked.

Gothi nodded and wrote.

" _Yes, he was suffering magic withdrawal. But not merely from opening the Veil, but also from healing his injuries and, surprisingly, using knowledge acquisition to learn our language. All those spells left his body and mind spent, which resulted in his dreary state. He is lucky to be alive."_

 _Knowledge acquisition to learn Norse?_ I thought confusingly as Christopher spoke up.

"Now wait just a second, mam. I'm still on the fence about the whole _magic_ thing, but now your saying I _used magic?_ How could I do that if I've not only been _unconscious_ but have also never even _used_ magic?" he asked, his face a mix between confusion and exasperation.

Gothi looked gravely at him for a moment before writing on a new piece of parchment.

" _I was hoping you might know, for I do not. It appears as if the Talisman itself acted on both its own and your unconscious will in order to cast the necessary spells."_ she wrote.

Christopher sighed heavily and said something in what I now guess was another language as he stared down at the Talisman in his wrist. Mom spoke up.

"Are you saying he has been casting spells without control? Spells that are obviously harming him?"

A look of faint dread crossed Christopher's face for moment as he glanced to Mom and back to Gothi. While he otherwise seemed composed, his eyes were filled with turmoil that seemed ready to burst.

Gothi simply nodded.

Christopher's eyes narrowed as he returned his gaze to the table. I looked over to Mom who looked concerned at his reaction.

 _This must be a lot for him to take in… it is for me._ I thought

I heard wood scrape against the floor suddenly and looked to Christopher who was now standing upright. His face was contorted into a strange blend of confusion, fear, anger, and understanding.

He breathed out a ragged sigh, rubbing his face, as he started walking off towards the door; not saying a word to any of us. He reached the door and opened it when Mom called out to him.

"Christopher! What's wrong?" she asked as she stood up. I kept my gaze on him as I rose up from my seat slowly and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Christopher seemed to come out of his thoughts for a moment as he turned to us. His face was unnaturally calm now as he stood there for a moment, then smiled.

"Nothing's wrong. Just need some air, is all." he said simply, but it didn't fool either of us.

He may be good at keeping a calm façade, but it was clear he was in distress. He turned away and walked outside before the door closed behind him. Mom wanted to go after him, but I held her back and shook my head.

"I think it's best we let him be; he clearly has a lot on his mind. Besides, we need to know where we go from here."

I sat down in my chair and looked to her reassuringly. She stood a moment longer before reluctantly sitting down as well.

"Right then. Gothi, what should our plan be? I think I am in agreement with you now about keeping anything about magic a secret- _for now_." I said as I looked to her.

Gothi nodded in agreement before looking to my mother.

Mom sighed before speaking. "Aye. That would probably be wise for now. But what of Christopher? We can't keep him hidden away up in your hut."

Gothi began writing.

" _For now, I believe it is best we allow Hadson to be in the Village; both so he can get accustomed to Berk while we work out a solution and so that the Villagers can get used to his presence. While he is here, I will do more research and see if I can find anything that can either help separate him safely from the Talisman or teach him how to control it, as well as a way to return him to the other side of the Veil."_ she wrote.

Mom nodded in agreement. "I believe that is the best course of action as well. He can also live with us in the meantime." Mom said as she smiled and looked to me.

I returned the smile "Of course he can. I think I have a spare cot lying in my room at the Forge. As for your research, Gothi, I can send word to Berserk and ask if they have any books on anything magic related in their library. I've already searched through ours." I said as both of us stood up.

Gothi smiled and nodded before seeming to remember something as she quickly began writing out another message.

" _I forgot to mention. Make sure to keep Christopher from getting too emotional over anything. I remember reading that magic is heavily tied to one's emotions and mind. If he has an outburst or becomes overstressed, he may accidently cast a spell, or worse."_ Gothi warned.

I took her warning seriously as I bowed and turned to leave. I met my mother at the door.

"So, how should we go about this?" I asked, referring to Christopher.

Mom breathed in deeply and sighed. She turned to me and smiled. "Gently."

I nodded as I followed her out. _he_

-0-0-0-0-0-

I sat there at the end of the wooden porch, legs cross and my head in my hands, as I stared down at the town below.

The town seemed to be alive with people and dragons alike; everyone seeming to have a place to be going. Dragons flew lazily in the skies above, some simply ridings along the air currents while others performed aerial tricks, probably just for the fun of it. It reminded me of when I would go out flying, simply enjoying the view as I coasted over the people far below. But I couldn't enjoy that anymore, at least for now, not while I was stuck here.

 _God this is all just so… unfair._

I was angry, for starters.

Angry at Fredrick _Bervman_ for convincing me to do his delivery. Angry that I ended up crashing and almost dying. Angry that some _magic talisman_ was now imbedded in my wrist and may and or may not end up killing me.

I was scared.

Magic was supposed to be just _illusions_ people performed for the entertainment of others, not something actually _real_ that now was involved in my life. I was scared that this talisman could be killing me because it had a mind of its own. I was also afraid that I was now stuck behind that veil, separated from the outside world. I may not have had much back home, but it was my life. A life I was used to and enjoyed, a life that I had made in a promise to move on. Now it was ripped away from me because of _magic_. There was also the primal fear of the unknown; that this place I found myself in was the farthest removed from reality I could probably get.

I was confused.

An island of Vikings and Dragons, an entire chain of islands that both existed and didn't, and magic that seemed to do the impossible. It all seemed so farfetched, yet here I was. An air delivery guy with a magical talisman in his wrist cast into a hidden world. It was like I was in some sort of book and not real life, but unfortunately for me it was. It all just didn't make any sense, yet at the same time it did. There was also an odd feeling in the back of my mind that I couldn't place. The more focus I gave the spot the more uncomfortable I grew.

But the worst feeling was that I felt _lost_.

I didn't know where to go from here. It was like it was that day, six years ago, when I got the news of my parent's death. I had simply sat at home that day and succumbed to the overwhelming loss and sadness. I was lost on where to go or what to do as flying was no longer appealing to me, and that was all I had. I had spent two whole years shut off from the outside world, wallowing in my depression. Two years that I would never get back and that cost me friends and my own sense of self.

" _No."_ I said aloud quietly. _"Not again."_

If I had learned _anything_ from those two years of Hell, it was that moping around was not going to solve my problems. It would only make them worse. I wasn't going to make the same mistake, I would go with the punches this time around. And if that meant dealing with Vikings, dragons, and magic? Then so be it.

I wasn't necessarily ready to accept _everything_ right now, as I was still trying to wrack my head around most of what I had learned today, but I would _try_ to figure it all out- _eventually_.

It would probably be a while before then, though.

But for now, I would forget about those problems and my feelings, and just focus on what I wanted right now.

And right now? I simply wanted to stop worrying and enjoy the view before me.

The town far below that was alive with activity and the colorful, spiraling shapes in the skies over it. The vast pine forests that spanned the island and met with the towering mountains that scraped the clouds above, and the vast blue expanse of the ocean ahead. It was like a painting at the Smithsonian that would grab your attention, and before you knew it you found yourself just staring at it for minutes on end. It was more than a serene sight, it was something invigorating for the mind.

 _To be honest… there's worst places to have crashed. Could've simply crashed into the ocean and died, but instead I crashed here and got to experience this view._

...

I heard the door open behind me and two people walk out. I inhaled deeply, took in the view one last time, stood up, and turned around.

Hiccup and Valka were there with calm expressions, though it was obvious they were concerned about something. If I had to guess, it was probably because of me storming out a minute ago. I felt a pang of guilt at the fact I had them worrying over me because of my inability to control myself.

"Before you say anything, I just want to apologize for storming out like that. It's been awhile since I've felt that overwhelmed by something, and I guess it sent be off the deep end for a second." I said.

Their smiles faded, replaced with perplexed looks, before Hiccup smiled again and snorted.

"Thor, Christopher, you really are something else."

I shrugged. "I consider myself a pretty average guy. Well, at least I _was._ Not too sure about that anymore." I

The two of them laughed slightly before we lapsed into an awkward silence.

"So… what, uh, happens now?"

Hiccup and Valka shared a look before Valka spoke up.

"Well, seeing as you might be here on Berk for a while, we can't have you held up here in Gothi's home. So, we've decided to invite you to stay at ours while we work out a solution for the more… _complicated_ issues."

"Stay at the Chief's home? That certainly sounds like quite the honor." I replied respectively.

"Don't think about it as the Chief's home. Just the home of a… _friend_. And while you're here, we'll help you get used to Berk. As long as you're here, we'll be here to help." Hiccup said as he held out his hand.

"So, what do you say? Sound good, Christopher?"

I stared at his hand for a moment as I thought about what he was offering. He wasn't offering just a place to stay, he was offering to help me get used to my new situation, to be there for me if I needed it, to be a _friend._ I had just met this man a day ago, yet he was already willing to go the extra mile for me.

It was a simple offer, yet it felt far greater than that. It had been awhile since I had someone I considered a friend to rely on, and equally as long since I felt willing to open up to someone else. I could think of no problems about the offer, so the choice was simple.

I held out my hand and grasped his.

"You can just say Chris. That's what my friends and family called me." I said with a smile.

He returned his own as we firmly shook hands.

"Well then, Chris, now that sleeping arrangements are considered, how about a formal introduction to Berk?" he said as he gestured to the village down below.

I looked down to the village and gave a small smile and shrugged.

"Eh, don't have any other plans for today."

They both gave small laughs and I followed them as they led me to the staircase.

Hiccup stopped and turned around. "Oh, one more thing. Until we figure the magic thing out, try not to mention anything about it or where you're from. If someone asks, just be vague."

I was confused at first but caught onto what he was implying.

 _People may not like strange and new. I know I don't._

"Alright, I'll make sure not to say anything." I replied.

Hiccup gave a nod and turned back around. We made our way down the questionably stable stairs and were soon off to Berk.

-0-0-0-0-0-

AN:

This was not easy to write, for me at least. Well over 7,000 words that all try to answer some of the big questions while also trying not to come off as boring exposition. I wanted to get answers for the Veil as well as set up how the magic system works for this chapter (I was originally going to have Chris read all this himself from Gothi's book, but I also wanted Hiccup and Valka to be in the-know so I went with Gothi answering their questions instead).

While not coming off as just exposition-y was hard, I also found it hard to have all three characters reacting to the answers while being limited to first person. I decided to go with Hiccup for the point of view as I wanted to build some suspense as to what Chris was thinking during the whole exchange, and I wanted someone who would react more simply to said answers. Why do I think Hiccup would take these answers at face value? Because I'm making a satirical jab at a common story element I've seen a few of the fanfics I've read. What that story element is? I'll let you guess.

Speaking of reacting, Chris' reaction to what he has learned was originally far more _explosive._ I made Chris depressed, pissed, and agitated when I first wrote this chapter. I scraped that because it made no sense for him to act that way so suddenly, so instead I went for a skeptical and self-reflective Chris.

Time to review reivews:

movielover48 reviewed saying how they think I should include who's POV it is at the top of sections. To that I say, while I appreciate the feedback, that's not the kind of style I want as it feels out of place. While I see the appeal and use of stating who's POV it is, I see it as redundant as you can usually figure out who's speaking within the first few lines. And I respect the reader's ability to figure such things out. But if it helps, just know that whenever there is a scene break, there's a POV change 80% of the time to the next logical character, the other 20% being time skips. But other than that, I'm glad you enjoyed Toothless' little moment!

A thank-you to Echoflight21 for pointing out an error in last chapter. It has been fixed!

warzone109 reviewed saying how he wondered if Hiccup and Chris could be related. All I say to that is re-read " _The Knower's"_ entry on the Veil and draw your own conclusions. Thank you for the encouragement as well!

Anywho, that's it for this chapter. Next chapter is already complete and should be up in a week.

Till next time.


	7. Formal Introductions

_Chapter 7: Formal Introductions_

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Outskirts of Berk, Noon_

"So, uh, how much further is it until we get there? I'm not too used to hiking long distances; especially in shoes like this." I complained as we continued our way down the forested trail. While the hike was scenic, my legs didn't seem to care much for the view and my feet were growing sore from the shoes I had been given.

"Not too far now. Should be entering the outskirts right after this upcoming bend." Valka replied from ahead. She pointed to the curve in the trail about a hundred yards away.

I stifled a moan as I rubbed my legs. 

_I signed up for this, no use in complaining._

"You know, most people would be complaining about _other_ problems if they were in your situation. I'm surprised you seemed to have already come to terms with everything." Hiccup said from beside me.

"I wouldn't say that. This whole situation is still… _insane_ , but there's no point on moping around about it and getting nothing done."

Hiccup nodded. "Moving forward. A good idea, but I hope you aren't just putting off your problems for later."

"Of course not! I'm just spacing them out a little, so I don't overload my mind, is all…"

"…"

"… _At least that's what I hope_." I added quietly in English. My head protested the switch with a pleasant, sharp throb.

Hiccup returned a confused look. "Right… but you still shouldn't treat them as unimportant. I understand this is all a lot to deal with, but you need-"

"Hiccup! I'm fine! Really! Can we talk about something else, _please_?" I interrupted him, slightly annoyed.

The last thing I wanted to do at the moment was think about recent events. All I wanted was a break from it all, and while I appreciated that Hiccup was trying to help, I didn't need or want a lecture on how I should be handling my feelings.

Besides, the reason I even agreed to go on this little tour was to distract myself.

Hiccup gave a pained look as he returned his gaze forward. A silence fell between us as we continued walking. For whatever reason, Valka remained ahead of us without saying a word, simply humming quietly to herself. Her soft melody and the occasional rustling of the trees were the only noises that filled our surroundings. One might consider it peaceful, if not for the awkwardness of the silence.

I let out a sigh as I tried to think of something to say.

"So… _dragons_. Valka told me a little about them. Mostly names and descriptions of a few. Do you guys like… have them as pets, or something?"

Hiccup relaxed at the question, probably relieved at the break in the silence. "No, dragons are not our pets. Most of the dragons on the island are here of their own free will, and the rest willingly build friendships with us. It's more than a master-pet relationship, it's a bond between beings-between _equals._ We respect the dragons, and they respect us in kind."

I raised an eyebrow. "So, they aren't just… animals?"

Hiccup turned to face me. "Of course they are, but so are humans. If you're implying that they're… _stupid_ , then no. Dragons are just as intelligent as we are… well most of them. But the same applies to humans."

"…"

"…Huh. Fair enough..." I said simply.

Call it my own bias as a human, but I had doubts the dragons here were anything other than pets. Then again, a lot of things were different here, so maybe dragons truly were as Hiccup described. Equals.

But I'd have to see it to believe it.

 _Not that I'd want a dragon as a pet anyways. Sure, they're cool and all, but they're a little too large to be around compared to a dog or cat._

The snapping of a twig out in the forest made me jump and let out a small curse. Looking over to the sound, all I saw were the rows of trees and bushes of the forest.

"Relax. Probably just a deer." Hiccup said nonchalantly.

"Right…" I replied as I looked doubtfully into the trees. While Hiccup's reassurance about it being a deer was likely correct, it didn't rid the feeling of being watched that had come over me.

 _Jesus, am I really_ this _on edge that I get spooked over sounds in a forest-during the_ day _?_

"…It's been awhile since I've been out in the wilderness. Just not used to it, I guess."

I looked back to the trail ahead but gave one last glace to the forest.

 _Nothing there._ I told myself, but it still didn't help shake the feeling.

A moment passed before he spoke up. "Any other questions? Might help get your mind off it."

"Uh, I don't know… Do you have a dragon?"

He smiled. "Why wouldn't I? I am the Chief of an island full of them."

I returned a flat look. "Okay. But what are they like?"

" _What's he like?_ " he repeated in a faraway voice as he went into thought. "He's a friend who I can trust to always have my back, and to be there for me when I need it most."

"A friend you can trust. I had a close friend like that... It was nice to have a person to rely on when things were down." I replied regretfully.

Hiccup caught onto my tone and gave a sympathetic look. "Did… something happen to them?"

A small heaviness entered my chest as I hesitated to respond. "…They, uh… they moved on, like everyone does after a while. Just how life works." I replied as evenly as I could.

A wrongness about the conversation crept its way into my mind, originating from the same place in the back of my mind where I noticed the other feeling earlier, but I couldn't find a reason why. Probably from remembering things that were better off forgotten.

 _Is that really how I feel? That I'd be better off forgetting them?_ I thought, taken aback by my own out of place thoughts.

A loud rustle in the bushes to our right grabbed my attention. I stopped for a moment as I peered toward a slowly swaying bush, but when I saw nothing I began to walk again.

While I was turned away, something had positioned itself right in front of me and I walked face first into it; causing me to stumble backwards.

"What the…?"

I peered up at the object ahead but was met with a large, black creature staring at me intently with narrowed, jade eyes.

My eyes widened in both shock and fear as I went rigid.

 _Wild dragon. Shit._

"Toothless! We were just talking about you!" Hiccup called as walked over to the dragon's side. The dragon-apparently called ' _Toothless'_ \- gave a brief glance over to him before it returned its gaze back to me, making an odd humming sound.

Hiccup's warm welcome to it calmed me down a bit, but I remained still where I stood. I wasn't _afraid_ of the dragon, per se, but I sure as Hell didn't want to get close and personal with any right now. I had only found out _today_ they even existed, so my mind still needed to chew on that fact before considering if it was appropriate to be near them.

The dragon took my slight calming as an invination to come closer, which made me tense back up. It leaned down and forward before stopping when its eyes were level with mine.

After a moment of staring, its narrowed eyes widened, and it pressed its head into my chest and began to… _to…_

"Is it… _purring?"_ I said quietly, the vibrations making my voice quiver slightly.

To say I was unsure of what I was _supposed_ to do in the situation was an understatement. I mean, how often do people meet a _dragon_ of all things that just starts _purring_?

I simply stood there, arms locked to my side and my body slightly bent away as the dragon continued to hold its head against my chest. Hiccup looked on with an amused and confused expression.

"Huh. Never seen him so open to someone new before." he said simply. "Y'know, when he's doing that it's usually rude not to return the gesture."

As he said that, the dragon pulled away from me and was looking back in disappointment. His pupils were wide as he simply sat there expectantly.

 _Return the gesture? Like,_ pet _him? I… guess that couldn't hurt…_ I thought as I took a steadying breath and slowly reached my hand out. He stood still as my hand neared, but his eyes were locked on my hand. His eyes widened slightly when I rested my hand on his head.

I thought a dragon would've have been a reptile, and thus cold blooded, but the scales I was feeling were warm to the touch, almost radiating warmth, and smooth. My eyes widened a bit as I rubbed his head lightly.

 _I've never felt anything like this…_

In response to my small gesture the dragon pushed its head back into my chest; forcing me to wrap both hands around his head to stay steady and began loudly purring. He began rubbing his head along my chest, slowly moving forward as he wrapped around me. I just allowed my hand to glide across his hand and onto his neck, over his large wings and then to his side.

Once he had finished wrapping around me, he sat back next to Hiccup with a pleased expression.

I continued to stare for a moment, rubbing my hand, before collecting myself.

"He's like a giant _cat_." I said, bewildered. Hiccup was merely smiling amusedly.

"Yeah, he may be a fearsome Night Fury, but he's really just a big sweetheart. Aren't you, bud?" he said as he rubbed the dragon's side. The dragon, to my surprise, rolled its eyes and adopted an annoyed expression.

"…You said his name was… Toothless? _Odd name_ …" I said quietly as I composed myself.

The dragon perked up to my question and _smiled._ His mouth was void of any teeth, which is where I guessed he got his name.

"Huh… Toothless is toothless. Very clev-." The emergence of sharp teeth from his open maw cut me off midsentence. He closed his mouth and gave a smug smile.

 _This dragon is so… expressive… this is all so unreal._ I thought, still wide-eyed.

Hiccup laughed. "A clever name I know. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing that ending up sticking."

"Oh boys! I don't have all day to watch you mingle about!" Valka called out teasingly some ways down the trail.

"Sorry! Had an unexpected guest is all!" Hiccup called back as he gestured for me to start moving.

I gave a glance to Toothless who was still standing near me, staring, before slowly ambling after Hiccup. Toothless fell into place to Hiccup's side as we continued to walk towards the bend in the path, but he would occasionally glance and stare at me. It was a little unnerving, but at least he was, I'll admit, cute to look at.

 _Like a giant damn cat…_ I thought as I shook my head lightly.

After following the turn in the trail a few homes and farms came into view. The houses were all the same shape, except for the handful of barns, and all stood two stories tall. Colorful paints and engravings contrasted with weather worn wooden walls and mossed over stones encircled their foundations. With the farmlands surrounding them, the area had a pleasant rustic appeal.

We passed the grouping of homes and slowly approached Berk proper. The trail slowly transitioned into a well-worn pathway with houses of varying size and height packed together on either side. The homes were mostly identical to the ones I saw minutes ago but looked far newer and vibrant; instead of sparse colorings and decorations, these homes were more paint than wood. The multiple colors of the homes seemed to make the duller clothing of people in the now crowded streets stand out in contrast.

While I had been referring to the people as ' _Vikings_ ' in my head, I wasn't actually certain if that was a correct assumption; but seeing their large bodies, long and braided beards, and even horned helmets, I was convinced my guess had been correct. They even gave off an aura of ' _If you even look at me funny, you're going to find a few of your teeth missing.'_ which I found rather fitting of what I thought Vikings would be like.

Knowing that they were Vikings, though, brought up an important question in my mind. _Was I somehow in the past?_ It wasn't an outlandish thought to have considering that, as far as I knew, Viking's had disappeared hundreds of years ago. It had been a while since I'd taken a history class, but I was also sure that there was mention of how they had abruptly vanished at one point as well.

But the more I thought on it, the more I disagreed with the idea. For one, time travel (at least backwards) was impossible, and Gothi had said the Archipelago was hidden from the rest of the world hundreds of years ago. It was more likely I was still in the present but in a hidden world that happened to have Vikings living in it.

 _But why would they have progressed so little after so many years…?_ I found myself further wondering.

My pondering was interrupting as we started walking into a larger crowd. While many people gave kind or respectful greeting to Hiccup and Valka, I found myself being the receiving end of stares and whispers. An unease grew in my chest at having so many eyes on me which helped reinforce the reality that I was a fish out of water amounts the crowd.

Valka picked up on my unease as she leaned over and spoke warmly.

"Don't mind them. You're new and they're simply sizing you up."

I gave her a flat look. "That's not very reassuring."

She chuckled. "Ah, I'm just messing with you, Christopher. Vikings are extra curious when it comes to new things or people. Especially people who are walking around with the Chief and his mother."

I relaxed a little and nodded. When I began to return some of the stares the villagers would either look away or give small smiles or acknowledgements. My anxiety faded away as I began to focus on something else in the crowd, or rather, something that _wasn't_ in the crowds.

"So, where are all the dragons? The streets were full of 'em earlier." I asked.

The streets were almost void of any dragons, except for a small group of some nearby. The two dragons I could see were a green scaled dragon with spines on its head and a bulbous brown one. A Nadder and Gronckle if I had to guess. Both were standing idly by a small group of villagers.

"Oh, it's around noon, so most of them are out by the feeding stations or over the ocean fishing." Hiccup said as we turned right down another street. "Why? Were you hoping to see more?"

"Uh, not exactly. I was just curious. In fact, I'd rather not be in a large crowd of Vikings _and_ dragons just yet." I replied.

We took another right at an intersection and walked down a narrower path only to get stopped when the pathway ahead was blocked by a large group of Vikings. They were all surrounding something in the middle of the path while talking worriedly to one another. A few of them noticed us approach and a stout man made his way out of the crowd to meet us.

"Hiccup! I was actually about to go and find you." said the dark-haired man.

"Snotlout, what's happened?" Hiccup asked.

I had to cover my mouth to stop from laughing.

 _Snotlout! Jesus, what a name!_

My stifled laugh caught the man's attention and he looked to me with a confused yet angry look. "Who's that?"

Hiccup glanced to over to me. "Oh, him? A guest of mine; no one too special. Anyways, care to tell me what's going on?"

Snotlout scanned me over for a moment, confused, before shrugging and looking back to Hiccup. "Another wild dragon fight." he said evenly.

Hiccup's expression turned serious as he made his way over to the crowd. Snotlout helped clear a path to the center which allowed me to see what was there.

It was a dragon, one I didn't know, that was on the ground covered in blood. I could tell it was alive by the ragged expanding of its chest. I looked away from it as I began to feel my stomach clench and focused on Hiccup. He was knelt by the dragon with his hand rested on its head and a stoic expression.

After a moment he stood up and looked to Snotlout. "Where's the other one?"

With his thumb, Snotlout pointed east. "Flew off that way after mauling this one. Exactly like the other fights. I would've gone after it, but Hookfang is still out eating."

"What species?"

"Thunderclaw." Snotlout replied in a dark tone.

Hiccup sighed heavily as he looked back to the wounded dragon. " _Third one this week."_ I heard him faintly say. He shook his head slowly and looked to Snotlout. "Go find Ingrid, tell her there's been another attack and that she is needed urgently."

Snotlout nodded and jogged away. Hiccup directed the bystanders to help clean up the dragon for when Ingrid arrived then walked over to us.

"Looks like I have some duties to attend to. Mom, can you finish the tour for him?" he said, crestfallen.

Valka nodded while Hiccup mounted onto Toothless.

"Wait, you guys _ride_ them too?" I asked in shock. I hadn't paid much mind to what Toothless had on him earlier, but now that I noticed, it was clearly a saddle.

Hiccup gave a sly smile and shrugged. "Comes with the bond. Sorry that I must leave so soon. I should be back before sunset." he said, giving a small wave, as Toothless opened his wings and shot into the air.

Staring, I watched them disappear over the houses in awe and bewilderment.

 _Honestly. Completely unreal._

Sure, having a dragon as a pet or friend was cool and all, but _riding_ them too? I might love to fly, but that's when I'm inside a plane, not riding on the back of another living creature fully exposed. These people must be either brave or just stupid.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when Valka nudged my side. "You're going to catch flies like that."

My mouth snapped shut, but my eyes remained wide. "You people are crazy, you know that, right?"

She laughed before walking towards another street. I walked after her, but not before glancing back to the still bleeding dragon.

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Berk Proper, Evening_

Valka and I had been wandering around village since noon, and so far, I was impressed.

Berk was both similar and different to a common city back home. On the outskirts of the village towards the forests was where most of the famers lived and worked. As I approached the center, I found mostly homes or small shops. At the other end of the village from the farms were steep cliffs that led to docks far below. A network of wooden platforms and walkways stretched across the cliffsides and down to sea level, and there were even some large wooden elevators that were unloading fish and other goods. In the center of the village was a market place, spanning from the docks to a large structure on the other side of the village, packed with vendors selling all sorts of things. Large wooden perches, wall less buildings, stone scrubbers, and large bowls of fish also dotted the village which Valka informed me were for the dragons.

Speaking of dragons, there were _hundreds_ of them.

About an hour or so after Hiccup had parted most of the dragons had returned to the village and joined the already crowded streets. I had grown uneasy being in the streets that were filled with dragons far larger than me, but Valka managed to keep my mind off it through conversation. She informed me about each species again, now with visual aids. They all looked like what I thought a dragon would look; claws, long teeth, and interesting proportions. While they were by no means _ugly,_ I felt that if I had to choose one, I'd pick a Night Fury. But that was probably because they looked the _least_ dragon-like. All the dragons just seemed too… _alien_ to me.

A cramp in my leg spurred me from my thoughts as I suddenly found myself stumbling onto one knee.

"Uh, Valka? Do you think could stop for a minute? I need to let my legs catch up to my body." I called out to her.

She laughed a little as she walked over and helped me up. "I suppose we could do that, but let's find a proper place to rest instead of the street."

I groaned a little at the thought of more walking. "Alright, but it better not be on the other side of Berk."

Fortunately for me, our destination wasn't on the other side of Berk. In fact, it was just around the corner from where I had tripped.

"If you want a place to rest, the Great Hall is the perfect place for that." Valka said as she led me to the long flight of stone steps. At the top was a large wooden door that led into a mountainside. On either side two large statues loomed, one of a man and the other a dragon.

"Great Hall?" I inquired as I painfully made my way up the steps.

"Aye. It's where most of the village gathers to eat and celebrate. It also tends to hold the village meetings." she replied.

We reached the top of the steps and she pushed open the towering wooden doors. I was met with a blast of warm air from within that reminded me how cold it was outside. Valka smiled as she walked in.

I stared wide-eyed at the Hall's interior. It was as if the entire mountain had been hollowed out, enough space to house maybe five-hundred people. Stone walls and a dirt floor gave it a natural aesthetic, and coupled with the torch light, even cozy. Dozens of wooden tables and benches were scattered within, all surrounding a large firepit in the center.

I then registered the noise of the Hall. If I had to guess, there were well over a hundred people that were either sitting at the tables or standing off in groups, all chatting loudly to one another. I could even hear some singing far off in the back of the Hall. As for dragons, there were only a few inside that I could see.

 _Probably don't like the confined space filled with noisy Vikings._ I thought, slightly flinching at the deafening roar of laughter that erupted to my left.

I followed Valka as she led me through the crowd and to the back where there was an empty table. I sat down and began to massage my legs.

"Man, I think that's the most I've walked in _years._ " I complained.

Valka sat across from me. "I'm sure you'll survive a little soreness. So, what'd you think?"

"About the Hall or Berk?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled. " _Both_."

I turned around and observed the Hall once more. "Hm, well it certainly has more going on than where I used to live. And this place in particular looks like it could host some fun parties."

"Aye, the Hall has hosted some of the largest celebrations in the Archipelago. I'm glad to see you've enjoyed the village as well."

I shrugged. "I guess I did, except for the whole _sore_ _legs_ part." I said jokingly.

She gave a small chuckle. "Well, how about some food for your legs then?"

At the mention of food, I could feel my stomach contort. "Food would be great, actually. I haven't eaten since this morning."

"Well then wait right here. I'll go grab us a meal." she replied as she got up and walked away, leaving me by myself.

I regretted not just going with her. Uneasiness crept through me as I was now alone in the middle of a crowded place filled with strangers. I rested my head in my hand and just stared ahead at the stone wall of the Hall, hoping that no one would notice me until Valka returned. It was an odd contrast to how I was feeling just moments ago.

 _I remember a time when I wasn't so socially anxious. Good times._ I thought as I looked down at the table. Slowly, the sounds of the Hall began to blend together into the background as I focused on the strange wrongness I felt at the back of my mind. I still couldn't place it, but I only noticed it when talking to the others. I chalked it up to plain anxiety.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" a feminine voice asked.

The sudden close sound surprised me as I visibly flinched. I turn around and saw two people standing behind me; a woman with braided black hair and a large, hefty man; both with plates of food in their hands.

My mind drew a blank as I merely stared at them in confusion.

"Um, are you okay? We can find another table if you don't want us here." the woman asked.

"Oh! Sorry, just lost in thought. Y-You can sit here-it's fine." I stuttered out as I returned my gaze back to the table.

 _It's just two people! And here I am acting like an idiot!_ I chastised myself.

The two sat down on the other side of the table, just off to my right, as I continued to just stare at the table. When I stole a glance at them, I saw they were looking back at me.

"What?" I asked.

The man cleared his throat. "Sorry, it's just that I don't recognize you. Are you new to Berk?"

"…You could say that."

The two of them shared a look before sliding down the bench to be in front of me. I gave a puzzled look.

"How long have you been on the island?"

"Uh, a little over a day, I think. Just saw most of it this afternoon."

He nodded and gave a small smile. "Well then, welcome to Berk!" he said cheerfully as he held out a hand. "Name's Fishlegs."

 _Fishlegs? Really?_ I thought flatly. I forced a small smile and shook his hand.

"Christopher."

He continued to smile as he gestured to the woman next to him. "This is Heather, by the way."

Heather held out her hand and I shook it. "Pleasure to meet you." she said warmly.

I returned another small, forced smile. Her black hair and green eyes reminded me of someone, but I suppressed the thought.

A moment passed were no one said anything before Fishlegs cleared his throat again.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you sitting alone at this table? Waiting for someone?" He asked as he bit into a rather large chicken leg.

"I'm waiting on someone to come back, yes. She's getting us some food. What about you two? I'm sure you have people you know in here, so why sit at this empty table?"

"Oh, well, Fishlegs is coming off a bad cold and wasn't up for sitting at a more crowded table, and most of our friends are out at the moment." Heather replied.

I looked to Fishlegs and noticed that he did look a little under the weather. His eyes were slightly bloodshot, and his face was a tad pale. He gave an innocent shrug as he continued to eat.

 _That better not be contagious. I doubt they have any DayQuil here._ I thought flatly.

"Ah! I see you're already getting to know some people!" Valka called out from behind me. I flinched again at the unexpected voice.

"Jesus! I _swear_ you people do that on purpose!"

She laughed as she sat down next to me and handed me a bowl of stew. It smelled amazing.

"Thanks, though." I added as she handed me a wooden spoon.

I quickly dug into the stew, savoring the meat and the broth. If Berk had one thing going for it, it was its food. I'd been living off mostly fast-food the past few months, so the oatmeal from this morning and the stew were major improvements.

"Wait, you know him?" Heather asked after she and Fishlegs shared a confused look.

"Well, he will be living in my home for the foreseeable future, so I suppose I do." she responded jokingly as she slowly ate her own stew.

Heather and Fishlegs shared another look.

"And why is that, exactly?" Fishlegs inquired as he put down his chicken leg.

"Because he's here to help me." Hiccup said behind me.

Again, I flinched. "Honestly! Do you people even _have_ footsteps!?" I said exasperatedly as I held my face in one of my hands; the other over my racing heart.

"Ah, Hiccup, Astrid! Nice of you to join us this evening," Valka said teasingly as they sat down next to her.

"I had to drag him here to eat. Kept insisting on finding that dragon responsible for the fight earlier." Astrid said. Hiccup gave an awkward laugh. "And Christopher! Glad to see you're doing better!"

I gave a small thanks and looked down at my stew. I wasn't expecting to have a large group of people around while I ate, and it was made worse that they all were interested in me.

 _Wouldn't mind a quiet meal to end the day, but oh well. I'm sure my fried brain could use the company._

"Wait, what do you mean he's helping you?" I heard Fishlegs ask.

I shot a glance to Hiccup as I was _also_ interested in what he meant by that, because last time I checked, it was _him_ helping _me._

"Well, I heard news of a man from the south that had knowledge on advanced machinery. I needed some help on a project I'm working on as I've been too busy lately, so I sought him out and invited him to Berk. Isn't the right, Christopher?" Hiccup explained as he looked to me.

 _Seriously!? He came up with a backstory without asking for my input!?_ I thought as I put on a fake smile.

"Yup! That's me! The, uh, advance machine guy!" I leaned back and spoke to Hiccup from behind Valka. " _You're lucky I have_ some _experience in engineering!"_ I whispered, slightly annoyed.

"Advance machinery? Like what!?" Fishlegs leaned closer to me with an excited expression.

"I, uh, have experience in, um…" I looked to Hiccup for help, but he just shrugged. "… _engines?_ "

Fishlegs went into thought for a moment while he receded back into his chair. "Huh. I guess it _is_ advanced. Never heard of " _engines"_ before.. _."_

I sighed in relief. It looked to have bought the lie and was no longer interested.

"…what is it?" he finished, his excited expression back in full force.

 _Shit._

I looked to Hiccup again, but he was busy talking to Astrid to notice my plight.

Fishlegs pulled out a notebook that was overflowing with paper. "Oh, and don't skip any details!" he said as he also pulled out a pencil.

I sighed heavily and put on a fake smile. "Right. An engine… _where to begin…_ "

After going into _extensive_ detail on what an engine was, its function, and applications, the rest of the time in the Hall went as to be expected. The five of them exchanged conversation, every now and then asking for some details about me. Like Hiccup had suggested, I kept it vague. I had told them I was from the south and that I was an aspiring engineer looking for work. When they asked how long I'd be staying, I said I'd be on the island until Hiccup's " _project"_ was finished. When Fishlegs had inquired on the specifics of the project, Hiccup said it was secret that involved flight and changed the subject.

I had a hunch he was going to be asking a _lot_ of questions about my Technam when he had the chance. I could only hope he wasn't as detail-greedy as Fishlegs had been.

I learned a few things as well; mostly that Fishlegs and Heather were dating and that some of the dragons on the island had become more aggressive lately. " _The twins_ " also came up frequently in their conversations, usually as an explanation for damage around the village. I didn't give those things too much thought, though, as I was more occupied with trying to keep a level head. Something in the back of my mind was begging for me to acknowledge… _something_ about the situation; the apparent wrongness of it all. Slowly, I started to think I should be feeling ashamed, but again I couldn't find a reason why.

It was about an hour later, after sunset, when we finally left the Hall. The cold, early night air helped ease my nervous mind as we made our way down the Hall's steps. Fishlegs asked if he could come over sometime and ask more about what I knew, and I had given him a curt " _maybe_ ", before he and Heather said their farewells and left.

The buzzing of the thoughts in my head contrasted with the silence of the village. I rubbed my head and sighed.

"Well, I suppose we should head home as well." Valka said as she turned to me.

I responded with a shrug. "I guess. Could use some quiet after all that. Head's killing me." I looked around us, noting that the village was fairly empty, and that two people were missing. "Where'd Hiccup and Astrid go?"

Valka shrugged. "Off to get some alone time, most likely."

 _Alone time. Guess that's fair. They are married… in love…_ I shook my head slightly at the odd thought.

"Hm, alright then... So, where is your home?"

She smiled as she pointed to the large home that was just a few yards away from where we were. It was a bit larger than the other homes and stood alone near the Great Hall on a hill. It matched what one would expect a Chief's home to look like. Big.

"Oh. That saves me a walk." I remarked.

She gave a small laugh as we strolled towards the house. The house seemed to radiate a strong presence as we neared it. A feeling of raw will, conviction, and confusion.

 _Wait, what?_

I shook my head as I realized the feeling was not coming from the house. The dark shadows of the forest beyond the home seemed to be the source.

And for a moment, I swear I saw eyes peering through the shadows.

Whatever they were, they quickly vanished once I looked at them. It left me feeling chilled and unnerved as I resumed walking to the front door of the home.

"Something the matter?"

I looked back to Valka. "Uh, no. Just thought I saw something out in the woods."

She nodded a bit as she opened the large door of the home. "Hm, probably just a deer or dragon. Nothing to worry over."

I walked in after her and took in the room. Four large pillars surrounded the corners of a fireplace in the center of the room. On the other side, I could make out a kitchen area and a table. To my right weapons and other tools were hung on the wall, and to my left a staircase led to a single door. The door and the wall above seemed new in comparison to the ancient wood the rest of the home was constructed of; probably a new addition. A warm orange glow from the low fire filled the home, completing the rustic log cabin feel.

"Hm. Quaint." I said as I walked over to the fire to warm up. Heat radiating from the fire helped melt away by uneasiness and anxiety and replaced it with a heavy dreariness.

"Not to be rude, but where will I be sleeping? Upstairs or…?"

Valka scanned the room looking for something, but when she didn't find it she frowned. "There was supposed to be a cot here in the main room, but I suppose Gobber hasn't dropped it off yet."

"Gobber? You people must hate your kids or something with names like that."

She chuckled. "Yes, the names on Berk can be quite interesting. Gobber's the village blacksmith. Hiccup was his apprentice and had a small room in the back of the forge where he kept a spare cot. He said he had asked Gobber to drop it off, but knowing him, he probably got drunk and forgot."

A loud knock at the door caught me off guard.

 _Shit! Why am I so God damn jumpy today!?_ I thought as I tiredly rubbed my face.

" _Wonderful_ timing as always." Valka said as she rolled her eyes. She walked over to the door and opened it curtly.

"Valka! How are you tonight?" a cheery voice rang from the other side of the door.

I couldn't make the man out from where I was, but his thick Scottish accent didn't sound as imposing like I assumed blacksmiths voice would sound like. Valka moved out of the door and allowed the man in.

He was large, like most of the Vikings on the island, with a long golden mustache and patchy clothing. He held a folded cot in his right arm, but what caught my attention was that fact he was missing his left hand and right foot. His foot had a simple peg-leg, and his right hand was replaced with a hook. Something told me they were dragon related injuries.

 _A blacksmith with one hand? This island continues to surprise me…_

Gobber and Valka exchanged a few pleasantries as he walked past me and set the cot down against the wall, right under where an axe was hung. When he finished talking to her, he turned his attention to me.

"Ah! You must be Christopher!" he called as he walked over and held out his good hand.

His hand crushed mine as we shook. I stifled a moan and forced a smiled. "Yeah, that's me."

"Well, I'm sure you've heard this already, but welcome to Berk! The name's Gobber!"

"Yeah, I heard. Very, uh, _interesting_ name." I replied.

"Why thank you!" he said with a small chuckle. "Anyways, brought your cot. Hope it'll do."

I looked over to the small frame of the cot. It wasn't much, just some fabric that was supported by crossed wooden beams. Sure, it wasn't my cushioned king-sized bed at home, but it would have to do for the time being.

"Eh, with a blanket and pillow, I'm sure it will do fine. Thanks."

Gobber smiled and nodded. He excused himself, saying something about a fire at the Forge, and headed for the door. As he opened it he looked back to me.

"Say lad, Hiccup mentioned you were an expert on ' _advanced machinery',_ you don't think you could spare some of your time and knowledge while you're here and lend me a hand? I have some troublesome gearboxes that Hiccup has been too busy to look at. Not to mention some help with general Forge duties." he asked from the doorway.

 _Gearboxes? I mean, I guess I know a few things about fixing gears._ I thought. I wasn't a true engineer, but I had picked up a few skills and bits of knowledge over the three years I self-maintained my plane.

"Yeah, sure. I guess I can try and help out."

Gobber smiled widely and gave a nod. He walked out into the cold night, giving a wave over the shoulder as the door closed behind him.

"Well, he was certainly a lively guy." I said as I stretched and walked over to the cot. I sat down on its edge, the frame creaking in response, and let out a long sigh.

"Looks like you've had a long day." Valka remarked as she walked into the kitchen area. "Would you like some tea to calm your nerves?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Thanks." I said while giving a small smile.

The two of us enjoyed a few cups as we sat on the cot. We talked about my experience in the Hall, and I elaborated more on the answers I had given Fishlegs and Heather. For some reason I felt more comfortable around her, yet at the same time it still felt wrong being so open with her.

A little while later Valka fetched a blanket and pillow for me and said she'd be turning in for the night.

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to call for me." she said kindly as she walked away and into another room behind the kitchen. For a moment, I was reminded of my own Mom, but quickly shook the thought.

I sighed tiredly as I laid back onto the cot, not bothering to undress due to the chill in the air.

The cot was not what I was used to sleeping on, and neither was the home I now found myself in. The house's creeks and the muffled sound of the wind and sea outside were welcomed white noise, though, and the dying fire added just enough warmth to not be overbearing either. I evened out my breathing, a practice I did every night to help me fall asleep, and let the sounds of house and fire lull me away.

" _What a day."_ I murmured.

-0-0-0-0-0-

AN:

Another week, another chapter. Another long chapter as well. Which is painful to revise but worth it.

This chapter has Chris getting introduced to the villages, dragons, and certain characters. The purpose of the chapter though, is deeper than mere introductions. It's hinted at several times throughout the chapter, but you'll find out what's happening next chapter.

With each chapter I find myself being challenged to write something that's meaningful to the story and characters as well as entertaining to read. That's why the dinner scene was hardest for me. How do I go about introducing two characters to Chris without coming off as forced or boring chit-chat? Well, I make the interaction spur something within Chris of course! What it stirred? Again, you'll find out. Feel free to guess though.

I've considered the thought of getting a beta, but I have no clue how to even go about doing it. It would be helpful to have someone read over the chapters from a different view other than mine, not to merely find spelling or grammar mistakes as I can do that myself, but to help make sure I am keeping the story and plot clear as well as getting meaningful and purposeful character interactions (and keeping them in character).

Reviewing Reviews:

GuardianDragon98 said they couldn't wait to see Chris interact with members of Berk. I hope what I provided with the humans and dragons alike was worth that wait.

movielover98 asked if the Veil acts as a bridge, would we see the riders travel beyond it or ask Chris about the culture and state of the word. First, I would like to clarify the Veil. It's best to think of it as a _wall_ instead of a bridge. Comparing to a bridge implies it's meant to be crossed and is easy to do so. If you re-read the descriptions of the Veil by both the Knower and Gothi, you should see it acts more like a wall-keeping things out/in while requiring effort to get over to the other side safety. But other than that, it is _technically_ possible for the riders to cross if they wanted to; but it wouldn't be very easy or safe. That doesn't mean they won't ask questions of course.

To everyone who reviewed and followed, I give my thanks!

Until next time.

10-13-18


	8. Intrusive Thoughts

_Chapter 8: Intrusive Thoughts_

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Isle of Berk, Nightfall_

A dark silhouette, barely visible against the darkening seas, came into view far below as I exited the cloud layer.

Relief fueled my aching wings as I hurriedly began to descend towards the island. A clearing came into view as I glided over the sprawling forests, and with the miniscule energy left in my body I steered towards it. A blistering heat shot up my wings when I tried to slow for landing; causing my wings to stiffen mid-glide and leading to me landing roughly onto the ground. After few staggered steps I crumpled onto the cool grass that filled the clearing.

I let out a long, exhausted moan.

 _That must be the longest flight I have had in winters…_

From first light to nightfall. Not a single speck of land to rest along the way. Even for a Fury, the flight was challenging and exhausting. If it was not for the strong tailwind and numerous thermals I doubt I would have made it to the island before my wings gave out.

I lied there for a few moments breathing deeply and feeling the burn of my muscles ebb away; replaced with a dull ache. While resting I took the opportunity to focus on picking up the sound of the call. It had gone quiet not long ago, and I worried that I may have been too slow to arrive. I strained my hearing for several moments longer only to be met with the calm of the night. The call was gone. Not even a faint whisper of it could be heard. Irritation built in me at the fact I wasted two days of flight for nothing.

The ambience of the forest changed as the sun set completely; the buzzing of insects quieted and the songs of birds stopped. Quiet filled the forest as the world fell asleep, leaving me alone and worn.

After what felt like ages I heard a faint sound emanate from no discernible direction. It was not the beckoning melody that resided at the very cusp of my hearing I had been looking for. No, it was a presence; a pressure in the back of my mind. A recognizable one too.

It was _his_.

Steadily rising I focused in on the presence lurking on the edge of my awareness; trying to find the source. The pressure grew when I thought of a particular direction, and though it was only a faint feeling, it was enough information to track him down.

I broke out into a sprint, covering the distance to the tree line in mere moments and maneuvering through the forest's maze-like underbrush. Moonlight filtered through the tree tops, illuminating the ground and creating a pathway in his direction.

It wasn't long before I sensed another presence on the island. A second pressure. This time far more prominent and intrusive.

 _An Alpha. That may complicate things._

Last thing I needed to run into was an Alpha. I was a lone-flyer by heart, like most Furies, so the mere thought of being _near_ an Alpha was sickening. Becoming enthralled, my will _smothered_ , and forced to remain here on this island in servitude as a mere _idea_ was almost enough to make me leave at that very moment, but I could not leave. Not yet, at least. I needed answers first.

 _Change of plans then. Find him and figure out his importance while remaining undetected. Simple enough for a Fury._

The wind carried faint voices from ahead where I could see fire-light streaming into the forest. It was a sign that humans were near.

A soft growl built up in my chest. _The Fates must love to test my patience._

I had not paid the rest of the island much mind earlier when landing, so I missed the fact there was a human nest. Finding _one_ human on an island would be simple, but now I had to find him amongst a whole _nest_. Not to mention I had to hide from both an Alpha _and_ an entire nest of humans, though I was not sure which I loathed more.

One would enthrall and the other would kill on sight. Neither was appealing.

I slowly prowled to the edge of the forest and found a convenient bush to hide behind. Peering through the bush I began to scan the area. I had two basic details to help identify him: brown-blue eyes and a willstone around a wrist. While that might be enough to go on if I were, say, in _front_ of him, it was not going to be much help from my vantage point. But I could not risk getting closer and risk detection.

I moaned. _This is going to be difficult._

I could see a single large wooden nest as well as a few smaller ones beyond it from where I hid. The area was deserted, with only a few humans wondering about with dragons. It took a moment for that last detail to process, causing me to do a double take.

 _Wait… Dragons!?_

No doubt, there was a small group of dragons. I supposed it made sense, seeing as there was an Alpha on the island, but what did _not_ was the fact they were with _humans_. I knew the war between our kinds had ended not that many winters ago, but I was under the impression we were on _'leave each other alone'_ terms; not ' _sharing the same island_ '. But then again, it had been a few winters since I had last interacted with any dragons, so I supposed I was merely uninformed.

The thought of being unknowledgeable on the fact left me feeling irritated and disappointed in myself, but I had good reasons for staying isolated from the others. My pack would not risk enthrallment to the ' _Queen',_ so we kept our distance in the far north. Even though it was now gone, I still wanted nothing to do with its previous slaves. They were all but former husks of what they were, stripped of all will. It was the greatest disrespect I could imagine for a dragon. Without will, they might as well be another mere wild animal or even lower than a _human._

I pitied them.

I was pulled from my thoughts when the sound of speaking reached me.

Four humans stood a distance away on a slope. They looked to be talking before one of the females and the larger male walked out of sight leaving the other two alone. The female was tall and lean, while the male was slightly shorter and overall unnoteworthy in appearance. The only detail about the male that was unusual was its lack of facial fur which I thought was common for humans.

The two talked to one another before turning and strolling in my direction. I could make out the details of their faces, but the male's seemed familiar. I did not recognize any of his features, but the aura about him seemed foreign; much like _his_ aura.

The male must have felt me staring at them because their eyes shot up to meet mine in confusion. I quickly ducked behind the bush, eyes wide both in panic and shock.

 _Their eyes. Brown and a faint hint of blue. It must be him!_

I smiled a little. Now that I knew what he looked like, it made everything far easier. Peering back over the bush I saw he and the female were gone, but the sound of wood creaking from the nearest wood nest signaled they had entered it.

 _I even know where he nests. Perfect._

I turned and sprinted back into the forest and headed to the clearing I had landed in earlier. I did not pay my surroundings much mind, causing me to almost fall into a large cove, as I committed his face to memory. His features matched his aura, foreign, which was the easiest way to identify him. When I arrived back in the clearing, my limbs felt filled with stone as fatigue and exhaustion set in.

 _Might have over done it today… but nothing sleep cannot fix._ I thought as I paced over to a dirt patch in the clearing. On closer inspection though, it was more than a mere dirt patch.

A long, rugged gash of uprooted earth created a trail to an object on the other side of the clearing. I ignored my aching muscles, curiosity now fueling them, and slowly followed the trail; keeping my guard up in case it was a downed dragon. Downed and injured dragons tended to act on impulse, so the last thing I needed to do was spook them. The object remained stone still as I neared.

Whatever the thing was, it wasn't a dragon. Its skin glinted in the moonlight, indicating it was made of something inorganic, possibly made of that human _'metal'_ I had heard mention of long ago. It had an interior that was too dark to make out, and its body was clearly damaged from whatever crash it was in. A slight aroma filled the air near it, a smell similar to Flamescale slime but watered down. Something about its presence felt familiar, but I could not figure out why.

 _Strange… I have never seen anything like this…_

A yawn reminded me of my weary state and I backed away from the object. It seemed to blend in with its surroundings in the shadows as left it behind. Whatever it was probably didn't matter, but it was still something new and intriguing to me. I thought about looking it over again in the morning.

Walking over to a natural dirt patch on the other side of the clearing, I flamed the ground to warm it before lying down and resting my head on my paws. I let out a satisfied purr as my heavy eyes closed.

 _Tomorrow I will confront him. I will get the answers I need. Then I can leave._ I thought as I slowly drifted off.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Jeopardy or some type of gameshow was playing on the TV as I lied on the couch staring vacantly at the ceiling. It was the first thing I saw when I woke up, and I hadn't torn my gaze away since. I remained lying there, unmoving and uncaring of my surroundings.

I was in no mood to do anything.

The house was quiet, a stark contrast to how it used to be, and not an inch of sunlight made it through the windows I had covered. I felt the place didn't deserve such warmth and light. Without them, it wasn't a home. It was a place I slept and ate, sure, but it wasn't _home._ It was merely a reminder of what was lost.

Quiet turned into deathly silence when the TV turned off automatically. Goosebumps covered my skin as the air seemed to cool drastically. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily, making no move to grab a blanket; it's not like it would help, anyways.

The silence was accompanied by an annoying internal ringing in my ears, faint enough to barely hear and creating an uncomfortable pressure in my head. All I really wanted was silence, but I couldn't even get that.

An unexpected knocking at the door cleared the growing ring in my ears. I let out a small moan and rolled over hoping whoever was there would just end up leaving.

Another knock, this time harder.

Again, I ignored it as I covered my head with a pillow.

 _Just leave it at the door for fuck sakes!_ I internally yelled.

Once again, there was a knock, but this time someone called from behind it.

"Chris? I know your home! _Please_ answer the door!" came a pleading voice.

Sighing heavily, I reluctantly rolled off the couch and slowly stood. It felt like my limbs were stuck in water as I trudged my way to the door, stopping only for a second to take a steadying breath and brush back my disheveled hair, and opened it. White filled my vision for a moment before my eyes adjusted to the light outside. I blinked away some remaining blurriness, the person at the door coming into focus.

" _Mariana_?" I said, voice hoarse from disuse, "What are you doing here?"

She stared back at me for a moment, her green eyes glassy from held-back tears.

" _Chris._ " she said sadly as she hugged me.

I weakly returned the gesture.

She pulled back and gave a small, pained smile. "I was so worried! You haven't been answering my messages and no one's seen or heard from you in weeks! Hell, even the people at the airfield said they hadn't seen you! I thought you might of… well it doesn't matter what I thought."

She took a moment to collect herself. "Are you, you know, doing okay?" she asked in an unsure tone.

I thought about just giving a fake smile and saying I was fine, that I was simply sick or some other excuse, but I couldn't bring myself to lie to her. That and I didn't think I could even fake a smile.

" _No. I'm not. They're gone, Mariana. I just… don't know what to do…"_ I muttered, failing to meet her gaze.

 _I don't want her to see me like this, she doesn't deserve it._

Her hand gently guided my eyes to hers. She wasn't smiling anymore, but her eyes were filled with caring that I didn't deserve.

"Chris, I know you're hurting. I can't even _imagine_ how hard this is for you right now... But you _know_ you have friends who are willing to help. _I'm_ willing to help, that's why I'm here! And I refuse to let you," she gestured to me and then to the dark room behind, " _waste_ away like this!"

I felt a small bit of warmth build in my chest as I retuned a weak smile. "I don't deserve you. You care so much for me, and what did I do in return?" the smile faded, "I locked myself away."

She smiled, then leaned in and gave a long kiss before hugging me tightly. I simply returned the tight hug. The warmth I felt was intoxicating, the thought of letting go seemed impossible, but the moment the mere thought of being happy entered my mind, I remembered my parents.

The chill quickly took over again.

Mariana seemed to notice as she loosened her hug and pulled back a bit. "What is it?"

I rigidly pulled out the hug, sighing heavily. Mariana looked hurt by the move but didn't say anything.

"Look. You know I love you, and I would _never_ want to hurt you... But, _look_ at me! I'm doing just that."

Her eyes widened. "What are you talking about? You're not hurting me!"

"Of course I am! You were on the verge of tears when I opened the door!"

She opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated; frustration and worry radiated off her.

I felt a lump grow in my throat as I held back my own tears.

"Mariana, I just can't move on. And I doubt any outside encouragement is going to change that. Every time I even _think_ about trying to be happy again, I just remember that they're g-gone and that I'll _never_ be happy again. It's like this is some cruel dream that I can't seem to wake up from and it's driving me crazy!" I said as my breath hitched. "I-I don't want to get you caught up in that. It's not fair to you."

Her lips quivered as she stood there rigidly.

" _What are you trying to say?"_ she murmured.

 _Look. You're hurting her again. Nice going there._ The thought was accompanied by the chill spreading across my body.

"W-What I'm saying is… I need to be alone, right now. It's just something I need to do."

Mariana's face stiffened as she frowned slightly. "Chris! You can't do this alone! If you just go back and wallow in self-pity, there's no _telling_ how bad it's going to fuck you up! _Please Chris!_ Let me help you!" she grabbed my hands, "We're in this together. That's what you told me, isn't it? _Is that not true anymore?_ " she said pleadingly.

I could practically feel my heart clench at her words. I wanted to say yes. _God,_ I wanted to. But every time I tried to, I felt that chill pull at my throat and entangle my thoughts.

After a moment, I simply looked down and sighed.

" _I'm sorry. This is just something I have to do alone, for now."_

Silence filled the air as neither of us made a move to speak. Somewhere in my subconscious I heard her quietly say " _It's okay, Chris. I guess everyone copes differently. Take the time you need, but I'll keep checking in on you. Just promise not to go insane, Okay?",_ but the words never left her mouth. Though I was sure they should have.

The contradiction in my head made me look back up towards her. Her head was down; her black hair covering her eyes. The air grew colder as the silence became deafening, the ringing coming back in full force. Even the light around us seemed to be weighed down and drained from the tension.

She began to laugh.

I stared at her in confusion and growing unease as her laugh turned into a disturbing cackle; a sound I never remembered her ever making.

She abruptly stopped as her head snapped up. Her face was flat and emotionless, and her eyes seemed inhumanly clear.

A small grin spread across her face. "Sorry, it's just funny." she said, "First you get your parents killed, then you lose her too."

My limbs went numb and I felt my stomach drop. " _W-What?"_

She began to laugh again before stopping and returning to a blank look. "You heard me _Christopher. You_ killed them, and then _you_ pushed her away. It's all your fault."

Another sadistic grin spread across her face, and in that moment, I realized that whatever was speaking was no longer Mariana. Its voice was too cold and calculated to be coming from her, and her eyes were grayed and lifeless. It gave off the feeling of something other wordily, something _not_ human. Whatever it was, it knew me better than I did, and it enjoyed toying with me.

It started laughing again. Its gray eyes remaining focused on mine. It slowly leaned closer, and though every part of me was screaming to get away and close the door, I remained fixed in place. The blood rushing through my ears was deafening, and I felt like my chest was ready to burst.

Its lips crept towards my ear and whispered. " _You killed them and lost her. Now you're trying to_ replace _them."_

My stomach turned to stone and my breathing hitched. A wave of adrenaline seized my muscles, the numbness replaced with fire, as I stumbled back through the doorway.

" _NO!"_ I screamed while slamming the door shut and locked it.

Breathing heavily, my limbs went numb again as I leaned onto the door. I could faintly hear a sad sigh from the other side and footsteps walking away, but I heard no other sounds. My heart felt ready to burst as I clenched my chest in a vain attempt to calm it.

 _It's not true. It's not true. It's just a nightmare._ I tried to reassure myself.

I turned around and fell against the door, sliding down onto the floor. I closed my eyes and tried to steady my breathing.

 _Just a nightmare…_

The rush of blood in my ears, as well as the ringing, slowly faded as I calmed down. The odd tingling in my limbs ebbed away, a heaviness replacing it. My eyes remained closed as I simply waited to wake up from the dream and forget what I experienced.

" **So worked up over simple conversation.** " a voiced said, condescendingly, from in front of me.

My eyes snapped open as I met the gaze of a shadowed being with purple eyes. It was the same one from last night's dream.

She was still hidden in shadows that seemed to make up her body, but her eyes were clear and focused intently on me.

I took a breath before replying.

"T-That was _not_ a conversation." I said as I pulled myself up slowly.

She made a sound that resembled a laugh. " **Certainly sounded like one** _ **.**_ "

She turned her focus to our surroundings. While I couldn't make out any of her facial features, her eyes shined with new found curiosity as she wandered around the living room.

I slowly stood up. "Seriously! A normal conversation doesn't include having something impersonating your girlfriend and blaming you for your parent's death!"

The words left a bitter taste in my mouth. The logical side of me told me not to listen to what the thing had said, they were simple lies meant to rile me, but a deeper part of me clung to the words.

She sniffed at the couch. " **Still a conversation. Merely an abnormal one.** " She walked away from the couch and began prodding at the TV. " **You have a very interesting mind-scape.** "

"Mind-scape? I'm not sure I know what that is…"

She gave me a flat look. " **It's where we are** _ **right now**_ **. You're not very bright, are you?** "

I shook my head and stared back in confusion, the _current_ conversation registering in my mind. There I was having what I could only describe as a lucid dream and talking to a condescending apparition. My mind clearly was in the mood for fucking with me.

"The Hell are you supposed to be, exactly? Some manifestation of my insecurity?"

She snorted. " **No. I'm a dragon. Not some part of your troubled human mind.** "

They wandered into the kitchen and out of sight for a moment. I heard a low growl emanate from the room before she came back into view and walked over to me. Judging off her eyes, she no longer seemed curious; in fact her eyes seemed unnaturally neutral.

"What do you mean not part of my mind?" I asked cautiously.

Her eyes scanned me over; seeming to focus in on my every detail like it was the first time ever seeing me. " _ **Means what it means…**_ " she muttered.

Her eyes widened when they reached my wrist and she gasped softly.

" _ **The Veilstone… that's why they called…"**_ she said softly.

Buzzing filled my ears as my surroundings began to blur. She seemed to notice a change as well as her expression dropped slightly.

" **You're waking up, unfortunate. I suppose we'll have to continue our chat later.** " She said as she began to blur with the background.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I called out as my vision turned black and all feeling left my body. I heard a faint noise that resembled laughing echo around me.

" **You ask far too many questions.** "

-0-0-0-0-0-

My eyes shot open as I took in a ragged breath.

A throb pulsed in my head along with my racing heartbeat, and I could vaguely feel dried tears along my cheeks. The memory of the dream began to fade into pieces as I propped myself up in the cot.

I rubbed my eyes to clear my blurred vision and look around the room. Faint rays of light poured in through cracks in the walls and a shuddered window which gave everything in the room a gray highlight.

 _Sun must be about to rise._ I thought.

Out of habit I glanced to a spot next to the cot to check the time but found the view blocked by a black void. The pure blackness of it strained my eyes for a moment before I began to make out an outline.

I followed the outline upward and was met with large, jade ovals hovering over me. It took me a few seconds in my still tired daze to register the shapes were eyes; eyes that were staring intently back at me.

" _Jesus!"_ I half-yelled as I stumbled out of the cot.

Something warm gripped my arm and halted my fall to the floor. Slowly I was pulled back onto the cot and released. I looked back to the eyes and could now see it was a surprised looking Toothless.

" _Toothless!? What the hell are you doing just watching me sleep!?"_ I whispered in exasperation.

He cocked his head before shrugging. My eyes widened at the response.

 _Did he… respond to the question?_ I thought briefly before shaking the thought. _Well, if I wasn't awake before, I sure as Hell am now._

Turning in the cot I planted my feet on the cold floor, a shiver running up my spine in response. Toothless shuffled out of the way to allow me to stand. I arched my back to rid the stiffness before ambling over to the closed window to let some more light in.

Toothless gave a small whimper as I walked away.

I peered back to him. " _What?"_

He moaned before gesturing to the cot; his eyes full of worry. I took a moment to try and guess what he was worked up about.

" _No, I'm not tired anymore. You practically scared me awake."_ I whispered.

He rolled his eyes and grumbled before shaking his head and pointing to the bed with a paw. Once again, my eyes went wide.

I returned to the cot and stared at him uneasily. He returned a still worried look. Rubbing my cold arm I tried to guess what he was trying get at.

" _Uh, are you… worried?"_

A nod.

" _About… my cot?"_

A shake.

I absentmindedly scratched my wrist. "… _Sleeping?"_

A nod and then a shake. He made a small warble.

 _It's way too early for this._ I thought, but as I listened to the quiet house around me, I doubted I had much to do until Valka or Hiccup woke up. A heavy sigh escaped through my nose as I rubbed my eyes again.

" _Um, sleeping… yes and no… uh, dreaming?"_ I asked, pulling at straws.

His ears perked up and he nodded.

" _Worried about dreams?"_

He did a slow half nod before leaning forward and bumping his nose on my chest.

"…my _dreams, specifically?"_

He nodded and gave a small smile. His expression then fell as he lowered his head, whimpering lightly and looking back to me worriedly.

I was at a loss for words as I stared back into his wide eyes. Toothless, a _dragon_ , was worried over my dreams. How he even knew I had a bad dream was beyond me; my best guess being he had been watching me for a while. There had been dry tears on my face, though, so I must have cried in my sleep and he must have saw. With a light shake of my head I sighed.

"… _Yeah, I'm worried about my dreams too."_ I said with a small, sad grin.

I lightly patted him on the head as he returned a flat look, clearly hoping I was going explain whatever the dream was.

I chuckled. " _Sorry. That particular dream in going straight to my subconscious. Rather not think about it."_

He gave an exaggerated small moan before leaning to the side collapsing onto the cot, breaking it instantly. The sound of him hitting the floor along with the cracking of the cot echoed through the quiet house. He was wide-eyed, clearly not expecting the small cot to give to his weight. Rising slowly, he adverted his gaze and backed away, clearly embarrassed.

I gave him an exhausted look. " _Really?"_

A muffled laugh emanated from the kitchen. In the shadows of the dimly lit kitchen, Valka was standing silently with an amused expression.

I felt my cheeks warm up. "How long have you been there?" I asked.

A creak of wood to my left drew my attention back to Toothless who was now making his way up the stairs.

 _And gone as soon as he arrives._

"Long enough to listen in on your little chat." She said as she walked out of the shadows, carrying pieces of wood, and over to the fireplace. She put logs in the fireplace evenly before looking back to me.

"O-Oh. Right. Our _conversation_."

She raised an eyebrow. "You sound embarrassed."

"Well, I was just talking to myself." I commented as I leaned down and picked up the pieces of the broken cot.

She walked over to a drawer under the stairs, pulling something out and returning to the fireplace. Warmth filled the room as she lit the dry wood, the firelight highlighting her quizzical look. "You think it was a one-sided conversation?"

I was going to respond ' _yes_ 'but stopped myself. There was no way I could say that with a straight face. Toothless asked a question, albeit without actually _talking_ , and responded to my own. By definition, that would be a conversation, maybe not a normal one, but one nonetheless. Maybe it was that part of me that viewed dragons as just animals that made the thought seem impossible, but I can't deny what happened.

 _I guess Hiccup was right when he said they were smart._ I conceded.

"Fine, it was a conversation." I replied as I put the pieces of the cot in a neat pile for later. "But if that's how dragons end their talks I think I'll pass next time."

She chuckled as she headed into the kitchen. "Well, seeing as you're up, do you think you could lend a hand in preparing breakfast?"

I shrugged. "Don't have much else to do at the moment, though I'm not much of a cook."

 _Unless you count microwaving food cooking._ I thought.

"It's only porridge. Nothing too exciting." she said as she pulled out a pot of grain.

I sighed slightly, relieved it was something I knew how to make. "Alight, just tell me where to find the water."

Cooking the stuff was simple enough, so it wasn't long before we had a large bowl was filled. We were taking turns pouring the porridge into smaller bowls when yelling and heavy footsteps erupted from upstairs.

"Uh, what was all that about?"

Valka gave a small shrug and smiled. "Sounds like Toothless was tired of waiting on them to get up."

"Oh, so is he like your guy's alarm clock or something?" I asked jokingly.

"I don't know what that is, so I can't say, but he certainly has a habit of waking people up early."

I nodded a little. "Right… so, uh, where do I?" I asked gesturing to the bowls I was carrying.

"Just on the table, there."

I approached the table and laid the bowls down, wondering why I hadn't noticed the table before. I picked up one of the bowls for myself and let out a small yawn as I walked over to a chair that was by the fire and sat down. I began slowly eating the meal as I reluctantly thought back on my dream as I had nothing else to think about.

I had two big concerns with it, one being the _thing,_ and the other being the shadow-dragon. I had a hunch on what the _thing_ was, some manifestation of my repressed thoughts, but the dragon? I had no clue. It was acting far too natural and _real_ to be some figment of my mind, but that would mean the dragon had somehow entered my dream and had really been talking to me.

 _Maybe that's what she meant by 'not part of my mind'._ _Another strange and impossible thing to add to my ever-growing list._

"Why are you sitting over there?" Valka called as she placed a few cups on the table.

I swallowed the porridge in my mouth. "Oh, uh… I don't know. I was thinking about something and just kinda sat down."

"And started eating before everyone else was present?"

I shrugged. "I was hungry."

"I see." she walked over with her arms crossed, "I don't know how you ate meals at home, but here on Berk the family all eats _together_ at the table, that includes the guests." she explained as she gestured to the table.

An odd feeling came over me at the mention of family. I sighed lightly. "If you insist."

I reluctantly stood slowly and followed her to the table, laying my half empty bowl of porridge down and taking a seat in one of the chairs. Valka sat across from me and returned a pleased smile. Returning a brief smile of my own I leaned back in the chair, closing my eyes and returning to my thoughts.

For as much as I wished to forget what the _thing_ told me in the dream, some deeper part of my mind refused to let go of the thought. Sitting down at the table with Valka for a family meal seemed to fuel the thought more, and with my mind now fully awake it was busy combing over my every action from the previous day as well as further analyzing the dream.

Creaking of wood signaled people coming down the stairs and stirred me from my thoughts.

"Morning you two." Valka said warmly.

They took seats at the table, Hiccup next to me and Astrid across from him.

"Morning, Mom. Sorry for the wait, had to get a certain _someone's_ saliva out of my hair." Hiccup said as he started eating the bowl of porridge.

A small smile crept across my face as I returned to my own bowl. While the porridge wasn't as good as the bowl Gothi had served me yesterday, it still beat anything I usually ate at home; which was mostly fast food.

Valka chuckled. "Where is he by the way? I have a basket of fish for him."

Hiccup shrugged. "Probably still upstairs. Seemed distracted over something."

Valka shrugged and began to eat her meal.

Breakfast was, for the most part, just like dinner the night before. Everyone at the table exchanged some words, though more tiredly, while I simply listened in. A part of me wanted to join their conversations, and many times they asked me questions, but I found myself only able to respond in simple, blunt words. My thoughts were still stuck on the dream, and the more I thought about it while surrounded by a family happily chatting over breakfast, the more I mulled what that damned thing said.

' _Now you're trying to replace them.'_

The haunting words continued to echo in my head, sending chills down my spine. I tried to ignore them, but that only seemed to make it louder. What was worse, though, was a part of me was _agreeing_ with it.

I _was_ , in a way, replacing them.

Here I was at a _family_ meal, as people I considered friends, or at least acquaintances, talked happily to one another, and I had willingly agreed to be a part of it after saying I wanted to move on.

 _And what's wrong with moving on?_ one side of me thought, _They wouldn't want me to get stuck in their memory-they'd_ want _me to do this. To find some sense of peace._

 _Would they, though?_ the other side rebuked, _It's your fault they're all gone, moving on would just be saying you never cared._

I could feel myself become nauseas as the two thoughts continued to battle in my head. I tried once again to ignore them and focus on what Hiccup and the others were saying, but found their voices drowned out by the thoughts.

 _And now you're using them to ignore it, the truth._ one voice said, _You don't care after all._

 _No! I just… there's no point in thinking about it. What's happened, happened. I need to move on… I promised them I would…_ I thought weakly in response.

The nausea seemed to make the room around me grow warmer, and I felt my head begin to pound. I wasn't a doctor, but I could tell something was _seriously_ wrong with me, whether it be physical or mental.

 _Air. I need some air._

The chair lightly scraped against the floor as I stood unsteadily, letting a ragged sigh escape me. All conversation stopped at the table, the crackling of the fire filling the silence, as they stared in confusion.

"I… I need some air. Excuse me." I said as calmly as I could and turned away.

My thoughts continued their loud bickering as I made my way to the door. Shaking my head in a vain attempt to clear it, I opened the door and stepped out, but an odd feeling made me peer back into the house for a moment.

At the top of the staircase I could see Toothless watching me from an open door. He had that same worried look from when he woke me up.

" _Don't want to talk about it."_ I muttered, looking away, as I closed the door and walked down the front steps.

The sun had just risen, and the air was cool. In the fifties I had guessed. I saw a few villagers roaming around, some accompanied with dragons, but the streets were otherwise empty. Closing my eyes, I took in a greedy breath of the crisp air, and my thoughts slowed down briefly, but didn't completely fade.

"Ah! Christopher! I was just coming to see you!" a cheery voice called out.

I opened my eyes and saw Gobber ambling up the hill and towards me. The unexpected distraction seemed to catch my thoughts off-guard as they were pushed to the back of my mind.

I raised an eyebrow. "You were?"

"Aye. Was going to ask for some assistance at the Forge, if you'd be alright with that." he said with a smile as he came to stop in front of me.

 _Assistance huh?_ I thought as I turned around and look at the house.

I felt my uneasiness creep up again as I stared before turning back to Gobber. His appearance seemed to help quell the thoughts, so it felt like agreeing to help would be the smartest thing to do.

"Yeah, I can help out. Need to clear my head anyways." I replied with a small smile.

"Haha! Wonderful!" he exclaimed loudly as he clasped me hard on the back. I held back a moan as my skin went numb. "Nothing better to clear the mind then some Forge work if you ask me! Right this way lad!" he said jovially as he gestured for me to follow.

I rubbed my now burning back and began to follow him.

 _Anything to put off these thoughts._ I thought wearily as we walked away from the house.

-0-0-0-0-0-

AN:

I do hope some of you picked up the hints from the last chapter about what was bothering Chris, but if you didn't that's fine. I pretty much out right say what's eating away at him (but not everything).

Anyways, this chapter a shorter one but that's mostly because there wasn't much else that needed to be said this chapter. I just needed to set up two main points and then create a bridge from this chapter to the next one. The difficulty I faced with this chapter was actually writing out the first scene as well as the unknown dragon's dream dialogue. I'm hoping her personality traits are well hinted at in this chapter, but fret not if you still don't know as upcoming chapters will expand on it. _Hint. Hint._

Reviewing reviews:

Guest review Calvin wondered if Drago and Johan would return in this story. While I can't really say anything about Drago, I can assure you Johann will not be making any appearances seeing as he is, spoiler if you haven't watched all of RTTE season 6, no longer in the equation.

To the others who reviewed, followed, or even favorited, I give my thanks as always! Critiques and questions are always welcomed!

Till next time.

10-20-18


	9. Acquiesced

_Chapter 9: Acquiesced_

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _The Forge, Early Morning_

"Not sure how much of Berk Valka showed you yesterday, but this here's the Forge!" Gobber said as gestured to the building that was well within sight from Hiccup's home.

The building lacked walls, mostly support beams and thin shudders, and was separated into two distinct sections. The weathered wood and mossy stone showed the age of the right-hand section that was filled to the brim with tools, weapons, and miscellaneous materials. The section to the left, however, was visibly newer with pristine wood making up the roof and supports. Stored within were a couple large wooden objects with leather strewn over them. Saddles of various shapes and sizes hung from the roof, all in different states of completion. Between the two sections, a tall stone chimney towered above the rest of the building; a faint pillar of smoke rising from its top.

"Looks… nice." I remarked as he led me inside. The wall of hot air halted me in my tracks for a moment as I absentmindedly rolled up my sleeves.

"Ah, don't mind the heat. We'll be in the back, away from the main Forge."

He maneuvered his way through the Forge and I followed closely behind. The place wasn't very orderly, and I ended up tripping a few times on tools or other objects that littered the floor. Opening a small door that led behind the blazing Forge, we entered a small room that was mostly empty except for a large contraption at its center.

"Welp, there they are. The stubborn gearboxes I told you about." Gobber said as he pointed to a cluster of large gears and driveshafts.

I approached the largest gearbox and examined it, noting the long shaft that went outside the room. "Is this a windmill?"

Gobber beamed. "Aye, it is. Hiccup's invention. Helps power some of his other inventions here like the sawblades."

I nodded slightly as I looked over the mechanism. The craftsman ship of the wood pieces was professional, not a single deformation was felt as I ran my hand along the shaft and gears. I had no knowledge of how to repair windmills, but I felt the experience I had in repairing my Technam's prop engines could be applied. Gears and shafts were gears and shafts, even if one was a wooden windmill and the other a modern prop engine.

All I needed was some basic diagnostics.

"So, what's wrong with it?" I inquired.

"Don't know. Stopped spinning a few days ago, I think it may be jammed."

"Jammed?" I asked quizzically, "Then why didn't you just check the gears?"

He held up his large hand and prosthetic, his expression implying the answer to my question was obvious, before replying.

"Space between them is too small for me to get a good look. That's why I needed someone with _small_ _hands_ and experience." he replied teasingly.

"Not sure if that's a compliment or insult, but I'll just go with insult." I replied flatly.

Gobber chuckled as I examined the gearbox further.

From what I could see from the outside nothing was broken or jammed in the gears, so the problem had to lie inside the mechanism; between the smaller interior parts. Squatting down, I peered under the main shaft and followed it to the crankshaft that was sheltered around smaller gears and belts of leather.

 _I don't remember gearboxes having so many gears. More gears mean more areas to for things to go wrong…_

Sighing, I stood up. "Need to get underneath and inside to get a closer look. You have a pair of gloves?"

Gobber smiled and nodded before walking out of the room. He returned a moment later and tossed me a pair of leather gloves.

Giving him a small ' _thanks'_ I slipped them on and was pleased to find they fit perfectly. They even had the same feel as the gloves I used when working on my Technam; sturdy and smooth. I squatted back down and lied on my back. Slowly, I shuffled my way under the main shaft and towards the main crankshaft.

"So, where you from?" Gobber called out casually from somewhere in the room.

 _Here we go again…_ I thought, slightly annoyed. I wanted to keep my mind off the situation, not talk about it. _What was my alibi again…?_

"Uh, an island far south of here… Probably never heard of it." I replied as I ran my hand along the metal teeth of the wooden crank shaft. Once again, I found nothing broken or lodged between the teeth.

"Listen lad, I've been around longer than you and I bet I've _seen_ more than you. I'm fairly certain I've heard of it." he replied smugly.

" _Alright then_ …" I muttered.

I wasn't sure whether or not I should out right say where I was from or make up some island name. He implied he knew a lot about these islands, so I doubt I could merely make one up without seeming suspicious. I also didn't want to lie to him, it felt wrong. That left telling the truth, but I promised I'd keep my background a secret, or vague at best.

 _Can't make it up but have to be vague…_ I thought, a small idea creeping into my mind. _I could give him a half-truth then, the best kind of truth…_

"It's called… Bermuda." I replied.

A brief silence filled the room before Gobber replied. "Huh. You're right, never heard of it."

" _Yup_." I replied, slightly relieved, as I continued to look for any problems in the crankshaft.

"So, you came all the way to Berk from there to help out Hiccup?" He asked, his tone both confused and respectful.

"Basically, yeah. He… made a good offer."

"Ah, he can be persuasive." I heard him scratch his beard before he continued, "Have you enjoyed your stay here so far?"

 _Well, I haven't died yet and the island is scenic. The people are nice, I guess, and so is the food. Actually, it beats the daily monotony of my typical day at the hanger…_

"It's… nice here, I guess." I replied, unsure.

"Ah, not as good as your island eh?" he asked jokingly.

"It's a little better, actually." I replied honestly. The conversation and task were doing a good job at getting my mind off things, so I found myself slowly relaxing.

"Aye, Berk certainly has improved. It's surprising how much things can change in just six years."

 _Yes, they can. Six years ago, you got your parents-_

"Oh? How much has changed?" I asked, interrupting the pestering voice that had returned.

 _Just when I thought it had shut up…_

"Well, for starters, we and the dragons are no longer at war with each other."

"War?"

Gobber chuckled lightly. "Aye. A brutal war that lasted three-hundred years and killed hundreds of Vikings and thousands of dragons. We're lucky we survived as long as we did; but that's our stubbornness for you!"

 _Three-hundred years? Jesus, that's longer than both World Wars combined…_

"But, luckily for both sides, Hiccup and his dragon were able to bring peace when he defeated the dragon Queen that was controlling the rest of them." he added.

"Huh… is that why he's Chief?"

Gobber was silent for a moment. "No, he's Chief because he was the son of the previous Chief."

Though I couldn't see his face, I could tell he was saddened by something; his cheerful attitude was replaced with an even and somber tone. It was obvious the previous Chief must have died, and it effected Gobber deeply.

 _So, Hiccup's had a parent die too. I bet he wasn't the cause of-_

"Sorry." I said while examining an odd smudge in a gear.

"About what?" Gobber replied, confused.

The smudge was just that, a smudge. Still no sign of a problem. I wiped it away and responded. "About the Chief. The last one. I may have just met you, but I have a feeling it takes a lot to dampen your mood."

I was little surprised that I was talking so freely now; no longer did I feel conflicted or anxious speaking to someone.

 _Maybe this Forge work really does clear the mind…_ I thought with a small grin.

I heard him sigh fondly. "Aye. Stoick was a good man. And a great friend too."

I wasn't sure how to respond, so I merely apologized again. My attention was then grabbed by something odd further up along the crankshaft. There was a leather belt that rapped around the shaft and was connected to something on the outside. Between the belt and one of the gear teeth was an oddly shaped object that was jamming the mechanism. The dim lighting of the room made it hard to make out, but it almost looked like a long tooth.

A small smile crept across my face. "Found it! Something's jammed between one of the belts and gears, looks like a tooth."

"Haha! I knew it was jammed! Probably a dragon's tooth that got caught in the belt!" Gobber exclaimed.

With my right hand I reached upwards and towards the jam, but found it was just out of reach. I tried propping myself up slightly, but the space was too small to move any further.

Determination filled me. I wasn't about to fail at removing some tooth from a gear. I strained my arm further as I reached, my fingers mere inches away from it.

" _C'mon! Just… a little… more!"_ I said quietly as I willed my hand to go further.

An odd sensation crept up my arm and a faint purple glow lit up the narrow space as the Talisman, hidden under the glove, began to glow. My eyes widened as the tooth vibrated lightly before popping out and falling into my hand.

It all happened so fast my arm jerked back in surprise. A loud snap of wood followed as my elbow collided with the side of the gearbox and a few gears fell to the floor along with pieces of splintered wood.

" _Shit!_ " I cursed.

I slid out from under the main shaft, cradling my aching elbow, and stood up. The better mood I was in fell away and the thoughts came back in full force; mocking me and my failure.

"What happened, lad?" Gobber asked in concern.

 _Used magic and messed things up. Disappointing as always._

"Got the tooth. Then I broke some gears. Sorry." I replied dejectedly.

He returned a sympathetic look before looking at the gears on the floor. "Ah, don't worry about that lad. A simple fix it is. What's important is you got that pesky tooth out."

"Sure…" I glanced at the tooth in my gloved hand. I tossed it to him but kept my eyes on the mess on the floor.

 _Even when you try to help you mess things up. Just like when you told your parents-_

 _Jesus, do you ever shut up?_ I asked the voice, frustrated.

Gobber sighed as he walked over. "Alright lad. Spit it out."

I turned to him, confused. He simply repeated himself and returned a knowing look.

"… Just a little disappointed this little task didn't clear my head." I replied, not willing to mention the voice.

He gave a reassuring, if a tad rough, pat on the shoulder. "Ah, don't worry yourself over that. Thoughts are like dragons: they come in different types and thus need different approaches to deal with. What's important, though, is that you don't let those thoughts hold you back."

My stomach dropped at his words. _Holding me back… have I been…_ I shook the thought quickly.

"…Different approach, huh? I can try that, I guess. Any suggestions?"

He smiled. "Maybe you're more like Hiccup instead of me. Need some peace and quiet to clear your head instead. Maybe a… quick walk through the woods?"

A walk in the woods didn't sound bad at all when I thought about it. Just me and my thoughts given a quiet place to yell at each other until once of us gave up.

I returned a small smile. "Sure. I'll try that. Thanks, Gobber."

Gobber shrugged it off and once again said not to worry about it. He also said that I was always welcomed in the Forge if I had other thoughts or simply needed someone to talk to. The offer would've sounded great, but at that moment my thoughts were once again telling me I was doing something wrong. I left the Forge, vaguely hearing Gobber tell me to stay on the paths and began to walk towards the bridge that left Berk proper and that led to the forest on the outskirts of the village.

It would've probably been wise to stop by Hiccup's home and tell them I'd be going on a walk, but once again my thoughts didn't allow me to.

Not long after leaving the Forge, I was making my way through the forest on a barely visible trail, and with each step, I felt my mood decline as the thoughts got louder.

 _You can't run away from the truth._ the voice taunted.

I groaned. _I really hope this works._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Christopher's abrupt leaving was not unexpected. His attitude last night and this morning, especially during breakfast, showed he was _very_ uncomfortable. About what, though, I didn't know; but if I had to guess it was likely to do with the dream he had. Whatever it was he dreamt, again, I didn't know, but it clearly wasn't anything pleasant.

I suppose it was my motherly instinct, but I felt compelled to go after him; to figure out what was bothering him and reassure him that everything was going to work out. Hiccup must have seen my worry and desire as he made it clear we didn't know how Christopher coped with things, and that it would be best to let him deal with it as he wishes; alone.

Reluctantly I agreed, but I knew deep down the last thing he needed was to be isolated with his thoughts. Such situations can drive one to the brink of madness, and I knew that well. We all quietly finished up our meals, the tense atmosphere of the room putting down any thoughts of idle chat.

Hiccup perked up and little. "Oh, Mom, I almost forgot! I wanted to ask your opinion on the recent… _incidents_ with the wild dragons. I have some vague theories, but you have far more experience with dragons than I do and might have better ones."

A heavy sigh escaped me at the mention of the attacks. While dragons fighting was by no means uncommon, the recent attacks were strange due to their circumstances. Most dragons fight over territory or mates, but the fights that had occurred in the past few weeks, over a dozen, seemed to come out of nowhere with no clear provocation and occurred in the middle of the village instead of somewhere secluded. The fights were unexpected, brutal, and short lived; usually ending in mere moments and the victor flying off.

I had studied dragons for decades, and the behavior I was witnessing matched only one instance of dragon fighting at the nest. If what was happening on Berk now was like the incident at the nest, it could prove disastrous for the dragons and the village if it was not dealt with soon.

"I have a theory, yes. I witnessed a similar string of fights at the nest years ago, and the reason for those fights was because the dragons were sick. It caused a few dragons to fight in their delirious states." I replied, careful not to come off as alarming.

Hiccup's expression fell. "Sick? Are you sure?"

"Maybe, but the more I think on it the more I believe it may be something else. If it were a sickness akin to what occurred at the nest, I feel we would have seen more outbreaks of fighting over the past weeks. It could be that some of the dragons are a… _different_ kind of sick."

"Are you saying we might be dealing with some _mental_ sickness? Because that would complicate things." Astrid remarked.

I nodded. "Yes, it would make the most sense with what we know. The dragons who've been causing the fights have been mostly Thunderclaws, the same dragons who were enslaved by Drago. It's entirely possible they were conditioned to be violent and to them fighting other dragons for sport is natural."

Hiccups face was grave as he mulled my theory over. I knew he probably didn't like the idea the Thunderclaws were the problem, but with their shared pasts in Drago's army, it made the most sense.

"That is true, to an extent." he replied.

I raised in an eyebrow, but internally wasn't surprised. Hiccup, though I doubt he'd ever agree, was as stubborn as every Viking. If he thought there was the chance the dragon's nature wasn't the problem, he'd latch onto the thought and look for alternative theories and solutions.

"Yes, the Thunderclaws have been responsible for most of the fights. _Most_ of them. A few were caused by other species. Then there's the question of ' _why now?'_. The Thunderclaws showed no signs of violence after Drago's defeat and have only recently started fighting..." running an idle hand through his hair, he lightly shook his head. "…It's almost like they're being _influenced_ by something external. Something is agitatingthem, maybe."

 _Agitated dragons… it makes sense. When dragons become agitated, they do usually end up fighting for no particular reason other than to vent. It would explain why it wasn't just the Thunderclaws involved and why it started occurring only recently._ I thought.

But that left the obvious question. "Then _what's_ agitating them…?" I asked, more aloud then to him or Astrid.

The muted sounds of the waking village outside filled the room when none of us could think of an answer. Hiccup, lost in thought, idly tapped the table while Astrid stared at the table top. After a moment, she leaned back in her chair, a sigh escaping through her nose.

"Feels like we've been asking a lot of questions recently without getting many answers." she said, a tinge of frustration etching her words.

Hiccup nodded slightly in agreement as he continued to think. I, on the other hand, didn't know what to think. Astrid was right; all these questions were arising without many answers to follow. First the dragon fights, then the whole situation surrounding Christopher. All of this in mere weeks.

… _Mere weeks._ My eyes widened. Hiccup and Astrid eye's as well. It seemed we all had the same thought.

Astrid shook her head, unconvinced. "No. It's merely a coincidence… right?"

"Maybe. But the timing feels more than mere coincidence. First the dragons start acting strangely, for reasons unknown to us, then a few weeks go by and a man arrives from another world through magical means." Hiccup replied.

"Are you implying magic may be the cause?" I inquired.

"I think it's our best working theory right now." he replied levelly.

A heaviness filled my chest at the thought of magic influencing the dragon's behavior. Magic was something we knew little of, and we certainly didn't know how to use or remove it. If it was indeed the cause of the problem there was little that could be done, and only the Gods could know if the situation would worsen.

Astrid straightened in her chair, elbows resting on the table. "Then what's our next move?" she said resolutely.

Hiccup glanced to both of us. "We wait and watch the situation. There's not much else we can do. If it gets any worse, we'll talk with Gothi and see if there's a… _magical_ solution. It is also important we keep a closer eye on Christopher from now on; there's no telling what the Talisman could do with him being unable to control it."

We all agreed with his plan, but it didn't mean I had my own reservations. I didn't like the idea of waiting around and watching more dragons get hurt by a force out of my control. But that's exactly what it was; out of my control.

All we could do was wait and hope the situation would not worsen, but I had a feeling our time was limited to find all the solutions.

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Raven's Point, Morning_

There was no doubting it. I was lost.

I had been walking, lost in thought, for what felt like few minutes and had already forgotten which direction I had come from, and it didn't help that I had lost the small trail I had been following. The situation only worsened my current mood.

 _God must really hate me. But then again, I guess I can't blame him. I am a pretty shitty person. But still, I feel like this is overkill._

In frustration, I kicked a small rock in front of me, sending it flying into a tree.

And then ricocheting right back into my face.

I rubbed the now sore spot on my head and resumed my aimless wandering of the woods.

 _Honestly. Overkill. Most people graduate high school, go to college, meet a nice girl or guy and settle down. Not me, though. Parents die, girlfriend leaves me, wallow in depression, start a doomed business, and then crash land in another world full of dragons and magic. I can't think of what else could go wrong._

The ground beneath me gave way and, after a brief tumble, found myself at the bottom of a steep slope, staring dejectedly into the cloudy sky.

 _Maybe it isn't God. Maybe it's just Karma._

Slowly, I picked myself up and noted a new sore spot: my entire body. I took in my surroundings as I brushed myself off. I had stumbled into a large clearing covered in muted greens and browns that was surrounded by towering pines. The chill in the air and soft breeze gave me a sense of déjà vu.

Catching sight of an irregular shape amongst the mostly flat grass quickly reminded me why the area seemed familiar.

" _Had to rub it in_ …" I said aloud.

I made my way over to my crashed Technam, my thoughts hauntingly quiet for once. It was still in the poor state I remembered it being in. It still laid slightly on its side, right wing missing and right-hand door open, with a long gash along its side that went to the heavily damaged tail. The only thing that was different was the left engine was no longer smoking.

Now that I was close to it, though, I was surprised to find the cockpit was intact; not a single broken window or crack. Then again, the windows are designed _not_ to break, so I'm not sure why I expected shattered windows.

For the first time in days, I got a good look at myself in the window's reflection as I approached. To put it simply, I looked like shit. Gone was the hopeful air delivery man who lived day to day, happy and content. The man I saw looked unsure, worn, lost, and defeated. Most importantly, though, was that I looked _pathetic._

A rage built up seeing myself in such a state. I had promised myself I'd move on, and here I was wallowing in self-doubt and lost in the woods.

"God _dammit!_ " I yelled, throwing a punch at the man in the window.

An audible crack came from my knuckles as they impacted, and a surge of white hot pain shot up my arm.

I cursed through clenched teeth as I cradled the now bleeding hand. The Talisman began to glow faintly, stealing my attention from the broken limb, and I saw its light reflected in the window where the pitiful man stood staring back.

After the two days I'd spent here on Berk, my mind finally registered the reality of my situation.

The first thought I had was a simple reality check. While I had already accepted the fact the situation I found myself in was real, there still lingered some doubt in the back of my mind. A thought that this could _still_ be a dream. A _really_ strange and fucked up one, but a dream nonetheless.

But standing there staring at my _very real_ crashed Technam, feeling the _very real_ throbbing pain in my hand, and seeing my _very real_ reflection finally drove the point home. There was no doubt anymore, this was all real.

Then a second thought followed; an _emotional_ reality check. And it was such a simple realization, but it felt like a bombshell in my chest.

I hadn't moved on. And I don't mean move on from the crash two days ago, I mean in the _six years_ since their deaths, I _hadn't moved on_.

I can still remember the October afternoon, about four years ago, when, in a similar situation, I looked myself in the mirror and stared at my broken reflection. It was then I made a promise, not to myself, but to my parents and the people I had hurt by hiding away. The promise was simple, but it meant everything to me; I would move on and make a life for myself, one in which I can find peace and make up for my past mistakes.

While during those following four years I _thought_ I had been fulfilling that promise to them, looking back I realized I was merely ignoring the bad thoughts that would creep into my mind every day; the thoughts that told me I was the one to blame for their deaths. I was subconsciously stuck in the past and hadn't moved on. I never fulfilled the promise.

And I was doing the same bullshit again. I was letting myself be held back by the past; distancing myself away from the new people I'd met; the people who welcomed me into their village, into their _home_. All because years' worth of pent up guilt decided to burst into my subconscious which lead me to have a near mental breakdown in the middle of the woods.

Tears rolled down my face as I collapsed onto my knees.

" _God dammit._ " I muttered.

My light sobs filled the clearing's silence, but I didn't care. The releasing of _years_ ' worth of pent up emotions were far more important then. I finally came to terms with that fact that I've been blaming myself for their deaths even though it wasn't my fault. The plane crash was a freak accident no one could have predicted, and I had no reason to blame myself over it. The only true blame I held was what I did after their deaths; I pushed those close to me away, and if I kept this up, I would end up pushing the people here on Berk away too.

Time seemed meaningless at that moment, but each passing second the burden of guilt slowly receded away, back into whatever dark hole it usually hid, and was replaced by a cold emptiness that yearned to be filled.

Slowly, I calmed down and peered back at the man who was now reflected in the Technam's side. I no longer saw the beaten man but saw myself. A man who looked like he'd been dragged through Hell, and had come out looking like shit, but nonetheless had found something new to fuel his will.

A simple promise that he'd refuse to break again. God damn him if he did.

Exhaustion washed over me as I turned and leaned against the planes side, wiping the tears off my cheeks. My body felt heavy and my hand still hurt like Hell, but my mind felt clear and my conscience was unburdened.

Crisp, cool air filled my lungs as I breathed in deeply and sighed out.

 _I'll find my way back to Berk later. But for now, I think I'll just sit here and enjoy the silence for once._

…

" **Are you all right?** "

I moaned. "Dammit Hiccup. I was _just_ starting to get…"

I stopped myself mid-sentence. I knew the voice, and it wasn't Hiccup's. My eyes slowly opened, and I saw what I expected.

Purple eyes. _She_ was back.

It was different this time, though. No longer was she a mere shadow, her body had form and color, and it was clear she was a Night Fury, or at least looked _similar_ to one. She had black scales, but only around her eyes and on her legs. The black scales blended into the white ones that covered the rest her body; a body that shared the same proportions as Toothless'. It would have been difficult to tell she was a female if not for her voice.

"I'm… fine...?"

She smiled slightly. " **Great to hear. I wasn't sure if you were in a good enough state of mind to continue our discussion.** "

I stared back in confusion. "Our… discussion? W-Wait a minute..." I slowly stood; my cleared mind began to process the situation. "… this is all real. _You're_ real. And you're… _talking?_ Since when can dragons _talk_!?"

She gave a flat look. " **Of** _ **course**_ **dragons can '** _ **talk**_ **'. It is merely that we share our thoughts directly to other minds, negating the need for verbal speech. Mental communication, to put it simply. Oh, and yes, I am** _ **real**_ **, as was our conversations before Hadson.** "

" _mental communication…_ wait, how do you know my name?" I asked, slightly unnerved.

She did what looked like a shrug. " **Same way you know mine, I suppose.** "

"… I don't know your name, though..."

Her eyes widened a bit as she cocked her head. " **Really? That is odd…** " her eyes wandered to my broken hand. " **The Veilstone told me yours. I assumed it told you mine as well.** "

I wasn't sure what she meant by _'The Veilstone told me_ ', but it did leave me feeling more uneasy. How much else did this dragon know about me, and how much did I _not_ know about her? Did I even _want_ to know anything about this dragon? After a small internal debate, I concluded that I did want some answers, first and foremost an answer to what _her_ name was.

I returned my attention back to her when I registered the long silence we had fallen into. She was merely staring at me with an odd expression, a paradoxical mix of interest and boredom.

I cleared my throat. "Well? Then what is it?"

" **What? My name?** "

"Uh, yeah?"

Her eyes narrowed. " **Is it important to know?** "

"Well, you know _my_ name, and _I_ didn't even have a choice in it." I replied. Why she seemed so defensive about her name was beyond me, but it was a little unfair for her to know mine and not tell me. "Plus, it's a little rude to hold a ' _discussion_ ' and not know the other person's name; even if the other person is a dragon…"

Her eyes closed, and she sighed. " **I suppose that is fair.** " She cocked her head side-to-side slightly as she thought. " **Dragon names are far different from human names. We identify others based on their thoughts or smell, far more direct and meaningful, but if you really require a name, you can refer to me as Lehaun.** " she said as her eyes opened and stared back to me.

"Lehaun. That's a… nice name. Better than some of the names I've learned recently." I replied, careful to not show my nervousness.

The overall situation was weird, but knowing her name seemed to add a bit of normalcy to it which allowed me to relax; if only slightly. It was still unnerving to think the strange shadow-dragon from my dreams was a separate living being that had somehow entered my mind without me knowing. Then there was fact they were now in _front_ of me, effectively trapping me by the plane and leaving me feeling vulnerable. If she wanted to hurt or kill me, though, she would've done it already; so I didn't think that was anything to worry about… _yet_.

She hummed happily. " **Thank you, but if you don't mind, I would like to skip formalities and get to the point.** " Her pleased look fell and was replaced by an expressionless stare.

"O-kay… and what would be the point?" I asked, a little taken aback at her level tone.

She leaned down and towards me, inching closer before her now slitted, amethyst eyes and black scales filled my vision. " **The** _ **point**_ **is I want to know how you came into possession of the Veilstone.** " she said in a tone that sent a chill down my spine.

"V-Veilstone? You mean the Talisman?" I stuttered.

The situation had done a complete reversal and I was now unsure if I should be worried about my safety being trapped by an unknown and talking dragon.

She growled lowly. " **Yes. The stone in your wrist. Tell me why you have it, and do not even try lying.** " she finished with a snarl that gave me a glimpse of her sharp fangs.

My stomach turned to stone as I broke into a cold sweat. For a moment, I thought back on whether or not Karma was still fucking with me.

 _Calm down. She wants the truth and you have nothing to hide._ I took a steadying breath.

"I-It's not mine I was delivering it for someone. I didn't know what it was, and it ended up fusing into my wrist and I only found out yesterday it was a talisman-the _Veil_ Talisman." I responded quickly.

My back was firmly pressed against the plane's side as I stared back. Her eyes narrowed along with her pupils, but then they closed as she leaned away from me. When she opened them they were no longer slits, but still held the same imposing look.

" **Tell me. What do you know of the stone's nature?** " she said evenly.

"Uh, that it was made by mages to remove the Veil?"

She leaned in again, but not as close. " **Anything** _ **else**_ **?** "

I took a deep breath to calm myself and thought back on the strange dream I had about the Talisman. My eyes widened slightly as I remembered something that was said after its creation.

"It was, um, entrusted to the Night Fury's… right?"

Her lip twitched a bit as her eyes narrowed. " **Yes, that is true, but is that** _ **all**_ **you know?** "

I felt myself frown. "Is that all I know? Yes, it is!"

She returned her own frown that was far more threatening than my own. She let out a snort as she sat up straight.

" **Hm, disappointing. I thought you would be more knowledgeable.** " she replied.

An exasperated sigh left me. "Seriously? You borderline _threaten_ me for information then call me _stupid_? I'm not sure if you know, but I didn't know any of this magic crap or even _dragons_ existed two days ago, so you could cut me some slack there!"

Lehaun stared back flatly as I ranted, but her eyes widened slightly when she glanced to the plane behind me. She leaned in and pressed her head against my chest.

"W-What are you—!"

" _ **Quiet**_ **.** " She growled.

A few seconds passed as we stood there, her head in my chest and an odd sensation filling me. She pulled back. Her eyes were wide and filled with shock.

" **I had my suspicions, but there is no doubt. Your aura is not of the islands. You are from beyond the Veil, are you not?** "

A slight, confused nod was all she needed in response. Her deadly serious demeaner fell away and she was began smiling widely.

" **That explains their call! You know nothing about how to manipulate your Will, do you?** "

I raised an eyebrow. "Will?"

" **Oh, right. You humans call it something else redundant. You do not know how to control your…** _ **magic,**_ **do you?** "

"I, uh, don't think so, no. I have used it a few times unconsciously, apparently." I replied.

Still smiling and wide-eyed she leaned back in. " **Do you know what this means, Hadson?** "

 _That you have serious bipolar issues._ "Uh, no?"

" **It** _ **means**_ **that I know why the Fates called me to you! You are in possession of a powerful and important willstone and have no idea how to use it! They called me here to** _ **teach**_ **you!** " she said, but her expression quickly fell.

"… _ **Oh.**_ "

I was slightly concerned with her mood shift. "Oh?"

Lehaun's gaze was now on the ground, her eyes distant and turbulent. The sudden silence gave me a chance to think on what she had said.

 _Teach me? Someone told her to come and teach me magic? That seems… odd. Not to mention she was, even for just a second, ecstatic about knowing that. And what did she mean by 'Fates'?_

The sound of heavy breathing brought me out of my thoughts. Lehaun was still staring vacantly at the ground, but she was breathing raggedly and shaking. I felt a small tinge of guilt build up in my chest at the sight. I wasn't sure why I suddenly cared for how she was feeling, but her apparent panic was technically my fault. Well, that's what I told myself to justify my urge to comfort the bipolar Night Fury.

Carefully reaching out with my left arm, I gently laid my hand on her head. Her breath hitched, and she stiffened, slitted eyes snapping to me for a moment, before she relaxed and let out a long sigh.

" _ **Sorry. I do not know what came over me.**_ " she said quietly with a downcast expression.

I smiled comfortingly. "It's, uh, fine. I know what it's like to get… _lost_ in thought." I replied with a knowing look.

Her eyes widened a bit, pupils wide, before she pulled her head back up. Now looking down on me, she gave a small smile.

" **You are a strange human.** "

I scoffed. "And you're a strange _dragon_. What a happy coincidence."

The frills on her head jerked up and her eyes slitted. She turned towards the forest behind her and stared for a moment, the frills twitching slightly.

 _Shit. Did I piss her off? I was just joking!_

"Um… is everything-?"

I was cut off when she used a paw to pin me to the plane's side, knocking the air out of my lungs. Her slitted eyes once again filled my vision.

 _Fuck! I did!_ I thought as I stared fearfully back into her eyes.

" **Listen closely, Hadson. I do not have time to explain now, but know that we are bonded by the Veilstone and that I accept the responsibility of teaching you proper Will control. You will meet me here. Every morning. Without delay.** " her grip tightened around my chest. " **And one last thing. Do** _ **not**_ **speak of me in that village.** _ **Not**_ **.** _ **A**_ **.** _ **Word**_ **. I would like to remain undetected while I am here. Deal?** "

I took in a ragged breath. "Y-You very bipolar, you know that?"

She snarled. " _ **Deal?**_ " I could feel her claws barely piercing my skin,

"Yes! Deal! Jesus _Christ_ , can you let me go now!?" I replied exasperatedly.

She pulled back her paw and smiled widely. Her eyes were round and friendly. " **Great! I will see you tomorrow then!** " she responded as she swiftly turned and sprinted into the nearby tree line.

Silence filled the clearing as I slid down the side of the plane and fell onto the grass. With a deep breath I steadied my breathing and closed my eyes, resting my head on the cool metal behind me. The whole exchange probably only lasted a few minutes, but my mind felt overwhelmed.

 _The_ fuck _just happened?_

-0-0-0-0-0-

AN:

And there she is! With Lehaun now formally introduced, we are nearing the end of the first "arc" of the story.

I realized that I've been explaining too much in these author's notes about story elements that should really be left for the reader to figure out or told at a far later date, so I apologize for that. From now on I'll keep it simple.

One thing I don't mind explaining is my daily struggle of writing, because who doesn't want to reflect on one's work? The challenge I had in this chapter was portraying _realistically_ Chris' mental breakdown that I had been building up the past few chapters. I wanted to make sure the internal conflict he had was clear and logical, so hopefully it was.

To those who continue to review, I give my thanks as always. To those who haven't, please feel free to either point out any problems you had with the chapter or speculate.

To those who followed and even favorited, you also have my thanks!

Till next time.

10-26-18


	10. Motivations

_Chapter 10: Motivations_

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Raven's Point, Late Morning_

Toothless and I had been combing the forest from the air since I got word of Christopher's absence.

It had been another busy morning being Chief when Mom informed me that Christopher was missing. Apparently neither her nor Astrid had seen or heard from him since he left earlier in the morning to ' _get some air_ '. A heavy dread had filled me at the news of his disappearance. It was not long ago that we had discussed keeping an eye on him, especially the Talisman, and now he had disappeared because we neglected to follow through with said watch. It was another thing to add to my list of recent screw ups as Chief.

I excused myself from the group of villagers I had been assisting and walked to a more secluded area to talk privately with her. When I asked her if she had any idea where he could have gone to, she thought for a moment before saying she remembered Gobber asking him for help at the Forge the previous night, and that Christopher had agreed.

Soon after I arrived at the Forge to find Gobber replacing a dragon's tooth. I asked him of he'd seen Christopher, and to my relief he said he had. He went on to say Christopher helped him for a while earlier in the morning, right after sunrise, and had left to take a walk into the forest to clear his head. Gobber put the pieces together quickly, realizing the mistake in sending someone new to the island into the forests alone, and promptly began to apologize.

I told him we'd discuss it later and wasted no time mounting onto Toothless. It was obvious Christopher had got lost thanks to Gobber's questionable advice, and if I couldn't find him soon he could end up hurt; or worse. We took to the skies and headed north towards the vast forests of Berk.

Since then the biggest problem has been figuring out where he was in said forests. Berk's forests were expansive and easy to get lost in for even the most seasoned hunters. Christopher hadn't even the vaguest idea of the forest's layout and I highly doubt he had a map. He could be lost anywhere in the woods given how long he'd been gone already.

Scanning the woods below, I couldn't help but grow annoyed at the whole mess. I assumed Christopher was a level-headed guy, or at least a mature one. But him disappearing into the woods without a word to clear his head had be reevaluating that sentiment. The arising magic situation was too risky to have him and the Talisman missing. Worry was also prominent in my mind as I remembered what Gothi had warned me about. If Christopher became distressed or overly emotional, he could accidently do damage to himself or his surroundings due to the Talisman and judging by his behavior earlier and Gobber saying he wanted to clear his head had me concerned over his mental state.

Toothless barked to grab my attention as he banked left. He gestured to a familiar clearing below where I could make out a man leaning against a crashed plane.

"Nice catch, bud." I called as we descended.

When we landed I quickly dismounted and jogged over to him. "Christopher!"

I heard him sigh as he stood unsteadily. " _One thing after another…_ " he muttered.

A small smile crossed his face when he looked to me. The smile, along with his posture, were different from what I had grown used to. Best way I could describe him then was that he no longer looked burdened by something; his smile was genuine, and his posture was relaxed. For a moment I was relived seeing him fine and in a better state, but annoyance and worry returned soon after.

"Thor, do you have _any_ idea what you were thinking? Walking off blindly into the woods, woods you don't _know_ , without telling any of us?"

His smiled faded into a slight frown. "Happy to see you too, Hiccup. And as for your question, no, I _wasn't_ thinking about it. Too busy having a slight mental breakdown to think clearly, actually."

"This isn't some sort of _joke_ , Christopher! You could have got lost out here, or even _hurt_!" I replied in exasperation.

He sighed. "Well, I'm not hurt."

I retuned a glare before looking him over. "Oh? Then why is your tunic ripped and hand bleeding?" I asked mock confusion.

He winced, merely reminding him of his injury seemed to cause pain, and he lifted it up gingerly allowing me to see his red and purple knuckles.

"Okay, I guess I _did_ get hurt, but this is because I decided to punch a glass window at full force in a blind rage. As for my shirt, I didn't even notice it was ripped until now. Must've happened when Le- I mean, when I fell down that hill over there." he responded as he gestured to the other side of the clearing.

While he was explaining, Toothless decided to wander over from wherever he had been. Leaning in he sniffed at Christopher's injured hand and moaned slightly in concern.

"Seems to me you're the only one who seems to care." Christopher remarked to him.

I stared wide eyed at him. "You think _I don't care_?"

"I-I didn't mean it like that! You obviously cared enough to allow me into your home, but I meant that _right now_ you seemed more concerned with scolding me like a child then about my broken hand!" he responded defensively.

For a moment, I was held up on the thought of how different he was acting. While he spoke, his words seemed… real and genuine, not like before when they felt filtered and dull. It felt like I was speaking to someone else. The odd feeling passed and was replaced by my mounting frustration.

"Of _course_ I care about it! But at the moment I'm still trying to figure out what _possessed_ you to just run off into the woods! Even experienced _hunters_ get lost out here! What made you think it would be a good idea?"

"I already told you! I wasn't thinking straight! I only did it because Gobber recommended it and I was desperate for something to help my mess of a mind!"

Toothless continued to eye both of us uneasily. He was clearly not enjoying the way the conversation was heading.

I sighed. His response didn't answer anything, it was just an excuse, but yelling wasn't going to get an answer out of him. "I know that, I already talked to Gobber, but I still don't understand what could've had you so worked up you stopped thinking. I know you aren't stupid." I replied in a calmer tone.

His visibly grew uncomfortable at the question as he adverted his gaze to Toothless. "It was something personal… and I just got over it, I think. I really don't want to trudge up those thoughts right now… for the first time in a while I can actually think straight. It's nice. Let's just say I came to some realizations about myself I didn't like."

He spoke calmly, but I could pick up on his reluctance. Whatever he was being bothered by no longer appeared to be eating at him, his more emotive demeaner proved that, so it was probably best to leave it for now.

"Look, Hiccup... I'm sorry for worrying you. I wanted to tell you or Valka about it, but something at the back of my mind wouldn't let me. I thought Gobber knowing was good enough, I guess. I just thought, you know, some time alone out in nature and away from everything would do me good." he said honestly.

I glanced over to Toothless. He seemed content with his apology, even if it wasn't directed to him, and he glanced to me with an expectant look.

"Well, _did_ it help at least?" I asked calmly.

He smiled lightly. "My thoughts aren't tearing each other apart over every choice anymore, so I think it did."

I sighed. "That's good to hear, and for what it's worth I'm sorry as well. For going off on you, that is. Being Chief already stresses me out enough with all the responsibilities I need to attend to _without_ having to worry over the whereabouts of magic bearing man." I responded lightheartedly.

"I'm not sure about the ' _magic bearing_ ' part, but I apricate your worry. It would've been smarter, though, to have someone else come find me, like Valka maybe, if you really are swamped with duties. No reason to have a Chief looking for some idiot who got lost in the woods, right?" he responded with a small laugh.

… _Why didn't I ask Mom? She was already looking for him after all._

"Huh… guess you weren't the only one thinking straight today. My habit of overburdening myself seemed to get me again." I replied.

He shook his head lightly and smiled. "Just a couple of idiots in the woods, then?"

We shared a small laugh but stopped when he hissed in pain.

"I love having heart-to-hearts out in the woods with a broken hand as much as the next guy, but maybe you could tell me how to get back to Berk. I pretty sure this thing needs medical attention."

 _Tell him how to get back?_ I thought, confused. "Why tell you when Toothless can fly us back?"

Toothless perked up at my comment and warbled happily. Christopher, on the other hand, returned a pensive look. He glanced upward for a moment before sighing.

"That would probably be the fastest way back, and looks like it could be fun…"

I raised an eyebrow. "But?"

He let out a long sigh as he turned slightly and glanced into the plane's window behind him. His smile faded and was replaced with a far-off look.

"But I'm not sure if I'm ready to return to flying right now. I always used to fly to escape my feelings, my thoughts that told me things I didn't want to acknowledge as true. It was just me and the plane, far above the Earth and my problems. But flying like that isn't right. Flying should be for the joy, the _thrill_ of it, but I instead abused that freedom for my own personal."

 _Didn't take him for a sentimental kind of guy…_ I thought as he glanced back to me with an awkward look.

He cleared his throat. "That came out weird. What I meant was I think it's best I stay grounded for a while, literally and metaphorically. Sort out my thoughts on things and make new priorities. After that, I'll decide if I want to try flying again." he said as a small smile grew on his face.

"Yeah, but the flight back from here would be nothing but a glide if anything." I replied, my mind still caught on getting back to Berk.

He returned a flat look. "Wow, I just poured my heart out and that's your response?"

Toothless groaned, seemingly annoyed at my remark as well.

I raised my hands defensively. "Sorry, sorry, my bad. I respect your reasonings and motivation, I'm simply not sure of what you want to do then. I can't walk you back because that'd take too long, and I have duties I need return to."

He shrugged. "You said it'd just be a glide back, so it can't be far, and I know there's a path nearby. Just point me in the right direction. I can find my way back."

I returned an unconvinced look. How he expected to find his way back after getting lost in the first place I didn't know.

"What? It'll be fine! I know it might sound redundant after all this, but I'm twenty-four years old; almost twenty-five. I'm pretty sure I can handle myself."

 _Twenty-four? I thought he was younger than me!_ I thought briefly.

Sighing, I rubbed my eyes and focused back on the situation. He didn't want to fly back and I couldn't guide him back either. Also I wasn't about to let him go back alone, no matter how old he was. It didn't leave me many options.

 _I can't lead him back… but someone else could…_ I thought.

"How about this instead: I head back to the village and find someone to come back here to guide you back. Sorry, but I still don't trust you enough to let you walk back alone." I replied.

He sighed. "Well, I would've enjoyed another hour or so to myself, but I don't see any problems with that; as long as you don't choose some stranger that is."

I smiled as I mounted Toothless. "Don't worry, I'll probably just have my mother give you a hand. Can't have someone seeing your crashed plane and ask questions we can't answer."

Toothless moaned in slight disappointment and leaned slightly towards Christopher.

"Sorry, Toothless. Maybe another time." he said sincerely as he gave a small rub on Toothless' nose.

Toothless pulled back, nose twitching, before sneezing and adopting an annoyed look. Christopher merely gave an innocent shrug.

"Well, stay where you are for now. It shouldn't be long before you get the help you need. Until then, stay safe. We'll continue our chat later." I said.

Toothless and I were in the air not a moment later, lazily spiraling upward. Peering back down to the clearing I could make out Christopher sitting back down against the plane, still holding his injured hand, but also noticed an odd scorch mark on the ground a distance away from where Christopher sat. The burn mark looked familiar, but I couldn't place a dragon that matched the markings.

 _Maybe a fledgling Typhoomerang?_

Toothless appeared to have noticed something as well; he was sniffing the air and looking around in confusion but gave up finding the smell's source not long after.

We soon turned and headed towards Berk, abandoning the thoughts for a later time. They probably weren't important anyways.

-0-0-0-0-0-

In slight panic, I sprinted through the forest in the opposite direction of where I had felt them. Why the Alpha was nearby was unknown to me, but I would not take any risks in getting caught.

Slowing down into a trot I took in my surroundings, pleased to note I could no longer feel their presence. Despite being in a forest the area I found myself in had very little cover from above, but a small rock structure nearby provided the perfect place to hide. The rocks formed an overhang, effectively creating a small cave big enough for me to fit under. Positioning myself as far back within the cave as possible, I lied down and sighed in slight contentment.

 _All I have to do now is wait._

There was no point in returning to Hadson, not with the Alpha roaming around, nor did I feel inclined to. I got the information I needed and more, but I was unsure of how to feel about it. It was both exactly what I wanted to know and not know, and I was left with an assortment of information being muddled by my emotions.

First there was Hadson himself. Such a sad and pathetic human from what I had seen in his mind-scape; so emotionally attached to trivial matters to the point of near mental collapse. I saw nothing of importance in that human at the time, just another scared and pitiful excuse of an intelligent creature. Even when I discovered he had the Veilstone, it did not raise my opinions much of him. If anything, it only lowered them as I assumed he must have stolen it.

Was it harsh to think that? Maybe, but it was how I felt.

Then again, I would be lying by telling myself I was not curious about him. In fact, it could be argued I was _excited_ to see him again after our chat in his mind-scape and my discovery of the Veilstone. The Fates brought me to him for a reason and I had been eagerly awaiting to know why.

When Hadson fell into the clearing I had slept in, he still looked like the same pitiful human I saw in the mind-scape, if not worse. He wandered over to the strange object in the field and proceeded to have what I could only describe as a mental breakdown. Why else would one deliberately break their own body? For _fun_? I knew humans were stupid, but not to _that_ degree.

The demeaning sobs coming from him gave me the urge to simply leave, but I still needed a few of my questions answered.

Reluctantly, I approached him when he had calmed down and was surprised to find he was no longer troubled or broken. He had a new aura of determination and peace about him that contrasted greatly with his previous attitudes. His calmer and more assertive demeaner during our conversation only added to my changing opinion of him.

Though, it was still difficult to get past my feeling about humans. He was still quite easy to frighten like the rest of his kind. Mere empty threats caused him to pale and stammer like a hatchling. It was especially humorous, if only a touch annoying, when he began to rant and complain, also like a hatchling.

Then there was the second tidbit of information I had learned: Hadson was not of our islands and was from beyond the Veil of all places. I had my suspicions seeing how peculiar his mind-scape was and how he acted differently from the rest of the humans but being able to physically _feel_ his aura gave me all I needed to know about him.

He was not from the islands and that he had no Will control.

With that knowledge, I got a third piece of information. The most important one. Why the Fates called me to him.

The Veilstone was no _ordinary_ willstone. It's creation and purpose were of the highest importance. The Veil would not last forever and would require a proper means of removal to avoid disaster and seeing as most of the dragon and human mages were gone, the stone was the only remaining object that could remove it safety.

But if the Veilstone found its way into the hands of someone inexperience in Will control, it could easily kill the wielder. While that would be of no concern in most cases, this was no normal situation. The stone had _bonded_ with Hadson; both physically and mentally. If Hadson were to die while wielding it, the Will concealed within the stone would fade along with him.

The Veilstone was far too important to be lost a second time to something so easily avoidable.

Which is why I found myself being called to teachhim. While at first, I was ecstatic is knowing the Fates reasons, it wasn't long before the thought set in.

I had to _teach a human_ Will control.

That was why I was called away from my comfortable life and forced to be so close to other dragons and humans. To _teach_! Even now the idea still made me uneasy and feeling betrayed, but I pushed down those feelings because they were not important. What mattered was how I would respond to the options given to me, and while it pained me to think it, I knew I had to do this.

I had to do it because the Fates willed it so, but there was another underlying reason to the choice; a more selfish one. For reasons I did not know Hadson was not the only one who the Veilstone bonded to. I as well was now connected to it, and by association to Hadson himself. If he or the stone were to be lost I was unsure of how I would be affected. It could either have no effect on me, or I could be killed along with them.

And I did _not_ want to die because some ignorant human did not know _basic_ Will control.

I smiled slightly. _But they never said_ how _I had to teach him. Might as well enjoy myself doing this. In fact, I already have the perfect introduction lesson in mind…_

My stomach growled loudly to remind me I hadn't eaten since the previous day.

 _Hm, but that will have to wait until tomorrow._ I thought as I spread my wings and took to the air, keeping low enough to remain hidden, and headed towards the far side of the island to hunt.

-0-0-0-0-0-

It couldn't have been more than ten minutes later when Valka arrived in the clearing.

 _Arrived_ might be an understatement, though. One moment all was calm and quiet, and the next an enormous, four-winged dragon came swooping down from above and landed mere yards away. On the back of the owl-like dragon stood Valka brandishing an odd cane and smile across her face. She slid down from the dragon's back, turned and said a few words, and walked over; her dragon stared at me curiously for a second before spreading its wings and taking off.

She greeted me warmly as she approached, saying she was relieved to see me unharmed and safe. When I told her I was, in fact, harmed and showed her my injured hand, she almost called her dragon back to get me to Gothi's quickly, but I was able to convince her it was fine and that I'd rather walk. After a minute of back-and-forth she reluctantly agreed and began to lead the way back to the village.

At first, I had asked her about her large dragon in an attempt to spark up conversation. It had been the largest dragon I'd seen so far, and I'd be lying if I wasn't curious about it. She happily went into detail about her dragon, Cloudjumper, and all the various journeys they took together. When she told me how they met I was taken aback; from what she described, Clouldjumper had basically kidnapped her. Valka assured me that she could have return home at any point, and that Cloudjumper was merely trying to help. Her phrasing of _'could have gone back'_ made me ask if she had, but apparently, she decided to stay away for twenty-years. It was surprising to learn that someone so caring as herself would leave behind their family for so long, but I couldn't be one to judge bad life choices. I could tell she greatly regretted the decision as well, so it didn't change my views on her as a person all that much.

After the brief conversation, we both receded into our own thoughts; both absorbed by the calmness of the forest. While I had no way to know what Valka was thinking about, I was found my own thoughts returning to the odd interaction and agreement I had made earlier with the equally odd Night Fury.

Lehaun had made it a clear point to not mention her existence to anyone on the island, and coupled with her clear threat, I reluctantly decided to go along with her wishes. After all, the last thing I needed to deal with was an emotionally unpredictable dragon.

Keeping her a secret wasn't the only thing she asked me to do, though. I was also now required to return to the clearing and be taught how to use magic, or ' _Will_ ' as she called it. How she expected me to wander off every morning to do that without garnering attention from people like Hiccup, who seemed to be keeping an eye on me, I didn't know. I guess I'd have to point out to her that small flaw when we next met.

Out of all the things I had agreed to, I had the least reservations for the actual learning of magic part of the arrangement. From what little knowledge I had learned the other day from Gothi it would be in my best interest to learn how to control the Talisman, so I didn't end up killing myself from magic withdrawal. Not to mention the simple fact that learning _magic_ of all things sounded exciting.

But, again, I was unsure of how I would explain to Hiccup and the others that I no longer had a magic problem without telling them about Lehaun.

 _Jesus, the more I think on it the less contrived her arrangement seems. Then again, she did leave in a hurry just before Hiccup showed up, so maybe it was just a spur of the moment agreement that will be better explained tomorrow. Hopefully._

Speaking of our planned meeting tomorrow, that was one of the reasons I wanted to walk back. I wasn't lying when I said the reason I didn't want to fly on Toothless was because I wasn't up for flying again so soon, but there were underlying reasons for it that I didn't express. One of the reasons was simple: I was still paranoid about crashing again. Who would've thought almost dying in a plane crash would cause one to not want to fly again? The other reason was that I wanted to know the way to the clearing and back, so I didn't end up lost again. I could ask for a map or directions, but doing so would attract unwanted attention, so I would have to memorize the way instead.

 _I can't believe I'm going through with all this…_

In retrospect, I should have been freaking out about the whole situation. The thought of being alone with a talking dragon with mood swings that would teach me magic every morning sounded insane in my head, but the logical side of me didn't see a real point in worrying over it. If she wanted it, I would already be dead, so I doubted that was on her list of things to do. And if she _did_ try anything? Well _something_ on the island had her on edge, so if I could figure out what I could use it to my advantage. If I had to guess, it was the fact there were humans on the island if her condescendence towards me was anything to go by. I might be able to simple inform Hiccup of her presence and scare her off in the process. I had contingencies, so I didn't have to stress over it for now.

It was around noon, if I had to guess, when we arrived on a larger pathway. We followed it until we arrived at the base of a familiar mountain with stairs leading up. Valka asked if I knew the way back to the village from Gothi's hut, which I did, before saying she had to leave and head back; something about dragon training.

She went to leave but stopped and turned back saying she had forgotten to tell me Hiccup expected me to return to the house after getting treated by Gothi, and that Hiccup would be waiting for me there. With that she gave a small smile and wave and began walking down the pathway towards the village.

I watched her for a moment as I thought over what she'd said. _Hiccup wants me back at his home, and he said earlier we'd continue our chat… Something tells me he might still be mad… great._ I thought, only a tad annoyed at the potential scolding. I did deserve it in a way after all.

The actual check-in with Gothi wasn't all that exciting. It turned out my hand was not actually broken, but simply bruised and cut; the worst of the damage being a dislocated index finger. She gave me an odd tasting medicine that helped numb the pain and wrapped the injured hand in bandages. She also had me take off the ripped tunic and gave me a new green one that was slightly longer than the last one.

After that, she asked me a few questions; mainly how I was feeling and about any strange happenings with the Talisman. I told her I was feeling better and also described to her the strange happening with the Talisman when I was helping Gobber in the Forge. Though she seemed concerned at first, Gothi calmed and instructed me to try and keep my emotions under control. When I asked why, she simply said the Talisman was easily influenced by them. Something told me Hiccup already knew about that detail and explained why he was so insistent on keeping an eye on me. Shortly after telling me, another villager came in with a large cut across his arm. Gothi quickly told me to not use my hand for a few days and to check back in with her every other day. She then said I could leave.

I thanked her and headed out, awkwardly moving around the larger man who was staring at me by the door. Out on the porch, I took a second to take in the view of Berk. The view still had the same calming effect it had the other day, but with my cleared mind it seemed more vibrant and alive.

Remembering what Valka had told me, I reluctantly headed down the stairs and back to the village.

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Haddock Home, Evening_

A light prod between my shoulders stirred me from sleep. I struggled to open my eye, and while my mind began to clear my body remained heavy and unresponsive.

Vision still blurred, I slowly picked my head of the table; my stiff back and arms protesting the movement as the heaviness in them ebbed away. Rubbing my face and feeling the indentation left from the wooden table across my cheek, my eyes focused on a figure sitting across from me.

Arms crossed, Hiccup stared back with a level expression as the remaining blur in my vision faded.

" _What time is it?_ " I muttered.

Hiccup's face remained neutral, but I could see humor in his eyes. "Evening." he answered.

While my mind was waking up, my body still felt submerged in water; every movement slow, stiff, and painful. I could also still feel the throbbing pain in my right hand.

 _This is why I don't sleep in chairs._

I couldn't recall how I ended up falling asleep at the table, but I did remember waiting in the house for quite a while after coming from Gothi's. With no forms of entertainment around and the likely sedative medication in my system I must've dozed off; and while my body was aching because of it, the nap was probably good for me. A warm burst of air hit me from above. My neck popped as I turned to see Toothless looming behind me.

 _He must've been the one who woke me up then._

" _Alarm clock._ " I muttered as I turned back to Hiccup with a sigh. "Watching me sleep again?"

He gave a half-smile. "Just got here, actually. Thank you for listening and going to the house."

"Well, I didn't think I had much choice. I thought you'd be here when I came, but I guess you meant for me to stay put, not meet you." I said through a yawn.

He gave an apologetic look. "That _was_ the plan, but I got a bit caught up in responsibilities. Didn't intend on having you held up in here all alone for most of the day. Sorry for that."

I waved it off, saying it was fine. It wasn't like there was much else I could do without him or Valka around, and the nap I had was at least pleasant. Nothing but pure rest and not a single dream to dwell over. Though, I was a little miffed at discovering I was effectively forgotten about.

I vaguely heard Toothless wander off as Hiccup spoke. "Anyways, seeing as you're looking exhausted, I'll cut straight to the point."

His even tone told me enough about the coming lecture. _And here I was hoping we were past that whole debacle…_

"You're not still _pissed_ over all that, are you?" I asked ruefully.

"No, I'm not… _pissed_ , but I am still a little annoyed with what happened today." He laid his arms on the table, looking straight at me with a stoic expression. The look left me feeling uneasy, and if I had to guess, I was talking to the Chief and not Hiccup; though I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. "The events surrounding your arrival have led to certain _revelations_ ; mainly of the existence of magic. Originally, as we discussed, the plan was to simply do research while we allowed you to stay. We would either find a way to remove the Talisman or figure out a way to control it as well as figure out how we'd get you home."

I raised an eyebrow. "O-kay? I knew most of that already. Has something changed?"

He sighed before confirming. Hiccup explained a dragon problem they have been having that started a few weeks before I crashed; dragons getting into brutal fights. The fights, he said, were strange due to their circumstances and they had no clue what the cause of it was, but due to my arrival and being told of magic they concluded magic could be the cause of some of the dragon's erratic behavior.

"So, what does this have to do with my running off into the woods?" I had a hunch of where he was going with his explanation, but I asked anyways.

"…Chris, it is my duty as Chief to protect my people, and as long as you're on this island that includes you as well. You are in possession of a magical artifact; one you cannot control and that cannot be seen by anyone in the village. That's one of the reasons I was worried when you disappeared. The other reason was since you _are_ in possession of the Talisman, you are our best source of information on magic other than Gothi, but I have the feeling we can learn a lot from the Talisman." he paused for a moment as he figured out what he wanted to say. "...Do you… understand what I'm saying?"

I rubbed my cheek, taking note of the stubble that was growing. I did get what he was saying; He wanted me to be safe because it's his duty and because magic might be a problem in Berk with the dragons. And since I might be able to shed light on magic with the Talisman, especially now that I was going to be learning it in secret, I would be their best study object for magic and its effects. I didn't mind too much at being considered a study object because I knew it was the Talisman and magic being studied, not me. But all of what he said sounded like formalities, things that wouldn't come into play every moment of every day. I was still lost on what the new situation meant for me and the rest of Berk _personally_.

"Yeah. I get what you're saying, but where does that leave _us_ now?" I asked.

"Where it leaves us? It leaves us in the same situation as before, but this time around I'm clarifying the rules that are in place."

I moaned internally. The few times I'd heard that phrase in my life, a grounding usually followed.

"For starters, magic is still going to be kept between us. Don't need to worry the superstitious people of Berk. In response to your recent disappearance into the woods I'm going to require that you check in with either my mother or myself every day at noon and sunset if you are not already with us. I am also asking that you begin to train in using a weapon. If I am to allow you to wander about alone, it would be easier on my conscience if you had a weapon with you." he said,

I was caught off guard by his ' _rules_ '. I had been expecting… well I didn't actually know what I expected, but I didn't think he would be allowing me to go wandering off alone again and only ask that I check in with him. In fact, the rules seemed too good to be true because it meant I could go out into the woods in the morning without needing some chaperone; I only had to tell them I was doing it. It was odd how much trust he had for me even though we barely knew each other; but I guess it was merely the kind of person he was.

 _Wait a minute, did he say training?_

"You said training? When, uh, would that happen?" I inquired.

Don't get me wrong, the thought of learning how to use a sword, axe, or whatever Vikings used gave me the same excitement at the prospect of learning magic; but I already agreed to training with Lehaun every morning and it would be difficult to manage being at two places at once if ' _weapons training_ ' ended up being in the mornings as well.

Hiccup smiled in amusement, probably misinterpreting my worry. "It wouldn't be everyday seeing as Astrid has other responsibilities in the village, but every other day or so around noon you'd meet with her where ever she decides to do your training."

" _Every other day at noon…_ " I murmured. Having it be at noon would leave me plenty of time in the morning to do whatever it was Lehaun was planning to teach me, and it would also give me a viable excuse to go out into the woods; I could say I was doing basic exercise or merely warming up before training.

 _Yeah, this could work…_ I thought as a smile crept across my face.

"If it's fine with Astrid, I don't see any problems with that." I replied.

He returned a grateful smile and stood, saying he had a few more things he had to do in the village before sunset. Giving a short wave, he headed for the door. Toothless joined him soon after, clearly having listened over the entire conversation, and the two walked out the door leaving me alone; something that was becoming a common occurrence.

A tightening of my stomach reminded me I hadn't eaten since morning. Having no clue if or where Hiccup kept food in the house, my only choice was to head to the Hall and hope someone I knew was there, which wasn't very many people, but not because I felt anxious anymore.

No, I was hoping to have some people to talk to for once.

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _South-Eastern Waters, Nightfall_

Watching the blues of day fade to brilliant orange, pinks, and red was a sight that never grew old. Better yet was the finale in which the colors were pushed far beyond the horizon along with the sun, and the stars emerged to fill the now dark skies; poking holes into some intangible surface surrounding the world itself.

Today was another uneventful one, but I could always count on the day's end to bring some light to it.

"Evening, Captain."

Nilsson, the ships sail-master, came to stand next to me. His youthful energy radiated off him, even at nightfall. He kept his gaze on the fleeting light on the horizon as he awaited my response.

"Are we still on course for Berk?" I inquired.

"Yes, Captain. The winds are favorable, and we should arrive in their ports by Odinsdagr."

"Good. I will be retiring for the night, try not to get drunk at your post again." I replied as I turned and walked away.

"Captain! Your words wound me!" he called out, feigning offense.

"You'll get real wounds if it happens again. Good night, Nilsson." I responded evenly.

A few of the other crew members greeted me as I made my way across the deck. Opening the door to the lower deck, I ambled down the latter into the darkened hull and headed for my quarters. Even though I was Captain, my quarters were no bigger than the rest of my crew. I wouldn't say I was being humble, it was merely a more effective use of space to have everyone in same sized rooms; a larger Captain's quarter would cost me the space of two rooms worth of storage after all. It was practical and efficient. Of course, I still had the better room location. Located at the stern of the ship, there was only space for a single room, meaning I didn't have to worry about a noisy crew member in the adjacent room.

I opened the door and entered my dim quarters; the only light coming from a small porthole that gave everything in the room a silver outlining. Taking off my leather vest and laying it on the bed, I made my way over to the desk where most of the ships logs and records resided. I lit the overhead lantern, filling the room with a warm glow, and examined the map of the Archipelago sprawled out on the desk; our route and destination already marked.

I crossed out our current position on the map and marked the date and time before rolling the map up and placing it within a crowded drawer. The drawer below it was far less cluttered as it held few items, one of them being a journal I wrote in daily for both business and personal reasons.

Removing it from the drawer I laid it on the desk, flipping to the next empty page. Grasping the nearest writing charcoal, I began a new entry:

 _Sunnudagr, 26th of August*_

 _Today has the high honor of having the least eventful sailing I have had the displeasure of experiencing so far in life. The seas were calm as a sleeping babe and the winds were never against us. The sky was a flat plane of pure blue with not a speck of white to be seen across its expanse. Whatever ocean life usually inhabited the near surface was absent as well, giving me nothing to study from the railings of the ship._

 _But, as always, the sunset didn't disappoint in its display this evening. So, I have at least one thing to be glad about today._

 _Our course holds steady for our next destination; the Isle of Berk. It is a mere three days away now, and I am greatly looking forward to the stop. We have been at sea for weeks since last leaving port, and I would gladly take the opportunity to make port at the legendary Berk. It has been many winters since I last sailed there, and at the time it was not much of a site due to the raids, but since then they have apparently ended them and made peace with dragons. They have also become the strongest tribe in the Archipelago with plentiful trading opportunities._

 _All of that is thanks to their dragons._

 _Dragons. That is something I am most curious in about Berk. So many of them, yet somehow no mention of magic has come forth from the island or anywhere for that matter since the end of the war… a shame._

 _On a separate note, I have decided to revoke Nilsson's mead share for the foreseeable future._

Closing the journal and stowing it back in the drawer, I stood and wandered towards the bed. I lifted the thin comforter and pulled out a black, leather bound book before sitting down on the bedside.

I had made it a habit to sit down and research every night the book's contents. It was the source of all the knowledge I had learned about magic. Its pages were filled with notes and research, as well as pages torn from a different book; entries from a man who called him ' _The Knower_ '. It was because of this book I knew of the existence of magic and obsessed over it.

I was a merchant by trade, but that was a mere convenient cover for my true ambitions.

I had discovered years ago my purpose in life when I had learnt of something that had been kept secret for centuries; a boundary, a _barrier_ , surrounded our islands. An impenetrable _Veil_ that trapped my family in its confines centuries ago due to the selfish and arrogant will of the mages of old. Thanks to them all were trapped and bound to the small chain of islands we inhabited, forced to rot here till Ragnarok.

I didn't know what the world beyond might be like, but my family passed down stories of the other side. A place of growing empires, arts, and knowledge. All those things lost to us because of the Veil, and I knew that the world beyond must have developed past our wildest imaginations since then.

I knew what my purpose was. It was a duty for my family and the people of the Archipelago. I would remove the accursed Veil and rejoin the two worlds. I would do so by any means; the few mages I encountered who refused to help knew that first hand.

I opened the book and turned to a page that held a collection of notes on the central focus of my ambitions. It was one of the ripped-out pages written by _'The Knower_ ' that was simply titled ' _The Source_ '. The page consisted of a singular, large illustration of a monolith covered in indecipherable runes. The only words on the page was a simple sentence:

' _Only_ _those with the will to know can know._ '

What was becoming a nightly occurrence, I scoffed at the pulled out the small talisman I wore around my neck. One does not hunt down magic and mages for years without acquiring _some_ competence in magic. Grasping the talisman in my right hand, and placing my left over the illustration, I focused on a singular thought.

 _Where is the source?_

The talisman emitted a soft, blue light, and I felt a pressure build within my mind as information began to piece itself together. Vague feelings at first that slowly began to manifest into understandable letters or meanings. For a moment, I felt excitement build in my chest as I thought the answer may finally be shown to me.

The talisman's calm, blue shines erupted into a blinding flash that was followed by a piercing pain in my head.

Letting out a stifled yell I dropped the talisman and noted my palm was slightly singed from the magic rebound. I felt a warmth trickle down my lip as blood oozed out of my nose, and my head began to feel heavy. In my now muddle mind, a foreign thought made itself known.

' _Only those with the will to know can know._ '

I clumsily slammed the book shut as I felt myself on the verge of passing out. Grasping my aching head, I lied down onto the bed in, annoyed at yet another failure.

" _I do have the will, dammit!_ " I muttered bitterly before falling unconscious.

-0-0-0-0-0-

(Important) AN:

I need to say something important before I begin the notes on this specific chapter.

From this point on do not expect an update for this story for the foreseeable future.

No, I am not abandoning this story, and no, I am not taking a break. In all honesty, I never should have published this story without first completing at least a rough draft for the full story. Publishing early meant I had effectively locked myself into a plot line that I could not change and doing that felt far too stifling for a beginner writer like me. Unlike the first chunk of this story (chapters 1-10), the next chunk is a vague mess that I would not feel comfortable posting until fully completed. So, until I finish the next chunk, there will be now updates. Consider this akin to a hiatus between two seasons.

To those who have stuck around, I apologize for the inconvenience and take full responsibility for my own ineptitude. But I promise that when this story returns, hopefully soon, that it will have be worth the wait.

And seeing as I am taking this route, I am officially looking for beta readers. So please PM me if you are interested.

With the 'fun' stuff over with, let's talk chapter 10:

*Boy, did it take me a hot minute to figure out how I wanted the dates to work in this world. I have decided on using the Roman Calendar's months but preserving the Viking days of the week. There is a reason for it being this way in the setting of the world, and it will be explored in later chapters.

This chapter marks the end of the first arc and sets up the next one. Not much else to say about that. There were a few difficulties this time around with this chapter. The first was writing a believable argument between Hiccup and Christopher that highlight both characters motives without belittling one or the other. The writing of Lehaun's POV and the Captain's POV also went through several changes. The main problem I had with the both was writing/explaining their motivations. Hopefully they were clear and believable. Also, I'm not sure if it's obvious in how I write him, I have a hard time incorporating Toothless' into dialogue between two characters, and by incorporate, I mean making sure he doesn't just disappear into the background.

To those who followed and reviewed, I give my thanks as always! I am open to any critiques so feel free to leave any in a review.

Till next time.

11-3-18


	11. Patience

_Chapter 11: Patience_

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _The Clearing, Early Morning_

When I had woken up in the morning and thought about what _amazing_ events were lined up for me, waiting around wasn't one of the things that had crossed my mind. If I had to have guessed, I had been there in the clearing for well over an hour, simply sitting atop a mossy boulder that left my ass paradoxically numb and sore.

" _Any time today would be great…"_ I muttered, scarcely hoping my annoyed wish would be answered.

Distant bird calls and the slight rustling of trees in the wind were the only response I received.

With a dejected sigh I let myself go limp and slide down the rock until I sat on the ground; a far more comfortable position if not for the grass being covered in dew and leaving my pants damp. A shiver rolled through my body from the chill. I folded my legs and laid an elbow on them, resting my head in a hand.

In the time I had been waiting I hadn't caught even a glimpse of the white dragon amongst the greens and browns of the forest around me. While I couldn't be sure why she was missing, I had a feeling it wasn't a simple case of being late. She had made it _very_ clear I was supposed to come to the clearing in the morning; at least that's what I got from the claws to the chest and snarling.

' _Meet me here every morning' she said… Did I seriously get stood up by a dragon?_

Annoying as the thought and circumstances overall were, I couldn't help but find amusement in it all. If one viewed the scene from an outsider's point of view, it sounded like the beginning of some cheesy bar joke. Of course, that begged the question of whether I was the butt of the joke or simply a character in it, but it didn't matter all too much. At the end of the day, I was still a guy sitting on wet grass in the middle of a forest waiting for a talking dragon to show up and teach them magic.

 _A talking dragon…_ The thought curbed the momentary amusement.

I was still questioning myself on how I was supposed to feel about it. It's not every day an animal starts talking, after all. She _could_ speak, though, and that implied an equal level of intelligence, maybe even more going off her… _lengthy_ way of speaking. If she was smart enough to speak a language it meant that the rest of the dragons on Berk should also have been able to do the same, but I had yet to hear any other dragon speak to me, the villagers, or even each other. That meant one of two things: either Lehaun was the exception to the rule, maybe because of magic, which was a whole other can of worms to think about, or something specific was allowing _only_ _the two of us_ to converse.

 _She did mention that we were 'bonded' through the Talisman. Maybe that's the reason? Guess I'll have to ask her when she shows up… if she ever does, that is._

I only had another hour or so to wait around doing nothing before I needed to return to Berk, as per Hiccup's request earlier before I had left, but it didn't seem like Lehaun was going to show up anytime soon anyways. But as I thought more on it, the idea of returning to Berk early didn't sound like the best idea considering that if Lehaun _did_ show up, I'd likely have a pissed dragon to deal with the following morning. So, my best bet was to simply keep on waiting for as long as possible; no matter how boring it was.

In the absence of anything else to do, the small voice in the back of mind began to question my choices that had led me to my current situation; that being deciding to agree to meet in the field at all.

The first thing that I mulled over was why I had blindly walked off into a forest to meet with someone I didn't know. The only thing I knew about the dragon was that she wasn't from Berk, she didn't seem to hold a very high opinion of me, and that she had some form of mood swings. Yet, despite the red flags and my better judgement, I went to meet her anyways.

A small trust was being exercised, I knew that much, but seeing as she hadn't even shown up like she asked _me_ to do, said trust was being put into question.

 _It's not that I trust her, it's just that I don't have many other options as to what to do about the Talisman._ I reasoned, but quickly dismissed as I _did_ in fact have other options. Gothi had already said she'd work on a solution. _Maybe I'm relying on my 'good' judgement again, a gut decision._

Why I'd still be putting blind faith in my judgment after it got me into the whole _crashing and stranding_ predicament, I didn't know, but there I was doing it anyways.

I rested my head against the boulder and stared listlessly upward. The blue expanse above bore no clouds, not even any cirrus clouds one would expect to see on such a cold day. It would have been perfect conditions for a brief flight, something I always did when I was bored, but flying wasn't on the list of things I could do. Not that I was in any rush to start flying again anyways.

Thinking of flying again led me to thinking about my crashed Technam. Having mulled over being there at the clearing my mind had no problems with backtracking, for possibly the hundredth time in the previous three days, to the crash and the events leading to it. Surprisingly I found the entirety of that day's events to be crystal clear in my head; from waking up to passing out in Gothi's hut.

 _I guess the brain likes to read into every detail of the day you almost died. You know, to learn from life-threatening mistakes._

In my reminiscing, I recalled I had packed supplies for the trip seeing as it was planned to be an overnight stay in Bermuda. The more I thought about the items I had packed, the more I found myself becoming inclined to find the them; likely out of sheer boredom. Glancing over the wreckage of the plane, I gave a small shrug and stood up, using the rock as leverage.

 _Rummaging around for my stuff sounds a lot better than merely sitting on the cold grass. Probably be a good way to pass the time anyways._

Approaching the plane, I noted the left-side door was still opened, and unlike the previous day, brandished a small circular crack in the window where I had punched it. I hadn't come for the pleasant memory of nearly breaking my hand, so I didn't give it much thought, but it was surprising to see I had punched it hard enough to break the plexiglass; even if it was a mere crack.

Seeing as the plane was still laying slightly on its side, I reasoned it was likely my belongings would have ended up in the back left-hand seat. I carefully climbed into the shadowed interior, grasping onto the right-hand seat's seat-belt for balance. Peering around the cockpit I could see most of the lifeless monitors were cracked but in overall good shape, and I vaguely thought if the emergency batteries still had any charge.

Looking over at the pilot's seat I was met with a confusing sight; the chair was torn and slightly burnt. I could even see a couple red scales scattered on the seat and floor as well. Some dragon must have decided to make my plane its home for the night, obviously because I had left the door open.

 _I paid extra for those seats too, but it's not like it really matters now._ I thought as I looked away from the damaged leather and continued to survey the rest of the cockpit.

The first object I saw my headset which was snapped in half on the ground in front of the pilot's seat and next to my feet. My best guess as to why it was broken was that it had slid forward in the initial impact and took the blow of my head hitting the dash, likely saving me from a more serious head injury.

I also spotted the antique box on the floor nearby. Picking it up I noted that it was damaged, the wood cracked in several places, but quickly tossed it behind me and outside without much care. Behind the front seats I caught sight of my black travel bag on the floor by the left-hand seat, right where I predicted it would be. I leant over and grabbed one of the straps before stepping out of the cockpit and placing it on the ground.

 _Oh, the emergency kit._ I remembered as I stepped over to the passenger side door and opened it.

The emergency kit was a small box of, well, _emergency_ equipment that was stored in the back-storage compartment of the plane located behind the backrow of seats. I wasn't sure why I remembered it, but I was glad I had. I didn't know the exact contents of the kit, but I was sure I would find something handy inside. Climbing into the back I caught sight of the orange plastic box and grabbed it.

Standing back outside, I examined the box briefly before turning it over. The kit was sealed shut as to be watertight and was only supposed to be opened in emergencies, but I wouldn't have to open it to know what was inside because there was a label on the back that listed the box's contents. The supplies ranged from medical, like gauzes and disinfectant, to basic survival supplies like some duct tape and a knife. As I read over the supplies, I began to wonder if I had accidently bought a straight up survival kit instead of an emergency kit for planes. A flare gun was also inside, but I couldn't think of any good reason why I'd need it other than to fire for fun.

 _Definitely not a regulation survival kit. But that's what I get for buying it off Amazon… it was a good deal though._

Laying the box onto the ground I crouched and unzipped the main pocket of my travel bag. Its contents I knew: extra clothes, stuff for hygiene like deodorant and a razor, my phone and laptop, and the few snacks I had packed as well. The necessities one would usually pack for a brief business trip.

 _Hmm, now would be a good opportunity to check up on a certain something…_ I thought as I reached into the pocket. I rummaged around the bag and found my phone crammed between a pair of jeans and the laptop. The screen automatically lit up as I pulled it out, displaying the time and date.

 _2:58am Monday, August 27_.

 _Three in the morning? But the suns up… Must be in a different time zone then._ I reasoned while scanning the morning sky.

Judging off the sun's position I estimated it was around seven in the morning, and with that I concluded I was six hours ahead my time zone which would place me somewhere in Europe. Seeing as the Archipelago wasn't _technically_ anywhere in the world, according to Gothi at least, coming up with its location was overall pointless but seeing as Vikings lived here it would make sense the islands, at one point, existed in Europe; more than likely somewhere north of the U.K. or Norway going off the colder weather too.

Glancing to the top-right corner of the phone's screen showed the battery was at forty-two percent, which made sense for being on idly for three days, and, as expected, that there was no service. With that there was no real need to go in and adjust the time seeing as I likely wouldn't be using my phone for a while. Instead I powered it off to conserve the charge and returned it back into the bag, putting it into one of the smaller pouches for easy retrieval, and opened one of the side pockets. Inside I found my old watch hidden amongst crumpled receipts and change. I wasn't sure why it was in there or for how long, but in the end, I was glad it was there.

All I'd have to do is wait till noon and adjust the watch accordingly. Being able to tell the exact time whenever I needed to was something I had taken for granted, so it was a small victory to have the ability back.

I secured it around my left wrist, which was made difficult with my injured right hand, and zipped the bag close. I didn't bother checking the laptop as I knew it was fully charged and powered off, and the snacks inside were also already accounted for. Standing back up I glanced around the clearing.

Still no trace of Lehaun.

I grumbled as I stepped back into the plane and sat down on the chair; a far better option than going back to the mossy rock. I had probably killed around twenty minutes meaning I still had forty more to go until I needed to head back. It would be easier to track the time I was wasting with the watch, though explaining it to Hiccup might prove difficult.

 _A problem for later._ I dismissed, crossing my arms as my eyes drooped closed.

While reclining in the leather seat, I found my thoughts turning to the _other_ training I would be starting soon. I still wasn't sure when I would need to start the weapons training as Astrid merely said she'd ' _fetch me when the time_ _came_ ' after I had asked her the previous night. She also failed to tell me exactly what _kind_ of weapons I'd be training with, instead telling me it'd be a ' _surprise_ ' with a sly grin.

It didn't leave me feeling very confident in the idea.

I'd be the first to admit that I was average when it came to strength and endurance. Whatever muscle lied under my skin came mostly from the labor of repairing a plane, which didn't require all that much strength, and the monthly visits to the gym. The only experience I had with _weapons_ was basic training for a pistol I owned and some courses I took on archery during High School. The only reason I even took those archery classes, though, was because Mariana took them, so I hadn't learnt much about it as I was too busy flirting.

With those facts in mind, seeing all the different people in the village carrying weapons that seemed to weigh well over fifty pounds didn't give me much hope in learning to use them. I _might_ be able to use a sword, but I sure as Hell wouldn't be able to swing a mace or hammer.

 _Maybe I can use the flare gun as my weapon? I'm sure no one would see it coming._ I thought offhandedly.

Thirty minutes passed, and I still found myself sitting alone in the clearing. Whatever her reasons were she obviously wasn't coming.

 _Oh well. At least I can belittle her about it tomorrow._ I thought as I got up and stretched.

Leaning over I grabbed my bag with my left hand and swung it over my shoulder before picking up the emergency kit. With all my things accounted for, which wasn't much, I turned and went to shut the plane's door. The door shut with a audible click, and in the window, I caught the reflection of the antique box on the ground a few feet behind me.

For a second, I thought about picking it up and maybe giving it to Gothi or something, but I still felt some resentment towards the box. Sure, it was immature, but the damn thing played a role in me nearly dying. So, I ignored it and began the walk back to Berk.

My pace sped up as I neared the tree-line, more out of wanting to stretch my legs then out of haste to return to Berk. When I was at the edge of the clearing, an odd sense crept its way up my spine and into my head. It felt as if a weight had appeared in the back of my mind that led me to turn around and scan over the clearing one last time.

I wasn't sure how I knew, but I was certain she was watching me.

I sighed. _Of course she was fucking with me. I guess I was the butt of the joke after all._

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then! Hope you enjoyed yourself!" I called out in a fake cheery voice before turning back and walking into the forest. Whether or not she was actually there, I didn't know, but it felt good to let of some frustration.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I stared down at the wooden object he had left behind. Covered in intricate carvings the depicted dragons and humans at sperate ends; the latter brandishing their metal weapons and the former releasing their wrath in a deluge of flames. It was a reminder of the state the ' _Queen_ ' left the islands in with its monstrous rule.

I glanced towards the heap of white nearby and ambled towards it. As I approached my reflection came into view on the surface of the almost crystal clear material on the objects side. Half lidded eyes stared back from the surface showing a complete lack of emotion.

 _Is that how my resting expression looks?_ I thought in mild surprise as I narrowed my eyes to more closely examine the material.

The surface clouded over as my warm breath wafted over it. It smelt of nothing except the faint scent of Hadson. I pulled back from the object and absentmindedly scanned over it while my mind wandered elsewhere.

I considered the first morning training an overall success, even if he had been unaware he was being trained. Then again, he had seemed to have picked up my presence as he left, but it took him far longer than I had hoped for him to sense it. Maybe it was because he distracted, his thoughts on whatever humans wondered over, or perhaps it was simply that he did not possess the skills required to do so. Either way, he would likely learn how to do sense the Will of others; be it from me informing him how or him acquiring the skill overtime.

His ability to perceive my Will was not what I had been testing him on anyways. No, I was merely testing his aptitude towards patience. Will, after all, is not something one learns overnight, especially for one as old as him. It is a long and laborious process that takes winters to master, and though it was not required of Hadson to master Will it would likely still take some time for him to learn to regulate his own.

He would not have to worry too much over that, though, as he showed a surprisingly high level of patience. He had arrived in the clearing not long after sunrise and stayed for quite some time; long enough for me to grow concerned over his mental state. Humans were not known for their willingness to wait for long periods of time; especially when the outcome was uncertain. Hadson, however, merely sat on a rock with a bored expression and endured it. I did not know if it was simply because he had nowhere better to be or because he genuinely desired to meet with me, but either way he showed patience.

 _He should be perfectly capable of going through the process of opening his pathways. The only thing to worry over is whether or not he has time to do so; that stone could get him killed him at any moment._ I thought as I turned away from the reflective surface of the craft and padded away.

My leg bumped the wooden object as I walked over it; forgetting it was there. Peering at it a second time I wondered why he had left it behind. Whatever the things he pulled from inside the white object were, they clearly held enough importance to him to warrant them being taken back. Yet the box was tossed aside and forgotten like shedding.

The longer I stared at it, though, the more it made sense. The thing had been radiating a strong aura, one that weighed down the mind the longer it was exposed to it. Clearly the object was involved in quite the traumatic event; at least from Hadson's perspective.

A heat grew at the back of my throat as my eyes narrowed. _Best to destroy it now. It will prove only to be a distraction to him and an annoyance for me._ I thought as I unleashed a white-hot blast onto the carved wooden box, disintegrating it instantly and leaving behind only scorched earth.

I flinched as the clap from the blast echoed in the surrounding woodlands. _That was a mistake. Should have simply burned it._ I chastised.

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Berk Proper, Noon_

With another pleasant walk through the forest over with I found myself back in Berk. Like the previous days the streets were crowded with people and dragons, but I found it far easier to drown out the noise and go about my business. There were still the sideways glances and whispering, probably more so do to the out of place bag and case I was carrying around, that left me feeling more annoyed than uneasy like the previous few times.

 _Surely these people have better things to do than focus on me, right? I know they don't have TV or the internet, but surely, they have something more entertaining or interesting than me._

Unlike with the forest trail, which wasn't hard to commit to memory, it became apparent after a few minutes that I had forgotten the way to Hiccup's home. The past few days I had been relying on following him or Valka around, so had failed to really memorize where I was going. Even though I could spy the mountain the Great Hall resided in peaking above the roofs of houses, the pathways would always turn away or branch off in several directions and I would often find myself pushed off-track by the crowds of people.

To put it simply, I was wandering in circles; lost.

 _Wouldn't hurt to install road signs so I could at least tell where I've been already._ I thought as I took yet another random turn at a junction.

Sure, I _could_ have asked for directions, but whether it be my male hubris in thinking I knew the way or simple anxiousness, I trudged on without doing so.

After minutes of wandering the streets I found myself in the lower side of the village; the harbor in view to my right and cliffs to my immediate right. I was on the exact opposite side of the village from where I wanted to be. The wooden pathway that was embedded in the cliff side was less crowded than the streets and offered a nice view of the ocean surrounding the island, so I decided to take a moment to rest from all the walking.

Walking a bit further down the pathway in search of a suitable place to sit I came upon an alleyway that was more of a large crack in the cliffside between two homes. As I passed something caught my eye. Stopping and glancing over I spotted two people, crouched down and backs to me, who were whispering to one another.

I'm not sure what part of me decided it was a good idea, likely my bored side, but I stepped closer to get an idea of what they were saying.

" _Of course they won't find us here! Barely anyone comes around this side of the village!"_ one of them said. If it hadn't been for his voice, I would've thought him a woman going off his long, blond hair.

" _I don't know, I still think we'd be better off hiding in his house. You know, in plain sight?_ " the other said in a feminine tone.

" _But that's exactly what they'd expect us to do! I'm telling you, they won't think we'd actually try simply hiding somewhere!_ " the man responded, confidence flowing through his words.

I wondered what the two might have been hiding from, briefly thinking that they may be criminals hiding from whatever police Berk had, but decided it was better to leave it; it wasn't any of my business. I still needed to find my way back to check in with Hiccup anyways. He never mentioned what would happen if I didn't check in, but I guessed whatever the punishment would be it wouldn't be convenient.

Creeping back slowly I turned to continue down the wooden path. Stepping down onto the wood boards of the pathway, an audible creak filled the relatively quiet area causing me to flinch.

"The jigs up!" I heard the man call to his partner in a panic. "Run! Scramble! Fly the coop!"

Before I could turn back around someone rammed me in the side and pinned me down onto the wooden floor. A sharp pain ran up my right arm from my injured hand as I landed on it trying to break my fall.

"Run Ruff! I'll keep him down! Remember my _sacrifice!_ " The man yelled dramatically as he wrapped his arms and legs around me.

Though my face was forced against the planks I was able to look up to see the women, apparently called Ruff, standing a few feet ahead staring back at us. She was quite tall and spindly, with two long blond braids and another smaller pair of braids towards where she wore a helmet.

She rolled her eyes before walking over. "False alarm Tuff. Just some random guy, you can get off him now."

"Wait, what?" Tuff said. He unraveled himself from around me before turning me over onto my side. "Oh man! Apologizes my good sir, I thought you were someone else!"

He helped me up from the ground, brushing some of the dirt off my clothes and running a hand through my hair to fix it. Now that I was no longer on my face, I got a good look of the man as well. He was identical to the women, twins obviously, and had his hair braided into dreadlocks.

While I was pissed about being tackled to the ground I kept an even face a responded politely to hopefully end the exchange and go back to finding my way to the house. "It's fine. Mistakes happen." I replied as I cradled my throbbing hand in the other.

 _Wait a minute… where's the kit?_ I thought when I realized my left hand was no longer holding it.

"They sure do. All the time. Daily, even. So sad. But that was no mistake. Us Thorston's _never_ make mistakes. My brother is just a muttonhead." I heard Ruff say as I scanned the nearby ground for the kit. I spotted it laying mere inches from the edge of the walkway and promptly picked it up.

"Yeah I am." Tuff said plainly from behind me. "Speaking of which, we should get back to hiding before we get spotted. Hey, what's your name?"

I turned back to him and without much thought responded. "Uh, Christopher. Why?"

"Ooo, now _that's_ a fancy name." Ruff said to him.

"Indeed it is. _Christopher._ Rolls right off the tongue. I believe that's Latin for ' _one who refers'_. Anyways, you promise not to say anything, right?" he asked in a tone that sounded like he hadn't just tackled me to the ground.

I raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

A grin spread across both their faces as they eyed each other. " _Excellent_." they both said.

I gave a small nod and uneasy smile in response. _These two are the nut jobs of the village, aren't they?_

The three of us stood there for a second; an awkward silence filling the air. I didn't feel like turning my back to them, so I bared with the awkwardness while hoping they'd go back to hiding like the said they would.

"Oh, hey. What's that orange box for? Looks dangerous!" Tuff said abruptly, breaking the silence.

I glanced down at the kit before holding it up. "Oh, this? It's a… supply kit." I responded, careful not to reveal anything about where it came from or its contents.

Tuff looked unconvinced. "Hm, you sure? Orange usually means dangerous. It's the color of poisonous snakes and bugs, of fire and explosions, some dragons are orange too and they can do some _serious_ damage. Right sis?"

"Definitely." she replied simply.

I shrugged, and once again I found myself speaking without thinking. "Well, I mean, I guess the flare gun could be…I-I mean-!"

 _Christ, what is it with these two that makes me want to say everything I don't want to say?_

" _Flare gun!?_ Now _that_ sounds dangerous! Can we see it? Can we?" Tuff interrupted bringing his heads up and clasping them together, clearly excited over the mere mention of the thing

 _Shit. Way to keep things on the low._ I chastised myself.

"Uhh, no. You can't, sorry." I replied as I held the kit closer to myself, backing a few steps away.

They both deflated slightly. "Aw c'mon, why?" Ruff asked.

 _Because you two are clearly insane and probably criminals and I really want to just leave?_

"Because it's my stuff and I said no, let's leave it at that." I replied assertively to hopefully end the conversation there.

A moment passed as they both eyed each other. Their grins reappeared as they looked back to me.

"Well, that's all right. It was a pleasure meeting you." Tuff said as he stepped forward, grabbed my injured hand and shook it vigorously. I stiffened at the pain but forced myself to remain composed.

Tuff stepped back as Ruff spoke. "Now if you'll excuse us, we must return to doing _you know what._ " she said, whispering the last part and finishing with a wink.

My mind drew a blank as to how to respond while the two of them slinked back into the alleyway; not breaking eye contact or their grins.

 _O-kay then… that was weird and a waste of my time._ I thought as I looked around to see if anyone else had witnessed what had happened. Doing so reminded me that I had somewhere to be, but I still had no clue as to where I even was in the village or how to get there.

I glanced back into the alleyway where the twins were hiding, clearly oblivious to the fact their helmets were sticking out from behind the barrels they sat behind.

 _Idiots. But they might be able to help._

"Hey, uh, do you guys know how to get to the Chief's home from here? I'm kind of lost." I begrudgingly called into the alleyway.

They both peered over the barrels the hid behind and stared back. "Why do you need to know?" asked Tuff, clearly suspicious.

"Yeah, why?" Ruff mirrored, equally as suspicious.

I rolled my eyes at their obnoxiousness. "Because I have to check in with the _Chief_ at noon?" I called back, emphasizing the Chief in hopes they'd understand the importance of me needing to be there.

Tuff rose a little more, his mouth now visible. "You're not going to rat us out, are you? After you said you wouldn't?"

I sighed. " _No_ , I won't rat you out. Can you please just tell me?" I replied in exasperation.

They both shared another look before nodding. Tuff shot up and quickly strolled over. He glanced down both sides of the pathway before leaning in and whispering.

" _Keep_ _following this pathway that way until you see a red house. Take a right and then another at the feeding station. You should see the Hall by then. You know where to go from there?"_

I nodded, a little taken aback by his proximity to my face. "Yeah, I do. Thanks."

"No problemo mi amigo." he replied as he slinked back into the alleyway.

I could feel the confusion plastered on my face. _How the Hell does he know Spanish?_ I thought as I watched him retreat further away into the shadows.

"Remember: we were _never here._ " he added as he slipped back behind the barrel.

" _Right…_ " I muttered as I turned away and began walking down the walkway again.

 _And to think if I knew the way I would have never met those fascinating two people._ I thought sarcastically.

While the unexpected detour had lasted longer than I had thought, I was glad I at least got some directions on where to go. The antics of the twins, while annoying, had also been the most exciting thing to happen so far in the day. Not that it took much to outdo sitting around in a forest for a couple hours.

Glancing towards the sun I still had a hard time telling if it was close to noon or not because it was still low in the sky; likely because the island was further north than I was used to.

 _When I meet up with Hiccup I think I'll ask if he has a map of the village. I don't see any reason why he'd be against giving me one._ I thought.

A few minutes of walking passed before the red house Tuff had described came into view, though a _house_ was a bit generous of a term to use because the thing was the size of a closet. As per his directions I took a right into another crack in the cliff side that acted as a narrow street. Not much was on the street except the occasional pile of barrels or miscellaneous weapons and a few Terrors lounging about, and there were still barely any people around.

 _Maybe everyone is at the Hall for lunch? If that's so it means it's noon and that I'm late…_

Finally, no more than five minutes later, the large entryway of the Hall came into view. With a sigh of relief, I continued on the pathway and took a left towards the Chief's hilltop home.

 _It'd be a real laugh if he isn't even there and I end up waiting even more today._

Ambling up the stone steps and approaching the door I casually went to push open the door with my right hand, and quickly retracted it after a sharp pain shot up my arm. Muttering a few annoyed words, I pushed the door open with the other hand and stepped inside.

And was promptly met face to face with a growling Night Fury.

 _Shit._

-0-0-0-0-0-

AN:

Been a hot minute, hasn't it? And yes, the title is coincidence and not referring to the long gap in updates. Seeing as it's now 2019 and Christmas has passed, I felt like an upload was in order, and seeing as this chapter was where I wanted it to be, why not update?

In the two months I've been away I've gotten a good number of chapters completed (even with about three weeks without writing due to Thanksgiving, exams, and Christmas). With that said, though, I can't promise when the next chapter(s) will be out. Soon, hopefully.

To those who dropped a follow and even reviewed during the break, I give my thanks!

Here's to a good new year and to the expansion of the story!

Till next time!

1-3-19


	12. Musings on the Foreign

_Chapter 12: Musings on the Foreign_

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Haddock Home, Before Noon_

Knocking stirred me from my writing before the front door opened revealing Fishlegs who was barring his usual friendly smile.

"Fishlegs!" I greeted as I folded the note I had written and gestured for him to take a seat. "I was wondering when you'd arrive; glad you could make it."

"Came as soon as I heard you needed me, but the kids down at the arena can be quite the hassle to get away from." he replied as he sat across from me and letting out an exhausted breath.

I chuckled. "Glad to hear they are at least interested in learning."

His grin faded into a slight frown. "I wish they were. The only thing they're keen on knowing is how to properly mount their dragons and how long they must wait before they can fly them. Everything else to them is unimportant. Goes in one ear, out the other; especially when I'm the one talking." he said in an uncharacteristically irritated tone.

Fishlegs wasn't an easy person to frustrate. In fact, I'd wager he was more of a pacifist than I considered myself to be. That was one of the reasons I put him as head of the training academy, the others being his vast knowledge in all things dragon related that made him an obvious choice for a teacher. To see him almost rant over the happenings at the academy left me concerned about both him and the children's behavior, but I chalked it up to lingering effects of his illness.

"I'm sure it's nothing personal. They're kids is all. They only think about two things: fighting and dragons." I joked.

His smile reappeared after a moment. "Yeah, you're probably right. Might just be the headache that makes it seem worse than it really is." he replied, rubbing his head in clear discomfort as he scanned the table. "You sure you want to talk now? You look busy." he said, referring to the large pile of papers.

I waved it off. "Don't worry about the paperwork; they're mostly just documents I have to sign or read." I replied, picking up the folded note and lowering it down to Toothless who was sleeping off to my side. With a slight nudge to his side he stirred and groggily eyed the note before glancing to me.

"Alright. So, why is it you needed me?" Fishlegs asked, folding his hands in his lap.

"Well, I heard that Heather would be returning to Berserk tomorrow morning. Is that true?" I asked as I held the note down in front of his face. With a grumble he slid his tongue out and licked the paper and promptly returned to his nap.

" _Thanks, bud._ " I whispered as I sealed the note shut with his adhesive saliva.

Fishlegs' shoulders sagged slightly as he sighed. "Yeah, she will be. I wish she could stay a little longer, but I know she has her own responsibilities back home." he replied glumly.

Placing the note on a pile of similar papers, I returned a small grin. "You're in luck, then."

He stared back, confusion evident on his face. "How so?"

Once again, I nudged Toothless' side to rouse him and he again cracked opened an eye, albeit a bit more annoyed. " _Sorry bud, but I need you to guard the door. I'll pay you back later. Icelandic Cod?_ " I whispered.

With a roll of his eyes he heaved himself off the ground and ambled over to the doorway before collapsing in front of it; promptly falling asleep, again.

 _Not what I was hoping for, but it works. I highly doubt anyone will be trying to eavesdrop anyways, but I still need to be cautious._ I remarked to myself.

I looked back to Fishlegs' who was still holding the confused expression. "Sorry, but I need to make sure what's said here is kept between the two of us." I responded while crossing my arms on the table.

His eyes widened. "A _secret_ _meeting_? I didn't take you for that kind of Chief… n-not that it's a bad thing that is!"

I sighed. "Yeah, it's new to me too, but recent events called for secrecy as per Gothi's request." I replied evenly.

At the mention of Gothi he stiffened, clearly getting the message that the matter at hand was important. "Alright. So how does this secrecy relate to Heather's leaving?" he inquired cautiously.

"It's simple, really." I replied with a small shrug. "I need you to go with her, back to Berserk, and do some information gathering for me."

"Really!? Oh that's _perfect_ Hiccup, thank you!" he exclaimed before quickly composing himself. He cleared his throat. "Right. Uh, what kind of information do you need?" he asked showing no apprehension of doing the job.

In all honestly, I could be telling him he had to shovel dragon waste and he'd do it in a heartbeat if it meant being with Heather just a _little_ while longer. Not that that was a bad thing of course. In fact, it was commendable in most regards.

 _What I wouldn't do to have some more time to spend with Astrid…_

"I need you to use their library to research something." I responded, "I've already combed through our own and found only found a few things, so I'm hoping their larger and older collection might have what I'm looking for."

"Wait, book research? Why do you need me to go for that? Couldn't you ask them to deliver specific books through the Terror Mail?" he asked in understandable puzzlement.

I took another paper from the table and began writing. "Under normal circumstances, yes, I would do that. But the information I need is something that has to be kept under wraps for the time being."

Fishlegs remained quiet for a moment before cautiously speaking. "And what _exactly_ am I supposed to be looking for?" he asked leaning in slightly, his eye's narrowing in both suspicion and curiosity.

Finished with the small note I slid it over to him. He returned an unsure look before picking it up and brining it closer to read.

He shook his head slightly with a perplexed look. " _Magic_? Why do you need—,"

" _Fishlegs!_ " I interrupted exasperated."I wrote not to say it out loud say it, did I not?"

He flinched. "Oh, right, sorry. I'm just a bit confused is all. Why would you need me to research that of all thing? Last time I checked the stuff was a myth." he said as he returned the note to the table.

I thought over what I had planned to say if he asked just that. I couldn't tell him magic was real or else I'd look crazy or end up revealing too much. I also couldn't mention Christopher's involvement because Fishlegs would be sure to hound him for answers for the no doubt hundreds of questions and theories already forming in his head.

Subtlety was key.

"Oh, it's simply a part of a side project I'm working on." I replied with practiced nonchalance.

He raised an eyebrow. "What kind of side project would involve needing to know about magic and involve Gothi wanting to keep it a secret?" he asked skeptically as he laid his arms on the table.

 _Right. Forgot I was talking to Fishlegs Ingerman, not a normal Viking. Got to think of an explanation that makes sense…_ I thought as I combed through the multiple responses I had planned out.

"Uh, well, you know… it's something I learned from… my mother!" I replied after a brief moment of debating with myself.

"Your mother?" he echoed perplexed.

"Yes, my mother. She told me about how magic may have a history that involved dragons and I wanted to look into it. I asked Gothi about it first, because she's our Elder and might know a thing or two but had no knowledge on it. She insisted I keep it a secret, though, as mention of magic may rile up the villagers." I said, building upon the explanation as I went to include Gothi. Best part about it was that it wasn't even a complete lie; mere half-truths.

Fishlegs' forehead creased as he thought over my explanation before nodding slowly. "And you want me to do it because you're too busy to leave the island and because I'm the second most knowledgeable on dragons?" he said slowly while keeping his eyes on the table.

I internally sighed in relief; he'd taken it. "Exactly that! And I thought, with Heather leaving tomorrow, that you'd appreciate having a chance to spend a bit more time with her." I added, using Heather to further sell the idea.

It was manipulative, I knew, but desperate times called for desperate measures, and it wasn't like I was convincing him to do something he wouldn't want to do. Being with Heather and reading? It probably sounded like Valhalla to Fishlegs.

He returned a wide smile. "You're so considerate, Hiccup! I'll gladly go and do the research. Do you need me back by a certain time or…?"

I held a hand up. "As long as you need. I want as much information as you can find before you leave."

"Alright then!" he replied excitedly, "We'll leave tomorrow! Oh man, Heather's going to be so happy to hear about this!"

As he stood up and filed the note away in his satchel, a noise came from the door. Toothless, surprisingly, quickly shot up and began growling lowly as he stared at the door.

 _I don't give him enough credit as a guard…_ I thought in slight surprise.

After a muffled mutter, the person on the outside pushed open the door. I couldn't see who it was with Toothless looming in the doorway, but it wasn't long before I heard Christopher curse something from outside.

Toothless moved out of the way to let pass, the worried look across his face fading slowly as he shuffled past him before completely relaxing.

"Jesus, for a second there I thought you'd sat him there to punish me for being late or something." he said as he walked in, followed closely by Toothless who was eyeing something he held.

I caught sight of what Toothless was looking at. Christopher held a peculiar orange box in his left hand and was wearing a large black bag that was over his shoulder. Whatever they were, he'd clearly got them from his plane while he was on his walk.

 _Punish him? Oh, right. The check-in. Forgot about that._

"Late? Is it noon already?" I asked as he came to a stop at the table.

He shrugged. "Don't ask me because I have no clue. I just assumed it was seeing as there weren't as many people around the village. The only reason I could think of all the people being gone is that they're off eating lunch."

I looked to Fishlegs who was eyeing Christopher's belongings curiously before he glanced back at me. "Oh, uh, I think it was around noon when I came in." he said offhandedly as he returned his gaze back to Christopher. "Hey what's all that you're carrying?"

Christopher glanced down at the box before briefly rolling his eyes. "Emergency kit and a bag with my belongings." he said simply with only a slight tinge of apprehension.

Even though he barely knew Fishlegs, it seemed that he had already learned giving the large man a straight answer was better than dodging the questions.

Fishlegs' eyes narrowed in curiosity. "I've never seen a bag like that before, or an orange material like that. What's inside?" he inquired as he rubbed his chin and leaned closer.

"Oh, uh, you know…" Christopher glanced to me for a moment before shrugging, "Personal belongings."

Fishlegs nodded. "Makes sense, but what's the bag and box made of? Where'd you find them?"

 _Might want to get Fishlegs out of here before he goes off on a questioning spree._

"Hey, Legs, I think it's time for you to leave. You got a big day tomorrow." I said, stopping him from asking any further questions.

He tore his gaze from the bag. "Now? But I—,"

"I know, you have questions, we all do, but I need to talk to him privately." I said, a slight sternness etching my words to make sure he understood I was serious.

Fishlegs casted one last stare at his belongings before sighing and getting up. "Alright, I'll go. But when I get back I want to know everything!" he said reluctantly as he walked towards the door.

"Be safe out there! And thanks again for doing this for me!" I called out as he opened the door and walked out. I sighed and rubbed my head, glad to have convinced him to go without asking too many questions.

Christopher placed the box on the table before sitting down where Fishlegs had been sitting. "Is he going somewhere?" he said as he took the bag off his shoulder and laid it on the floor beside him. Toothless sniffed at it before losing interest and laying down by the table.

"Yes. I'm sending him to Berserker Island to do some research on magic for us." I replied.

"Is that so?" he replied as he stretched in his chair. The manner in which he said it made me think he didn't care, but I couldn't think of a reason why he'd be disinterested in something that directly involved him and his potential wellbeing. It left me feeling worried as I thought he may be distancing himself from his problems again.

"You okay?" I asked simply as to not come off as accusing.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he replied with a nod. "Spent a good hour or two wandering the village, though. That kind of sucked. But other than that, my day has been alright, all things considered. Oh, by the way, you wouldn't happen to have a map of the village or something lying around? I could really use one so a repeat of today doesn't happen." he added as he rested an elbow on the table.

"A map? I might have something like that lying around somewhere." I replied as I looked over the box he had placed on the table.

I could see why Fishlegs was intrigued by it. It's bright orange color made it quite the attention grabber, and the material it was made of didn't look like anything I'd seen. Clearly not leather as it had a level shine to it, but also not metal with its soft looking texture; hard to tell by simply looking at it. Not to mention it had writing on it that was in his language and not Norse.

 _Hm, I have a little while until I have to get back to signing all these documents._

"So, what's all this?" I asked casually. "I presume from they're from your plane?"

He laughed a bit. "The question of the day it seems. Probably should have disguised them or something, my bad."

"Oh? Did some villagers ask you about them?" I asked with slight concern.

Fishlegs asking about the bag and box wasn't too big of deal, but if others were asking that may end up being a problem. I had already been asked by people several times in the past day about Christopher; mostly who he was and why he was here. It was easy to dispel any confusion by saying he was simply helping me on a project, but I wouldn't be surprised if rumors were spreading about him, especially after he apparently wandered around the village carrying his blatantly foreign belongings.

"Not really, just some stares as usual. There were these twins that asked about it, but I simply told them it was my stuff and none of their business." he replied, a slight look of discomfort crossing his face when mentioning the twins.

"Twins? Ruffnut and Tuffnut?" I asked in surprise.

I had been looking for them earlier in the day after they pulled another one of their ' _pranks_ ' that involved pouring numerous barrels of mead into the wells around the village. That left a very large group of Vikings who were none too pleased to find their mead missing and an equally large group of angry mothers who now had to deal with drunk children.

"That's their full names? Should've known _nut_ was part of their names." he replied flatly. "Yeah, those are the twins I met. Kind of wish I didn't, though. Those two are nuts, pun _completely_ intended. I was just minding my business, trying to find a way to your home, and the guy, Tuffnut, tackles me when they heard me. Then they play it off as nothing, ask me about the kit here, and slink back into the alleyway to continue hiding. Not to mention the way they smiled was unnerving." he lamented, the bewilderment he felt about the encounter evident across his face. He even shivered slightly at the describing their smiles.

 _Alleyway, huh? They haven't used the spot in years… Thor, are they actually thinking critically on how to hide?_ I thought, trying to figure out the implications of a slightly smarter pair of Thorstons.

"Yeah, that's the twins for you. You said they grinned? Was it a funny grin or a hungry grin?" I asked slightly amused.

He returned a perplexed look. "The Hell does a ' _hungry grin_ ' mean? No, they just looked like they had found something they really… oh, that's what it means. Yeah, it was a hungry grin."

"Might want to watch your back then. That usually means they have plans in the works." I warned with a slight chuckle.

"Comforting to know." He groaned. "Nothing makes me happier than knowing I might have to see them again."

I laughed as I reached out and pulled the orange box closer. "Anyways, mind if I ask again what these are for?" I inquired as I ran a hand over the box's surface. It was smooth and cold like metal, but my skin still dragged on it like it was leather; so clearly it wasn't either.

He rested both his arms on the table, wincing slightly as his right hand twitched. "Well, the box there is an ' _emergency kit_ '..." he paused as he seemed to consider whether he should continue or not. "The FAA requires all craft to have one onboard in case of a medical emergency, but I guess I bought the wrong one because that kit is more of a _survival_ kit. I know you can't read the label there, but it lists off what's inside."

I glanced at him. "FAA?"

"Federal Aviation Administration." he replied, accentuating each word as he had to say it in his language. "They're a government group that regulates anything involving aviation."

I gave a slight nod. _A specific part of the government that controls a specific thing; it'd be like having a sperate Chief to look over only the dragons, I guess. But we don't need that seeing as one person is enough to oversee most of the happenings in Berk, so where he comes from must have a far larger population…_

He continued, seemingly less hesitant on going into detail about the belongings. "And the bag on the floor is my travel bag. I packed it before I left for Bermuda because I had planned to stay the night there, but that obviously didn't happen." he gave a small snort as he shook his head, "Anyways, it just has stuff I'd need while I was there. Stuff like clothes and things for hygiene, as well as a few other things that'd be too hard to explain right now."

"Would you mind if I looked through some of it?" I asked, my curiosity growing the more he spoke.

He pursed his lip, his brows furrowed, as he thought. "Eh, maybe another time. I really don't want you snooping around my personal stuff just yet." he said with a small chuckle.

I nodded, "That's fair, but I'll take you up on that later time." I replied as I spotted the new accessory that was around his wrist. It looked similar to what I wore around my own wrist when wearing the flight suit. "What about that? A compass?"

He glanced at the device before sighing. "Guess I can't avoid explain that. No, it's not compass, it's a watch." he said with slight hesitation.

"Watch?"

"Yes, a watch. It's a…" he hesitated as he tried to find a word, "… _device_ used for telling the time." he finally responded staring down at it.

 _Tells the time? Like a sundial? Never thought about making a wrist mounted one before, but I doubt that would be very practical._ I thought as I too stared at the watch.

"You mind if I?" I asked, gesturing to the watch.

He undid the strap around his wrist, it taking him a moment due to his limited right hand, and handed it to me. "Knock yourself out." he replied with a faint grin.

I examined the small black object. It was circular with a glass covering and straps made of a similar material I saw in the plane's harnesses but with a silver thread pattern sewed into it. What was interesting about the watch was that, unlike a typical sundial, it had no marker to cast a shadow. Instead, symbols were written behind the glass covering that I assumed were represented of the time.

 _Well, this doesn't seem very useful—_

My thought was cut off when one of the symbols changed. Christopher must have seen my surprised expression as he chuckled a bit. I eyed him flatly.

"Sorry, sorry. That was rude. Are you going to want me to explain it?" he asked.

I nodded as I continued to watch the symbols to see if they'd change again; my mind a whirlwind of theories as to how it worked or what the symbols stood for.

 _There're no visible moving parts, so how'd it change? Maybe a small flap rotates to reveal a new symbol, but I didn't see any movement._

"It's a digital watch, which means the time is displayed on a screen instead of using rotating hands. At the moment the time says…" he leant over and used a finger to angle the watch towards him, "… five fifty-two A.M., which means in the morning. Of course, it obviously isn't the early morning but that's because the watch isn't adjusted for this regions time zone. Some clocks update every second, but this one does every minute and… Yep, see? Now it's five fifty-three." he said as the symbol changed again.

 _Digital? Screen? Time zone? Thor, I had a feeling his technology was advanced._ I thought, a smile creeping across my face. _I should really be taking notes!_

"But what makes the symbols change to show the current time?" I inquired. "I don't see any moving parts…?"

"The _numbers_ are changing. And as for what makes them, that's a bit more complicated. It involves computer chips and batteries and displays, and I don't know enough about that stuff to explain it properly." he responded as he reclined back into his chair.

"I'm sure it is complicated. I can hardly wrap my head around it now..."

He smiled again. "Trust me, a watch is nothing when compared to some of the other things that are made nowadays where I'm from."

I handed him the watch back. "You can save that stuff for another time, my head already whirlwind because of that." I replied.

 _Definitely need to find some time to sit down and ask him more, even if he can't explain everything. Him explaining only his belongings has given me a better idea of what it's like where his from. Imagine what I could learn if I ask specifically about it!_

"I doubt I could really explain much of it anyways." he said with a small chuckle. "Hey, speaking of time, do you guys have a way for telling the time, like a sundial or something? I need a way to tell when it's noon, so I can adjust the watch."

"Yeah, there's a large one in the center of the village." I replied as I stood up and began tidying up the pile of papers on the table. "I'll take you there now, and maybe you can teach be a bit on how to read the thing."

"Want a side lesson in English as well then?" he asked jokingly.

"Maybe not now but I'd definitely be interested in learning some if it helps explain your technology better." I replied with a smile.

He gave a slight eyeroll before standing and making his way to the door. Toothless got up in response and began to follow him which made Christopher turn and give a curious look to him.

 _Strange how much he seems to like Christopher._ I thought as I compiled the documents and placed them into a secure chest for later.

It wasn't uncommon for Toothless to be friendly, but he was acting like he'd known Christopher for years and not a couple days. I couldn't really think of any explanation other than Toothless simply liked him and brushed the thoughts aside.

"Are you coming? I'm already exhausted from walking around all day, and I could really use a longer sit down, so I'd like to get going if we're doing this now before my legs give out." Christopher called from the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I coming." I replied as I made my way to the door.

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Berk Dragon Academy, 12:59pm_

I stared intently at the display of the watch, waiting for the digits to cycle over to the next hour.

I finally had some time to myself to really look at it. I had spent a little while at the village's central sundial teaching Hiccup how to read the time off the watch. The impromptu lesson was made tedious as we had to stop every few minutes when a person came looking for Hiccup or was merely curious as to what we were doing. Obviously, we said nothing about the watch. It didn't take long for him to grasp the concept, though it was made easy seeing as the sundial and the watch both happened to work off sixty-second minutes and hours. All the I really had to teach was how to read the English numerical system.

I also learned how the Vikings recorded their own time which turned out to be almost exactly like the Gregorian calendar. Other than the names of the days, their weeks were seven days, months were about thirty-one days, and they had twelve months all named exactly how I knew them. The only other difference was the year. The Vikings measured years depending on major events meaning that the current year for them was ' _Year Seven of the New Archipelago_ ' which referred to the seven years since the end of the Dragon War. So, for the Vikings, the date was Mánadagr the 27th of August of the Seventh Year, which felt awkward to think about for some reason.

Toothless had also shown interest in the watch. Whether it was because of the sounds the watch was making every time I changed the time with the buttons for demonstration purposes or that he was trying to figure out how it worked like Hiccup, I wasn't sure. I went with the former as it made the most sense. After all, what use would a dragon have in telling the time if they could even learn it?

An odd feeling crept into my stomach; something akin to mild disappointment. _If they could even learn? Toothless seems smart enough, and apparently can understand a good bit of Norse…_

Two sets of beeps pulled me from the thought. The watch now read one o'clock.

The previous feeling of discontent was drowned out by an odd euphoria that came about me at seeing the time and knowing it was, in fact, the actual time. I supposed it was that side of me that was always used to being informed about every little thing about the day; from the endless bickering of senators in congress on the news or new trends taking social media by storm, to the simple things like knowing what the weather would be like the next day or what important events were scheduled to occur in a weeks' time. It was a connectivity to the present that one grew accustomed to in the modern world.

I wasn't in the modern world, though. No, I was on an island that might as well be in medieval times, far from what I was used to back home. The watch acted like a physiological anchor, I mused, that reminded me that the world beyond these islands was still there in some form and wasn't completely lost to me. It was a comforting thought and gave me hope that I may be able to return home in the not too distant future.

I sat up straight and tore my gaze from the watch, turning it to the arena before me. Hiccup had suggested I check the place out after our lesson around the sundial, and though I was already tired of walking around the village I couldn't find a justifiable reason not to go after he said I could sit and watch. I figured I could try and ask Astrid again about the weapons training and hopefully clarify some things while I was there as well. Plus, I knew for a fact she'd be there, so there'd be no waiting around for answers like what happened earlier in the morning.

The only real problem I had with the idea was that I might end up getting lost again, but Hiccup was quick to provide directions to avoid that happening.

The arena was located on a large towering pillar of stone that jetted out of the sea and looked more like a spire than a mountain on the north-eastern side of Berk. Being towards the outskirts of the village it had an impressive panorama of the surrounding ocean as well as a full view of Berk's harbor that was bustling with ships and villagers. The only drawback to the location was the salty wind that blew in from the sea, but I was quick to find a seat that was out of the winds reach that was opposite the entry way into the pit.

The arena itself was a large circular depression that had been carved into the stone landscape with a chain dome overtop which I assumed was for preventing dragons from leaving. I found it strange why they'd have something like that for the dragons, but I guessed there was reasonable explanation that I could ask Astrid for.

Below me, inside of the arena, a small group of five kids and dragons stood around while Astrid was off by what looked to be a weapons rack examining an axe. Again, I found it strange why there'd be weapons in the arena in such proximity to the dragons. From what I could gather from the little I had been paying attention, the place was used as a school of sorts for teaching the ins and outs of training a dragon. Though, that was easy to figure out going off the name ' _Berk Dragon Academy_ ' alone.

The name did have a nice ring to it, though.

The kids must have been on break or recess because Astrid called for their attention. The group quickly formed up into a line with the dragons staying off to the side and eyeing the gathering curiously. Astrid paced in front of them, her expression even, and would occasionally stop in front of one of the children and glance at them with a penetrating look. It made me think of a drill sergeant that was about to rip into some poor, unsuspecting cadet for merely slouching ever so slightly.

She came to a stop and faced the group. "I'm sure you're all wondering where Fishlegs is." she said with a tone that matched her expression.

Two of the kids nodded, but the other three didn't seem to care. One of them even seemed relieved to know he wasn't there.

"Hm, I take it you don't care too much." Astrid reasoned from their reaction. "While I'll agree his teaching can be… _less_ than exciting, and I take it you're all more interested in learning to fly on a dragon, it is important to understand dragons before you do so. You wouldn't want to sail on a ship and not know how to control the sails or rudder, would you?" she rhetorically asked.

Something about what she said didn't sit well in my mind, the ship analogy part, but I couldn't understand why it felt wrong to me at first. It was a convincing enough argument for learning about dragons before flying on one, but it fell apart once you realized a dragon and a ship were _very_ different things. I placed the feeling to being surprised at the weak argument from Astrid and dropped the thought thereafter.

The group nodded, some a bit reluctantly, before she continued while starting to pace again. "Fishlegs will be absent for a while and thus will not be here to teach you. For today, I will fill the role, but after you will be under the supervision of the Chief's mother until his return. Now, how about we get started with the more _interactive_ part of your training." she said as she walked over to the group of dragons. She scanned them over before turning back to the kids and began to list of the names of the dragons. "The Deadly Nadder, the Gronckle, the Hideous Zippleback, the Monstrous Nightmare. These are a few of the many types of dragons you see every day in the village and, _hopefully_ , already know a great deal about, but today will be different. Today's lesson is all about approaching, connecting, and caring for a dragon."

She looked to each of the kids before catching sight of me out of the corner of her eye. She gave a small smile before continuing. "Now, who wants to go first?" she asked still holding a faint grin.

The bored expressions on the children's faces vanished as they all raised their hands and waved them in excitement. Astrid's expression turned amused as she chose one of the kids and began the lesson with the small ginger haired girl she'd picked acting as an example.

I watched in mild curiosity as each child was instructed how to approach a dragon, one hand forward and with body language that conveyed trust, and how to interact with them as to not agitate or spook the dragon. The information might come in handy with a certain dragon anyways.

The children would also feed the dragons some fish to get closer and as a treat when things were going well. It reminded me of how one would train any pet, but instead of a small dog or cat you had a reptile that was far larger than oneself that could breathe fire.

 _Trained like a pet… but they're not pets either… not sure how that works._ I questioned, thinking back to how Hiccup had described the dragons on Berk a few days ago.

He had made that point clear when I first asked about the them but seeing how they were trained flew in the face of that idea. If they were equals like I was told, then the relationship would be built like any human friendship; through conversation and a period to get to know one another. Of course, dragons couldn't speak so it couldn't be formed verbally, but one could still arise out of being around each other while doing day-to-day things.

 _But Lehaun can talk, albeit mentally… so shouldn't all dragons be able to as well? Or is she some weird exception?_ The thought brought me back to what Astrid had said earlier with the analogy of the ship. _She implied dragons need a capable rider as if a dragon on its own is incomplete. But if all dragons can at least think like Lehaun, then that raises some serious moral questions on how dragons are treated here._ I thought as I glanced towards the skies above the village where dozens of dragons with riders flew.

It wasn't that I felt the people of Berk were purposely demeaning dragons, far from it in fact. The people of Berk clearly cared and respected dragons, but it seemed like, at least on a subconscious level, they still viewed them as animals much like I had when first told about them.

 _When did I even start thinking differently about them?_ I wondered, my brows furrowing at the thought. _Was it because of Toothless' intelligent responses or Lehaun actually speaking to me?_

The lessons went on for about another hour as I continued to mull over some questions that had arisen. Some could likely be answered by Astrid, but a few might need insight from a dragon to answer. The group of people who had been watching got up and went into the arena. The kids all said their goodbyes to Astrid as they turned and walked towards the adults who I guessed were their parents. As the group slowly dispersed out of the arena I stood and walked over to the entry way where I spotted Astrid talking to the small redheaded girl. Nearby a woman with equally red hair stood with a bored expression as she watched the young girl wrap up her conversation with Astrid. With that the two walked out of the arena. As they passed, the woman, who looked no older than twenty, glanced towards me for a moment with a strange look before continuing out of the arena.

I watched as they disappeared around the corner, briefly wondering why she had look at me that way, before I turned back to Astrid who was back at the weapons rack with an axe.

Before I could say anything, she turned to face me. "I saw you watching up on the benches." she said with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, Hiccup said I should check this place out. It's pretty…" I scanned over the now empty arena, noting several scorch marks, scratches, and craters in the ground and walls. "… _neat_."

"Not very exciting at the moment, I know." she conceded while also scanning the pit. "But it can be when other events are happening."

"Other events?" I asked as she walked over to where I stood under the entranceway.

"Tournaments, duels, Thawfest, the Dragon Races. Things that aren't training related." she explained casually.

"Those do sound exciting." I replied as I gave another glance over the arena, stopping on the chain netting overhead. I gestured up to them. "So, what's with the net? Seems like it for keeping dragons in." I inquired hoping to resolve some of the questions I had been thinking over.

She secured the axe she was carrying on her back before looking towards the netting. "Oh, that? It's more for keeping dragons out. It's not usually down like this, but with the recent dragon fights Fishlegs thought it would be safer to have it down while the younger children were inside." she replied with a brief far-off look.

 _I guess that makes sense. This place is pretty secluded and could be seen as easy pickings from a dragon's point of view._ I thought before looking back to the weapons rack that was covered in various swords, axes, spears, and hammers.

"Is that why there's weapons in here as well?" I asked while gesturing to the rack.

She started. "The _weapons_? Gods no! We'd never resort to that if we had to defend against a violent dragon. There's plenty of other ways to subdue one if needed." she explained with a light chuckle. "The weapons there are for weapons training classes that are taught in this arena as well. It's a hassle to move it in and out of storage so it stays out over there."

I felt myself grin slightly at the mention of weapons training; thankful for the convenient segue into the other questions I had for her. "Weapons training, huh? So, does that mean this is where you'll be teaching me?"

She returned her own grin. "Maybe. Guess you'll have to find out." she said as she began walking out of the small entryway and out of the arena.

A quick sigh escaped through my nose as I started after her. "I was kind of hoping for some clarification, actually, about the whole thing. You know, when and where? What weapons? Stuff like that." I said as I came to a walk beside her.

"Didn't I already answer those questions last night?" she replied feigning confusion.

I rolled my eyes. "If by ' _answer_ ' you mean said it'd be a surprise, then yes."

She glanced over with a wry smile. "Then there's your answer."

"Why do I have the feeling you have something painful in plan for me?" I asked thinking back to her drill sergeant like teaching from earlier.

"How's your hand doing?" she inquired, changing the subject.

 _Oh well, at least she answered_ some _of my questions. Better some then none._ I thought with a sigh.

Clenching my right hand slowly to test the pain, I was pleased to find it was only feeling sore and no longer painful. It had only been about a day, though, since I received the injury. In the back of my mind I wondered if I was unconsciously healing an injury again, which made me worry for a second about accidently killing myself from magic misuse but figured that since I wasn't feeling tired or worn out that it wasn't the case. My hand must have been simply less injured than I had originally thought.

"A little sore, which is better than it was yesterday, but other than that it's doing fine." I answered before remembering something else. "You actually reminded me that I might want to check in with Gothi sometime this afternoon, so she can check on it."

We had walked onto the small wooden bridge that led back to the main part of the village when she replied. "Good. Then there shouldn't be any problems tomorrow." she offhandedly remarked.

I looked over to her, returning her previous wry grin. "Tomorrow huh? Is that a time I hear?" I asked, feeling slightly victorious at what I assumed was her accidently telling me details about the training.

She opened her mouth to reply but stopped as her lips pursed. She shook her head slightly and chuckled. "That's all you're getting from me, Hadson."

"We'll see." I said, still grinning, as we came off the bridge and onto a pathway.

With that the two of us fell into idle conversation before we parted ways at a crossroads. She said she needed to find Hiccup while I decided to head to Gothi's.

She said her farewells before walking away and disappearing in the busy streets. I stood there for a second looking off in the direction she left before turning and making my way down the pathway towards what I assumed was the direction of the main path that lead out of the village.

Thanks to my watch, I was able to know that after only four minutes I had managed to get myself turned around in the crowded streets and was once again lost. In the middle of the streets, surrounded by people and dragons all going somewhere, I scanned for any sign of the Hall or at least a familiar pathway. I found neither.

 _Honestly. I really should've bugged Hiccup more for a map._

-0-0-0-0-0-

AN:

I hope that this chapter was enjoyable after leaving the previous chapter off on a slight cliff hanger. In all honestly, I planned on releasing both chapters at the same time but decided against it. Sorry.

Anyways, this chapter was nothing to special in terms of _plot advancement_ and was more for exploring the thoughts of Christopher and Hiccup. The difficulty in this chapter was keeping Hiccup in character while ever so slightly changing it. He has been Chief for a few months, after all, so it would make sense that he's a bit more mature. I also hope I wrote Astrid properly.

Again, I have no clue as to when the next chapter will be out, but I can promise it's going to be what a lot of you have been waiting for… at least I hope it is, I don't really know what you all are hoping for. Oh well.

To all of you who have followed and dropped reviews, I give my thanks as always, and I appreciate any and all feedback (especially the kind that can help me improve my writing).

Until next time.

1-19-19


	13. Meeting at the Clearing

_Chapter 13: Meeting at the Clearing_

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Forests of Berk, 6:35am_

Trudging through the forest early in the morning, before sunrise, and running off a few hours of sleep probably wasn't the best idea I could have had that morning.

I still couldn't figure out why I had such a horrible night. I had gone to bed at nine but found myself restless and unable to fall asleep for hours. It wasn't my thoughts that prevented me from sleeping, but it might have been anxiousness. What was causing it, I didn't know, but the constant checking of the time throughout the night might have added to it.

Sleep had come to me briefly a couple of times throughout the night, so I wasn't completely exhausted. _Completely_ being the key word. It was around six in the morning when I gave up on trying to sleep and decided on an impulse to head out a bit earlier to the clearing, leaving a note behind for Hiccup before heading out into the chilled predawn morning. I had slight hope that the walk, combined with the fresh air, might help calm my nerves and allow me to catch some sleep in the Technam when I arrived in the clearing.

A nap while waiting for her to arrive sounded like the perfect idea in my head, and the simple thought of reclining on the leather seats was enough to tire my mind and body, but I had to push past my weariness to actually get to the plane.

The sky had begun to transition from a midnight blue to a gentler orange glow. The near full moon's light barely managed to seep through the leaves from its low position in the sky, and I was thankful for the minimal light as it would have been otherwise impossible to see. The only thing keeping me awake was the fact that it couldn't have been more than forty degrees outside, and while that might have been manageable with the clothing I was wearing, the light breeze managed to flow right through the layers leaving me feeling chilled to the bone.

Yawning widely, I brushed aside some branches in my way as I neared the clearing. It wasn't more than a few yards away from where I was. As I wiped my eyes of some tears, a pressure formed in my head. It was faint, barely noticeable, but it was enough of a feeling to grab my groggy minds attention.

I stood still for a moment while my mind tried to figure out what was causing the odd sensation. The fog in my mind began to clear as my tiredness faded and was replaced by a more _annoyed_ feeling. I had felt a sensation like the one then the previous day, and my mind was quick to connect the pieces.

 _You've got to be fucking kidding me!_

With my dreariness gone I slipped through the remaining underbrush of the forest before coming upon the edge of the clearing. My eyes adjusted to the more open and brighter surroundings, first wandering over to the Technam on the far side of the clearing before they caught sight of the out of place mass in the clearing's center. For a moment, the annoyance and slight anger that had built up in me had been smothered by a sudden anxiousness.

Lehaun was there.

Her white scales made her easy to spot amongst the greenery around her, and it was clear she had her back to me. She was merely sitting there, stone still, and looking off towards where the Technam laid. The situation had a wrongness about it that made me hesitate there at the edge of the field, but as quickly as the feeling had come, it left; leaving behind the previous annoyance.

Like the day before, I slid down the steep hill and into the clearing. Slowly walking over to where she sat, I mulled over what I was going to say or if I'd wait for her to speak. It was weird thinking about how to start a conversation with a dragon.

I stopped a few feet away from her. She hadn't moved an inch since I first saw her, and it seemed to me that she hadn't even noticed me coming. After a few seconds of more unresponsiveness, I decided I'd be the one to kickstart whatever was about to happen.

 _Hm, do I start off polite? A classy 'Good morning to you, madam!' maybe?_ I thought as I continued to stare at her motionless form. _No, probably not. She wasted my time yesterday and is now preventing me from taking that nap. I should return the favor._

I decided on riding out my annoyance with simple sarcasm. I didn't care much if it was rude or that it might piss her off. I was too tired and exasperated to think about the potential consequences of ticking off a dragon.

I deliberately scoffed, loud enough that even someone on the other side of the field could hear it. "Color me impressed! You actually—,"

" _ **Quiet**_ **.** " Her cold voice rang out in my mind. The punctuated response was accompanied with a quiet and deep growl.

I found myself at a loss of words for a second before my annoyance turned to an exhausted anger. Sure, she hadn't been the one who told me to get up before sunrise and walk out here in the near black, in fact, no one told me; I decided myself. But she _was_ the one who told me to come out to the clearing every morning! I did what she exactly what she asked, even if I hadn't been expecting her to be there, and her response is to _shut me up_?

" _Quiet?_ "I repeated in low, agitated voice. "That's _all_ you have to say? You tell me to come out here, rather _threateningly_ I might add, don't show up the first day, then the next you show up early and _that's_ what you have to say!?" I yelled, not holding back my thoughts as they came to me in a tired frustration. "I mean, is it just in your _nature_ to be such an ass… hole…uh?" I slowly stopped when I looked up to see that she was no longer facing away and instead had her eyes, pupils thin as razors, glaring at me.

The look she held conveyed a building anger that was about ready to burst from whatever force kept them pinned behind violent veils. The deep growl emanating from her matched the ever-building torrent in her eyes to the point in which the vibrations shook my very being.

In that moment I became aware of the fact that I was not talking to another person, and whatever anger had previously taken me was quickly replaced with worry and fear.

I'm not entirely sure when I stopped thinking of her as a wild dragon, but it was hard to have any solid grasp on what to expect from her seeing as we had only been in each other's presence for no more than ten minutes over those previous four days. But when one lacked the specifics, it was best to rely on simple logic, and logic dictated that it wasn't a wise idea to agitate a wild animal.

 _I really didn't think any of this through. What the Hell happened to my good judgement?_

A few more seconds passed in which the two of us stared at the other, one in anger and the other in ever-growing worry. Neither of us made a move to say or do anything, though the situation I had put myself in didn't really have an easy way out. Nevertheless, I could feel my body's muscles tightening in preparation to run and my chest expanding as my breathing hastened.

One of Lehaun's eyes twitched, and something behind them seemed to snap. Before I could think of why the change had occurred, a loud crack filled the clearing as a bright flash illuminated the still shadowed clearing.

Slowly lowering the arm I had reflexively used to cover my face I peered over to my right where, only a couple of feet away, was a smoldering piece of dirt where wild unkept grass once grew. With a heavy dread coming over me I looked back to Lehaun who was now staring at the burnt land, eyes still slitted but no longer filled with fury, and a faint gray smoke drifting out from within her slightly opened maw.

 _Did she just… breath fire? That sounded more like a firecracker going off than fire._ I thought as I felt the color drain from my face.

She blinked a few times and shook her head as if shaking off some bad thought. She looked back to me, pupils now slightly rounder, and stared for a few moments before letting out a sigh; a deep sound coming from a dragon.

" **Sorry. You have such a strange way of getting under my scales that I am simply not used to. I was not expecting you to arrive here so early, and you caught me in the middle of aligning. I suppose it is not fair to be so harsh with you for interrupting. You are simply ignorant, something that I intend on fixing.** " she said in an even tone, like nothing had happened, as she turned around fully to face me.

I felt my mouth open, ready to respond, but I couldn't form any words. With whatever she had shot out of her mouth a moment before, her speaking in such an oddly calculated way, to her talking about fixing and whatever she meant by aligning, my mind simply drew a blank.

Maybe it was some lingering effect of a concussion I had sustained from the crash, but it seemed like my mind had a difficult time thinking ahead and piecing things together coherently.

 _I'm in the middle of the woods. Alone with a wild dragon. One that can talk. One that says they can teach me_ magic _. One that seems to have little control over their anger. And I willingly waltzed right into the situation. What am I even doing here? What the Hell is even happening!?_

I shook my head slightly as words finally left my mouth. "I don't think I can do this." I said honestly as I deflated slightly; only barely composing myself enough to continue standing.

" **Do not think you can do what?** " she inquired, but she didn't seem to have cared all that much about what I had said.

I gestured to the area around us. " _This_. I can't do this. It's only now dawning on me now how crazy this all is. What am I out here for? To learn _magic_ from a _dragon_? A dragon that seemed ready to maul me a few seconds ago, and can for some reason _talk_? I just… I just feel like this is all happening so quickly; maybe that's why I'm only now realizing how weird this all is." I said, trying to maintain eye contact with her but finding it difficult. Her eyes seemed similar to Gothi's in that they seemed to see through to your very soul and read it like a book.

" **I am confused as to what you are trying to say. Are you saying you would not like to learn how to control your Will? If so, do you have a death wish?** " she replied, slightly cocking her head.

My eyes widened. "A _death_ _wish_? Of course I don't have a death wish! That's one of the reasons I'm reconsidering all this!" I retorted heatedly.

" **I fail to understand how wanting to not learn Will control is not a death wish.** "she said in that same even tone that had begun to get on my nerves. " **Without it you are sure to be killed by the Veilstone sooner or later. You talk as if you have some alternative way of learning.** "

I was already aware of the fact that the Veil Talisman could kill me at any moment if I slipped up and accidently used it. Then again, it had been over a day since it had last glowed or showed any signs of doing _something_ , so I had thought I might already be in the clear. Not to mention that fact that I did, in fact, have an alternative to learning from her.

"Well, the village elder, Gothi, says she would be doing research on magic and how to help me, and I have more trust in her than I do you."

Her apathetic demeaner shifted to one of brief shock. Her eyes then narrowed and the frills on her head fell back slightly as she leaned in. " **Are you saying there are others who know of the stone?** "

I flinched. _Shit. Was it a good idea to say that? Wait a minute, what am I talking about? I was going to tell her about Hiccup and the others yesterday, I should be glad for the convenient segue._

"Yes. There are a few people who know about it _and_ about me." I replied levelly.

Her narrowed glare softened slightly as she drew back. " **There better be reasonable explanation for you telling them. I would have rather had it kept secret; it helps avoid suspicion.** "

I rolled my eyes. _As if I need your permission? I barely know you!_

I took a breath before explaining as it was probably best to steer the conversation away from angry sarcasm. "You see, the thing is, I wasn't the one who told them. It was their Elder who told all of us about the Veil Stone and of magic. As for the specifics about myself, I didn't know I was in some other world when I first told them. I had just woken up from being knock unconscious in a plane crash." I said, gesturing to the crashed Technam.

She glanced over to the plane. She let out a hum as if deep in thought before looking back. " **Knocked unconscious. So, am I right in assuming the ones who know are the ones who pulled you out of that object?** "

I was taken aback for a second by her spot-on assumption, even if it wasn't the hardest thing to guess. She clearly wasn't stupid, but the way she talked and held herself did give of the impression of someone who was knowledgeable. The doubt of the intelligence of dragons that I had mulled over the previous day had quickly began to fade, but it still left the question of whether _all_ dragons were as intelligent. It was something I would have to ask about if I got the chance.

"Uh, yeah, they are. Well, it was only two people who pulled me out, there are two other people who know about me as well."

She looked off somewhere behind as if expecting to find someone out there as she narrowed her eyes in thought. " **How involved are they?** "

I hesitated for a moment. I knew what I was about to tell her might piss her off more, not that it took much to do so based off what I'd experienced so far, but things needed to be clarified before I felt more comfortable with the situation.

"Before I say anything, do you promise not to, you know." I asked while gesturing to the scorched earth nearby. " _Not_ kill me?"

She responded with a low growl, her wings flaring slightly, and glared back at me. " _ **How. Involved. Are they?**_ "

I didn't need any further encouragement.

"Well, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about yesterday. The thing is, the people involved are the Chief, his wife and mother, and the village Elder. They all know about magic, at least now they do, and they have already agreed to try and help me with controlling or getting rid of the stone. Not only that, but the Chief has taken it upon himself to keep an eye on me, making me check in with him twice a day. And to top it off, his wife is supposed to start training me as well, with weapons, so I can defend myself." I hesitated again as I tried to gauge her reaction which was hard to do with her stone-cold glare. "I'm, uh, sure you can see how there might be some conflict between all that and me coming out here every morning." I added.

She took a second to process what I had said before responding. " **You said '** _ **Chief**_ **'. Is that the Alpha of the human nest?** "

"Uh, if by ' _Alpha_ 'you mean leader of, then yes, he is." I replied, a little taken aback by the way she described the village as a ' _human nest_ '.

She hummed in thought. " **I can see how that may be a problem. If this '** _ **Chief**_ **' is involved it means they believe your circumstances are of importance or risk to their nest. If they are focused on helping you solve your lack of Will control, they would surely notice if you no longer required their aid when you eventually do learn to control it as well, which may lead them to try and figure out how you learned and subsequently force me to leave to avoid detection.** "

 _What's her deal with wanting to stay hidden?_ I thought briefly before she continued speaking.

" **However, unless they are actively seeking you out and asking for your specific whereabouts, I doubt the '** _ **check in**_ **', as you said, would be of much consequence. The training you mentioned also sounds both problematic and beneficial. It would require your attendance, frequently I would assume, but it would also develop your ability to defend yourself, which is something I had already planned on teaching you.** " she remarked with a calculative expression.

Again, I found myself at a loss for words. She had come close to my own solutions to the problem I had thought up two days prior. I didn't think about the whole ' _being able to defend myself_ ' part of the weapons training, though. I was too preoccupied with worrying over the weapons themselves, but Lehaun had made a good point.

 _Then again, what_ exactly _would I need to defend myself from?_

"Yeah… I had about the same idea. As long as the weapons training isn't in the morning, I could use the excuse of going out to exercise or something to come here in the mornings." I added with a slight shrug.

Lehaun hummed. " **Yes, and you wouldn't be lying either. Will training can be physically demanding, especially for someone inexperienced like you.** "

I looked back in confusion. "You make it sound like it would've been a bad idea if I were to lie."

Her expression turned serious and her tail twitched. " **Lies can lead to contradictions. Contradictions lead to complications. Complications can lead to one's end. It is best to avoid them entirely.** "

I couldn't help but snort a little. "You make it sound like if I lie I'd end up dead."

She returned a foreboding glare. " **Maybe not for all lies. But I can assure you that if you lie to me, I** _ **will**_ **—,** " she stopped herself and shook her head. " **Fates beyond, if you can put as much effort into your training as you do in irritating me, you should have no troubles learning Will.** "

 _She obviously has some issues with lying. Best not to pester her about it._

" _I'll take that as a compliment, I guess_." I commented to myself.

" **It was not.** " she replied flatly.

I groaned with a closed mouth. "See, it's that attitude right there that makes me want to not be here! I feel like I'm being talked down to constantly like some child!" I snapped back.

Lehaun had returned to her careless expression, seemingly growing bored with the conversation. " **Don't be ridiculous. You act more like a hatchling if anything.** "

" _Whatever._ " I muttered, holding back another angry retort in hopes of steering the conversation back on track. "Weren't we talking about something important a moment ago? Like figuring out how this all can work out without being caught, _as per your wishes_?"

" **We were. Until you decided to be…** _ **you**_ **. But I believe we cleared up any problems that may arise from your other responsibilities. That is, unless, you have other concerns?** "

Again, I held back a retort. "Actually, there _is_ one other slight problem, and it's lying right over there." I said while gesturing to the Technam on the other side of the clearing.

She peered over to the plane. " **That is a concern?** " she asked confused as she looked back. " **I fail to see how a crashed object is a problem to either of us.** "

"You're right. The plane itself isn't a problem. It is the attention it will bring to this area." I replied while crossing my arms.

She made a confused grumbling sound that matched her confused expression as she glanced back to the plane.

"I forgot to mention earlier that the Chief isn't only keeping an eye on me. You see he's a tinkerer, at least I think he is, and so he has become interested in some of the things that have arrived along with me; mainly the plane because of its technology. He hasn't actually said he would come out here to check it out, but he has implied he wants to know more about it, so I think it's safe to assume he would eventually." I continued, making sure I didn't leave anything important out.

" **So, you believe we should move to an alternate location to train, then? That shouldn't be too much of a bother.** " she replied with her typical nonchalance.

I started and put my hands up as if to stop her thought process. "No! We can't move to a different area! It already takes me like an hour to walk out to here, and it's the only place in this forest I know how to get to without getting lost. I think it would be better if we stay here."

She huffed. " **You are making no sense, which is becoming common for you. You said if we remain here we risk getting noticed because of the… '** _ **plane**_ **' being here.** "

As much as it annoyed me to agree with her, mostly because the imbedded insult in her comment, she was right. If the plane was here it would be a beacon to people like Hiccup and Fishlegs. Either we had to leave and find a new spot to meet, or we'd have to move it.

My eyes widened at the sudden insight. _Wait, we can just do that! Use a couple of those bigger dragons to haul it back to the village or somewhere close by! I see no reason why Hiccup wouldn't want to move it closer; it would make it easier for him to study it and keep it under a more watchful eye. Of course, he'd still know about this clearing, but coming here multiple times and seeing nothing would give him no reason to come back, and with the plane gone he would think I have no reason to be here!_

I cracked a small smile. "I did say that, but I still stand by staying here. Instead, I can ask the Chief to move the plane away from here." I replied while further explaining to her the idea I had thought up.

Her eyes widen slightly. " **That… could work, I suppose. I still believe finding another area would be the wiser choice but thinking more on it now I can see how such a choice may lead more attention being brought your way.** "

"What do you mean it would draw more attention?" I asked confusedly. I didn't know how moving further away from everything would make it more likely to be found out.

" **I have already explored a sizable chunk of this island, and I can think of only a few other places that would be suitable as an alternative. All of them are much further from your nest than this location. The more time you spend out here away from the nest, the more suspicious those close to you will become of your whereabouts. Your solution seems the best course of action.** " she said with an unexpected touch of respect gracing her voice.

I nodded. "Alright then. I think that clears things up for the most part."

" **I believe so as well. With the details agreed on, I think we should move on to more current matters. We've wasted enough time today already. It is a good thing you came early to discuss matters more thoroughly instead of coming on time and using up training time.** " she said.

" _Well I didn't plan on coming early to chat. I planned on napping._ " I muttered while remembering how tired I actually was. I caught on to what she had said soon after. "Are you saying you want to start the training now? What were you even planning on… _teaching_ me?" I asked hesitantly.

 _Still weird how I going to be taught by a dragon. Hopefully the feeling wears off like her talking did._

" **Are you still unsure of whether or not you even** _ **want**_ **to learn from me? You did say earlier that you were thinking of leaving and never said whether you would or not.** " she inquired with a slight narrowing of her eyes.

The tone of her question caught be a bit of guard. During the whole conversation she never spoke in a way like she had then. It sounded to me that she genuinely cared about what my answer might be instead of simply asking for the sake of gathering information. It was strange seeing as only minutes before she seemed to care little to none of what I thought and was only here because of some unknown reason that required her to be there.

"Does it really matter to you what I think? Right after I voiced that I wanted to leave you called me a _hatchling_." I asked, both genuinely curious but also in slight resentment about that particular insult.

She stiffened and went silent as she mulled over how to respond. Several times I could tell she was about to speak but stopped herself even though her mouth never moved. It like a small door opening in the back of my mind but closing soon after.

 _Mental communication, was it? Might need to ask more on that later._

She inhaled deeply before letting out a long breath and staring directly at me with a level expression. " **I will be blunt. I have little care for what you think or believe, but that applies to most other humans and dragons as well, so don't feel personally offended. If being more…** " she hesitated as a slight growl came from her chest, " **…** _ **open**_ **and** _ **accepting**_ **to what you have to say is required for you to feel more…** _ **comfortable**_ **, than I will do what I can. I believe I am the most capable to teach you, so I would rather not have you leave to find someone less so. But if you wish to go another path, then I will not stop you.** " She said slowly but sincerely; only slightly grimacing at the word ' _comfortable_ ' _._ I started to reply but she quickly cut me off before I could finish." **But I will heavily insist that you do not chose such an option seeing as no other creature on this island is more suited to oversee your training then myself.** "

A small chuckle escaped me. "That sounds like a start. I'm not going to say you are the best… _person_ to teach me as I barely know anything about you, but it would probably be easier to learn from someone who can actually talk. So, I guess I won't back out just yet, but if you want to be the person to teach me—" I stopped for a moment as I thought once again how odd it was to think I would be being taught by a dragon. "—then I'm going to need to request a few things from you first."

Lehaun perked up slightly, but hastily composed herself. I still wasn't sure what had come over her with her subtle change of attitude, but I chalked it up to her having mood swings like the other day.

" **I suppose that is alright.** "

"Alright. For one I think it should be established there could be days I can't come here. What with all the other things going on back at the village." I said, bringing up a finger to start the list.

She nodded. " **That is fair. As long as it is for good reason.** "

I raised a second finger. "I should be allowed to ask any question at any time and not be belittled for it. Oh, that leads into the other request. Stop with the condescension. I don't know how old you are, but I'm assuming you're an adult, and seeing as _I'm_ an adult as well, not a _child_ , I hope to be treated as such."

" _ **Very well.**_ **I will try, but only as long as you focus on what I teach.** " she said with a grumble.

"That's all I ask." I said dropping my hand and returning a smile. "So, to sum this whole roller-coaster of a conversation up, I will meet you here every morning that I am available. I will say nothing about what I do out here in the village and hopefully get the Chief to move the plane out of this clearing so he has no reason to come here. You will teach me whatever it is you're going to teach me, while being respectful, and I will be equally as respectful. Anything I'm missing?"

She hummed as she thought. " **We still have no plan on how to hide the fact you will be learning Will control. As I mentioned, they could become suspicious if you no longer require help; especially if that Elder human is knowledgeable in Will.** "

I shrugged. "Well, it shouldn't be too big of a problem for now, so we can figure that out later. Besides, the stone hasn't acted up in over a day, so it there might not be any more instances of accidental magic from here on out."

She made a cautious moaning sound in response. " **Best not to assume things you know little of. It is likely you have been maintaining alignment unconsciously; whether because you were distracted or because you have had nothing over stimulating happen recently.** "

I sighed and absentmindedly rubbed my wrist. "Yeah, you're probably right. Nothing too exciting has happened in the past day. Hey, you said ' _alignment_ ', right?"

She nodded, catching onto my next question. " **Alignment refers to one's balance of Will and mind. Seeing as the two are interconnected, it is important to make sure both are not in conflict with each other or becoming unbalanced. One can maintain alignment through practice, which you can be certain will be taught to you soon.** "

I nodded slightly, silently comparing what she described to meditating. "Huh, that sounds import—,"

A series of beeping interrupted the thought. Glancing down I saw the time was a quarter past eight; the alarm on the watch had gone off. I hadn't even known the watch had an alarm set on it, and it was strange to think over an hour had passed already.

 _Eighty twenty-five? That's my work alarm… I don't remember ever using this watch for that though._ I thought as a continued to stare at the watch while an anxious feeling built up in my chest.

The simple beeps were enough to overwhelm my thoughts. Unlike before where the time had been a comforting reminder of my life back home, now it was a reminder that, if things had gone differently, I would be waking up in my bed ready to start the new day.

My daily routine of getting up, showering, eating cereal or waffles if I was feeling adventurous, making the morning commute while listening to my playlist, opening the hanger and going through the works of running a company alone, commuting back home before eight, watching Netflix or YouTube till ten, and then passing out on the bed; just to get up the next day and start again. Every day had a schedule; everything was planned, and nothing was unexpected. Sure, it sounded monotonous and boring, but even if it was it was still what I was comfortable with. Knowing that my day-to-day plans no longer applied was enough of a feeling to make me slightly nauseas.

 _It doesn't matter anymore. Stop dwelling over it, you said you were done hanging onto the past, didn't you?_

" **What is making that awful sound?** " Lehaun asked flinching.

I shook myself from my thoughts and turned the alarm off, ceasing the apparently grading sound. "Sorry. Didn't know it was set." I replied numbly, still feeling slightly uneasy.

I was staring vacantly at the grass in front of me, trying to regain my composure when Lehaun spoke up. " **I do not know what that sound has caused you to think about, but I believe it is in your best interest to ignore it for the moment. I can tell from here, however, that something is causing you to lose balance within yourself, and if you do not cease whatever thought is tainting your mind there is a high chance of you losing whatever unconscious control you have over your Will.** " she explained rather lengthily which was enough to distract me from the thoughts in itself.

I grinned slightly. "Is that a complicated way of telling me to calm down?"

She blinked a few times as she focused on something beyond me before she sighed. " _ **Yes.**_ "

"Huh, and here I was beginning to think you couldn't be concise." I said with a small chuckle.

She rolled her eyes before returning a slight grin of her own. " **I can be when the situation demands it.** "

Shortly after replying, a confused expression came over her. She shook her head and blinked a few times before turning her attention skyward. She inhaled deeply a few times through her nose and made a noise that sounded like a quick rising hum. Whatever it was, it sounded like she was confused.

"Is, uh, something wrong, Lehaun?" I asked cautiously, thinking back to the last time she looked off suddenly before pinning me to a plane.

" _ **A storm.**_ " she muttered while keeping her gaze to the sky.

"Storm?" I asked while glancing at the sky myself, only to see nothing but clear blue and not a single cloud in sight. I was no expert in meteorology, but over the years I spent as a pilot I learned a thing or two about reading the weather. Two thing that always told of an approaching storm was simple; clouds and humidity. "Seems pretty clear to me."

" **You cannot distinguish the small difference in the air, but that is of no fault of your own. You are simply human. The air has grown slightly warmer and wet, but the change has happened so suddenly that I find it odd. One can usually tell of an approaching storm far in advance, but this storm feels close.** "

I started. "You seem to know a bit about forecasting the weather."

" **One must when they are surviving on their own.** " she said simply as she looked back to me. " **This is an unexpected change of plans. It is best that you head back now; the storm will be upon the island shortly and you have a lengthy walk back. We will have to postpone your second lesson until tomorrow.** " she added in a slightly disappointed tone.

I didn't feel like questioning her over the weather, even though I was certain no storm was on the way, because I was admittingly relieved to hear I could go. My tiredness combined with the rather lengthy conversation had left me feeling spent.

 _Wait… second lesson?_ I thought before connecting the dots in my mind.

I sighed. "So yesterday's no-show was a lesson?"

She started slightly. " **Did I say second lesson? Oh well. Yes, there was a lesson in my apparent absence yesterday. It was more of test, though, and you passed it, so don't worry yourself too much over it. Now, like I said, it is best you leave now. I will be here tomorrow like we agreed.** "

I gave another sigh and internally decided to drop the subject. Like she said, it didn't matter anymore. I glanced once more at the clear sky before shrugging. "If you insist." I replied with a slight grin. "I'll, uh, see you tomorrow then?"

Lehaun gave a nod before spreading her wings. " **Tomorrow.** " she hummed before launching herself upward and steering over to the forest canopy before disappearing from view.

I stood there a moment and stared off in the direction she had flown off too. _Well, that was definitely one of the weirdest conversations of my life. Wait, no. Sex-Ed was way worse. At least our chat was productive._ I thought while yawning. _I don't think I have the energy to even walk back._

I looked over to the Technam off to my right. I thought back to my earlier plan of napping inside. Sure, Lehaun had said to go back to the village to avoid the storm, but I had my doubts that said storm was even coming.

 _Closer than Berk._ I thought with a shrug as I ambled my way over.

-0-0-0-0-0-

AN:

You know that one picture if the guy sitting at his computer where he is photoshopped behind himself with a gun? Yeah, that's about how I feel when rereading my writing. Sometimes I think I'm way to critical over things, but I guess that helps in the quality some of the time.

Anyways, about this chapter. 6275 words long and not a single scene change, that's new. I never planned on the meeting being so lengthy, but I wanted to cover several things this chapter because in all honestly, I feel like the pacing of this story is way too slow. Twelve chapters spanning several months and only a few days have passed in story, yikes. The pacing will be about the same for the next few chapters at least, but there will be a change.

I hope the meeting that has been built up the past few chapters was worth the long wait (sorry about that). Writing Lehaun was both the most fun and most challenging aspect of this chapter. She's supposed to come off as an earful at times and I hope I accomplished that without harming your own head.

To all of those who followed and reviewed, I give my thanks as always. I am also always open to feedback, so don't feel apprehensive about critiquing my work.

Speaking of reviews, I had a guest reviewer ask about potential villains in the story, and all I can say in response is that yes, there will be a villain. Soon.

Until next time.

2-3-19


	14. Tempest

_Chapter 14: Tempest_

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Northern Cliffs, Late Morning_

The sea below grew restless as the building clouds offshore advanced towards the island. Even from where I was perched I could see the torrent of rain that was falling from the clouds and forceful gales pushing waves to greater heights. There was no doubt the storm was heading south, rapidly as well, and it was sure to leave its mark on the island before it passed.

 _But why did it take so long to sense? A storm this severe should have been perceivable before nightfall yesterday; yet there were no signs of it then._

An arc of light flashed; branching downward in an instant into the sea. A few moments passed before the foreboding rumble reached me, and soon after more flashes followed in rapid succession.

It simply did not add up. Based on what I was able to observe the storm had developed recently, likely shortly before I sensed it back at the clearing and had rapidly intensified in a short period. The top of the storm had only then started to reach its upper limit; clouds spreading outward far above towards the island instead of upward as the rest of the storm continued to advance beneath. Such a thunderstorm was not uncommon for the region, but it was for the season. Not to mention again its peculiar formation and sudden appearance.

A cool wind blew in from the north as the clouds began to blot out the late morning sun, casting the area in a dull gray and ruffling my wings briefly as I continued to examine the squall with mounting curiosity. The lower clouds in advance of the downpour began to take a more symmetrical shape like the steep slopes of a mountain, and the deluge of rain became a sloid flowing mass. The intervals between the lightning and their rumbles lessened as the storm neared.

 _It is a good thing I sent him away; back to that human nest._ I remarked while spreading my wings, taking to the air and turning tail from the churning clouds.

I had already located a more suitable cave to seek refuge in; the one I had previously slept in would not provide adequate shelter. Being located in the dense forests of the northern part of the isle made it hard to spot from the air but using sound-sight revealed it from its hiding. Descending downward, faltering in my flight for a brief moment as a particularly strong gust blew in, I dropped through an opening in the otherwise uniform canopy and landed lightly onto the ground right outside the cave's entrance.

 _It is a good thing I found this as well. A bit cramped, but it will have to do for now._

The sound of the trees being blown, and the close rumbles of thunder echoed around the inside of the narrow cave as I entered. The cave extended straight ahead before sloping upward and then to the right. At the peak of the underground hill the cave floor dropped off into a dark abyss. Sound-sight revealed it to be a pit that went down for quite some ways before turning upward again. I had no intentions of going further than the plateau I found myself on, so I laid down there to wait out the storm.

The sounds of light pattering entered the cave, and for a moment it was a calming ambience, until it was replaced by the roar of heavy rain outside. Thunder shook the cave while the light it originated from struggled to enter its dark depths.

 _Strong, sudden, unexpected. I feel I should know what the cause is, but the thought alludes me. But I am certain that something unnatural is at play._ A moment passed in which I focused all my mind on the thought but still found myself clawless of an answer. _Oh well, I am sure it will come to me eventually._

I inhaled slowly through the nose to get a gauge on the storm. The air was far moister than before, and it held the scent of earthy dampness that one would associate with rain, but it also held fainter and more informing scents. There was the odor of the sea which told that the storm was still over the water and blowing its scent inland. The scents of the forest were drowned out, telling me the winds were moving steadily in from the sea and blowing its scent away as well. There was also a harder to describe scent, one that smelt similar to residue left behind from one of my own fires. The scent was the sign of lightning, but the constant thunder outside was a far better tell of its presence.

Then there was the distinct aura of the storm. It held an imposing and stifling presence in the air; enough for me to physically feel it's effects. It was undoubtably an expansive and destructive system. The storm would likely not pass for quite some time; maybe lasting into the early night.

' _You seem to know a bit about forecasting the weather.'_ His words rung out in my head.

I blinked a few times before laying my head down and closing my eyes.

Hadson. Strange to think how much of an impression the human had made on me. He had a paradoxical irritating and calming nature about him that made it impossible to get an accurate read of him. One moment he could act sarcastic and go on tirades about how his personal problems, but the next he would be thoughtful and commanding in a way; likely due to his age. But there was still a sense of uncertainty that proliferated within him and overwhelm his emotions before vanishing as quickly as it had surfaced. Something was troubling him, whether he knew it or not, and it could become a problem if not dealt with sooner instead of later.

Will, mind, _emotion_. All one in the same; interconnected by design. One could not function without the other, yet conversely one could impede the others as well. There was a delicate balance that had to be found and maintained in oneself to avoid the consequences. Loss of the ability to feel emotion, loss of one's mind, total collapse of Will; each outcome unfavorable for the individual. Will, once awakened inside the body, had to be kept in balance. And in Hadson's case, it was already teetering on the edge of disaster.

I had first noticed the imbalance during one of his more _emotional_ moments. A brief flare up of a foreign and powerful force originating from somewhere in his body. That somewhere, I quickly deduced, was the Veilstone. I don't know why I hadn't thought of it before, but it would make sense for the Will inside the stone to leak out into his body after becoming bonded to him physically. Unfortunately for him, though, his body was in no shape to handle such forces and how he had managed to survive up to that point was a mystery to me. If he were to tap into the stone's Will at the wrong moment or in the wrong way, his body would quickly succumb to the overwhelming force.

Hadson had found himself in a precarious situation. He had been dropped on a mountain peak, so to speak, with no knowledge how to traverse down its slopes to safety and a weight on his back that made him unbalanced; one wrong step and he could easily fall and perish. It was now my responsibility to be his guide. I had to insure he avoided the undesirable outcomes.

 _Fates beyond, if we had begun the lesson instead of conversing, he would have perished from tapping into his Will! I need to be more cautious from here on out; there is no way to predict what other consequences may arise from the Veilstone's bonding._

A loud crash rung out through the cave causing me to jolt up in surprise.

 _Must have struck right outside the cave._ I absently thought before my mind returned to what I had been questioning earlier. _What was it I was mulling over? The Veilstone._ I paused as a feeling came over me. _Veilstone, why does that remind me of something else?_

I repeated the word in my head a few more times, trying to grasp onto the evasive thought, before another earsplitting explosion of thunder filled the cave; the sound reverberating off both the walls of stone and the inside of my own head.

 _Fateless storm!_ I cursed before a sudden realization came over me. _Violent wind, heavy rain; a tempest storm, but one that was sudden—undetected. That is what it must be then… a Tempests of the Veil! That explains its sudden appearance and my inability to sense it, but…_ my thoughts trailed off as a new conundrum arose.

Tempests of the Veil could only manifest around the Veil itself, but the island was far from its borders. There should be no reason for a Tempest to arise near it. But there was no other explanation for the raging storm outside; it was a tempest, no doubt, and it matched the criteria for a Tempest of the Veil.

 _But for one to manifest so far from the Veil would mean…_

A sinking feeling came over me as my eyes widen in realization.

 _If that is the case, then… Hadson will have to learn far faster than I originally intended…_

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Haddock Home, Noon_

The door swung open from the wind and Toothless bounded inside with me close behind. With some effort I closed the door, sealing the sudden gale outside, and breathed a relived sigh at being sheltered. Taking my prototype helmet off, wiping my face off with a hand and swiping back my damp hair, I wandered over the hearth finding it filled with the previous night's charcoal. Tossing a few logs in and having Toothless light it, the house was soon bathed in the warmth of the fire as it flared to life.

I took of my armor, laying by the fire to dry, and my tunic which I wringed out onto the floor.

"That storm came out of nowhere, huh bud?" I asked as I unwrapped the tunic and shook it a few times.

He grumbled as he spread and shook them and the rest of his body to rid the clinging water on his scales which had the pleasant side effect of spraying me with said cold water.

"I'm trying to dry off as well, you know." I commented dryly.

With a chortle he laid himself onto the floor and curled up by the steady flames of the hearth.

I shook my head in amusement as I slipped back on the still damp tunic and took a seat by the hearth. Thunder crashed outside with all the force behind Thor's Mjolnir striking the clouds. The home was filled with the rising pattering of rain against the wood walls, and it creaked as he swayed slightly in the high winds.

We had been out flying during the short time I had to get away from the village, testing out the new flight suit I was working on. It was similar to my older ones but was now covered in Toothless' old scales that gave it fire resistance as well as making it better at keeping out water and the cold. Unfortunately, I had overlooked the gap created by the eye-holes which left plenty of space for rain to pour in. A simple fix, just needed to put some glass in, but it was annoying that I had missed the design flaw before.

The suit also featured an upgrade to the wings I used for solo-flying. They were made larger and reshaped to better catch the air and maneuver better. They too were made fireproof by coating them in a new oil Fishlegs had created.

 _It's a good thing Fishlegs left early this morning. Wouldn't want to have to fly in this storm._

Not long after settling by the fire the front door swung opened before being slammed shut. I turned to see Astrid, completely drenched and looking miserable as she walked over to the fire. She sighed as she took off her furred coat, casting next to my armor, and plopped herself onto the empty chair nearby.

"You look like you had a pleasant walk." I said as I reposition my chair closer to her.

She chuckled. "If by pleasant you mean trudging from the arena all the way here in the mists of a thunderstorm, then yeah, I did."

"Well, you're not the only one who got caught by surprise. How I didn't see it coming from the air I don't know, but one moment it was clear skies and the next I was nearly thrown off Toothless' saddle by the wind. Then, _boom_ , big scary storm." I said, the fire popping in coincidental tandem with my description.

"Sounds an awful like the storm you described a few days ago." she replied offhandedly while picking up the fire iron to stoke the steady flames.

"Yeah, it kind of does, doesn't it?" I replied pensively while turning my gaze to the fire.

The storm did share the sudden appearance aspect that the storm Christopher had emerged from displayed, but that was all they really shared. The storm back then had dissipated as quickly as it had formed, yet the one brewing outside the home showed no signs of letting up.

Thinking about the other storm reminded me of Christopher who was supposed to be starting the weapon training I asked him to do with Astrid."Speaking of that, did you start his lessons yet? Christopher's, I mean." I hadn't seen him at all that day and had been curious as to what he was up to.

She grumbled as she rested her head in a hand. "I would've started them earlier this morning, but I haven't seen him. Not to mention the fact we'd have to wait for this _storm_ to pass before we could start them now."

I started slightly. "At all?"

She lifted her head and sighed. "Nope. Haven't seen him at all today." she looked over to me, "I thought he was here, you know, checking in with you?" she added with a shrug.

My brows furrowed. _Checking in? Is it noon already?_

I shook my head slightly. "The only piece of him I've seen today was the note he left on the table when we woke up. You know, the one saying he went on an early walk?"

Rain continued to pound the roof and walls of the house while thunder rumbled sporadically outside as we fell into a brief silence. Both of us were staring into the fire as if it held answers to our thoughts.

Astrid broke the silence. "You don't think he's still out there, do you?" she asked skeptical of her own question.

I snorted. "Astrid, he left before _sunrise_ this morning. I highly doubt he would've still been out there when the rain started."

My reassurance didn't seem to have convinced her. If anything, she seemed to grow _more_ convinced that he had been caught in the storm. "Before sunrise? The note said he hadn't slept well, Hiccup! He probably went out to _try_ and get some sleep!" she theorized as she looked to me in clear concern.

Her sudden alarm over Christopher's wellbeing surprised me slightly. She wasn't always the quickest to warm up to people after all. "Not that I'm disagreeing, but since when did you become so concerned with his safety?"

She punched my arm, hard. "I've _always_ been concerned. It's as much my duty as it is yours as Chief to protect the people in this village, and that _includes_ him. Not to mention that, as of today, he is my student, and I never let my students go unaccounted for. _Especially_ during a storm like this." she said as she crossed her arms.

I rubbed the sore spot she left me. "You're right, it is both our responsibilities to look after him. Look, if he's not here, then he might be at the Forge with Gobber or the Hall. We should check those places before we jump to conclusions and go off flying into the storm."

She smiled contently. "You're just saying that because you don't want to be the one who has to comb the forest looking for him, _again_ , during a storm."

I shrugged and returned the smile. "Can you blame me?"

She laughed a little as she picked up her still damp coat and secured it around her neck. I followed suit with my armor as it did help keep some of the water out, flaws and all. We both exited the house and entered the raging squall outside. Luckily for us the Forge wasn't far from the house, but the pouring rain and wind made the typically leisurely stroll an encumbered trudge downhill and across the small plaza that separated the two buildings.

The shudders of the Forge had been drawn closed, but the glow of the central fire in the Forge managed to leak out into the surrounding area. Ambling up to the main entryway I knocked a few times before pulling the door open and entering.

Gobber was inside, hammering away at a rather large cauldron, and promptly greeted us as we entered. It became immediacy apparent Christopher was not inside, so after we exchanged a few pleasantries we inquired if Gobber had seen him at all.

He shook his head as he hammered away at the metal bowl, slowly pounding out various imperfections in the overall shape. "I haven't seen a lick of the lad since last night when I ate with him in the Hall. Left a bit after sundown saying he had a headache." he stopped his methodical hitting and lifted his mask to look at us, "Why? You haven't gone and lost him again, have you?"

I hesitated. "Not… necessarily"

Astrid rolled her eyes before responding. "He's his own man, Gobber, we can't follow his every move. Especially when he goes out before first light."

He shrugged as he flipped the mask back down. "Fair enough, but it still sounds to me the lad's missing. Unfortunately, I know nothing about where he might be."

Astrid sighed, her earlier concern growing noticeably. "Well, if you see him, can you tell him to meet us back at our home?"

"Aye, I can do that." he replied as he started shaping the metal again with his hammer.

"Thank you, Gobber." I said, slightly louder than normal to make sure he could hear me over the banging.

I looked to Astrid whose concern was morphing into worried, but also a slight ' _I told you so_ ' expression. We turned to leave for the Hall to check there when Gobber abruptly stopped his pounding and called out to us.

"Oh! I might not be able to tell you where he is, but I _can_ tell you were he isn't! I was at the Hall no too long ago getting a small meal and didn't see him there." he replied, voice slightly distorted from the mask while gesturing in the general direction of the Hall.

Astrid and I shared a look.

"How long ago was that?" Astrid asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Like I said, not long. You actually came in a little after I returned." he replied.

Looking at Gobber I could see he was perfectly dry from head to toe. "You don't look like you've walked through a downpour?" I asked in confusion.

He laughed. "I can see how confused you are; I'm dry as a bone! That's because of Grump over there. I discovered a while ago that he can blow out hot air, no fire, which is great for drying off quickly. I call it ' _blow drying_ '!" he explained jovially.

I nodded slightly. "That sounds very… _interesting_ Gobber. I'm sure Fishlegs will love to hear about it when he gets back. But if you'll excuse us now, we have someone to find." I responded as Astrid and I exited the Forge, Gobber saying his farewells and wishing us luck as he put aside the cauldron and pulled out farm tool from the fire and began hammering the red-hot metal.

After another pleasant trudge through the rain we entered our home. Toothless was already sound asleep by the hearth and I felt guilty that I'd have to wake him up to go out in the storm outside.

I sighed. "Well, looks like I'm playing ' _find the man in the forest_ ' again. This time with rain and lightning."

"And wind." Astrid added jokingly.

I chuckled. "And wind. Hopefully he's not even out there, but if he is it shouldn't take long to find him. I have an idea of where he might be." I responded as I walked over to Toothless and gently nudged his side.

He groggily opened his eyes and focused them on me. He must have made the connection in his head because he soon groaned and sat upright with a less than pleased look. Again, he showed his uncharacteristic interest in Christopher when he perked up at my mention of him potentially being caught out in the storm.

"I could go out too and help you know." Astrid said as she walked up beside me and stroked Toothless' head.

I shook my head. "What kind of husband would I be if I made my wife go flying out in a raging storm?"

Astrid returned an unimpressed look but looked away and grinned.

"Look, it's fine! Like I said I already have a good idea of where he is, but if you want to help anyways you can try checking out the Hall." I suggested as Toothless and I headed towards the back door.

She raised an eyebrow. "Didn't Gobber say he wasn't there?"

I laughed as I pushed open the door. "It's Gobber we're talking about. When was he known for remembering details correctly? It's just a double check is all."

Astrid rolled her eyes and reluctantly agreed. "Toothless is the only dragon that can swiftly fly in this storm anyways, and he'd be faster with only one passenger, so I guess I'll let you handle this. But you better find my pupil, Haddock, and be quick about it too."

We hugged and shared a quick kiss. "I'll be back with him in tow before you know it." I replied as Toothless and I headed out the back door and into the raging storm outside.

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _The Clearing, 12:26pm_

I jolted awake from the crashing of thunder outside; its proximity leaving a painful ringing in my ears.

Raising a shaky hand to my face I absentmindedly wiped away a cool layer of sweat while my mind attempted to recover from the shock. Not the shock of the thunder, no, I had been far more concerned with the vivid dream my mind had concocted for my viewing pleasure.

I reclined back into the leather seat, still caressing my head, as I tried to piece together the nonsensical dream before it faded from memory.

I still couldn't figure out how it had begun, like most dreams, but I did remember that I was confused, blindly walking through a forest I couldn't recognize in the dead of night. I had been thinking something whilst I wandered—no, I had been _worrying_ over something. Not of being lost but instead of a foreboding sense of impending doom as cliché as it sounds.

And then I saw it, out in the forest ahead, a soft pale light shining like a beacon through the darkness and whispering promises into my ear the way a mother would to calm a child. I ran towards the light, like a moth to a flame, and came upon a free-floating speck of glowing white that seemed to have no source. Walking closer to it, the whispering increased in both volume and frequency, but impossible to make out. I could feel what they were saying, though; that I needed to take it.

Take the source.

Without hesitation I reached towards the speck, and the moment my hand came into contact with the light a bright flash overwhelmed me before a series of visions passed through my mind.

A large group of agitated dragons; their eyes portraying their bloodlust towards one another.

An expansive storm enveloping and devastating an entire island, leaving only the foundations of homes in its wake.

A large aircraft slamming into a mountainside; a bright flash from the resulting explosion transitioning into the next vision.

A village with a mountain visible in the distance falling apart as a violent tremor racked the houses and people.

The sky rippling like a pound before being overtaken by fast moving clouds.

A large stone monolith towering over an otherwise featureless field of tall grass. Symbols on its surface glowing a soft white before the ground shook and they turned black. The monolith cracks down the center and a blinding light filled my vision.

The white gave way to black, then my vision returned I found myself on the ground cowering before a figure who loomed where the white speck previously floated. Though it had no features I could feel its bottomless eyes boring into me as it stood mere feet away. Its presence filled the air with an imposing power that left me feeling weighted down as I struggled to keep my head up.

With a quivering voice I called out to it, demanding what it was and what it wanted.

The figure cocked its head before raising a hand and pointing to me.

' _Prepare. Decide. Act._ ' it had ominously said.

Then it was brandishing a sword made of pure light, holding it far over its head, before quickly driving it down towards me in a wide swinging arc. I lifted my right arm in reflex, and for a split second I saw the Talisman in my wrist seem to burst into a bright amethyst glow before I woke to the thunder.

I let a ragged breath that came out as a small cloud before taking in a deep one to still my racing mind. _Straight to the subconscious._ I remarked to myself before looking down at my watch.

The time was a about a quarter past noon which meant I had been sleeping for a decent hour and a half, but the sudden awakening hadn't done my mind any favors in the ' _feeling refreshed_ ' department. It also meant I had missed the check in with Hiccup which was more concerning. Looking out the plane's window I could see the heavy downpour outside, the rain coming down at an angle making it impossible to see the other side of the clearing. Thunder rumbled deeply from all directions, and every now and then a flash of lightning would bathe the clearing in a white glare. I also became aware of how cold it was, my breaths sending a wave of fog across the plexiglass window.

I relaxed my neck to allow my head to roll back forward on the reclined chair. _Not like I can go now. I'll have to wait until this clears up to leave and hope that Hiccup understands my reason for being late._

A gust of wind blew the rain onto the window, filling the cabin with the loud pelting sound of the rain before returning to a quieter drumming on the cabin roof. A shiver racked my body as I rubbed my arms for warmth.

 _Well I'll be damned; the dragon was right. Maybe I should've listened and went back, but it's not like napping in the plane was a bad idea. The storm will probably be over before the hour is out and I can leave, no big deal._ I thought as let my eyes droop close. _Might as well go back to sleeping; hopefully I'll have a normal dream for once._

My shivering grew as the seconds ticked by, and even though I was still exhausted the discomfort from the freezing air made it impossible to fall asleep again. With a dejected sigh I gave up on trying to sleep and instead focused my mind on other things to hopefully distract from artic air filling the cabin.

While thinking about if it would be possible to get the plane's climate control running, a quiet thump outside pulled me from my thoughts. I turned my head towards the window with half lidded eyes.

" _Jesus Christ!_ " I yelled as reflexively lurched away from the window.

On the other side of the plexiglass was a figure leaning inwards and peering in. The person was wearing a black helmet that concealed all his face but the eyes. They also were wearing a full suit of light armor of a similar color and texture. Spotting the familiar insignia on one of the shoulder guards and subsequently a familiar black dragon standing not far behind the figure, I realized who it was.

 _You got to be kidding me._

I crouched up from the chair and popped open the door to let him in. "Christ, Hiccup! Did you _seriously_ fly out in this storm to find me?" I said in disbelief as I backed up to the pilot's seat and sat down.

He stepped in and out of the downpour outside, water flowing off his armor and onto the floor and seat as he dropped into the chair. "Of course I did. Couldn't risk you being caught out in it. Plus, I had a pretty good hunch you'd be here so it all worked out in the end." he replied unreservedly as he took off the helmet and revealing a friendly smile.

I shook my head. "Well that's very thoughtful of you, but as you can see I'm not the one who's currently _drenched_ from the cold downpour outside." I responded politely while hiding my slight annoyance at the fact he'd come looking for me, _again_.

 _I mean, it's not that I don't appreciate the action, but I don't need to be saved just because it's raining outside. I'm perfectly capable of fending for myself._

His smile turned into wry grin. "Yet despite that you seem far colder than I am. I can hear your teeth chattering from here."

Opening the plane's door had let out whatever little warm air had been inside, so I wasn't entirely surprised I had begun shivering again without noticing, but that didn't stop me from feeling slightly attacked by his remark. "It's _freezing_ , okay?" I replied as I tried to stop myself from shaking. "I'm sure you and your people are well adapted to this artic air, but where _I'm_ from the temperature rarely drops anywhere _close_ to this."

"Right. _Florida_ , was it? You can tell me all about it when we're back at the house by a nice warm fire, how does that sound?" he said as he gestured out the window.

I followed the gesture and saw Toothless, still in the rain, peering in with wide eyes. Hiccup was clearly indicated we'd ride him back to the village which I still had _several_ reservations with.

"We've been through this. I'm not flying on him, Hiccup." I replied evenly while crossing my arms.

He gave a small shrug while keeping eye contact. "Never said anything about flying, but we certainly aren't waiting for the storm to end and walking back."

"No one is stopping you from leaving me here. Not like I'm in risk of getting drenched in here." I said more to myself than him.

He shook his head slightly. "Even if Astrid wasn't expecting me to get you back home, I still wouldn't leave you out here. You look like you're close to freezing over." he added with a little concern.

 _Just like back then, won't leave unless I do. But there's no way I'm walking back and there's_ definitely _no way I'm riding Toothless back. Still feels wrong to do. I'd rather just wait the storm out._

I shrugged. "I'll acclimate."

Hiccup returned a confused look.

"I'll get used to it." I corrected with a small roll of my eyes and looked ahead.

He sighed as he looked out to Toothless for a second before looking back. "Astrid might kill me for the delay, but I can't force you to do something you don't want to do. We'll wait a little while and see if the rain lightens up." he said with slight reluctance as he leaned back in the chair. "But then, you're getting on Toothless and we're heading back. I have a feeling this storm isn't going to end for quite a while, so don't think you can wait it out completely if that was what you were planning to do. Besides, if I come back empty handed, it'll be my wife who comes out here a _drags_ you back. So I'd consider my offer your best choice."

I felt a small bit of relief knowing I had at least bought myself some time, but I knew it was inevitable that I'd have to leave. Glancing back out the window I saw Toothless had repositioned himself under the damaged wing and was scanning the clearing with an odd amount of alertness. Some guilt wormed its way into my mind at the sight and the idea of making him wait longer out in the freezing rain outside.

"Is, uh, he going to be fine waiting out there?" I asked while trying to mask my worry that could compromise the independent image I was trying to maintain. "I would let him into the cabin, but I doubt he'd fit in the back, or even through the door for that matter."

He glanced out the window to Toothless. "He'll be fine, for a while. Rain and cold don't bother most dragons, because of their scales and fire, but if they stay out too long they can get sick." he replied as he looked back with a thoughtful expression. There was clearly a story behind those words, but I didn't ask for it.

I nodded slightly and turned to face forward. No more words were exchanged between the two of us for a few minutes as the thunderstorm outside continued on unimpeded. The rain still coming down in sheets, the wind battering the pines, and lightning still flashing above and producing loud rumbles of thunder that shook my insides. In a way it reminded me of the summer thunderstorms back home that I'd watch trudge across the afternoon skies, but the sharp bite of the cold air was a reminder that it wasn't home.

In my reminiscing I found myself staring at one of the broken screens on the dash, the one in front of the seat Hiccup sat that usually displayed GPS information and telemetry data. I briefly thought of ways I could somehow fix the craft if I ever got the chance, but soon found myself abandoning the idea.

 _Who am I kidding, this thing is_ never _flying again._ Thinking about the craft reminded me of the earlier conversation with Lehaun and the plan I had hatched involving the plane. _I can't really see a better time to ask him then now, when he's right here in the thing._

"Oh, uh, Hiccup, while we're waiting here in the plane, you mind if I run a thought I had by you?" I asked, breaking through the storm's ambience.

"Sure, go ahead." he replied with a small nod. "Talking will keep you warm anyways." he added jokingly.

I rolled my eyes but smiled slightly. "I was thinking that we should move the plane." Getting straight to the point was likely the best way to start what could become an argument with him.

He raised an eyebrow, puzzled by my suggestion. "What do you mean?"

I shrugged. "You know, move it closer to the village? Out of this clearing?" I kept my tone casual to keep the illusion that it was merely an idea and not something I needed to have done.

He shook his head a chuckled. "We're trying to keep all the craziness surrounding you a _secret_ , why would we move this—the obviously _not_ Viking made object—closer to a village full of Vikings?" He gestured around the cabin as if I hadn't already considered that point.

I scoffed, surprised that he hadn't noticed the flaw in leaving the plane in the clearing. "Like leaving it in an open clearing for all to see is a better idea? I bet the shiny white aluminum makes it impossible _not_ to see from, say, the back of a dragon a couple hundred feet up?"

Hiccup's grin fell slightly as his brows furrowed and he laid his hands on his knees.

"I'm not saying we place it smack dab in the center of town, I'm saying we move it closer while keeping it hidden." I clarified.

He mulled over what I had said, tapping a finger on his knee, and for a moment I thought he was considering it.

After a few more seconds of thinking he closed his eyes and shook his head. "Too risky. There are people who could still stumble upon it if we move it closer." I was about to refute his point when he raised a hand to stop me. "As for where it is now, you're right, it is too easy to see from the air. But for that we can set up some cover to hide it." he added, seemingly content with his solution.

 _Damn. Good thing I have a few other reasons left._ I thought before responding. _Just need to make sure I don't come off as desperate._

I gave a half shrug and pursed my lips. "I mean, sure, you _could_ do that. But what's to stop someone from finding it accidently? I just happened to walk into this clearing the other day, so it's not impossible to find. Leaving it out here leaves it far from _everyone_ , including you, so how are you going to make sure no one gets near it without raising suspicion?" I inquired.

His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked downward and continued tapping his finger. I internally sighed at his reluctance, even though I could understand where it came from. _Guess I'll have to appeal to his curiosity, then._

"And if that isn't convincing enough, think about this." I said as I leaned slightly over to him. "If it's closer to you it means you don't have to fly out here to get a look at thing. I know you want to examine it, maybe even take it apart, I don't know, but I bet you'd want me to tag along to tell you all about how the plane works, and I'm not going to be flying so we'd have to walk. That sounds _very_ time consuming for the Chief to be doing, doesn't it?"

His gaze turned back to me. He looked more confused than contemplative which was strange considering what I had said should have made sense to him.

"If you don't mind me asking, why is it you want to move it from this clearing? You seem almost desperate to do so. Not that the points you've raised aren't valid."

 _Because me and a dragon agreed that we should. Damnit! I came off as desperate!_ I chastised as I tried to brainstorm a justification for me wanting to move it that sounded reasonable.

I cleared my throat before hesitantly responding. "I, uh, want to move it because… well you know, if people find out they might connect the dots and figure out I'm associated with it, especially that Fishlegs guy." I wanted to scold myself for my weak reasoning that, coupled with the hesitation, didn't come off as convincing at all.

He shook his head. "I don't know about that. Vikings can be very… _narrow minded_ , so I doubt any of them would assume you were in any way connected to the plane. Well, _maybe_ Fishlegs, but if that happened I'd trust him enough to fill him in on what's going on."

 _Yep, not convincing._

I chuckled nervously. "You're probably right, but I still want the plane closer to the village. I want it close enough for me to get to easily, so I can, well…"

I stopped as I started grasping for straws as to what to say. I happened to glance over to the screen in front of Hiccup again which reminded me of my thoughts from earlier of repairing the plane. It was the only idea I had left, so I had mentally crossed my fingers and decided to go for it.

"…try and fix it." I finally said with a small, if nervous, smile growing on my face.

He pulled back slightly in surprise. "Fix it? But the thing is—,"

"Totaled?" I interrupted, "Yeah, I know. Maybe if I were back home it could be repaired, for a hefty cost, but I doubt Berk has the tools to make this thing fly again. I meant fix some of the electronics." I clarified as the idea took form on my head. "The dash is intact, and the cabin barely sustained any damage, so I have a feeling the electronics escaped any severe damages. If I can figure out a way to get the power running again from the battery and fix some of the wiring, I might be able to get at least a few of the systems online for a short time. Hopefully even the radio."

I was relieved that I had come up with a response that made sense, and better yet it would likely appeal to Hiccup considering I had blatantly said I wanted to try and turn on the technology he was so curious about. Not only that, but the thought of potentially repairing the radio and making contact with civilization made me feel hopeful. I knew that even if I were to get into contact with someone it wouldn't do much good considering the fact they couldn't come rescue me, but it would only further the fact I wasn't _completely_ separated from the rest of the world.

Hiccup stirred from his own thoughts and sighed before responding. "I won't lie, you brought up some good points. Not to mention I really do want to know more about all this." he said while gesturing to the dash of the cockpit. He stopped and rubbed his chin as he once again went into thought before he began to nod his head slightly. "I know a place we might be able to relocate the plane that's close to the house yet where anyone rarely goes."

"Is that a yes then?" I said, not caring if my relief was obvious as I sat up in the chair.

He shrugged and gave a small smile. "I'll have to talk to Gothi about it first, but yes, it is. But if it gets discovered, you'll have to be the one who gets held responsible, and trust me, you don't want to be on the receiving end of a mad Gothi." he said lightheartedly.

I cringed slightly, remembering the oddly strong hits the older woman could put out with her cane. "It was my idea, so that's fair." I conceded with a smile as I relaxed back into the chair.

It was about ten minutes later when the rain let up slightly, still moderate but a far cry from the downpour from earlier. The wind was still blowing hard, but the lightning had all but ceased and the rumbling of thunder was distant. Hiccup opened the door and said it was best to leave then as he stepped out. I followed behind him and entered the cold rain; it not taking long for me to become soaked.

Toothless, who up until than had been merely focusing on the clearing, came out of his own thoughts and padded over to Hiccup who maneuvered himself onto his saddle. It was clear he had been doing that for quite some time because the movement was fluid and without faults. He extended a head out to help me up saying that I'd better hurry before the spell of light rain ended.

I hesitated a moment as I looked away from his hand and at Toothless who was staring back with wide eyes; eyes that showed nothing but content and eagerness. Not a single part of his expression said he was against me riding him, but it did little to curve my opinion on the idea.

The only reason I ended up reluctantly grabbing his hand and getting on was that I didn't want to make Toothless stand around in the rain any longer or for Hiccup to continue wasting his time watching over me.

It was almost half past one when Toothless bounded off towards Berk at a speed that almost caused me to fall off. It didn't help that I couldn't find any handles on the saddle, so I had to resort to hanging on to Hiccup's shoulder. It only took ten minutes of maneuvering through the underbrush and eventually the empty streets of the village for Toothless to get us back to the house. It was a walk that took me almost an hour to do.

All the while during the run back, one thought kept popping up in my head, likely stirred up from my earlier thoughts on reaching out on the radio.

 _How long am I going to be here?_

-0-0-0-0-0-

AN:

I really love me some foreshadowing, and I hope you do to. That's why there was quite a bit of it in this chapter. I don't have much to say about the chapter other than writing believable choices of three different characters proved challenger this time around and that several things needed to be changed to accommodate future chapters.

I know the period between chapters has been growing as of late, but I feel I'd rather keep ahead in chapters before posting anything. My senior year is coming to an end soon, and as you can imagine there's a lot of things going on that have taking some of my free time. I've also hit a small writer's block that has been causing me to lose time. Luckily, I have a backlog of chapters ready to go.

To all those who followed, reviewed, and even favorited, I give my thanks as always. Nothing motivates me more than seeing that people are interested in the story, especially when I get reviews out right saying so. Criticism is also welcomed in reviews, so feel free to point out anything from small writing mistakes to story elements that may not make too much sense.

Until next time.

2-16-19


	15. Sealing the Stone

_Chapter 15: Sealing the Stone_

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _The Forest of Berk, 7:16am_

There was an undeniable chill in the air that morning that forced me to wear one of the T-Shirts I packed in my travel bag under the long-sleeved shirt I had been given. It helped a little, but no amount of clothing was going to help my Floridian body feel comfortable in the biting cold. I could only hope it warmed up when the sun rose further.

Looking up through the openings in the canopy, I could spot the clear orange and azure sky that still bored a few stars. In many respects it was similar to the previous mornings I had witnessed, but simply colder. It was only late August, yet the island was already getting below forty weather which meant it would only grow colder the longer I was there.

The storm that had brought the freeze the previous day took until seven in the evening to finally pass, and in that time, I was confined entirely to Hiccup's home. While it was nice to be indoors by a warming fire, it had been unbearably boring; aside from hearing Hiccup get scolded by Astrid for being gone so long. That was slightly entertaining until said reprimanding was directed towards me. But, again, it was an otherwise dull afternoon and evening of just sitting around twiddling my thumbs. It wasn't like I had access to the internet or anything, which was what I usually went on when I found myself in such situations, and I wasn't about to pull out my phone or the laptop in front of Hiccup and having to go through the process of explaining even the tiniest bit of it.

Though that likely would've helped pass the time.

In an attempt to bring some entertainment, Hiccup had tried to introduce me to a game called ' _Maces and Talons_ ', but I found it difficult to follow seeing as the game was both without guidelines yet somehow packed with rules. It reminded me in a way of chess, but had many elements of Dungeons and Dragons as well. Neither of which I knew how to play.

Instead I had mostly laid around on my cot, listening in on the Haddock family's conversations by the fireplace while I stared at the ceiling and finding myself once again caught up in the events of the clearing which seemed to take up a majority of my thoughts.

I couldn't say the interaction between me and Lehaun had been unproductive. We had more concisely laid out the groundwork for how the whole training situation was going to work out with my newfound responsibilities in the village, and while I still didn't feel a hundred percent about it, I did think I could trust the pompous dragon.

Slightly.

It was strange to think of putting such trust in someone who wasn't human, and only time would tell whether or not I could fully trust her at all. The only reason for putting _any_ of it with her, after all, was out of necessity, not something more concrete.

If there _was_ one thing I knew I wasn't looking forward to for the how ever many days the training would take, it would be dealing with her demeaner.

Sure, I knew that somewhere, deep down and hidden under her stone-cold expressions, there was an odd care for my wellbeing. Where it came from, I didn't know, but there was also the tinge of arrogance that seemed to grace her words almost every time she spoke to me. I knew that the dragon had promised to try and _not_ be condescending, and it was clear she wasn't one to lie, but people didn't change overnight, and I could only assume the same applied to dragons.

The other highlight of that evening during the storm, if one could call it that, was the gaze of a certain _other_ Night Fury that rarely left me until late in the evening. I had a growing suspicion that Toothless was acting strange whenever I was around even though I barely knew anything about him. Hiccup's expressions whenever he caught Toothless' behavior around me, though, were enough to cue me in on it. Every time I glanced away from the ceiling, usually to answer some question Hiccup or the others had asked, I would catch his jade eyes focused intently on me from his lounging position in the floor near the fire. Whenever I returned the stare he'd immediately look somewhere else or pretend he was sleeping. After a while I had decided to get up and move the cot to the other side of the fireplace and out of view of the dragon, telling the others there had been a draft where the cot was originally when they asked.

The whole thing had got me thinking again on whether or not Lehaun was the only dragon who could talk, because it would've been nice to know why he was staring at me and promptly tell him to _stop_. Then again, I was fairly certain the dragon could understand me anyways.

I pushed aside an ice-covered pine branch and stepped down the now familiar hill that led into the clearing. The frozen grass beneath me crunched lightly as I walked towards the center where the white dragon sat in a similar orientation to the previous day; back to me. Thinking back to what had happened the day before, I decided not to say anything until she did as I doubted she hadn't heard me approaching with all the noise of the crunching ice in the relative silence of the area.

It was less than a minute of waiting in the frigid air when she made a thrumming sound and turned around to face me. She held an air of calmness around her and her eyes were neutral; which was a step up from the previous cold glare she usually held.

" **Hadson.** " she said, more in acknowledgement than in a greeting.

I briefly pondered if I should return a more formal greeting, a ' _Good morning to you, fine weather we're having!_ ', but instead I decided to go the same route she had.

"Lehaun." I greeted levelly with a slight nod.

" **I am glad to see you managed to learn something yesterday despite the fact there was no lesson.** " she remarked as she adjusted her sitting position to fully face me; tail curling around her front.

I was confused for a second on what she had meant by that until I assumed she was referring to the previous day's _less than stellar_ first words. "Learn what? Not to speak first? Kinda hard not to after you nearly blasted me with a _fireball_." I responding with a small laugh.

Her even expression softened slightly as a look of regret crossed her face. " **Again, I am sorry for that. It was unwarranted to lash out on you.** " she paused for a second as if unsure on how to continue, " **I take it you managed to return to the nest before the tempest arrived?** " she added in what sounded like an attempt to quickly change subjects.

I gave a half shrug. "Eventually. To be honest I didn't believe you about the storm, so I decided to take a nap in the plane over there instead of going back." There was no point in lying, especially with a dragon who had explicitly said they hated the act, and being honest would help build further trust.

Lehaun returned a glare at my comment.

 _Probably should have worded that differently. Oh well, if she doesn't like my honesty then it's her problem._

"Don't give me that look, it all worked out in the end." I defended in a lighthearted tone, making sure to not come off as rude or insulting. "The Chief showed up a little while after noon and we had a talk about moving the plane. He agreed to do it and come tomorrow it should be gone."

Her expression turned pensive before turning neutral again. " **That is good to hear. One less thing to worry over.** "

 _Unless something unexpected comes up; and going off the past couple of days I can't really rule that out._ I remarked to myself in half-humor-half-worry.

The light ruffling of trees from the light wind filled the air as we both hesitated to say anything. Me shifting my weight around while she stared off at the ground. Whatever her reasons were for not talking, I had a feeling they were similar to mine. Those being the complicated issue of figuring out how to talk to someone of a different species you barely knew.

 _This is ridiculous._ I thought to myself as the silence continued on longer then it should have. _We're both adults, aren't we? Speaking problems should've been over after eighteen._

I cleared my throat. "So, uh… should we start, then? With the, uh… _training_?" I asked awkwardly.

Her body seemed to relax at the break in silence; her eyes closing for a moment as she sighed, before opening and revealing the hardened glare she had worn the previous day. " **We should, but first I feel I should be open and honest with you.** " she said, the wording of her reply reminding me of what someone would say before criticizing the other person. The slight twitching of her tail, though, suggested to me she was hesitant to talk about it.

"Okay, as long as it isn't another condescending comment, go ahead." I said, crossing my arms and prepping myself for whatever insult was about to be thrown my way.

" **You almost died yesterday.** " she stated bluntly, her gaze faltering slightly as the words came out.

I stared back with narrow eyes for a few seconds, waiting for her to say something else or elaborate, but she only gazed back with the same even expression that she always held.

I opened my mouth slowly. " _Excuse_ me?" I asked, leaning in slightly with a furrowed brow.

An unimpressed look came over her and I could tell she was going to reply saying how what she had said was clear, so I spoke up before she could speak, "Yeah I know it what you said! It's just… what do you _mean_ I almost _died_?" I clarified; a slight anxiousness building in my chest. The whole reason for meeting with her in the first place was to _avoid_ my potential death.

She glanced down at my wrist for a second before returning her gaze back to me; steeling herself with a deep inhale. " **Yesterday I was going to open your pathways and allow your Will to flow freely throughout your body. This would have prevented you from accidentally using it and harming yourself in the process, but I did not take into account the effects the Veilstone could have had on you.** "

I subtlety rolled my eyes. "I already know the Talisman is capable of killing me, though. I don't see how yesterday would've been any different." I said, internally confused at why she'd worry me over something she and I were already aware about.

" **It** _ **is**_ **different because all of the '** _ **accidental**_ **' usages of your Will were, in actuality, not your own Will.** " she corrected with a tinge of exasperation." **Your body's Will pathways are not opened since they have never been previously exposed to it, so instead the Will stored inside the Veilstone seeped into and out of your body, attracted by your own unconscious wants to carry out what you could not.**

" **Because the Will is not traveling properly through your body, the process was inefficient with a majority of the energy being dissipated out of your body.** _ **That**_ **is why you are still alive. If you were to open your pathways right now, in their weakened state, the Will inside the stone would have an outlet to exit from and a torrent of energy would flood your body at a rate it could not handle. You would suffer a Will cascade. Your body would either become so overwhelmed that you would die from shock alone, or you would slowly die in agony as you were torn apart from the inside.** " She said, being rather calm about describing the potential ways I could've died.

Her tone left nothing up for question. To her, what she had said was completely true. I had apparently almost died in a rather _unpleasant_ way the day before. I didn't know exactly how to respond, so I simply stated the obvious; that it sounded painful.

She hummed in what sounded like agreement. " **It likely would be. All the sensations of your body would be amplified as Will coursed into every tiny crevasse throughout body. I would imagine it would be akin to having molten rock filling your insides and slowly—,** "

"O- _Kay_ , that's enough of that, I get it!" I exclaimed, cutting her off. _A wonderful mental picture._ The thought made me grimace slightly as I rubbed my eyes.

I shook my head slightly before removing my hand from my face and looking to her. "So how do we get around that? I have a hunch that I need to have those ' _pathways_ ' opened." I asked wanting to get to the point I knew she had and not bothering to think about what ' _pathways_ ' even meant.

She nodded, a strange look of unease crossing her features. " **Fortunately for you, there is an easy solution the problem.** "

"If it means not dying a horrible and painful death, then I'm up for it." I responded, spreading my arms out slightly in acceptance.

" **Follow me.** " She stated as she got on all fours and began padding off to somewhere behind me.

Turning to follow her path I could see she was heading towards the small mossy bolder I had sat on a few days prior. Ambling after her, I feel into place a few feet from her side. Though she kept her head held high, for once I was looking at her on an even plane; even if only barely. It felt strange doing so, but it also was gratifying in a way to not be in a position for her to look down on me.

Coming up to the bolder she stopped and glanced to me, the meaning in her eyes clear. With a confused and suspicious glance, I reclined onto the cold rock, a chill running up my spine as I tried to find a comfortable position. I rested my hands on my knees as Lehaun positioned herself back in front of me and sat on her haunches, once again looming over me.

"So, why the rock?" I asked casually even though I had grown slightly uneasy.

" **In case you pass out.** " She responded.

I felt my brows lower. "And why would I pass out?"

She responded to my question with her own. " **Hadson. Do you trust me?** " Her tone and expression showed her sincerity in asking, but it only further made me feel uneasy.

I hesitated slightly before responding. "Depends on exactly what you're planning to do?"

She sighed, a deep rumbling sound coming from her chest. " **In order to prevent a cascade from occurring I need to put a temporary seal around the Veilstone. The seal will prevent any Will from seeping out of the stone and into your body once your pathways are opened. To do this, I need to find said pathways and delicately channel my own Will through your closed pathways and to the stone where I can then place the seal…** "her eyes wandered off slightly.

She left off in a way that clearly indicated there was something more and seeing as what she had said didn't really have anything to do with needing my trust I grew confused about whatever it was she wanted to do.

" **But accessing your pathways may also lead me to accessing your mind.** " she finished while meeting my gaze.

At first, I didn't believe her. After all, she was implying that she might be able to read my mind. But the more I looked into her even expression, the more I uncovered the hidden emotions that swam behind her amethyst eyes. Nowhere in them need I see any signs of her joking or lying. She was being completely and truly honest with me; she really thought she might end up gaining access to my mind.

"My _mind_? You mean like, go _inside my head_ and see all of thoughts and memories? Yeah I don't think I'm comfortable with that at all." I responded unnerved but still hoping that she'd say she was only messing with me.

Her tail twitched, and somehow I could tell it was in annoyance instead of hesitation like before. " **I will not be going into your** _ **mind**_ **, at least that is not my intention. Will and mind are interconnected; the mind is the kindle to the fire that is Will. As such, more surface level thoughts can be sensed along the pathways, especially for someone who has no discipline in controlling them, but I will not be able to access your memories unless I explicitly want to, and you have my word that I will try no such thing.** "

To be honest, most of what she had explained had made little to no sense. Granted, I didn't know _anything_ really about magic or how it worked, but the way she talked about ' _pathways_ ' and their connections made it sound like something you'd learn in biology or psychology; something you should already know. Thoughts on whether or not I should've understood her were quickly pushed aside as I considered what she had first asked me. If I trusted her or not.

 _She hasn't done anything to betray the small trust I have for her now, but at the same time she's done nothing to gain more than what's necessary for me not to run off. We're practically still strangers, even if I have a general idea about her, so she's asking a lot for me to give her potential access to my mind. She said she gave her word, though. That has to count for something, right?_ I thought as rubbed an arm to warm it.

I watched her expression carefully, looking for any signs of hidden motives, but only found resolve. For what I didn't know, but she clearly wasn't going to do anything without me giving her the go ahead.

Still, it was best if I sought out what _she_ thought trust was. "And how good is a dragon's word?" I inquired, crossing my arms and legs.

She snorted in a dismissive sort of way. " **You act as if I have even the** _ **slightest**_ **interest in what goes on inside that head of yours.** "

I rolled my eyes, once again being reminded that I was talking to someone who cared little to none about those around them. "That isn't going to cut it. We're talking about my _mind_ here, something that's _extremely_ personal."

She grumbled and looked up for a moment as if seeking the right words from some deity above. " **I give my word to the Fates beyond. Ground me for eternity if I dare go back on it.** " she declared but seeming reluctant to do so.

I narrowed my eyes as I thought over her words. Whatever the ' _Fates_ ' were, the were clearly some form of divinity or high importance to her, and the whole grounding bit was said with a slight grimace as if the mere thought of it hurt her.

 _I guess for a_ dragon _flying would mean a lot. It did for me and I don't even have wings, so how can I judge?_

I sighed and nodded slightly, conveying that I trusted her. "It won't hurt, will it?" I asked, still slightly unsure about the whole thing.

Relief washed over her as she visibly relaxed and her expression softened. " **Unlikely. You might feel an odd pressure now and then throughout your body, but other than that you should feel nothing. I do not know how the human body's pathways are laid out, so I will have to find where the stone meets a pathway by exploring the many branches, so it might take a while.** "

The mention of ' _exploring_ ' something in my body and that it might take a while made a part of me already ready want to back out of whatever it was she was going to do. "Alright. Better do it now before I change my mind."

A slight grin grew across her muzzle for a moment before returning to her neutral expression. She stood and positioned herself closer to me; her chest a mere foot away from my face. She then lifted her right forepaw and plopped it onto my head. Though I had only touched a dragon once so far, it was odd to be the one being touched; especially in such a strange manner.

"Uh, why are you putting your paw on my head and not the stone?" I asked as the surprisingly heavy paw began to strain my neck.

She made an amused chortling noise as she adjusted the position of her paw on my head as if looking for something. " **The head is the easiest entry way into the pathways. There is something about them that makes it difficult to enter directly, perhaps some form of interferences between two foreign Wills, but the mind is far more vulnerable to entry.** "

With her forearm blocking the view of her face, I had no way to visibly show my displeasure about what she had said. "Please don't say _vulnerable_ when referring to my mind please." I asked flatly.

" **It applies to all being, Hadson, do not feel personally offended.** " she said lightheartedly. The dragon clearly acted friendlier when things were going her way.

" _Right._ " I muttered, an uneasy feeling building in my stomach at her demeaner. "But that doesn't explain why you have to ' _go through my mind_ ' to get to the stone that's _right_ _there_ on my wrist."

" **Because following your pathways will not only give me a better understanding as to how they are spread throughout your body, which will be valuable information to know when training you, but it also allowes me to see if any of the stone's Will has seeped into your body and not dissipated.** "she explained as her paw came to rest on my head. " **If small pockets of Will have formed, they would be like small air bubbles ready to burst the moment and of your own Will passes near them.** "

I made no move to respond as I still didn't understand her reasonings and simply made an affirmative hum. Soon after an odd tingling sensation crept down my back; slowly moving down my neck and branching out in several directions down and out from my back.

 _Honestly, if someone said any of this would happen to me a month ago, I would've thought they were one of those spiritual nutjobs. But I guess, in the end, they weren't so crazy after all. Just oblivious to what was really going on._

And there I leant on a cold mossy bolder, arms crossed and an expression that was a mix of ' _everything is fine_ ' and ' _what in the actual Hell am I doing?_ ', with the entirety of Lehaun's forepaw weight baring down on my neck. To any passerby, it would probably have been quite the sight. After all, usually it was the human with the hand on the animal's head, not the other way around.

On the plus side, Lehaun's body heat acted like a space heater which helped with the biting cold.

" **Hadson, would you mind telling me something?** " she inquired, breaking the relative silence.

"I guess," I replied shrugging, "but shouldn't you be focusing or something?"

" **Once I find the stone I will,** "she replied casually, " **but until then it is not something that warrants too much focus. In fact, all that is required of me at the moment is to keep my paw here and allow my Will to flow into you.** "

" _It sounds so weird when you say it like that._ " I muttered. "What is it you want me to tell you?"

She cocked her head to the side so that I could see her face. " **How did you cross the Veil? For a being to travel through it and survive takes someone with knowledge and practice in Will, not to mention the immense amount of it needed in order to keep it the Veil parted long enough to pass through, but you, and do not take this as an insult, are inept in Will.** " she asked, her frills perking up somewhat in curiosity.

Internally I moaned at the idea of reliving that event in my head, even more so at the thought of having to repeat it out loud. Not to mention I still didn't have a clear idea of what happened either and only had what Gothi speculated to go off of.

"To be honest, I don't really know myself." I answered truthfully. "Gothi said something about the Talisman doing most of the work and that I just happened to fly into the Veil when it was ' _tangible'_."

I stopped in my explanation as something dawned on me when remembering all of what Gothi had said. _The Talisman opened the Veil but used some of my own magic. Isn't that what she said? Yet Lehaun said if I were to have used my magic I would have died…_ One thought led to another, and suffice it to say, I was left with a contradiction in what Gothi had said and what Lehaun had implied about my own Will.

"Wait, she also said the Talisman didn't have enough magic to _completely_ open it and that it had to use some of my own. Why didn't the Talisman's Will kill me then?" I asked, giving a confused glance to her.

Lehaun made the same amused snort as she had earlier. " **She is wrong, that is why. The Veilstone has more than enough stored Will to open the Veil for a brief moment which I assume was plenty of time for you to pass through.** " she stated with a tinge of condescension towards Gothi." **She is right, though, in assuming the stone did most of the work. It likely sensed the Veil's border drawing near and, in an attempt to ensure it was not destroyed, produced a** **powerful burst of Will to part the Veil. That would explain why it became fused to your skin in such a manner, but it does not explain why it** _ **bonded**_ **to you.** " she added, though towards the end sounding more like she was talking to herself as she stared off at her paw.

Her mentioning the apparent bond reminded me off the parting words she had given me in our first encounter a few days before. "And you, right? I remember you saying we're _both_ bonded to it."

" **And me.** " she amended before shaking her head." **That is what makes the least sense about it all, but hopefully we will figure out the answers. The Fates have their reasonings after all.** "

"How do you even know we're bonded, exactly?" She sounded confident in assuming so, but I wanted to know why. I didn't feel anything that could be considered a bone between the two of us.

Judging of the look she gave me, she clearly thought the answer was obvious. " **For one, the symbol on the stone is that of a** _ **white**_ **Fury. I would say that implies some sort of connection; unless you have met another white Fury.** " The way she emphasized ' _white_ ' made it sound not only impossible, but also gave it a negative connotation.

There was also no question in whether or not I had seen another dragon of her kind. For some reason she was doubtful that I could have potentially seen or met any other Night Fury, which was odd to me considering I _had_ met another one; even if they weren't white. Before I could say anything, though, she continued on with her reasonings.

" **Besides that, however, I know we are bonded through the stone because I can feel it. Simple as that, really. But I am guessing you cannot sense it as I can, which is not surprising now that I think about it.** "

I gave a slight nod, though still not understanding the _why_ of it all. We were both bonded for reasons neither of us seemed to know. I had hoped she'd at least have an explanation as to what exactly a ' _bond_ ' meant, but she instead lapsed into silence after explaining how she knew we were bonded with a far-off look.

 _Well, I doubt it's the bond between friends or family, seeing as we are neither, and it obviously isn't physical. So, that leaves a… mental bond?_ I pondered as I brung my wrist up and stared at the Talisman. _But what does that even mean? Our minds are connected through a relay? That would explain why I can hear her mental thoughts, I guess._

My train of thought snagged on the ' _mental thoughts_ '. It was how she talked to me, and how all dragons communicated according to her. If that were the case, why couldn't I hear other dragons? The only logical conclusion was that the bond acted like a direct link to her mind, allowing me to pick up on her mind's voice; at least the ones she wanted me to hear.

"The bond… is that why I can hear you?" I inquired, hoping to get confirmation of my own theory.

She blinked a few times, my question having likely broken her own train of thoughts. " **That is what I assumed. It is not like I know much of your spoken human language, yet somehow I understand you perfectly. And a human should have no way to pick up on the inaudible thoughts of dragons, yet somehow you can.** " she said before deeply humming in thought." **It is likely that the stone acts as some form of translator for the two of us; turning mostly random noises into meaningful thoughts for me and channeling my own thoughts directly into your mind for you.** "

 _So pretty much what I was thinking. The Talisman translates for us; but it still leaves the question of what more the bond implies. I guess I shouldn't worry too much over it, though. The things about to be sealed off so that will probably mean the bond will be too._ I reasoned. 

It took a second for me to realize the implication of if the bond was disconnected. "Wait, if the Talisman acts as the translator, what's going to happen once it's sealed?"

A moment passed in which she said nothing, an unsure expression growing on her face. " **I… did not think of that.** " she replied slowly." **I suppose we will find out soon enough.** "

I was taken aback a bit by her willingness to lose our ability to understand each other. "Isn't being able to communicate kind of _important_? How else am I supposed to learn how _not_ to kill myself?" I asked, trying to move my head to look her in the eyes but finding it impossible to do under the weight of her paw.

" **It would be unfortunate if our capability to communicate were severed, but as you said yesterday; you have an alternative instructor back at the human nest.** " she replied calmly but ending in a slightly reluctant tone.

"Yeah, but I thought you didn't want that to happen?" I asked perplexed at her implying she'd be fine with me learning from Gothi instead after going on a near tirade on how much more ' _qualified'_ she was.

" **Do to mistake my words, Hadson,** "she said sternly, " **I highly doubt that human could give you even a** _ **grain**_ **of knowledge compared to what I know, but if having to let you learn under them was the difference between you living and dying, then I cannot object.** " she finished, her tone level and full of acceptance to the possible outcome.

Though I didn't pay it much mind before, I was starting to wonder exactly _why_ she was so insistent on me learning from her. She clearly didn't hold humans in high opinion, and the way she acted seemed to hint to me that she wasn't used to talking for too long with other people; maybe because she preferred to be alone. Either way, I couldn't think of any logical reason that explained her desire other than the ' _Fates_ ' she mentioned every now and then in a divine way.

I rubbed the back of my aching neck as I expressed my confusion. "That's another thing I don't understand. Why are you so concerned about me living or dying? I might be wrong, but I have a feeling you wouldn't do this if you had a choice."

She stared off for a few seconds, her eyes expressing the turmoil in her mind, before she replied. " **It is something that is not important to know at the moment. You will learn eventually of my reasoning when it is necessary to know.** " she said, quieter than usual, as she glanced to me for a moment.

I sighed. She clearly didn't want to talk about it, so I wouldn't pressure her on it.

" _If we can even talk after this, that is_." I muttered as I adjusted my sitting position slightly to relieve my numbing bottom.

Whatever her reasonings were, I supposed I couldn't complain. She was helping me after all, and she clearly was doing it out of _some_ form of concern over my wellbeing. It was odd how so many people as of late were willing to stop what they were doing to lend a hand, or paw in Lehaun's case, to me; a person who rarely did the same for others because I had nothing to offer. Maybe it was the simpler lifestyle the people lived on the island, or maybe I had simply never found myself in a situation where I needed or wanted the support. Either way it ended the same, with someone there to give aid. Hiccup had done it, his mother and wife afterwards, and now a dragon of all things was doing the same.

 _Have I thanked any of them? I can't really remember; the past few days have sorta blended together. I should say something to her if this is the last time I can._

With the silence I became aware of the tingling sensation that had been spreading down my spine and through my appendages again. Specifically, I could feel it inching down my right arm; just past the elbow. The feeling grew more noticeable as it neared the Talisman, like small beads were rolling underneath my skin. I resisted the urge to scratch.

Finally, it reached the spot on my wrist, and all the other smaller sensations throughout my body ceased and seemed to concentrate at the Talisman and surround it.

Lehaun made a slight grunt. " **I found it. I am going to need you to stay quiet for a moment; this spell does require me to focus.** " she said as the tingling began to intensify into a full on itch.

"Wait, Lehaun, before you start I," I called out before hesitating under her annoyed glare. I took a breath and steeled myself. "I, uh, just wanted to say that, if this is the last time I can say something to you, that I… _appreciate_ you trying to help. I can tell it's something you rather not be doing, so I want to make sure you know that sacrifice didn't go unappreciated." I said with a sincere expression.

Lehaun stared back for a few seconds, her eyes wide, before they relaxed, and she closed them. " **Do not thank me; thank the Fates.** " she said levelly.

 _Well, no one can say I didn't try._ I thought, slightly dejected by what felt like a dismissal.

A pulsating rhythm began to circle under my skin around the Talisman, and I could faintly see a white glow emanating from below the surface. The Talisman began to glow as well, beating in tandem with the silvery shine before both flared briefly and then dimmed.

A strange feeling came over me. It felt as if my insides grew colder, first starting at the wrist then radiating from there. Strangest of all was the disappearance of a weight I hadn't noticed till then at the back of my mind.

I blinked a few times, feeling for the first time in days like myself; which was sadly underwhelming.

Lehaun remove her paw from my head. " **Hadson? How do you feel?** "

Unlike the previous time she spoke, her silky voice emanating from the depths of my minds as if entering from some back door, her words felt like knives to my brain. Each syllable bringing with it a different yet just as painful pulse or stab.

I gripped my head with my hands and leaned over, moaning. " _Jesus Christ!_ Like my damn head is ready to split open!" I managed to get out through clenched teeth.

She let out a satisfied purr. " **Well, it would appear our understanding of each other has remained intact, somehow.** " she said contently.

Once again, her words sent another wave of blistering pain through my head. "Can you stop talking for a second? Please? It's like your voice is setting fire to my brain!" I cried out as I rubbed my temples.

Seemingly undeterred by my pain, she speculated aloud. " **Interesting. It would seem as if our minds, even without the stone's presence, have been able to adapt to each other's languages.** " she stopped as I gave out a painful groan. " **Though in your case, it would appear your mind is still not use to foreign mental thoughts entering it without the stone's aid.** "

I rolled my eyes but grimaced as the movement sent another sharp pain through my brain. "You don't say!" I responded irritably through gritted teeth.

She huffed and returned a half-lidded stare. She grumbled and moved to place her paw back on my head.

With the weight of her paw back on my head, the pain flared up momentarily before fading. "I fail to see how this helps my headache." I groaned out.

In the span of only a second, a series of several pulses shot through my head and down my neck before dissipating. The headache faded quickly, seeming to be dragged out of my head by the pulses. I blinked a few times in confusion as she once again removed her paw from my head.

" **There. How are you feeling** _ **now**_ **?** " she repeated, though with more annoyance than before and with a tinge of exhaustion.

Her words still stirred my mind like a snow globe being shaken, but the pain was gone. I breathed a sigh of relief as I rubbed my head. Whatever Lehaun had done, it had worked.

"My mind still feels like a frenzy, but the headache is gone… what did you just do?"

Lehaun rested her forepaw on the ground and gave a small smug-looking grin. " **The body has ways of naturally combating pain. I simply helped that process along.** "

I thought back to the pulsating sensation that brought about the relief. "With… Will?"

There was a glint in her eyes as her grin widened slightly. " **There are many things you are still clueless to on the mechanisms and application of Will; things you will soon learn of,** " Her expression faded, " **but I feel like we have spent another morning being distracted by other issues to begin the lessons.** "

I glanced down at my watch and saw that it was only nine-thirteen. Sure, a couple hours had past, but it wasn't as if I had to leave then and there like the previous day. I didn't feel like leaving then anyways. With all of what had transpired, the many questions left in the air, and the couple of hours I had before noon, there was no way I was going to.

I shook my head slightly. "I mean, it has been a little while, but I still have a good hour or so until I have to head back." I responded.

She glanced downward momentarily before returning a confused look. " **I have no idea how long that is.** "

I chuckled slightly, remembering how Hiccup had said the exact same thing the day before. "It's been _two_ hours since I arrived here to now, and now we have about half that time, one hour, till I need to head back." I said simply, not sure if dragons even had a similar time system I could compare to.

She hummed. " **That should be enough to at least begin teaching you how to open your pathways… is your mind still feeling like a '** _ **frenzy**_ **'?** "

I shrugged slightly. "When you're talking it makes me feel lightheaded and slightly hard to focus, but other than that it's bearable."

She smiled slightly. " **With time and more exposure, I am sure that feeling should fade,** " she said confidently," **but until then there is no point in pushing your minds limits. I will let you rest for a while, then we can begin the process of opening your pathways.** "

I stood up, thankful for finally being able to stretch my aching legs and returned a grin. "Sounds fine to me."

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Outskirts of Berk, 11:49_

I walked onto the usual path heading into the village after exiting the forest feeling strange. It was a kind of sensation that caused me to not want anyone to see me for some reason. Maybe it was because of the change in pace; going from an hours long discussion with a dragon in the woods to a quiet hike back to the village, or maybe it was simply the mild headache I had. Lehaun's spell or _whatever it was_ had long ago worn off, about halfway through our second discussion, though thankfully it was far more bearable.

The second discussion, the one that occurred after a small break after she ' _sealed_ ' off the Talisman, had been anything but straight forward. Even without the head spinning caused by her simply talking, her explanations of things had gone over my head for the most part. Detailed descriptions of my own anatomy and ' _pathways_ ' she had mapped out were told, said pathways sounding similar to my nervous system, and what sounded like scientific theories of how and why magic flowed through them. The only thing I remember completely was what she had told me to do from then on, every morning and night.

Meditate.

Okay, so that wasn't _exactly_ what she had said, in fact what she had explained made no sense, but the basic gist of it was meditation. Find a quiet place, sit down and relax while still maintaining an upright position, steady my breathing so that I held a breath for ten seconds then released for three (she stressed the timing but didn't explain why it was important), and then, in her own words:

' _Focus on your being until all else is lost but yourself, find your center, then focus on it until you can feel the flow begin to sweep across your body._ '

Whatever the Hell that meant I didn't know.

After her nonsensical teaching she decided to call it a day and promptly left with little other than a goodbye. It was jarring for her to leave so suddenly after all she had done, but I couldn't really blame her. It's not like I knew how to end the conversation either, and her quick departure helped avoid any awkwardness. For her, at least. It still felt off for me.

 _I wonder if the whole thing will ever not be awkward. Both of us seem to not particularly enjoy the circumstances, and that it's all out of necessity. Hopefully some sort of relationship will form, whether it be a teacher-student deal or a mutual acquaintanceship… God that sounds weird._

I was walking down the same pathway, now further in the village, when I heard someone calling out for me. Retracting from my thoughts and looking ahead, I caught sight of a familiar face. At that moment I couldn't tell whether or not I was glad to see them or worried.

 _I really hope this is quick. I could really use a small break._

-0-0-0-0-0-

AN:

Another week another chapter… wait, never mind. It's been three. My bad.

On a more serious note, I apologize for the delay with this chapter. I try to keep a certain number of chapters ahead before posting and the past week saw me getting little done in terms of writing. I blame that on two large tests coming up and also because of deciding to start watch House M.D. on some strange whim. It's a good show, in case you're wondering. Good news is that Spring break is a week away for me so hopefully I can be more productive then.

Okay, chapter fifteen. I reread it a total of five times since I first finished the draft a while back. That means I essentially read about 37,000 words which was less then exciting, but if it means the final result is at a standard I like I can't really complain. This chapter, like all others, had its difficulties. Balancing between story/plot progression, making sure the characters are reacting like a normal person would in their shoes, and making sure not to come off as never-ending exposition is always a _fun_ thing to do.

On an unrelated note, I have seen the third movie already—about two weeks ago from writing this. If you are interested in my thoughts about it I left a review on the HTTYD subreddit. Just look up the title "Obligatory reaction and thoughts on the third movie. Minor Spoiler', it should pop up.

As always, I give my thanks to those who followed and reviewed! Nothing helps drive my motivation then people who want to see more, even if it makes me feel guilty when I'm slow to deliver.

Until next time.

3-9-19


	16. New Arrival

_Chapter 16: New Arrival_

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _The Forge, 2:34pm_

"A bit more to the left—no, _my_ left!" Gobber lively instructed from behind and below me.

"We're looking the same way!" I retorted from atop a stool; the large cauldron in my arms straining both my muscles and voice.

Gobber's response stopped short before he chuckled awkwardly. "Ah, yes, right there is fine then."

I eased the large metal bowl onto the top of a shelf that didn't look like it could even support its weight with a grunt and let myself so limp against it. An exhausted sigh left me as the burn in my arms slowly ebbed away.

 _I need to stop doing favors so often for this guy…_

It had been pure coincidence that the blacksmith had bumped into me on the way back from the clearing two hours prior and had talked me into helping him with a few things. Gobber, though, had a strange definition of ' _a few things_ ' seeing as I had basically done nothing but chores after the fact. Cleaning, sorting, moving, finding, you name it; I did it all. Well, all except for any _actual_ blacksmithing work. I wasn't sure if I was glad or disappointed about that, as crafting and shaping weapons sounded both interesting and laborious. It didn't matter much, though, because Gobber said he rarely did much weapons crafting anymore. There wasn't any war going on, so there wasn't any real need, though he occasionally repaired weapons for villagers and would even craft a few in his spare time.

But, I couldn't say I minded all that much, even though I had wanted to go back to Hiccup's home for a quick nap. Sure, the volunteer work was tedious at times, but Gobber had a strange way of keeping me entertained throughout it all. He reminded me of that one uncle that everyone liked because not only were they funny, but they actually had something productive to say. Well, maybe not _so_ much the last part, he tended to make no sense at times, but he fitted the general mold. The work and his talking also had the pleasant side effect of distracting me from my headache.

I heard the ruffling of paper as Gobber murmured something. "That does it then!" he said cheerfully as he crossed something off on the list. "I can't thank you enough Christopher, you've been a great help this afternoon!"

I pushed of the cauldron and turned to face him. "Yeah, just don't expect me to do it again anytime soon." I replied with a small smile.

He chuckled. "If you didn't want to do it again you shouldn't have done such a good job! Now I'm just thinking of all the other things you can help me with."

My smile strained slightly. _Great, just what I wanted to hear._

"Ah, I'm only kidding lad. I know you have other responsibilities to attend do." he reassured. "But it is nice to have some helpful company. The Forge can get awfully quiet sometimes; if you ignore the banging that is."

The stool wobbled slightly as I lowered myself down to step off. "Why don't you get another apprentice?" I asked curiously after remembering when Valka mentioned Hiccup had worked under Gobber for a while.

"Ah! I would, but most of the younger teens aren't interested and most of the older ones already have apprenticeships or even jobs." he replied, waving it off. "Maybe one day soon I can find one, but for now it's a one-man operation."

I glanced around the shop for a moment when remembering all the trouble I had running a business alone. You were your own boss, sure, but that meant you oversaw and did _everything_ ; I had to maintain the plane, fly the deliveries, promote my business, pay the taxes, clean the hanger, meet with potential investors (however rare that was), and be the face of the business. Luckily for me—or unluckily depending on how you looked at it, I had a manageable work demand. Gobber, on the other hand, was the only blacksmith on Berk and thus had a large workload.

 _If helping a few hours is enough to get rid of some of that workload, I can't really say no to helping. It's not like an actually have another project to be working on... yet._ Moving my arm slightly I could still feel the after effects of having to carry the cauldron. _Well, a few hours every now and then when I'm_ not _already tired, that is._

When Gobber wasn't looking I stole a look at my watch to see it was about a quarter till three. I remembered then that I never stopped in with Hiccup, but seeing as there currently was no Night Fury bounding around looking for something I guessed he either forgot or had already seen me.

 _Hopefully the latter, but I should go talk to him anyways; just in case._

Gobber turned back from whatever he was doing and took off his helmet. "As a token of my gratitude, what do you say to me buying you something to eat? A good day's work means a good day's meal, after all!"

"Buy a meal? But isn't the stuff in the Hall free?" I asked confused. For three days I had been getting my dinner at the Hall and not once was I required to compensate for the soups I was given.

"Oh, sure. The food served in the Hall is free to everyone." he replied casually like it was no big deal even though providing an _entire village_ with free food _was_ in fact a big deal; at least to me. "But do you really want to eat the same old chicken broth every day? I'm talking about going to the market and getting some _real_ food." he continued as he took off his apron and hung it on the wall.

 _Well, I have only been eating soup. Different food actually sounds pretty good right about now._ I thought while also remembering the different merchant stands at the market I had seen when Valka had shown me around; particularly one stand that had large portions of meat on sale that made my mouth water from merely thinking about it.

"So, either free soup from the Hall or free food from the market? Doesn't really seem like a fair choice." I quipped.

Gobber and I shared a small laugh before he led me out of the shop. I exited first as he stayed back to close the shutters and put out the forge. Compared to the high temperature inside the building from the forge's fire, the outside air was chilling but far warmer than it had been that morning. I yawned widely as I leaned against the building's wall.

 _Man I'm tired. Feels like I didn't sleep well again even though I had a great night's sleep, and I highly doubt doing some chores was enough to wear more than my muscles out._ I thought before rubbing my wrist. Ever since Lehaun had ' _sealed_ ' the Talisman my wrist had been feeling strange. For once it actually felt like there was a cold rock stuck in my skin. It was strange to think it never felt like that before. _Maybe the Will was doing something to numb it? Or make me ignore it? Either way I hope I get used to the feeling or I actually might not get some sleep tonight…_

"Well look who we have here!"

The unexpected, and rather close, loud voice made me jump in surprise and let out a curse. I quickly looked ahead and saw Astrid standing a few feet away with grin across her face.

"Jesus, Astrid, you scared me! I thought I told you guys not to sneak up on me." I said as I composed myself.

She snorted. "And I thought _we_ told _you_ to check in?"

I felt my mouth hang open slightly as I drew a blank as to how to respond. "Oh, that. Well, you see, I was going to, but then Gobber—,"

"Christopher, it's fine! I'm only messing with you!" she said in a calm yet amused tone. "Hiccup saw you earlier with Gobber at around noon, but just try to remember next time."

I nodded. "Right, of course."

Before she could respond Gobber came ambling out of the doorway. "Sorry about that. Had to find where I put my coins! So easy to lose the littler things in the Forge. There was this one time, for example, when I lost my peg leg during a raid underneath a pile of daggers! Had to hop around the place the whole night while managing dozens of weapons!" he said, laughing lightly as he locked the door and turned to see Astrid. "Oh, Astrid! Good to see you! If you're looking to have your axe sharpened, you'll have to wait. Christopher and I were just heading out to the market."

Astrid put a hand up. "No, I'm not here for that Gobber. I came here to fetch Christopher, actually."

I raised an eyebrow. "Fetch me for what? I'm not in trouble, am I?" I couldn't remember doing anything wrong other than forgetting about the check in, and there was only one thing I knew for a fact I was hiding from them that might cause problems.

"For your training. Did you forget already?" she responded in amusement.

 _Oh. That. I did forget._

"Training, huh?" Gobber said while scratching his chin. "Why is it you're training the lad? I thought he was here simply to help Hiccup with a project?"

I stiffened slightly at Gobber's strangely perceptive inquiry. _Now that I think about it, it wouldn't make sense for them to be training me if I'm just a simple engineer looking for work. I would only be trained if—_

Astrid let out an annoyed sounding sigh. "Because he insisted on it." she responded levelly while gesturing to me. "Said Berk had the ' _best people for combat training_ ' and asked for me to train him in return for helping Hiccup." she explained before subtly looking and winking to me.

 _More background about me that I had no input on, great._

"Is that so…?" Gobber said skeptically while giving me a quick glance, likely noting my _unique_ physique that I had come to learn was rather uncommon of Vikings. He shrugged after a moment, "Food will have to wait till later, then." he said with a smile.

I sighed slightly in relief, glad that Astrid was able to so convincingly lie on the spot. "Yeah, too bad." It was disappointing to miss out on what sounded to be a good meal, but I didn't have much choice in the matter. If I had learned anything about the Haddock family it was that whatever Astrid said or wanted, it was best to go with it.

Gobber said his goodbyes and gave me luck before strolling off, still set on getting something to eat. Astrid instructed for me to follow her shortly afterwards and soon we were strolling off towards the forest to begin my _secondary_ training.

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Berk's Harbor, Afternoon_

I stood idly on the dock along with Snotlout as the foreign ship pulled into port. I didn't usually welcome traders, as many arrived and departed frequently from the harbor, but the one coming into port then was new and thus, by tradition, had to be welcomed formally by the Chief.

While I wouldn't have minded taking some time out of my busy schedule to do something different, the vessel had come during my usual break time. Of course that meant I no longer had as much time to relax for a moment or go out flying with Toothless. The dragon likely wouldn't be too happy about that.

The ship came slowly to a halt and the gangplank was lowered; crewmembers swiftly and fluidly disembarking to secure the vessel to the docks. It was clearly an experienced crew meaning it was likely they'd been trading for a long while, which begged the question of why they hadn't been seen near Berk before. Already a sizable crowd had gathered on the docks behind the two of us, eagerly awaiting the all clear to storm the ship and barter or buy new foreign goods.

"This is the ship the scouts spotted?" I quietly asked Snotlout.

He nodded. "Large ship, three masts, unknown insignia. Definitely the one." His voice left no doubt in his assumption.

I hummed in acknowledgment while glancing over to the ship's sails. A large red circle with seven small triangles around it against blue sails. It looked nothing like most seals found around the Archipelago which usually included a dragon of some sort. Whoever owned the ship either came from an unknown tribe or had simply made their own insignia for their ships.

 _But still, they must have been around before judging off the size of the ship alone. Not to mention the vessel itself is an older Viking trading ship, war-era going off its taller hull. It's not like they could have come from beyond the archipelago, now that I know that would be impossible, meaning they must have been avoiding our group of islands._

I looked away from the sails when a man began walking down the gangplank. Simply going off the way he held himself told me that it was the ship's captain. He was rather tall and lean with dark hair that was pulled back and a closely shaven beard. He wore no armor except for two metal shoulder guards and a small chest plate that had the same sun-like insignia painted on.

The man stopped at the bottom to talk to the crew who were still securing the ship. He then turned, caught sight of Snotlout and I, and began walking over. A small confident grin grew as he approached.

"Ah, you must be the famed Dragon Whisper and Chief of Berk!" the man said as he came to a stop and gave a small bow. "I thank you for allowing us port here on your island."

"You're welcome, and on behalf of Berk I welcome you to the island." I responded respectfully with a small nod. "May I ask your name and your purpose for sailing here?" I inquired, drawing of the basic script my father had always followed when he welcomed new people to the island.

The man straightened and looked back with a friendly smile. "My name is Raulin Rybolov, captain of this ship and her crew. We come looking for a new market in which to trade our goods for a few days—a week at most."

 _An odd name, definitely not from our group of islands. Must be from the edges of the archipelago._

"Well, Raulin, I'm sure we can negotiate a trade deal, but for now you are free to sell your goods." I replied with a smile while extending out my hand.

He grasped it firmly and shook, sealing the temporary deal. "Of course. How long will the discussions take? I would like to aid my men in prepping the ship's cargo for selling." he asked, his green eyes briefly scanning over the crowd behind us.

"Not long. We simply need to discuss terms and sign a document."

"Excellent!" he said with reserved excitement before turning to his ship where his crew looked down from. "Men! Prep the ship for trade! I shall be back shortly; Oswin, you are in charge until I return!" he called before turning back to the crowd, "As for all of you, I welcome you aboard my ship!"

The large group of Vikings quickly erupted into excited chattering as they began making their way towards and onto the ship. Raulin seemed a bit taken aback by the sheer number of people boarding his ship but quickly composed himself. I could see a small worry come over him, so I told Snotlout to also board and keep watch over the villagers. He agreed without much hesitation and quickly made his way towards the gangplank and promptly began to direct the crowd into a more manageable line.

Raulin breathed a small sigh of relief. "Once again, I give my thanks. My crew may be experienced, but I could see that crowd causing some issues." he said while turning his gaze back to me. "So, where shall we be doing the negotiations?"

"Depends. If you are hungry we can go to the Great Hall, but if you rather have the discussion be more private we can do it at my home." I responded as I began to head down the dock; gesturing for him to follow.

He thought it over for a moment; seeming to go over ever possible pros and cons in the options before responding. "I am not particularly hungry, but I wouldn't mind doing it at your Hall. It is my first time here on the island in a long time and I wish to see it."

 _So they have been here before; at least himself, that is. Why stay away, then, and come back now? Has he only recently become a trader? Unlikely, he has a strong crew and gives off the sense of a respected captain._

"How long ago was your last visit?" I inquired casually, deciding to subtlety get information about the captain to satiate my own curiosities.

He hummed in thought. "Seven? No, _eight_ years ago; when your father was still Chief, and the war was still raging. My condolences, by the way. Your father was a great man." he said empathetically, but was quick to move on. "Anyways, since your island was so frequently attack I decided it best to avoid it afterwards." he continued levelly as we began walking up the stairs leaving the docks.

 _So he has been a trader for quite some time._

"Why didn't you decide to visit after the war then?" He was right about our island being frequently raided during the war due to our proximity to the Nest, but it still didn't explain why he never came back afterwards. It had been six years since the war ended, after all, and in that time Berk had grown rapidly in the trading business.

He chuckled lightly before responding. "It took us ten months to receive word of the war ending with us being on the edges of the Archipelago at the time. The following three years I kept our ship out there to avoid the dragons and arising conflicts around them. Then, when things seemed to calm down, the Dragon Hunters got a hold on most of the interior trading routes which made it a pain to get anywhere without dealing with them boarding our ship looking for dragons or related things." he said, stopping briefly in slight bitterness at mention of the Hunters before continuing, "Then they finally fell apart, thanks to a group of riders headed by you I hear, and I was finally able to reenter the trade of the interior islands. As you can imagine I had a lot of catching up to do which accounts for the past two years of not stopping here." He finished with a small chuckle.

I chuckled along with him. "Sounds like you had a rough stretch there for a while."

He sighed and rubbed his chin. "Yes, it was. I'm thankful that those times are behind me." he paused for a moment as he took in his surroundings having entered the village. "My, I heard that you had dragons, but I was not expecting so many! Must be a struggle to deal with all of them." he remarked with a strange smile.

It was my turn to sigh as I looked over the heavily crowded streets around us. "It can be at times, but for the most part things run smoothly around here. Thanks in part to years of practice living with one another."

He didn't seem satisfied with my response, for some reason, and went into his own thoughts for a moment. He seemed to have realized something and laughed lightly to himself. "How I didn't notice before! I had a feeling there was something missing about you; at first I thought it was your appearances but now I see that it is because your infamous _Night Fury_ isn't around!"

"Yeah," I responded, ignoring the slight jab towards me, "He's off doing whatever it is he usually does. Being Alpha of the dragons here means he has his own responsibilities to attend to, so more often than not we're apart during the busier times of the day."

"Ah, I would love to see him; though I'm sure I will soon. His kind is quite rare as far as I know." he replied offhandedly while returning to observing the village. There was a strange look on his eyes I couldn't place.

I disregarded those thoughts and turned to his comments about Toothless' rarity. _Rare is an understatement. More like one of a kind._ I thought solemnly. Six years of searching and not once glimpse of another Night Fury, and I bet if I ever did find a dragon like Toothless it'd merely be a similar looking species than another Fury. I still had some hope left, however. For all I knew, Night Furies could have simply evolved to be illusive, and there could be one right on Berk without anyone knowing.

 _Wouldn't that be something…_

We came up to the steps leading to the Hall; Raulin gazing up its full height a muttering a small praise. The Hall had a handful of people lounging around, not nearly as packed as it usually was around noon or evening, which made it easy to find an empty table. He sat down while I walked over to the Chief's chair where spare paper was stored for such negotiations.

Returning to the table and setting the paper down, I sat down across from the trader and took out some charcoal. "Right then, where should we begin?"

The discussion hadn't last long and soon we had written up a trade deal that was satisfactory to him. Raulin stood and gave a respectful bow, thanking me for my time, and promptly headed towards the Hall's doors to return to his ship. I stayed standing, arms crossed and watching him until he vanished from sight. The small smile across my face quickly faded and was replaced by small frown.

 _There's something off about that man. I don't know what, but I've seen that look in plenty of people's eyes to know when there's more to what they say._

The man was simply _too_ polite. Whatever I proposed during the talk he agreed to without much thought, even when I had purposely inflated prices to test the man's limits. Not only that, but even the way he spoke about his past dealings seemed strange. He had very detailed accounts of events that only someone with a perfect memory would know or someone who was hiding something and had put time into making up a cover story. Everything he said sounded completely true and honest, but it felt as if he was leaving major details out.

I sighed. _Maybe I'm reading too much into it. I'm just too used to dealing with people like that, unfortunately. Oh well, I'll just add him to the list of people I'm keeping an eye on…_

I stood silently for a moment, enjoying the small quiet time I was given, before heading out of the Hall to continue the days duties.

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Forests of Berk, 3:05pm_

"Remind me again why we're doing this out in the woods?" I asked Astrid who was a few paces ahead of me. The last thing I had been expecting to do was going back into the forest for the second time after the lengthy morning I had spent in it, and I assumed the training would've been done at the arena or at least somewhere in the village.

Astrid kept facing forward, leisurely walking through the narrow path we had been following for at least fifteen minutes. "I assumed you'd want to be somewhere without the prying eyes of the village if you're about to learn something you don't know."

The irony wasn't lost on me. "I guess, but I feel like that isn't the real reason. Could've done it out behind your house."

She chuckled lightly. "Trust me, Christopher, I'm not planning anything if that's what you're implying. I just think where we're going will be a nice and quiet place to learn."

I wordlessly accepted her reassurance and continued following her through the underbrush until we came upon a small break in the trees. It wasn't nearly as large as the clearing Lehaun and I met in, and it had a more rugged and unkept look with rocks covered in lichen and bare dirt breaking up the sparse grass. The trees surrounding the small clearing also looked to have seen better days; most of them sporting numerous hack marks, and their close proximity to one another didn't leave much room for sunlight to enter the area.

While I was stopped taking my surroundings in, Astrid continued onward until stopping in the middle of the open area and taking a deep breath. "I've missed this place." she said, more to herself than to me.

I picked up what seemed to be a broken wood handle of some kind and examined it. "You came here often?"

"I used to, years ago when the war was still happening. I'd come here to practice with my axe or other weapons whenever I had the chance, but after the war I started coming here less and less; preferring to train in the academy when I had time." she said, nostalgia evident in her tone as she turned slightly and unfastened the axe from her back. She took a moment to look it over before pulling it back over her shoulder and chucking it into a nearby tree; the resulting impact producing a loud thud as the blade sunk into the bark.

I stared at the axe, now embedded in the tree right where an older gash had been. _I really hope she doesn't expect me to do that._ I thought briefly before turning my attention back to Astrid who had walked over and pulled the axe from the tree.

She must have seen my conflicted look as she smiled lightly before responding. "Relax, I'm not expecting you to do that." she reassured, mirroring my own thoughts. "I only expect you to learn two weapons and some basic combat."

I nodded slightly. "O-Kay, and what weapons would the _two_ be?"

She pulled what looked to be a holster out from under her coat and tossed it to me. I caught it with my right hand instinctively before dropping it after a brief sharp pain ran up the arm. _Guess the Talisman was numbing the pain there too…_ I thought while picking it up with my other hand. I inspected it discover it was a small knife concealed within a holster.

"For one, a dagger. Small, easy to carry, good for close quarters self-defense, and easy to learn." she explained in a way that made her sound like a salesperson.

Taking it out of its cover I turned the blade over, noting the engravings in the metal that created the simple pattern of a dragon's head. _Not going to lie, this is pretty cool. I can see why there's people who are into katanas… well actually, that's still kinda weird, but it's cool anyways._

"You said two weapons, why?" I inquired after a moment more of looking at the knife.

"Because to Vikings, fighting with a dagger is seen as disgraceful as they are usually associated with backstabbing." she answered, not seeming to agree much with the reasoning.

I made no move to comment on it as there was no point in questioning the culture of the island. Besides, if Astrid believed it was necessary I had no reasons to doubt her.

 _Learning two weapons just means twice the fun anyways._ I thought slightly sarcastically.

"Alright, I won't question that. What did you have in mind for the other weapon?"

She shrugged. "That's all up to you. Sword, axe, hammer, spear, whatever you think you'd be most comfortable with."

I mulled over what she suggested, glad to have the option to choose at all. I couldn't help but feel like a kid obsessing over what new toy or game to get, because like I'd mentioned before, learning to use a weapon just sounded fun. _Definitely not the axe or hammer, they look way too heavy for me. Spear sounds sort of lame and not very practical. Sword sounds the best out of those options, but I'm not sure if I'd be comfortable with that either._ I sighed wearily, feeling slightly pressured to choose one of them as Astrid waited. _The closest experience I have to any of these sorts of weapons is archery. Wait…_

"What about a bow and arrow?" I asked, trying to sound casual about it.

She thought it over for a second before giving a half shrug. "Not a normal choice, but then again you don't fit our definition of normal. I could see archery working for you, though you wouldn't have much use for it in a close-quarters fight."

"Well, I don't plan on getting in fights, and if I do I'll probably just rely on my fists." I responded, slightly joking at the use of my fists.

"Fair enough." she said simply. "I'm not expert in archery, though, so I might need to do a little training of my own." she added somewhat amusedly. 

"Not like I'm in particular rush. Just going day to day at this point." I remarked, a small feeling of loss coming over me momentarily.

 _Do I even have a long-term plan?_

She seemed to have picked up on my tone and gave a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry too much over the future, Christopher. Things will work out, I'm sure of it." she reassured as she walked over to me. "For now, just focus on punching me."

It took a second for me to register what she had said. "Why would I punch you?" I asked, chuckling slightly thinking it was a joke.

She returned a level gaze. "Punch me. Right in the face." she said, pointing a thumb towards it to accentuate her point.

I blinked a few times before letting out a half laugh. "I'm not going to do that. _Why_ would I do that?"

She rolled her eyes briefly before smiling. "It's part of the training, don't get so wound up about it."

"Even if that's the case I'm still not going to do it. I don't think I've ever punched anyone before, let alone a woman."

Her level expression turned dark. "Are you saying I couldn't handle it because I'm a woman?"

I hesitated to respond, regretting my comment and knowing fully well that whichever way I responded I was putting myself into a corner. I sighed and reluctantly agreed. "Alright, fine. I'll do it."

She made no move to change her position, her arms held behind her as I retuned the knife to its holster and slid it between the rims of my pants before raising my fists awkwardly. I took a shallow breath, trying to think of how exactly I would go about it.

 _Can't be hard, just throw a punch. Right in her face. Wide open; clear shot. Just got to do it. Throw the punch…_

I kept psyching myself up for a few more seconds before steeling myself and going for a left hook seeing as my right hand probably wasn't up for the task. It was weak and sloppy, even I could tell, and she had no problems blocking it with a quick move of her hands.

She glanced at my limp fist before dropping it with brief raising of her eyebrows. "I know for a fact that wasn't your all."

I deflated slightly with a sigh. "Like I said, not something I normally do. Not to mention I have to use my left hand instead of my right."

She returned to her original position. "Hm, well try again, but this time either close your eyes so you're not looking at me or imagine I'm something you'd _actually_ punch. I need to get a gauge at your skill, no matter how much or little there is."

I raised my fists again, still feeling awkward at doing so, and thought over what she said. _Not going to close my eyes because I'm pretty sure I'd miss if I did. So, try imagining something I would punch. A punching bag? No, punching her while thinking her an object doesn't feel right. So, a person. Who would I punch if I had the chance? I can think of a few from back in Middle School, but that was such a long time ago. Who else then?_

I mulled it over for a moment before coming to a decision. There was only one person at the time that made me angry merely by thinking about them.

 _Fredrick._ I thought bitterly as I once again steeled myself for the punch before throwing it. That time around I could feel the larger amount of force I put behind it along with a steadier arm. Unfortunately, it still wasn't fast enough as Astrid once again adeptly blocked it with a hand.

"Not bad for someone who's never punched someone, but could obviously be better." she remarked with a small smile before suddenly twisting my arm and swiping me off my feet.

I hit the ground hard enough for the wind to be knocked out of me. I stared blankly upward, my mind still reeling from the sudden move, before the pain caught up to me.

" _What was that for?_ " I wheezed out.

She looked down at me, still smiling. "A lesson. Next time don't use me being a woman as an excuse to chicken out." She let down a hand and helped me up.

"Duly noted." I responded with a slight grimace. _Great, now my headache is back too._

"Don't let the momentary pain bother you. By the end of today you'll likely have lost sensation in most of your body with what I have planned." she said in a confusingly cheery voice for what she had described.

"I'm not sure if that was supposed to be reassuring or not. Most people don't get excited over the idea of _full body soreness_."

She shrugged. "Tells me that my training is working, now enough with the complaining. I still need to see your other limits before the day is out."

I could feel myself sagging from the idea of more of her testing. She clearly intended on doing some form of endurance test that I knew I wouldn't do good at. I might have been more active when I was in school, still with dreams of joining the air force, but it had been years since I last exerted myself physically besides occasional exercise.

 _Might as well just get this over with as quickly as possible. Be done with it before five, hopefully, get something to eat, and go to bed early. Sounds like a wonderful plan to me._

I let out a sigh the already sounded exhausted. "Alright, just try and make my suffering quick."

 _As long as it isn't pushups; doubt that would be any fun with my right hand._

She crossed her arms and grinned. "That's the spirit. How about some simple pushups to start off with; then we can move onto the more strenuous stuff."

I returned a strained smile. " _Yeah, sure thing._ "

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Raulin's Ship, Nightfall_

The last of the Berkians disembarked the ship with new possessions in tow and two of the deckhands retracted the gangplank. Others began to pick up and move the boxes and barrels of unsold goods below deck, chatting on about the peculiar yet humoring locals. Occasionally I would answer a question of a deckhand inquiring where to store a particular newly acquired item, but I mostly overlooked the actions absently. The crew was experienced enough to know what to do without me directing them so, and they knew the penalties for slacking.

The only thoughts rolling through my head were of mostly disappointment. While Berk had certainly been unique with how much dragons were integrated within the village, it was still like any other tribe I'd run into. There was no sign of anything out of the ordinary; merely another village with an unusually high dragon population.

 _Best to quell my disappointment for the moment. I've only been here half a day; surely something will turn up. And if nothing does in the next week, then I will simply have to look elsewhere._

"Captain." a weathered voice called from next to me, pulling me from my thoughts.

I turned to see Frid Bakken, an older man with graying hair who oversaw the ship's stock and profits. "Frid." I replied with a small grin, "Come to tell me our monetary gains?"

He returned a small chuckle. "You know me well, sir. I'm happy to say we've already sold a quarter of our stock, mostly foods and metals, and made well over enough in profit to buy double what we've sold."

"That is great to hear, more than makes up for the lack of leads found today."

He breathed out a tired sigh and lightly shook his head. "I still believe you are wasting your time with that search. It's been months since you've last found _anything_ and I feel like you are setting your expectations too high." he looked to me, his face portraying the experience he held. "Perhaps it's time to put an end to it, find a more fulfilling purpose in life?"

"You know I cannot do that, Frid. I'm close to something big, I can _feel_ it. I merely need to wait a little longer." I responded levelly before slowly walking away, heading for the door that lead below deck. "I apricate your concern, but I don't pay you for it. Make sure you've logged today's dealings and bring me a copy of it tomorrow morning."

I heard him sigh heavily and agree before I entered the lower deck; heading for my quarters. Like all nights, I logged the day's records and updated my journal before readying myself for bed. All the while the words Frid had spoken nagged at my conscious, dredging up doubt where it was unwanted. I knew I couldn't give up my search then and there because of a dry stretch, I just had to hold out a little longer.

 _People who quit their quests don't become legends._

I sat at the edge of the bed and debated whether or not I should consult the talisman again. The previous night's session did not end well with me waking up the next morning with a head splitting migraine and a slightly impaired sense of balance. The risks of magic were well known to me, and I had thrown caution to the wind on an impulse. The last thing I wanted was to end up brain damaged because I couldn't practice restraint.

But the doubt growing in me needed to be put down. I hesitantly grabbed the talisman from under my tunic and brought it out. I held it firmly in front of me and closed my eyes.

 _The vaguer the question, the more likely the answer._ I thought while taking a deep breath to focus.

"Is what I seek on this island?" I asked aloud to the talisman.

It glowed a faint azure for a moment before a thought entered my mind.

' _Soon._ '

A slight throb in my head followed as the glow faded; leaving me both surprised and relived.

 _Soon. Soon!_ I thought with small chuckle. _My hunch was correct, this island holds answers. I just need to be patient._

-0-0-0-0-0-

AN:

So I didn't realize until a day after I posted the last chapter that the story has reached over 100k words. Judging off the current pacing of the story and how far ahead I am with it, I won't be surprised if it reaches at least close to 200k. I guess we'll see what the future holds.

This chapter marks the end of what I like to call ' _arc two_ ' of the story with the next arc starting off with a two-part chapter (mostly because I don't feel like posting a 10k word long one, unless you all actually want that). So be on the lookout for that. There's not much I have to say particularly about chapter 16 other than that I did want to touch on the character of Snotlout. Though he hasn't shown up much at all so far, mostly because there's no real need for him to, he may have come off as OOC. This is purposeful. I do not like how the third movie portrayed him and it is my belief that after the events of the third movie he would have matured more as person. That's not to say he's done a complete 180, he still has those egotistical tendencies, but in the context of this story he keeps that behavior under control when he is working as Hiccup's right-hand man.

That's just my opinion though.

As always, I give my thanks to all those who followed, reviewed, and even favorited. Feel free to drop constructive criticisms as well. I can't really improve if I don't know I'm making some mistakes and seeing as this is all written and read-over by me, I'm sure there are some somewhere.

Until next time.

3-23-19


	17. Twelve Days Part 1

_Chapter 17: Twelve Days Part 1_

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Haddock Home, 10:35pm_

Rain came in droves late in the evening, filling the house with its melancholic droning. The downpour along with the low crackling of the dying fire nearby accompanied me in my otherwise silent solitude.

I sat at the foot of my cot, feet flat on the cool floor and hands on my knees while I did my nightly ' _alignment_ ' as Lehaun liked to call it. While the first couple days of doing the tedious breathing exercises left me feeling stupid and even a bit embarrassed (I was, after all, just sitting around _inhaling_ for hours on end to open some ' _magical_ ' force inside me), I did begin to feel a slight _shift_ in my mind while doing the meditation. Usually, my mind was constantly barraged with random ideas or thoughts that, in recent days, had turned more to the negative side. With the meditation, though, my thoughts slowed, becoming more defined and in the moment, while my perception of my surroundings became sharper; a far better state of mind than what I was used to. These effects, however, weren't permanent. The mindset would fade away a few hours later and leave me once again with a clouded mind.

Not that I cared all that much about any of that.

Don't get me wrong, a clear and crisp mind was a great thing to have, but it didn't help much in solving the more _pressing_ issue: the ticking _time-bomb_ imbedded in my wrist. I wasn't doing the training to make me feel more relaxed, I was doing it because a _dragon_ convinced me that if I didn't want to _die_ I needed to go along with her plan of opening some internal ' _pathways_ '. After hours and hours of the morning sessions and brief nightly ones, however, nothing felt different inside me that could be explained by ' _opening of the pathways_ ', so I had begun to lose faith that the training was actually doing anything productive.

Lehaun, though, insisted that it wouldn't be long before they opened, but I had a hunch that she hadn't expected things to be progressing so slowly going off her growing irritability.

While at first when nothing came out of the sessions she'd simply accept the outcome and focus on the next day, she had started becoming noticeably frustrated with the ordeal. Lehaun, while better than she had been at first, had quickly begun getting back into the habit of insulting me—even if indirectly—as a way to cope with her own growing impatience. The most notable of her insults being her comments the previous day when she sarcastically said aloud ' _The bounds of human incompetence never cease to amaze me.'_ and then following it up with ' _Any thought you could possibly be having right now is more than worthless compared to what you should be doing._ 'after another wasted morning.

I had held out hope that she would have stopped with her belittling completely after her promise to be more accommodating to my needs, but I supposed it was simply in her nature to be snappy at people; especially when things weren't going her way. I just had to deal with the dragon's comments until things worked out and hopefully put her in a better mood.

In all honestly, though, it was hard to get a read of the white dragon. Maybe the human brain was simply limited to reading, well, _human_ faces and body language, but from the eight days knowing her I had only a handful of personality traits down.

She was someone who preferred to be alone, likely due to a long period of isolation going off the fact she never spoke of, at least to me, about family or others she knew and the more obvious fact she wanted to keep her being on the island a secret. That tidbit alone was enough to assume that she disliked being around others.

She also held a very low opinion of humans and an even lower one of dragons, oddly enough, yet she had yet to tell me why she did. My best guess was that she thought herself better than everyone else going of her near constant condescension.

And finally, she had a one-track mind; always going for the most logical and efficient choices and explaining _everything_ to a tee and had no difficulties saying the first thing that came up in her mind. Nothing went unsaid by the dragon, even if _not_ opening her mouth was the more productive way of handling things. Then again, I had a hunch her logical mind only accounted her own feelings when thinking of the best way to go about things.

Overall, she was a very level-headed, intelligent, and arrogant dragon who only liked to talk when it was relevant to the task. Not the best option for someone to hang around for more than thirty minutes.

There were a few times, however, that she would drop her stone-like demeaner and show small hints of other emotions. Usually, these instances came when it was quiet, and she wasn't busy berating me. Thinking I was busy meditating and not actually thinking about other things, her expression would soften and she'd either look to the sky or ground with a pensive look. What she would think about, I didn't know, but the thoughts seemed to make her happy, or at least peaceful; a small fond smile crossing her muzzle every now and then, but they would quickly fade and be replaced with darker emotions that lasted far longer. Anger, sadness, and even hints of dread would come and go in waves across her face before eventually returning to her normal demeaner like it never even happened.

It seemed to be she was repressing some bad memory; one that must have been fond to her but also painful.

I could have been misinterpreting things, though. It's not like I had much experience in reading a dragon's expressions. For all I knew, she could've been thinking about her favorite and least favorite foods to eat. I could ask, but I had decided doing so to be pointless because for one, she'd likely complain about me slacking, and two, I already knew what her response would be as she rarely said much else.

' _Get back to your aligning._ '

It was a little disappointing how things had turned out, but I told myself I shouldn't care too much about it. I was only agreeing to meet her everyday out of necessity and that fact I had thought she'd do a better job at helping me than Gothi. So, I wasn't exactly there to make friends with someone who didn't even want to tell me _why_ they were helping me in the first place, but, again, I supposed it didn't really matter as long as she was.

A series of electronic beeps went off, signaling that fifteen minutes had passed and interrupting my thoughts. Lehaun never said how long I had to do the exercise at night, just that I should do it before going to sleep, so I opted for something not too short or long.

I turned off the watches' alarm and let out a dreary sigh. _Still nothing. Just like every other time. At least it helped make me tired._

A pop rang out from the dying fire nearby, briefly winning out against the rain's ambience with its cry for wood. With everyone else in the house long since retired, it was left to me to put the already fading fire out; a job that usually went to resident dragon who simply smothered it out with a wing. I rigidly stood up, my sore muscles protesting, and I slowly ambled over to the fireplace. I went to grab a bucket of water to put the fire out that always sat near the fireplace, but stopped myself after remembering the _last_ time I put out the fire with water.

To put it simply: it makes a _lot_ of smoke. Enough to wake a whole household up in panic.

I stared back at the fire, the wisps of flames barely reaching up an inch from their source, and let out a small sigh. _The old-fashioned way, then._ While I had lived in a state that rarely received weather that warranted the use of fireplaces, I did have _some_ idea on how to put a fire out without simply using water. Mostly because I had seen it on TV a lot.

I looked around the fireplace and spotted the stoker hanging on the wooden frame that supported cooking pots over the fire. With it in hand, I went to work spreading out the remaining wood while also breaking it up as much as possible. It was a process made long and tedious due to the state of my arms, but eventually the fire was reduced to a handful of small embers. I laid the stoker on the floor, to tired to even hang it back up, and headed back towards the cot; stumbling along the way because of the lack of light and my leg muscles seizing slightly.

If Lehaun's teaching could be considered _relaxing_ and _slow_ , then Astrid's would be the complete opposite. Every day she'd pull me out to her own little field and push my body to its limits; whether it be jog what felt like ten miles or do well over a hundred pull ups on some tree branch that rubbed my fingers raw, I was forced to do it. And in the situations when I wasn't able to do what she asked, she'd use her dragon, who I otherwise rarely saw around the village, to ' _motivate_ ' me.

Nothing really gets the body more motivated than the threat of being speared by venomous spines.

While I thought I might be grateful in a few weeks or months for my _surely_ arising six-pack and Olympic level endurance, at the time I was far too distracted with the blazing soreness of my entire body to think about the future. We hadn't even started any weapons training yet, which was the one thing I had actually been looking forward to. Only the exercise and combat training awaited me in that small little field every afternoon.

Oh, right. Combat training. That was a whole _other_ ordeal.

It should really have been called ' _Astrid kicks my ass for thirty minutes then tells me what I did wrong_ ' training. Again, I thought maybe in the future I'd look back and be grateful for my military level combat skill, but it was hard to apricate such things when you continuously bested in a fight. I had learned how to throw a proper punch and the basics of defense, so there was that at least, but, again, it was hard think positively towards her training when it always ended with me on my back with the air knocked out of me.

At least she was supportive during it all, unlike a certain someone else.

I laid down on the cot, grimacing briefly as I stretched my legs out, and tried to relax underneath the heavy wool blankets. Normally, I would have taken some ibuprofen to help with the soreness, but I obviously didn't have access to any. The next best thing was either Gothi's pain-reliving herbal paste or medical tea that she refused to give me, saying it was for injuries only, or whatever Lehaun had did for my headache eight days prior which she as also refused to do, saying if she did it too often I could cripple my body's natural pain response. So, suffering through it was my only option.

I took a deep breath in through the nose, taking in the slight smoky smell in the air and listening the slowly calming storm outside.

 _Twelve days._ I thought while picturing myself marking it down on some calendar. _X amount to go._ I added somewhat dejectedly.

Not much had happened since I had ' _officially_ ' started training almost a week prior; the only noteworthy events being Hiccup moving the plane a couple days after Lehaun had sealed off the Talisman in my wrist, placing it on some abandoned field up and behind the Great Hall, and three rather violent fights between wild dragons in the village. Other than that, though, nothing. Just a day to day process of going out to the clearing every morning, coming back, training with Astrid, then either helping Gobber with menial tasks or spending time wandering around the village with either Valka or Astrid and pretending I wasn't some fish out of water.

I was slightly worried that I might have been falling into another repetitive cycle like back home, but seeing as I was actually talking to people on a regular basis and wasn't acting like I was on autopilot I dismissed the thought. I had simply fallen into a normal routine like any normal person; one that I felt I had at least _some_ control over.

There was one problem I had been having, though. A growing feeling deep down inside that liked to make itself known when things were quiet. Like some disembodied voice it would whisper reminders into my ear. Reminders that I was stranded. That I was unable to go home. That there was nothing I could do about it. That I'd _never_ get back to the life I had.

It made me almost sick to my stomach with dread, the thoughts, but just like my worries over cycles I dismissed them as me being overdramatic. It had only been two weeks, I'd try and justify to myself, but the voice would say that I'd done nothing in those weeks that got me any closer to getting home.

The thoughts would fade whenever the quietness lifted, but they always remained on the edge of my conscious thought. And in all honestly, I was afraid it would end up driving me crazy. I found myself more often thinking about home and even dreaming about it too; dreams so vivid I swore I was actually on my couch watching TV or at the hanger doing paperwork and that the waking world was the real dream. Reality, however, never took its time reminding me every morning what the true dreams were.

I just wanted to get home, and soon. Before the voice could do any permanent changes to my mind.

I pounded my forehead lightly with a fist and let out a sigh. _Worrying over everything is going to get me nowhere. You're just stressed, is all. I'll get home. I just need to be patient._

Sleep came soon after. Unsure and worried thoughts quickly being swept away by the waves of encroaching unconsciousness before I fell into a deep sleep that was accompanied by images of a life that I wasn't sure I'd ever get back to.

-0-0-0-0-0-

'… _does not make sense…_ '

The thought roused me from my unconscious dream-filled state, but not enough to pull me from sleep. All I could see was a black inkiness around me and I could barely feel the rest of my body. Faced with the endless void, and the intrusive thought gone, I felt myself being quickly dragged back under by the lulls of deep sleep.

…

' _The smell is… but where?_ '

Again, I found myself back in the endless black, a bit more awake then before. A small feeling of annoyance came over me at being pulled from my sleep again.

 _What am I even thinking about?_

I was met with silence.

…

' _If only… time… could figure it out._ '

…

 _Wait… I didn't think that…_

The inky void lightened to a shade of gray as I began to fully wake up, my eyes soon fluttering open drearily. Staring blankly towards the ceiling I could tell it was dawn by the dim blue light filtering through the small gaps in the thick wooden walls. Fleeting thoughts about various dreams I had quickly faded as I yawned and wiped my eyes. My head rolled to the side and what should have been a view of rest of the room was instead a black wall.

 _Christ… again? Really?_

I looked up to see Hiccup's dragon staring down at me, something that happened too many times for my own liking over the previous several days. With a sigh I rubbed my face and glared back at him.

" _I thought I told you already. Stop. Watching me. Sleep. It's_ weird _._ " I quietly complained as I made a move to get up, noting with disappointment that my body was still racked with soreness.

 _He knows that, he is just curious._ I thought, unsure of why I felt so confident in that assumption.

Toothless moved out of the way, making a small trilling noise from his mouth as I got up and walked over to the kitchen where a bucket sat; filled with water mixed with the closest thing the island had to soap. Dipping a towel hung nearby into the cold water, I winced as I washed my face and other high maintenance areas with the icy cloth. Though washing myself with a wet towel was a less than desirable way of bathing, it was still better than the alternative of taking a bath in a wooden tun filled with far colder water.

 _I really miss hot showers…_

Thoroughly wet and cold, I set to work on lighting the fire to warm myself back to a normal body temperature, and not long after I was sitting by a newly lit flame while drying myself off. Glancing at my watch I saw it was a little over half past six, and seeing as everyone and everything on this island had a schedule they all seemed to follow to a tee for seemingly no real reason, that meant I had at least twenty minutes before anyone else woke up.

Well, not everyone, obviously. Toothless was in the room with me, but he seemed more interested in staring at my cot than accompanying me by the fire. Not that I could even have any meaningful conversation with him if he had been. I let out a heavy sigh as I rubbed my cheek, slightly displeased with the beard that was setting in after days of not shaving.

 _What's on today's agenda? Wake up. Check. Wash? Yup. Breakfast. Soon. Hour walk to clearing and then two to three hours with Lehaun. Should be fun as always. Lunch afterwards. Training with Astrid… totally looking forward to that. Then it's me time… time for doing… something. Forge stuff maybe. I don't know._ I let my head roll back and stared at the ceiling. _Dinner, then. Probably chicken soup, like usual. Sleep. A full day of excitement ahead as always._

I heard Toothless pad over, the tapping caused by his claws splitting the overall silence in the room. I creaked open an eye I hadn't noticed had closed and looked at where he had settled just behind me. From the looks of it, he had a lot on his mind.

"What's your plans for today, huh?" I asked rhetorically as I turned my attention back upwards. "I doubt you'll be able to compete with mine." I added sarcastically.

 _With your secrets, I'm sure._ I thought questionably. _It's only one secret, not that… big a deal… Why am I being suspicious of myself? Don't tell me I'm guilt tripping myself now…_

I found my eyes wandering back down to my lap where my hands rested. Out of curiosity I looked at the Talisman that was still imbedded in my wrist. Over the six days after having it ' _sealed_ ' I hadn't given it much thought as it hadn't glowed or done much of anything since. The only times I gave any mind to it was when Lehaun would mentioned it.

Idle fingers ran over its smooth surface and a small queasiness came over me.

 _Still weird having a stone half inside me… and one that can kill me._

I recalled asking not only Lehaun, but Gothi as well if the thing could be removed from my wrist, but both shot down the idea rather quickly. Gothi said that unless I wanted to lose my hand the Talisman would have to remain until she could find a way to take it out without damaging the muscles and veins near it, not to mention the problem of ' _unbinding_ ' me from it, and Lehaun had simply said doing so was not an option.

 _Oh well, I'm sure at least Gothi can find a way to get it out. And once it is, well, I'm not actually sure. One step at a time I guess._

It was around seven when the rest of the Haddock family awoke and joined me in the common area. Then, not long after, I was on my way out the door ready for my long hike to the clearing. As I was about to close the door behind me, Hiccup called out from the table where everyone else was still eating.

"Oh, Christopher, if it's fine with you I was thinking we could finally check out the _you-know-what_ this afternoon. I actually have quite a bit of free time today seeing as it's my day off." he said with a tone that portrayed the illusion of a choice in the matter.

I didn't really mind. In fact, I was a little excited I could finally get my hands back on the thing after the days of not seeing it. "Yeah, sure. We can do it after your wife is done kicking my ass." I replied jokingly but with a tinge of trepidation.

The aforementioned wife choked on some water at the comment which lead the rest of the family members to erupt into laughter. I shared a small chuckle, but the amusement wore off quickly for me. Afterwards I said my farewells and headed out the door into the waking village.

I had gained a good idea of the layout of the main parts of the village over the previous days, so I no longer had any problems navigating through it. Not that I ever had problems getting out of the village, just navigating _back_ through it for some reason.

Buildings towered around me as I made my way down the empty streets, the only other beings around being dragons sleeping in perches above me or on the sides of the street and the guard that had gotten used to seeing me early in the morning. The man still casted me a curious gaze, though, as I passed by, but still nodded a small greeting towards me.

I arrived at the edge of the forest, the now familiar and barely viable pathway leading into its depths. I stood there a moment, nothing really crossing my mind before I checked my watch.

 _Seven thirty-six. Four minutes later than normal. Exciting._

Then, in almost instinct, I began walking.

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _The Clearing, 9:46am_

' _Hadson._ '

…

' _Hadson._ '

…

" _ **Hadson!**_ "

Lehaun's voice overwhelmed my empty thoughts, the mental equivalent of a shout. I jolted from my half sleep, almost falling off the rock I sat upon in the process, while my eyes darted around my immediate surroundings in reflex before settling on the stone-hard gaze of a Fury.

"W-What? What?" I gave my cloudy mind a second to come back to reality and tried figuring out her urgency.

 _What happened? I was doing the exercise and then… then… oh._

"I fell asleep, didn't I?" I sighed as I rubbed my face.

Thanks to days of hearing her growl many times, I had gotten the hang of distinguishing the difference between an annoyed one and a ' _If it weren't for our predicament I'd cut you into pieces_ ' one. The ladder was the one she went with. " **Yes. You did. I am glad to see you are taking this seriously like you promised you would.** "

I wasn't in the mood to deal with another bought of complaints from her. "Oh don't get your tail in a twist. I _am_ taking this seriously." I retorted, annoyed at her attitude but not all that surprised at it. "I don't see what's so surprising about me falling asleep when I'm supposed to clear my mind. That's usually what I do to fall asleep quicker." I added while returning her stare, my face set even.

" **And that is the** _ **problem**_ **, Hadson.** " she said sternly while moving closer to me. " **I told you many times already that you are not merely clearing your mind! You are supposed to—,** "

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, focus on my center. _Feel_ the pathways. All that fun stuff." I interrupted her, which in hindsight wasn't the best idea to do, but at the time I was just as fed-up with the lack of progress as she was, but the dragon didn't seem to realize that. "You do realize what to _you_ sounds logical sounds to me like a bunch of abstract non-sense, right?"

I looked up, my gaze having drawn away in my ranting, realizing then she was right in front of me, and met her narrowed eyes. It wouldn't have taken a genius to figure out she was pissed off by the glare she was giving me, but I didn't feel intimidated by it like I would have days prior. She wouldn't hurt me, at least not heavily, and whatever she _might_ do wouldn't compare to my already battle-worn body that was so kindly gifted to me by Astrid.

After a few seconds of our staring contest, she grunted, letting a cloud of smoke shoot from her nostrils and over me before turning and padding off a few feet. She sat there silently, back to me and tail swaying, for a few seconds before speaking up in a low voice.

" **This has already taken longer than I thought and wanted it to. I am amazed I made it this far without harming you in some way with that irritable personality of yours.** " she turned and faced me, a tired look crossing her features. " **I understand our agreement involved a mutual respect, but if I am being honest I cannot stand you sometimes. All I am asking of you is that you do what I ask of you. Is that really such an impossible thing to ask of you?** " she said in a borderline pleading tone, though I doubted she was pleading directly to me.

Whatever annoyance I had previously felt had quickly retreated back into my mind, and I was left feeling guilty about my own behavior. It wasn't really fair for me to be snappy at her just because she was to me, despite how nice it felt to give her a taste of her own medicine. Fighting fire with fire wouldn't help our already strained meetings.

I let out short sigh. "Look, Lehaun, I hope you understand I'm just as frustrated with the lack of anything happening as you are. I _do_ have a vested interest in this all working out after all."

She continued to stare at me for a few seconds before turning back around and looking off in the opposite direction. " **I know. You simply do not act like you do which is what frustrates me.** " she said in a quiet voice that sounded like she didn't want to talk anymore. It was an odd tone of voice I rarely heard coming from the dragon.

"Well, I'm not you. I react differently to things." I said in a lighter tone to hopefully bring her out of whatever rut she had found herself in.

After a few seconds of silence that left me feeling anxious, she spoke back up but remained facing forward. " **You should leave. There is nothing more to be done today. Hopefully something happens next time.** "

I glanced down at my watch and saw it was only just after nine. The meetings usually lasted until eleven-thirty. "But we still have—,"

" **Leave, Hadson. We will continue tomorrow.** " Her tone left nothing up for discussion.

The response didn't make me feel any better, in fact it made me feel worse. Lehaun, after all, did not act like the kind of person to give up so easily. _Really botched it this time, Chris. I hope you like the change of plans._

I lightly rubbed my hands together while taking a breath before letting them fall to my sides in resignation. "Alright then… I guess I'll, uh, be going then." I said as casually as I could before turning away. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She neither moved or responded.

With another wave of guilt coming over me, I made my way towards the clearing edge. Once there I took a moment to look back one more time, only to see the white dragon exactly where she had been. She was looking down, though, and was pawing at the ground. It was one thing to catch her _looking_ a little upset over something, but to see her _act_ out an emotion that wasn't comparable to a brick wall or slightly agitated cat was completely new for me. Not to mention the fact she almost seemed at war with herself, maybe even in slight distress, which was _definitely_ a side of herself she never showed; at least in front of me.

 _No wonder she wanted me to leave. She doesn't want me to see her looking vulnerable._

I was a little annoyed that she was trying to protect her own ego, but I quickly chastised myself for thinking so. It was my fault she was like that. She was one of the people who had chosen to help me—for reasons that still remained unknown to me, and even if it meant I had to suck up to her arrogance, I had to make sure I didn't come off as unappreciative.

I made my way into the forest and onto the path that lead back to Berk, and found my thoughts on the walk back, aided by the quiet ambience of the late morning forest, revolving mostly on how much more I could ruin my chances of getting home. I likely would have given in completely to the negative thoughts if it had not been for remembering what Hiccup had proposed.

 _I still have a chance to be productive, and I doubt I can mess this opportunity up._

-0-0-0-0-0-

AN:

Okay, so I know this chapter a good week late, and I apologize for that, but I had good reasons for delaying it. What happened was I decided to help out another author by the pen-name ModestDragon with proof-reading their own story. They offered to also help me out with this story as someone to help keep the plot and progression on track. So, I gave this chapter a week to sit as they read over this chapter and provided suggestions that I think improved the chapter ten-fold for which I am thankful for.

I'd highly suggestion taking a look at their page as they have not only a pleasing writing style but also a story that looks to be unique in plot/story.

Anyways, chapter 17. First part of a two-parter mostly because of the length. If it was hard to tell in this chapter, almost a week has passed since the previous chapter (in universe). This can also be seen in the title itself, twelve-days, that refers to the total time he's been on Berk. This also marks the start of the third ' _arc'_ of the story which is currently seven chapters long (including this chapter). I'm excited to share what's going to happen in this arc in the coming chapters, but you'll have to stick around for those.

To those who followed and favorited, I give my thanks as always. I'm always open to critique, so if you see any errors that managed to slip by or any other problems you had with the story yourself, feel free to share those thoughts. Or if you want to point out what you're liking or make prediction, you can do that too; any feedback is valuable and apricated.

Until next time.

4-13-19


	18. Twelve Days Part 2

_Chapter 18: Twelve Days Part 2_

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Abandoned Field, 10:45am_

I had returned to the village about a half hour before eleven and was quick to meet with Hiccup at his home. While he hadn't been expecting me so early, he wasn't busy at the time. He did say he had the day off that morning, but I was still surprised to see he was being serious. When I asked how he had managed to find so much personal time off, he said something about being far better at planning ahead than his father. I didn't bother asking for clarification, both because I wasn't in too much of a mood for chatting and I had a feeling he'd rather not talk about him.

Not long after, he led me out of the backdoor of his home and onto a small path that lead up and behind the towering spire of a mountain that the Great Hall was carved into. The view while ascending the small mountain was likely scenic as with many of the places on the island, but I kept my head forward and my thoughts on the plane that lied in wait somewhere on the mountain. I hadn't come up with an exact plan of how I'd go about fixing it, it was after all a spur of the moment idea to convince the Chief to move the thing, but I did have years of experience repairing and maintaining the craft. I'd think of something, I thought, and if not, I could just wing it and hope for the best.

It took around ten or so minutes to get to where Hiccup had moved the plane; a small flat area on the backside of the mountain near the summit where an old farm laid abandoned. Whatever crops had once grown there were long gone, the only signs of there ever being a farm being the disturbed dirt, and the land around it was wild and unkept from likely years of neglect. Not far from the plowed land was a small hut made of mostly stone built into the side of the mountain's peak that also appeared to be abandoned; the grasses and mosses around it long since beginning to cover the home. I momentarily wondered what happened to the owners of the plot of land, but soon discarded the thoughts as irrelevant as Hiccup continued towards the stone house.

I followed him a few feet behind, still absentmindedly taking in the surroundings, and as we walked past the home I could see a large foliage colored tarp covering something tucked next the hut. Wordlessly Hiccup lifted the tarp, revealing what was left of my plane.

The stubs that remained of the wings post-crash had been removed, ripped off judging by the jagged edges left behind, along with most of the tail section leaving only the cockpit behind. Where the removed parts and the pieces that broke off in the crash or taken off were, I didn't know, and I didn't bother asking at the time. Everything that I considered important lied there in front of me; an out-of-place object hidden in plain sight with simple camouflage that possibly held salvation.

I felt a tap at my shoulder that caused me to flinch in surprise. The hand reeled back at my response and I turned my gaze to Hiccup.

"You okay there?" The question came out slowly as if he was worried he'd spook me again.

I raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

He mirrored my confused expression. "You sure? You were standing there for a whole—," he snapped his finger a few times as he tried to remember a word, " _Minute_. I think. Just staring at that thing with a weird look." His concern was coupled with what appeared to be a small satisfied smile, one I could only attribute to him using the new system of time I gave a crash course in nearly a whole week prior.

I hesitated a moment and looked back to the plane. _Am I fine? I think I am… just a little out of it is all._ Something felt wrong about the thought. I was lying to myself, I knew that, but I didn't have the time to worry of it. _Either way, Hiccup has enough on his plate to deal with. He doesn't need to drop everything and be my therapist just because I'm having an off day… or week._

"Even if I wasn't it's my own problem. You shouldn't worry yourself over it." I replied with a small smile, being sure it was known I was appreciative of his concern.

He didn't seem deterred by my comment, in fact he looked like he was ready to debunk every thought I had about being fine, but he made no move to say anything back. It actually took me off guard at his lack of a positive retort, but I took it as a good thing since I wouldn't have to listen to another lecture about my own feelings. He remained silent for a few more seconds before gesturing to the plane.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and turned to the crippled aircraft. I thought for a moment what I wanted to check first, deciding to start with the basics, and walked over to the plane. I went to open the right-side door but as I pulled on it, it simply fell off its hinges and continued on with my retreating hand. Now holding the detached door in my left hand, I turned to Hiccup who merely feigned an innocent look and shrugged. I rolled my eyes and set the door down onto the side of the craft then climbed into the cockpit.

There was a brief wave of what I could only describe as _rightness_ that came over me when I sat down on the leather seats. If I squinted my eyes and tuned the rest of the world out, it would almost look and feel as if I was sitting in my fully functional Tecnam while in the hanger. The thought seemed to relax my nerves as the familiarity I had been lacking for weeks set in, but I pushed past the thoughts; set on starting the task I had set myself to.

 _Alright, firsts things first. Let's try just turning the power on._

I instinctually reached for ignition key but found it missing. A brief panic came over me at its absence, but I quickly realized that even if the key _had_ been there it wouldn't turn the power on. The key would turn the engines on which, in turn, would power the plane up, but I obviously didn't have engines and was instead trying to turn only the electronics on. Scanning the control panel above me I found what I was looking for, the main power switch, and turned it to the right. A small clicking noise was made, but the monitors and other lights remained dark. I turned it a few more times, hoping for something to happen, but soon realized I was getting nowhere. I reclined back into the chair and rubbed my face.

 _Wires could be broken from the crash… that might be a little tricky to fix, but it's doable._

In the midst of my thinking, Hiccup spoke up from outside. "Hey, Christopher? You mind if I ask a question?" He spoke cautiously, for reasons I didn't know, but still held a tone that one would expect from someone used to leading an entire island.

"Sure, go ahead." I offhandedly answered, the hand still covering my face slightly muffling my response, assuming he would be inquiring about the plane or something related to it.

"If you somehow ended up back home, right now, what would you do?"

I stopped the messaging of my face and lifted the hand off it. His question was so out of the blue it caused all my thoughts to stop as my brain went back over what it had heard.

 _What would I do?_

I had been thinking a lot about home in recent days, but I hadn't actually thought up any plans for what I'd do once I had gotten back; I was just focused on the getting home part. After a brief moment of thinking it over I slowly responded to his abrupt question. "Well, I'd probably report in with the police or something and tell them I was alive for starters." I said, following the most logical line of events in my head. "Then I'd make sure my apartment was still mine and that my business was still a thing… pay any overdue bills…" I stopped as I thought of what else I would do.

 _Probably call up some people and apologize, make amends and the such._ The more I thought on it, the more anxious I felt. Thinking about home while unable to actually get there was only a burden on my mind that was of little help in my current situation, and I wished Hiccup hadn't brought it up while I was trying to do something.

"And after the necessary is sorted? And everything's back to normal?" he further inquired during my pause.

There was a distinct tinge of annoyance that fell over me at his clarifying question. It was clear he was trying to pry something out of me; something I didn't want to think about at the moment with other things I felt more important needing to be focused on. I found myself scanning over the dashboard as if a solution to all my problems would pop out from it and save me from having to answer the question, but the longer I looked with nothing useful to be seen, the more his question dug at my mind.

It frustrated me not only because of how much of a distraction it was, but also because I couldn't find a reasonable answer for it. The sheer broadness of the question meant there was no one real answer, but somehow there was an undertone to it that paradoxically made it so there _was_ a right answer which left me feeling pressured to find it.

Though my hands had begun to try out different knobs and switches in an attempt to illicit any response from the dormant craft, my mind had already left the dashboard behind and was wholly consumed with the intrusive question.

What was worse than the lack of finding a reasonable answer, though, was the fact that the only answer that _did_ came to mind was to return to how my life was before the crash; almost as if nothing that had occurred to me over the two weeks on Berk had happened. My mind simply refused to think of any other way of living because it was too comfortable with how things were; there was no point in changing if life was already fine.

I wasn't in my comfort zone anymore, though. I had been far outside it for days on an island that was so foreign to everything I knew that it almost felt like it shouldn't exist anywhere except within the mind of someone far more creative than I. The sheer night and day of the two worlds was enough to shock my mind out of its years long trance and finally give me the chance to reflect on how my life had _really_ been up until the crash.

The six years preceding the deaths of my parents no longer felt real; a dream-like blur of activity that could be boiled down to the barest of what counted as a life, and with my newfound perspective and mental clarity I was able to discern that I was never truly happy with how things were during that time. I wouldn't say it was a depression I had found myself in, but more of an empty state of being. My mind had been so brutally devastated with loss that it couldn't handle the burden, and in an attempt to prevent myself from drowning in my own despair, it blocked out the emotions and turned the rest down to the point of being barely present.

If I couldn't feel, I couldn't hurt.

But on that impossible island, I had felt for the first time in years what could be considered excitement. It was actually more of a mix of emotions, really. Fear, uncertainty, confusion, awe, curiosity, _happiness_ ; the cocktail of emotions, especially the lighter ones, felt like pure nourishment to my mind that had been so long deprived of them, and it was disheartening to think that the last time I felt similar emotion was nearly ten years prior when skydiving for the first time with my parents.

And much like I had fallen to Earth skydiving in my memories, I found myself coming down to reality after my brief lapse into introspection. Despite all I had reflected on, I was no closer to an answer as to what I'd do to change my life for the better, only that I knew I wanted a change, and that alone was enough to leave me feeling powerless towards my own life and only further added to my ever-present frustration.

With no reasonable answer to give, and realizing I had long since gone still in silence, I simply gave a wordless shake of the head before responding. "Then everything is back to normal, I guess. I can move on and put this ordeal behind me."

My lackluster reply seemed enough for him at the moment as he didn't pry any further. He merely let out what sounded like a disappointed sigh looking off somewhere before he took out a small notebook and began scribbling away.

I let out a relieved sigh, glad to know I didn't have to dwell any further on what-ifs and turned my attention back to getting the power back up and running. Retracing my thoughts to before they had been interrupted, I brainstormed on what to do next seeing as the main power switch wasn't working. There was a range of things that could have been preventing the main switch from not working; from it being simply broken to the battery being damaged beyond repair—the latter of which was the worst possible scenario. I didn't want to check the battery itself before I was sure it was the problem. Finding it broken would cut my time with the plane short, and in the back of my mind I knew I needed to spend more time focused on solving a problem.

After about a minute of brainstorming ideas, I ended up with nothing. My mind was still too distracted by what Hiccup had asked, among other things, to think up any obscure details or experience that may have aided me. With little other options, I decided my next best choice would be to consult the emergency procedures checklist and hope something within its pages gave me a clue on how to get the power running again. I shifted over into the pilot's seat, my still sore muscles disagreeing with the movement, and looked in the side compartment built into the door where I usually kept it. Luckily for me it was still there and unharmed. I quickly fished it out and began flipping through the numerous lists of possible emergency scenarios.

Hiccup, who had otherwise been preoccupied writing whatever he was into his notebook, spoke up as I scanned the pages of the small handbook. "What's that for?" The sound of curiosity was evident in his voice.

"Emergency Checklist." I replied, still focused on reading through the lines of text, "Tells a pilot what they should or have to do in an emergency situation. Looking for anything that might help give me an idea."

Hiccup let the pencil in his hand go limp for a moment as he asked another question. "What exactly are you trying to fix?"

I glanced at him for a second before shaking my head and returning to my search. "Think you can help?" I said in a lighthearted sarcastic tone.

He shrugged and returned a smile. "I _am_ somewhat of an engineer, too." He quipped.

I chuckled slightly. "Well, if you know something about electricity and how to get it flowing to the rest of the electronics system, then please do tell."

He paused for a moment, his lips pursing in thought before he replied. "Yeah, I'm more of a moving parts kind of guy. I think I'll leave the _electricity_ stuff to you." He straightened the pencil in his hand and started writing again. "But don't be afraid to tell me how all that stuff works, anyways." He added from behind the notebook.

"Maybe later." I said, a bit more dismissive than I would've liked, as I continued to scan the lists.

Not long after our small exchange, I found something that sounded helpful; a section titled ' _Electrical System Total Failure_ '. I gave a small sigh of relief and begin reading down the checklist.

 _Turn emergency light on… standby on… master switch off…_ I read down the list, not finding anything on getting the power back on until I came to the end of it where it mentioned a ram air turbine as a potential solution in restoring basic power. I couldn't remember at the time what _exactly_ it was, but it was something. I looked up from the book and quickly scanned the overhead dash for anything labeled accordingly until I found the small red switch at the left-most edge of the panel with the label ' _RAM TRBN_ '. Without further thought I flicked the switch which was followed by a small thud outside and a surprised Hiccup jumping back from the plane.

"Are pieces of the plane supposed to pop off like that?" he called from outside while gesturing to whatever had apparently fallen off.

 _Pop off? What did that switch do?_ I thought as I stiffly climbed out of the cockpit and stared at what he was referring to. A hatch of sorts had opened up in the side of the nose and a small propeller limply hanged out from where it had been stored. It took only a few seconds for the sight to jog my memory as to what a ram air turbine was; a small device that used wind speed to turn a motor and produce small amounts of electricity to power either hydraulics or basic electrical systems.

It obviously would help me with the plane being stuck on the ground.

The feelings of frustration that were always present at the edges of my mind seemed to spill slightly into my conscious thought at the sight, leaving me feeling unusually angry, but I quickly shoved the feelings back down; they would be of no help to me and would only prevent me from thinking straight. One solution not working didn't mean I had lost my one and only chance, so I shouldn't act like it was.

 _The plane_ crashed _, I doubt there's a simple solution here. Just gotta work through all my options._

Hiccup walked over. "So… what's that do?" he asked in clear intrigue while still scribbling away in his notebook.

I let out a heavy breath in hopes of clearing my lingering irritation. I gave him a brief and somewhat curt explanation of what it was before reentering the cockpit to consult the checklist again, though this time around there was a new voice of doubt present in the back of my mind that I actively tried to ignore.

Page after page, list after list, scenario after scenario. As I continued to skim through the handbook, I would find potential solutions only to be disappointed and further irritated at their lack of results. And with each dead end came the growing fear that the battery was truly dead. After nearly half an hour, and all other options tried and failed, I put down the checklist and rubbed my face.

 _Guess that leaves only one more option._

Reluctantly I got up and exited the cockpit. Hiccup was sitting down on the grass a short distance away, jotting away like he had been since we arrived. I saw him look up to me with a curious stare, but I gave no sign I had noticed his gaze. I walked over to the nose of the craft and stood for a moment, staring at the hatch that opened to the electronics service bay. Slowly, I reached out and clasped my hand around the small handle.

 _If you're really up there God, I would really appreciate_ something _good happening to me today. You of all people should know I need it._

I slowly peeled the hatch open as if what laid inside was death itself and peered inside the dark service area. Behind the maze of wiring and circuit boxes that fed the dash sat the main battery, a large black box that was otherwise indistinguishable from its surroundings besides the yellow and red wires extending from it and the large brand name on its side.

 _The wires are intact… and it's in surprisingly good condition… that means it's…_

I leaned back out of the bay and stood up straight. I stared straight ahead towards the dark recesses of the tarp and thought absolutely nothing for a few seconds. A cold feeling was making its way up my spine along with a sinking feeling in my gut, both forces seeming to slowly stretch my composure until it snapped.

The battery was dead. With it, my hopes of getting the radio to work. And with _that_ , my hopes of contacting someone— _anyone_ for help.

Whatever plans I had concocted were burned in a sudden building anger that, despite my attempts to compose myself, refused to be ignored. The floodgate opened somewhere in my mind. The repressed frustration that had been building since the first failure to find a solution along with the already pent up anxiety from weeks on the island was freed, and it poured down into every fiber of my being. With the entirety of my irritation and anxiety behind it, I found my foot rising back before quickly slamming into the nose of the plane.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

" _God damn it all!_ " I yelled with the last of my anger spilling out before quickly turning away and storming off. I didn't want to look at the thing anymore. It was no longer a sign of hope; only a reminder that I was so close to aid but unable to do anything to get it.

I stopped a few feet away and steadied my breathing. I was already regretting getting so worked up over it, especially with the growing heat from my likely bruised foot, but I felt as if I really needed _some_ form of progress. And instead I had wasted nearly an hour for _nothing_.

 _Even if the damn thing had charge in it, it wouldn't last long enough to get any good comms anyways. And what would I even do if I_ did _contact someone? Tell em' to come save me from some hidden goddamn world!? It's pointless! It's_ all _pointless!_

I felt myself quickly coming down from my anger, and all I was left with was an empty feeling of hopelessness in my chest.

 _I just thought… I don't know what I thought. It doesn't matter. I'm clearly going to be stuck here for a long time._

After a few more seconds of merely wallowing in the bleakness of my situation, I became aware of the other person not that far off from me who was now standing with a conflicted look on his face. I could tell he was confused as to what had happened and that he wanted to say something, but for some reason he opted to stay quiet as if he knew pressing me on what was wrong might set me off again.

Though I had rather kept quiet and left, pretending that everything that happened with the plane hadn't actually happened and put it behind me, I also had half the mind to know doing so would do my mind little good in the long run. There was a growing urge to simply vent my frustrations instead of bottling them up and keeping the toxic thoughts inside, allowing them to slowly corrode at my mind. I reasoned that if anyone would be willing to bare my ranting, it would probably be the younger man who had shown nothing but support for me ever since arriving on the island, but despite how much my reasoning said to do so, but own pride refused to let the thoughts out; I had to deal with them myself, not rely on others for my own problems.

"The battery's dead." I found myself saying with little emotion behind the words.

His lips pursed to the side as he nodded slightly. "I guessed as much. Is that… bad?"

There was that lingering anger that wanted to hotly retort to his question that sounded like a brush off of the problem, but I knew he had asked in genuine want to know and not to downplay the severity of it.

"Very. Without it there's no way to power the plane or the radio."

He shared a sympathetic look. "And there's nothing you can do to fix the battery?"

"No." I said bluntly, a sudden heat rising in my chest. I could feel the pressure building in my throat of the thoughts that wanted to scream out, and since I had already exhausted myself emotionally minutes earlier, I lacked the restraint to hold them back any longer.

The lump in my throat burst, and what came out was an exasperated scoff. The frustration had briefly morphed into a morbid amusement, causing me to laugh slightly at my own failure. "It's funny." The words came out with the laugh with little thought. "Just when I thought I might actually be able to do _something_ productive, life once again hands me the short hand of the stick."

Concern covered Hiccup's face at my out-of-place amusement. I wasn't all that surprised when he went to try and calm me down. "I know you might think things look bleak, Christopher, but—,"

Another chuckle escaped me, interrupting him, as a smile spread across my face. "You don't get it, Hiccup." I said in a tone that made it sound like it should have been obvious to him. "That was my _last_ and _only_ shot at actually doing something to help me get home! I've been here twelve days. _Twelve_ _God_ _damn_ days!" my vexation filled humor had faded and was replaced with raw irritation at everything that had happened causing my voice to rise in clear exasperation.

Hiccup had grown visibly taken-aback at my sudden outburst, but he made no moves to stop me; seeming to know it better to let me continue on then trying and calm me down.

"I've been stuck on this island for almost _two weeks_ and what do I have to show for it? _Not a damn thing_! There's only one person on this _whole_ island who could _possibly_ help me in this fucked up situation, and every time I've talked to her she's said she's _no_ closer to finding an answer than she was when I _first got here_!" Even in my ranting I had still managed to not mention of the other person who was helping me. "So that leaves getting home up to _me_ , but what do I do every day during those near two weeks? Absolutely _fucking_ nothing! I just did the same crap over and over and tried pretending like all I had to do is be patient and this whole mess would work itself out!"

I stopped when my mind fully caught up to my words. I felt out of breath and even a little light headed due to all my borderline yelling, but for the most part I felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted from my shoulders. The brief moment of clarity allowed me to calm down and continue with venting my anxieties in a more controlled manner.

"I'm not trying to say I hate this place." I began again, this time more level headed but the hint of frustration still present in my voice. "In fact, it's thanks to being here I was able to come to terms with how unhappy I was back home, but even with _everything_ that happened there, I still want to get back. I might not have been all there in the head over those six years, but I still worked my _ass_ off at rebuilding my life. I can't just give up on it; not when I have a chance to improve it for the better. With every day that I'm here, though, the less likely that life will be there when I get back." I had grown quiet as I talked on, the anger being dulled with cold feeling of dejection. "That radio was the only chance at actually doing something instead of wasting my time while I just twiddled my thumbs. But now I got _nothing_. Now I'm entirely in the hands of other people."

With the long expulsion of acidic thoughts that had been eating away at me for days over, the surrounding area was swept back under silence. I continued staring at the wrecked plane, not willing nor wanting to meet Hiccup's likely pensive look. I had come to realize that the way I reacted could have been seen as me being an ass. Hiccup had only been trying to help and instead I laughed at him and had even subconsciously blamed him for my frustrated mind set. With that knowledge I was left feeling empty; the lack of burdensome thoughts not enough to quell it.

I heard him walk closer, his prosthetic lightly squeaking with each step. "I knew you were… _dealing_ with something the last several days," Hiccup started quietly after stopping nearby, breaking the stillness around us, "and I thought, after you made it a point of wanting to deal with your own problems, that it'd be best if I kept quiet about it; not pressure you to talk when you didn't want to. But I wish I hadn't. Maybe if I had I could've heard all that days ago and at least have gotten you up here sooner."

I was reminded then that the man who stood near me was not a Chief of an island or someone who was tasked with looking over me. He was a friend, in a weird sort of way, that had said from the start he'd be willing to help me get through the mess I found myself in. I felt a sense of guiltiness for making him blame himself for my own actions.

"Hiccup, it's fine." I said, my tone portraying my regret in how I had acted. "It wasn't your job to help me with any of this. You have more important things to be worry about being Chief and all." I had turned to him as I spoke, and just like I had assumed he had a pensive and sympathetic look about him.

"If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I was an idiot to even think that the radio was even a good plan. The fact is that even if the battery _wasn't_ dead and I did get into contact with someone using the radio, there wouldn't be much they could even do to help me. And now that I think about it, I had no reason to ever believe the battery was functional after the crash." My tone had fallen along with my ever-rising feeling of hopelessness, and I couldn't stop the slow decline of my esteem.

Hiccup, being the ever-optimistic person and thinking it a good time to try once again in getting me out of my gloomy mood, tried reassuring me. "I mean, I don't know much about all this electricity stuff, but surely there's some _other_ ways to get the radio working?"

I shook my head and sighed. "It needs power to work. With the battery dead there's no other source of power other than the—," I abruptly stopped speaking as something I had previously overlooked had suddenly began begging my mind for attention.

The engines.

I had completely forgotten to account for them in my ideas for getting the power working seeing as they were no longer attached to the plane, but seeing as all other available options had been exhausted, I had to think a bit more creatively for a solution if I really wanted to do something worthwhile.

 _Okay, I have the engines, so what? What can I do with them?_ I thought as I turned and looked back at the plane and began brainstorming ideas once again.

Hiccup, likely confused by my sudden change in demeaner, spoke up a few seconds later. "You, uh, okay there?" He sounded relieved at the change, but still sounded unsure if it was a good or bad thing.

With the vague beginnings of a plan forming in my head, I turned back to him. "Do you guys have copper cables?" The words poured out quickly and full of urgency; without the cables the idea would be dead in the water before it could even begin.

"Y-Yeah, I mean, we have copper but not in cables, why?" he stuttered out in a rush to meet the urgency of my question.

I felt a surge of relief at his confirmation as I quickly moved onto my next question. "And the engines, where are they?"

"The things on the wings? I put them in the house over there, but are you going to—," Hiccup responded but stopped when I had begun walking off towards the hut.

Swiftly arriving at the door of the small home I pushed open the door, letting the midday sun's light illuminate its interior. Strewn across the floor in rather organized piles were bits and pieces of metal from the plane. And right in the middle of the small room, directly in front of me, sat the two bare engines. One looked charred, likely the left side engine that had taken a direct hit from lightning and subsequently burst into flames, and the other looked slightly charred as well, dented up, and was missing its prop.

 _Looks like the right-side engine will be my best bet seeing as the other one is likely fried._ I thought as a small smile began to tug at the corner of my lips.

"Are you going to explain anything that just went through your head or…?" Hiccup exasperatedly called from where I had left him.

I backed out of the door way and faced him with my hesitant smile. "It's a long shot, and it probably won't work, but I think I have an idea." Hiccup, likely due to his own experiences with crazy ideas, stayed quiet with only the slightest look of confusion, wordlessly conveying for me to elaborate. I began explaining the basic gist of what would likely end up being a very complicated plan as I walked over to him.

"Like I've said several times already, the radio _needs_ the battery to work, and the battery's dead. But that just means I need to _charge_ it. And seeing as there's no electric power plant on this island, if I want to do so, I'll have to charge it the way it's supposed to be charged. With the _engines_." I had stopped just in front of him, a fist in my hand and what probably looked like a crazed smile.

A different type of confusion came over him, which I found strange as I didn't know what had been confusing him prior. "The engines? They can… charge the battery?" There was clear intrigue in his voice, and even a look in his eyes that expressed the theories forming in his head.

I held down a laugh, knowing full well that in my excited state it would likely come out sounding like a madman's cackle. "Yes! I can't really explain it now, but when the engines are running they produce electricity that charges the main battery. All I need to do is get the engines working, hook them back up to the battery, and use an external battery to jump start them; likely my computer's battery seeing as it's the only one I have. The only real problem will be the lack of fuel and lack of tools..."

I hesitated slightly in my rambling, now hearing my plan out loud. It really would be a long shot, but if it worked I thought I might actually be able to get some sort of message out. I ignored the doubt in my mind that said it would still be pointless. I didn't care if it was. I would try anyways; I wouldn't give up over a dead battery—even though I momentarily _had_ just minutes before.

It was the mix of my ambitious thinking, crazed planning, and the borderline impossibility of the challenge that it demanded that somehow made me more confident in that it would all work.

Hiccup let out a long breath and shook his head slightly, seeming to consider my thoughts before responding slowly. "And all you need is… copper wire and fuel?"

I nodded.

He looked unsure about the idea and quickly voiced his concerns. "That plan, while well said, sounds like it might be a little out of reach. You sure the hassle will be worth the results? I mean, you did _just_ say that fixing the radio wouldn't really help you."

I knew he meant well and that he was simply worried about what might happened if the plan failed, but I felt a small bit of disappointment at his comment. It was a valid concern, to be fair, and he was right that I had dismissed the idea of using the radio not long before. And while I wouldn't say I was wrong in thinking the radio would offer no help to me in getting home, I understood I was being heavily pessimistic after my mini-meltdown.

Even if I couldn't get direct help from the outside world, I could at least say I had tried. Not to mention the project I had planned would likely take some time, and seeing as I enjoyed repairing and maintaining the plane as I did flying in it back home, I had a feeling it could help take my mind of things.

After a moment of hesitation, I responded confidently. "Contacting someone back home may not get me home. I understand that. But I should still try."

He didn't do anything for a few seconds, seeming to consider what I said, before responding. "You sure do get riled up when you have an idea." he said in good humor.

I shrugged and returned a small grin. "What can I say? I get invested in my projects." Several instances came to mind at what I had said of times back home when I would throw wrenches across the hanger when something broke or get borderline depressed when I couldn't get one of the engines working within the hour. Of course, the latest of my outburst was fueled more by _other_ factors, but I was sure I could deal with those other feelings whilst working on the plane.

He sighed and looked away from me and towards the plane. "Well, I can't exactly stop you from doing it, even if I wanted to." he said levelly after a few seconds of consideration as he turned to face me again and crossed his arms. "I think something like this might be good for you, honestly. Just having the idea was enough to cheer you up. I know first hand the benefit of having something to put your mind to, but be sure to practice some restraint; the last thing you want to do is end up not eating, drinking, or sleeping for three days straight obsessing over a project." he said, finishing with a small regretful laugh at the memory.

It was around three in the afternoon when the two of us decided to call it a day and descended the mountain. We had spent a good half-hour after discussing the specifics of my plan of Jury-rigging a fix for the engines to charge the battery—Hiccup having contributed quite a bit of help advice from his own experiences in machinery and blacksmithing—and while I hadn't come up with a complete course of action at the time I was close enough to one that I felt comfortable in beginning the project.

Once we had returned to his home, Hiccup was quickly apprehended by his dragon who was visibly shaking with pent up energy. Hiccup gave a few parting words, one of which was to give the project time to settle in my mind before rushing into it, before mounting the eager Night Fury and disappearing into the sky above in mere seconds.

I stood there staring up in the vast azure sky above me that was clear of clouds where the two had vanished. A faint pang made itself known inside my chest, a small but perceivable longing to return to the world above where problems seemed so much smaller than down on the ground, but the feeling was snuffed out by other thoughts; more important ones. If Hiccup thought I was going to sit around for the rest of the day and let all the energy that had been building up over the course of the previous hour go to waste, he was wrong.

For once I had a game plan, but it was one that only existed within words and minds. It needed to at _least_ be set in stone, or in this case paper, before the thoughts and ideas had time to distort or fade to time. It wasn't like I had much else to do anyways. Astrid had excused me from her daily breaking of my body and I doubted Gobber would need any help that required my urgent aid. I was completely left to my own devices and could do whatever I felt like doing. So that was exactly what I'd do.

Shaking myself from the sky's trance, I made my way into the Haddock's home and resolved myself to complete the task before the day was over.

-0-0-0-0-0-

AN:

Don't get too excited, the back-to-back upload is only for these two chapters. Should be back to a two-week schedule from now on.

Thanks again to ModestDragon for their help with this chapter. Their input as yet to disappoint.

This second part is supposed to highlight the emotional climax of Christopher's pent-up frustration that has been building up since chapter one. It also serves to bring him into a more open state of mind, mostly free of burdened thoughts, that will be expanded on in later chapters.

Oh, and the bit with the emergency checklist was pretty fun to write. I actually ended up looking up the actual Tecnam P2006T emergency checklist and found a scenario that matched the one described in the story.

Until next time.

4-14-19


	19. Change of Plans

_Chapter 18: Change of Plans_

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Raulin's Ship, Afternoon_

I stared absently down onto the desk where several papers were strewn haphazardly across. The document subjected to my distant gaze was a piece of scratch paper I had been using to record my thoughts; a technique I found personally useful as making ideas physical made it easier to deal with multiple thoughts without having to juggle my attention.

There were no words written on the parchment, however, and the idle hand that held the writing quill twitched slightly in restlessness. After what felt like an eternity of blank thoughts, I dropped the quill and leaned back in my chair, letting out an exasperated sigh.

 _Curses. My thoughts are aimless._ A hand fell upon my face and I began rubbing my eyes. _Must be the lack of any information that's driving this madness._

A week had passed since docking at Berk, and while my expectations had been high—in no small thanks to my talisman's reassuring words, nothing of warrant had come up. The island was merely another rock in the ocean populated by simple-minded and borderline _idiotic_ Vikings. The only aspect of the isle that distinguished it from its neighbors was the high number of winged beasts, but even they were as equally dull in comparison to their wilder counterparts. Nothing about the people or the dragons were special other than the fact they shared a level of kinship.

Not that it mattered. I knew from the beginning that the dragons were simply an indicator to something greater and were likely to be of little importance, and I was correct in assuming so. I had, however, expected more from a very _specific_ dragon. But after days of observing the Night Fury, the only thing I came to see was another domesticated beast of labor. A mere animal that was of no use to me.

To put it simply, other than the success with trading, the stop at Berk had been proving to be a waste of my time. The lead I had, the one that had said of the high intelligence of dragons on the island, clearly was an exaggeration. I made a mental note to revisit that particular informant in the future and repay them for the tip.

 _The talisman, though… it said what I sought was here! Did it misinterpret what I wanted? No… I was clear in my want, I'm sure of it._

I leaned back forward, picking up the quill as I rested my arms on the desk. With slow and methodical strokes, I wrote out a simple sentence on the paper.

' _Good things come to those who are willing to wait for them.'_ I wrote while thrumming the fingers of my free hand.

A common saying amongst most cultures, but it didn't mean it was to be over looked. If the talisman said what I wanted was here—a potential answer to my problems involving the Veil, then it was on the island. Yes, there was no room for doubt. I had to trust that I was on the path of destiny.

 _Maybe I'm overlooking something, or perhaps not looking in the right place._ I began tapping the end of the quill into the paper as I looked back over the previous days and tried to remember anything that at first glance I might have overlooked. An odd behavior, a strange practice, anyone who might look out of place.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Reluctantly I stood up and called for the person to enter. The door opened as I turned to face it, revealing the time worn face of Frid. He swept a stray grayed hair from his face and stepped in.

"Captain." He greeted formally. The strained look on his face was enough of a tell to show he had something on his mind.

I was slightly surprised to see the old man, usually he was confined in his room mulling over charts and documents and was overall a person who disliked face-to-face conversation. He only came out for food or to inform me of anything important, but other than that he might as well have been invisible on the ship. Not that I cared of the man's personality. I paid him to count money, so as long as he did his job he could do whatever he pleased on the ship—aside from the illegal, of course.

But he had never come to me whilst I was in my cabin before, and the fact he _had_ come to me left me feeling on edge.

 _Has something gone wrong with our supplies? Our money? I'd have to put my expeditions on hold if that were the case… not good at all._

"Frid. What is so important that you come to my quarters? There's nothing the matter, is there?" I asked calmly, making sure to hide any worry that I may have felt.

The man held his level gaze, barely shifting his weight. He must have been apprehensive about the subject. "No, Captain. Everything is in order; on my end at least."

With his reassurance the small feeling of anxiousness left me and was replaced by a sense of annoyance at what appeared to be another waste of my time. "Is that so? And is that _all_ you have to report?"

Again, he shifted under my glare. "Yes, I do." he began slowly as he absentmindedly adjusted the collar of his tunic. "We have nearly exhausted the goods set aside for Berk. I believe we will be sold out completely in a couple days, likely by Torsdagr evening."

I couldn't help but show my shock at what he had said. "Have we now? That must be a new record for sales! That's wonderful news, Frid. Now, unless you have something else to say, you may leave." I said assuming the older man had said what he wanted. But in the back of my mind I knew there was more. Even such surprising news wouldn't warrant him coming to me like he had.

"There is, actually." Frid replied, his voice straining slightly from his age.

I stared back at the man, the pleased expression on my face fading slightly. I gave a wordless permission for him to continue.

"I believe we should depart the island tonight. Tomorrow morning at the latest."

I held my level gaze, sure to not show my shock at his suggestion. "Tonight, you said? Even though we have a few more days of supplies?"

He nodded slowly, and with it came confirmation of my previous thoughts. There was an ulterior motive behind his suggestion, one that went against the good of our business seeing as it would hurt our profits. And whatever harmed the business directly affected me and my own goals.

 _Perhaps that is what he is trying to do. Get in my way._

I knew he didn't like what I had been doing, he made the clear ever since I hired him, but he'd always kept such thoughts to himself or briefly brought them up; he was never one for confrontations. Despite his usual passive nature, though, he had finally decided to confront me about it directly.

 _Let's not jump to conclusion just yet. There could be some other ridiculous reasonings for his suggestions._

I opted to stay quiet a while; allowing my stare to burrow deep into his person. Such intimidations tactics, however, rarely worked on the experience worn man. He held his stance, barely swaying side to side from the gentle rocking of the ship. I spoke up finally, keeping my voice low and allowing my suspicions to flow into my words.

"Speak you mind then, Frid, for I know you have some form of twisted reasoning for you to propose such an _absurd_ idea."

He let out a long, tired sigh. It would have seemed he had used much of his energy merely contesting my glare. Then, after a brief moment of looking towards the floor, he met my eyes and cleared his throat.

"What I suggest is _only_ for the best of the business, and for you." My lack of reaction prompted him to elaborate. "Captain, it is of my own personal belief that if we were to stay in port another day longer, there may be significant long-term consequences to not only our business but to your…" he hesitated a moment before clearing his throat once more, "To your _mental_ state."

I had begun to laugh before he finished, barely hearing his secondary concern. "You must finally be going senile, Frid! To even _suggest_ leaving before our stocks are out could be good for business makes me question your reputation of one of the best economists in the Archipelago."

He seemed insulted by my remark, his brows lowering in a slight frown before he continued. "It is _because_ I am so experience in the field that I see a potential problem ahead of us. There is one thing above all else that determines the success of a business. Do you know what that is?" he asked, but his tone made it clear he didn't intend for me to know the correct answer.

I thought for a moment anyways, money being my first guess, but seeing as I knew little about the subject I decided not to pretend that I knew more than him and to play along with his little game. "I'd say the profit made, but I assume that is wrong."

It was then he did something I never in all my years of knowing the man thought he'd do. Frid took a few long steps forward, closing the previously large distance between us swiftly for his age and came to a stop in front of me. There was a look of both frustration and pity in his dark eyes as he stared me down.

"The answer, Captain, is the _motives_ behind the _owner_." He said, his voice the clearest I'd ever heard over the years he had been employed. He may not have jabbed me with a finger along with his words, but it felt like he had.

He backed off a few steps and merely returned a level stare. He must have seen the small crack in my composure, a momentary flash of shock that came across my face, as he smiled a small gratified grin.

My eye twitched at his expression; the only sign I allowed through to show my growing irritation. I wasn't about to have him think he'd cornered me by revealing some hidden truth when there was none. The business may have been a front to fund my own ambitions, but I still held the success of it to the same standards as I would anything else. And to suggest I was somehow compromising it because of my motives was borderline _insulting_. Without my motivations, there wouldn't even _be_ a business, and he would not be living the life he was able to under my pay.

"Motives you say? I'm not sure what you're insinuating, Frid. Everything I do is for the better of this business." I responded levelly.

He let out an angry sigh through his nose. "Drop the act already! You and I _both_ know what I'm talking about! Your little _side-quest_ is what—,"

"It is _not_ a side-quest!" I shouted in retort, cutting him off. Taking a deep breath, I quickly composed myself, slightly shocked and annoyed at my sudden outburst. "I've told you once and I'll tell you again, my _mission_ is for the better of _everyone_. I will not stand by and let an old injustice remain when I have the means to end it." I continued in a calmer manner.

"And that's _exactly_ my point!" he responded in exasperation. "Your obsession with what you call your ' _life's mission_ ' is going to be the end of this business!"

I was ready to once again defend my motives, but he put a hand a up and returned an accusative glare.

"Don't even try to deny it, Captain. I may rarely leave this ship, but even _I've_ heard about your recent behavior from the other crew members." He stopped for a moment, seeming to take in my mild shock at the revelation my own crew had been spreading rumors of me with a small tinge of satisfaction.

He shook his head slightly as he continued. "They speak of how you aimlessly wander around the village with an unusual and near crazed far off look about you that never seems to lift until you board the ship, how you approach the villagers and ask the strangest of things—inquiring about secret ruins on the island or of people who have otherworldly powers, and the moment the people you speak to give no answers to abruptly leave them without a word. Hel, I even heard you were caught snooping near the Chief's home the other night! Are you _trying_ to get us thrown off the island?"

His words came like waves that crashed against my usual rocky composure; slowly but surely weathering it away word by word. While it had been true I was near the Chief's home, the way he had described it made it seem I had gone out of my way to purposely spy on him, when in reality I had merely been in the area and decided to take the opportunity to look for somethings.

 _Thinking back on it, that would definitely have come off as suspicious._ I thought, slowly starting to understand how bizarre my behavior must have appeared to my men. Afterall, my crew was used to seeing the composed and level-headed captain that always had a reason for his decisions. Such qualities contrasted to the behavior I had been apparently showing; one that may have come off as a mad man lost in his own head.

"And whenever you finally show up to the ship, usually late at night, instead of spending the night with your crew as you normally do you lock yourself in your quarters doing who knows what! But I think I know." he said, an accusatory look coming about him as he lifted a finger towards me. "I think you read over _meaningless_ texts late into the night, looking for answers that aren't there, until you succumb to exhaustion! Tell me, Captain, is that _healthy_ behavior?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat I hadn't known was there. I had been a fool to have underestimated the level of the older man's ability to read me. He held a lifetime of experience over me, one molded not just by time but from adversity, and he knew _exactly_ what he was talking about. As for his question, I knew I couldn't answer simply lest I desired to corner myself more than he already had, but I couldn't for the life of me find the words to respond with. Not to mention I refused to concede that he was even remotely correct in his assumptions.

Frid huffed, interrupting my thoughts. "It seems that for all your supposed smarts you still don't get it. So I guess I'll have to paint a _clearer_ picture for you. A captain of a ship who is obsessed with something on an island decides that since they haven't found anything yet, they will stay a few days longer even though supplies are low and the charter he processes is close to running out." The words came out like a teacher scolding their student for a small but stupid mistake, and by the look in his eyes he appeared to have been enjoying criticizing me.

"Because of this," he continued but in a more serious tone then before, "the ship stays an extra week in port, losing profit during the time because the captain refused to leave and head for the next island to sell their remaining goods. Then, when the ship finally leaves and arrives at the next island—a _week_ _late_ , other traders have already arrived and taken all the valuable customers. Now behind, and still dealing with the side motives of its captain, the business struggles to capture a new market before the ice sets in, effectively locking us out of the interior trade for the foreseeable future."

A coldness had come over me from his words; a feeling I wasn't used to. He must have noticed, because a look that could only be described as _relieved smugness_ came over the older man.

If what he said was true, I would be jeopardizing the future of the ship. We _had_ to secure a position in the interior. We were already late to the pickings after the Hunter's had left, but we had been lucky in picking up charters on many islands south of Berk thanks in no small part to Frid's own advice.

I wanted to be mad—to be _furious_ at how the old man had been speaking to me along with his accusatory looks. But I couldn't. He was right. I _had_ been wasting time on the island; looking for something that was far too hidden than I had previously assumed. I had forgotten we were on a time table; we were to leave in a few days for the Northern Markets before the ice set in and then head back to our depot in the south.

I remained silent as I reflected over what he had said, turning my back to him and looking out the small porthole in the upper wall of the cabin, searching the endless blue outside for answers. When I had gathered my thoughts, and came up with the vague semblance of a plan, I spoke levelly to the man.

"Leave me, Frid. I will think over what you have said."

I couldn't see his face, but I could hear his faint relieved sigh before he turned and hurriedly walked out of the room. Alone again, I went to work on clearing my desk of the many papers I had strewn across it. I briefly stared at the small piece of worn paper I had written the single sentence on before filing it away along with the others.

 _Good things come to those who wait. I can wait. Just not in person, it seems._ I thought as I made my way to the door. I had a lot of catching up to do with the crew, and I had to make sure the rumors Frid spoke of were put to rest. _I suppose someone will have to stay on this wet rock in my stead._

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Skies Northeast of Berk_

I coasted effortlessly around the numerous low hanging clouds that seemed anchored in their perches above the ocean, the illusion of motion being given to them as I glided past them. The day was cool, and the winds were calm; something I likely would have enjoyed if I had been in the proper mindset to give it any mind. Be it from pent up frustration or an unyielding pressure in the back of my mind to get as far away from the human and dragon infested island as possible, I found myself in dire need of time alone somewhere more _secluded_ to gather myself. Especiallyafter what had transpired with Hadson earlier that day.

So that was exactly what I did. I left the island, of which I had come to learn was named ' _Berk_ ', and headed out over the sea with no particular destination in mind.

Flying out during the day was dangerous, and while usually I would have kept to the higher altitudes for safety, I had to stay close to the clouds in order to better conceal myself from any wandering eyes; even if that meant I had to fly lower than I would have liked. There had not seemed to be much human or dragon activity around the waters I had found myself flying over, but one who let their guard down was the first to perish to the unexpected.

I banked around another mass of white, making sure to keep close to its edge but not too far within for the turbulent air to foul my flight. The white scales that covered the majority of my body made it easy to blend into the clouds around me, but it was also the same reason I was forced to stick by them. They would be in clear contrast to the blue of the sky above and make me an easy target to see from any distance.

Yet it was still thanks to them I was able to be out in the daylight and not forced to wait until nightfall in the first place, even though some would be quick to remind me of my apparent _defect_. All the Furies I had known, after all, had scales blended seamlessly into the night. I had been the exception, and was treated as such.

My left wing stiffened suddenly, bracing in reflex at some distant memory, momentarily faltering my flight before I regain control and steadied myself.

 _Why am I thinking of them? They are not in my life anymore, yet here I am letting their words affect me so many seasons later!_

With a grunt I forced the thoughts back down where they had been suppressed long before. It was strange to me how such memories could suddenly appear like a raging blizzard that briefly clouded my mind and left a chilling feeling deep within. I was far too practiced in controlling my thoughts to have let them slip out of their confines, and yet they had anyways at the simplest of acknowledgement of my _scales_.

It was not the first time such intrusive thoughts had come to me in moments of otherwise calm serenity, however. Old memories had begun resurfacing over the previous days during the sessions with the human. Ones of a simpler time, mostly revolving around a singular person.

I shook my head, once again forcing down the thoughts. _Why must you insist on reliving the past? It is all over. That life is gone. You made your choice._

It was him. _He_ had to have been the reason for the thoughts. They had remained dormant for seasons before meeting him, after all. But I could not explain _why_ Hadson's mere presence had so effectively begun to uproot the past. One moment I would be sitting there, observing the human as he did his aligning—or at least _attempting_ to, and then the most random of memories would come to me, blindsiding my thoughts and feelings before I shook them from my conscious and tried to forget them once again.

I had discarded them seasons ago for a reason. The memories hurt. Such feelings were distractions, and if I had learned one thing over the long time of surviving on my own, it was that having distractions was the quickest and most efficient way of getting killed. As such, the feelings that were the root of the problem had to be cut— _removed_.

Even if it meant forgetting the only person I ever cared for.

The severing of connections to those around me contradicted everything I had been taught as a hatchling, the bonds we made with others made us stronger than the sole individual, I had been told, but the same ones who would ridicule me for such actions were also the people who wanted me _removed_ from the pack because I dared to be born _different_.

I clenched my eyes shut, a snarl escaping me as I fruitlessly tried once more to stop the thoughts from coming up. _Why now of all times?! Why can't I stop thinking about it all?_

In the attempt to get away from what I perceived to be the source of my problems, it seemed that being surrounded by the uniformity of the sky made it near impossible to distract myself from the thoughts that plagued me. I could feel my body tensing up at the recollections; feelings of hatred and despair clashing inside my core. As much as a tried to force the thoughts back behind the barrier in my mind, I realized I was no longer in control of them and that I had to find somewhere, _anywhere_ to land before every muscle in my body locked up from overwhelming distress.

My eyes darted across the calm seas below, and with each heartbeat that went by without sight of land I could _physically_ feel the pressure building up both within my mind and my chest that was ready to burst at any moment. My breathing was becoming more and more erratic and darkness was slowly spreading across my vision.

I was going to fall right out of the sky if I did not land immediately.

Before the unbearable feelings could get any worse, an island came into view from behind a cloud below me. Without a second thought I folded in my wings and entered a dive; the wind whistling past my ears becoming loud enough to temporarily deafen my own internal thoughts.

I was greeted a few moments later with a quickly approaching gravel beach that I narrowly avoiding crashing into with an efficient and powerful back winging that I managed to muster up before impact. I bounded forward with the remaining forward momentum as my paws touched the rocky ground and came to a stop upon my shaking legs.

Nothing happened for a moment, the exhilaration from the panicked dive slowly wearing off, before I collapsed into a heap as the barrier in my mind finally gave way.

A whine escaped me as I curled up in an attempt to somehow shelter myself from my own thoughts. The emotions came in waves of longing, sadness, anger, confusion, denial, and contempt. Memories that were mostly of me alone, or of degrading whispers that should not have been heard, or of stares that portrayed nothing but pity and shame. There was so much of it rushing through my head that I had lost whatever remaining control over myself that remained; my breathing becoming rapid but labored to the point of barely being able to get any air in, the muscles all over my body trembling in fear of something that was not there, my heart feeling ready to burst from my chest and my head spinning head over tail.

I had to calm down; whatever logical part of my mind that was still there knew that, but I did not know how to. It had been so long since the last time such a panicked state had come over me, so long that I thought I had pushed past the attacks, and I was unprepared for how to deal with it again. All I could do was lie there helplessly, slowly choking on my own thoughts, and hope I either exhausted myself out of the state or simply passed out.

Then, mere moments before the illogical urge to start clawing at my own head won out against my restraint, a sudden moment of clarity came over me as a certain memory made itself known amongst all the others like a single ray of light breaking through a storm; a simple saying that I would hear my Sire say frequently towards me.

' _You can carve out your own destiny in defiance of the Fates as long as you never lose sight of what makes you, you._ '

I felt my body untense and my breathing slow as I came back down to reality. Removing my paws from over my eyes, I could see I was on a deserted gravel beach and not where the tormenting memories originated from. My mind was clear, the barrier was rebuilt and the intrusive thoughts back within their confines, and the only things passing through it were simpler thoughts about how utterly _exhausted_ I felt.

It was astonishing to me that the singular memory of my Sire was so able to dispel all of the other thoughts. The saying he was so quick in using to comfort me whenever I even felt the slightest bit doubtful about myself was likely one of the most foolish things I had ever heard anyone utter; the Fates, after all, were not a force so easily negated by personal aspirations. But that did not mean I thought of him any less. He was the wisest of us all back on the home island, ahead of his time in many respects, yet he went against everything we knew about how the world worked to merely _comfort_ me. It only showed how much he cared for me and if it had not been for that love I would have likely never survived there on that island as long as I had.

But he was no longer a part of my life. I made sure of that when I decided to leave him after the Fates called for me to do so. It wasn't safe for me there, they must have thought, and thus instructed me to flee the island to the relative safety of the northern islands.

It was all because of those _Fateless_ dragons and their primitive thinking that I had to leave the only person I ever cared for. I disliked humans for simple reasons; they killed dragons. But humans never _personally_ ruined my life. They were merely annoyances that could be avoided easily. It was _dragons_ , my own _kin_ ,that made it their missions in life to remind me of how _wrong_ I was and how the pack would be better off without me.

And they did not have the same excuse as the dragons—if they can even be _considered_ true kin—on ' _Berk'_ or in the immediate region. The ones I grew up with were not enthralled by some wicked monster of a dragon that imposed its own will on others. They were in _complete_ control of their thoughts and actions. It was _their_ irrational thoughts and customs that ruined my life, they had no excuses.

I hated humans, but I _despised_ dragons for that reason.

I knew it was wrong to base my feeling toward my own kind based on a small group of rotten ones, but emotions have the tendency to override even the most logical of minds into thinking or doing things that make no sense. Seasons of torment would not go ignored simply because it was _illogical_ to hold a grudge, and it was one of the only cases on which I had ever dismissed logic and reason over emotions.

My pale gray surroundings shifted into brighter colors as the sun came out from behind a cloud, bathing the beach in both warmth and light which had the effect of completely pulling me out of my thoughts. Having decided that I had wasted enough time moping around on the ground I forced myself up; my muscles having difficulty with the sudden change after being racked with waves of tensing not long earlier.

 _I cannot believe I let myself get so worked up over nothing._ I chastised myself as I came to a stand and took a quick look of my surroundings.

The island I had so luckily stumbled upon in my distressed state lacked anything eye-catching other than a single towering mountain. The landscape was nothing but gravel and rock that spanned the beach, the aforementioned mountain that lacked any vegetation, and a network of spires jetting out of the surrounding ocean. The island looked dead, as if it had not to long ago been risen out of the sea, and even the water was still; not a wave or ripple to be found.

The only oddity about the island was what resided amongst the nearby sea stacks: human ships. Like the spires themselves, some of the long abandoned human creations jetted out of the water, their wooden bodies scorched black from fire and broken in various places, while others seemed untouched and merely submerged under the still water. Judging by the damage, it was clear that something _large_ had assaulted them, and the presence of the ships along with the overall atmosphere of dread that seemed to weigh down over the island, it did not to me long to conclude where I was.

The tyrant's island. The _Nest_.

My wings shot out instinctually along with my muscle tensing, but I quickly composed myself. The thing was long dead, there was no reason to run. Yet even though it was, its death had not removed its oppressive presence from the island. It was no wonder nothing living was around; even the most basic of organisms could sense the island was a place that offered nothing but death.

Despite all that, though, I found myself succumbing to some morbid curiosity. _Is its body still here?_

Against my better judgement, I began trotting down the beach parallel to the coast. If its corpse was still around after the seasons since its death, it should not have been hard to find the behemoths body somewhere on the island. Assuming it was killed _outside_ its hiding place.

And it was, I found out not long after. The side of the mountain bordering the widest section of the rocky beach I had come across bored a cavernous hole that bored deep into its core. And just outside lied the massive remains of the tyrant. After seasons of being exposed to the elements and likely a few more than brave scavengers, the corpse was devoid of any flesh, leaving only the skeleton of the thing behind. A large clubbed tail that laid detached from the main body, ribs jutted out from the gravel with several broken or missing, and finally the large head of the beast. Even in death it still managed to make me slightly tremble in its presence.

Keeping my distance, I walked around it, simply basking in the fact that the thing was actually and truly dead.

 _What was able to bring_ you _of all monsters down?_ I wondered as I padded in front of the massive skull.

As I did, I caught sight of its spine. Well, what was _left_ of it anyway. It had been completely shattered—something that could not be explained away by simple erosion. No, there was no doubt in my mind that the injury was the main cause of death.

 _But what could have_ shattered _its neck?_

Whatever had finished off the thing either had been using extreme brute force or intelligent strategy, but there were not enough clues to truly know what had occurred on the island all those seasons ago. Not that the mystery was all the important to me at the time. I was simply glad the thing got what it deserved.

I glanced around my immediate surroundings before fixing my eyes back on the empty sockets of the skull in front of me.

 _Might not mean much now, but…_

A tasteless gas built up at the back of my throat before it ignited and sent a blinding ball of white-hot fire at the corpse. It exploded in a fireless flash upon impact, leaving behind a new and rather large hole in the thing's skull right between the eyes.

Having finished my spur of the moment action, I quickly turned and bounded into the sky, no longer interested in staying on the island. Not as much time as I had originally presumed had passed since I initially landed on the island, there being plenty of daylight left to finished what I had started beforehand. While I had at least temporarily rid myself of most of my troubling thoughts, one still remained in need of attention; what, if anything, I had to do differently to get _some_ progress with Hadson.

I casted one last look at the island behind me, locking eyes once again with that of the thing's corpse, and made a wordless curse towards its corpse. As I looked away, I found my thoughts returning to what I had previously pondered about with the thing's death.

 _Either brute force or strategy solved that problem. I have been trying strategy with his training but to little results. I wonder…_

Maybe all Hadson needed to finally get his pathways open was not time and patience, but something that would force it open, solving the problem with brute force. I had planned, before learning of the stone's potential to kill Hadson, on a more direct way of opening his pathways, but had decided against it seeing as I had promised to _respect_ him. But I could not waste anymore time sitting around and hoping the human figured out how to open them himself. He needed to begin _strengthening_ his Will, and soon.

 _Looks like I will have to go with my original plan then._ I thought while a small smile crept across my face. _He might not like it, but it's the only idea I have left._

-0-0-0-0-0-

AN:

Another delay with the chapter, sorry. Things are picking up with the end of the school year closing in, so my mind has been focused more prepping for the coming weeks instead of on stories. Hopefully I can get more done when summer comes around and before I head off to college.

Once again, ModestDragon has helped in proofing this chapter, and I am as always appreciative. If you haven't already checked out their work, you should. They read a lot more expertly than anything I can put out.

Oh, how I love when I can get a chapter title that plays into the whole. Raulin has been faced with a problem, and so has Lehaun, but both are strong in their thinking, so you can rest assured they have things sorted out already. Speaking of Lehaun, I'm glad to have finally got around to getting some exposition about her out. It's strange how much of a different character she is from when I first thought about the story; she was originally far more obsessed with the Fates and what they wanted an was overly enthusiastic towards Christopher, but that personality archetype ended up being a bit to similar to someone else's, so I changed it. Oh, and I can't wait for what's in store for her in the next chapter and the one following. But I don't want to give anything away, so I'll keep my mouth shut.

To everyone whose followed, favorited and reviewed, I give my thanks as always. Being a novice to this type of stuff, feedback in any form is greatly apricated!

Oh, that reminds me. I received a review that I wanted to respond to, but seeing as they were a guest I couldn't PM them, so I guess I'll do it here. They brought up that the plan Christopher had come up with in the previous chapter seemed pointless when it would be easier to use the ram turbine to power the battery. Originally, it was going to be the solution, but after looking into how the thing worked in real life, I concluded that it wouldn't actually work due to the separate electrical systems planes have. Then again, what I had researched was fairly hard for me to understand, so I could totally be that I misinterpreted something along the way. That being said, I thank the Guest for their review as I always apricate potential flaws in the plot being point out.

Until next time.

5-5-19


	20. Unexpected Outcomes

_Chapter 20: Unexpected Outcomes_

-0-0-0-0-0-

I sat in the cockpit of the plane and stared at the radio. Its lights were on, projecting a dull white glow over the interior cabin while channel frequency changed; jumping erratically from one to another. I blankly stared as the numbers flicked by at their own accord, the world around me seeming to fade into unimportant blurs. My body remained as static as my eyes, paralyzed by some unseen force that wrapped its way around my limbs and held me in place, slightly hunched over and hands glued to my knees.

I couldn't remember when I had fixed the battery and restored its power, but I shrugged off the strange feeling filling my mind and assumed I was just tired and forgetful. After all, it was obviously fixed and working; no real need to worry over the details. So I merely continued to sit there for what felt like hours while I waited for something to happen, glancing out the windows that offered no views of the outside every now and then.

My hand went forward without me willing it, and latched onto the small dial that controlled the radio's frequency channel. My fingers turned, and a few moments later so did the dial in an unnatural delayed manner.

The numbers stopped, and my hand jumped back as they did.

The radio had stopped on 042412hz, which even in my impaired state of mind I was able to recognize as being impossible. It was far beyond a VHF radio's frequency rage, let alone any radio. The numbers did seem to mean something to me, however. I couldn't place why, but simply looking at the frequency made my stomach churn in unease. The cockpit seemed to grow colder and was soon solely illuminated by the radio's backlight.

A click filled the silent cockpit as the radio found a connection, and static soon followed.

" _Hello_?" I heard a faraway voice ask. It took me a few seconds to realize it was my own voice I had heard, faded and slightly distorted, even though I was sure I hadn't opened my mouth.

The static continued in its mechanical drawl, though slight pitch changes could be heard after I had spoken.

"Hello?" I heard myself ask again, this time clear enough to hear the own dread in my voice.

The static reacted that time around, rapidly alternating between high and low sounds before they melded together into some semblance of a voice.

" _Christopher?_ " The voice was quiet and distorted among the background noise of the radio, but I felt as if I recognized the voice.

" _Christopher? It's—,_ " the static flared up for a second, drowning out the already quiet voice before subsiding.

The voice, a woman's I quickly figured out, was unbearably familiar, but I couldn't for the life of me put a name to it. The woman called to me again, a tone of urgency coming through between the static, and my mind finally made the connection. The world around me was plunged into black as the backlight blinked out, the frequency number's black color somehow staining the now void I was surrounded in. The static remained however.

" _Mom_?" I choked out, afraid of whatever response I might get back.

"Christopher?" was the response, but it whoever had replied hadn't been the same voice of my mother.

My head lurched off the table as I jerked awake.

As my vision cleared I saw I was staring down at a piece of paper that was covered in lists, scribbled out sections, and a small pool of drool. Left of the paper was my laptop which laid on its back with its battery pulled out and somewhat dismantled. My clearing mind was soon able to remember the events before my unexpected nap. I had been planning the repair of the battery and engine, despite what Hiccup had advised; something that alone wouldn't have been able to knock me out, but the tediousness of the task along with my physically and emotionally exhausted body must have been a powerful enough combination to put me under.

"Even when I try to be quiet you still get startled." I heard a woman remark amusedly more to herself than to me.

My still tired gaze drew upwards and met with Valka's whose own amused look was locked on something on my face. I absentmindedly pulled a hand to my left cheek that had been made raw from sleeping on, feeling the distinct impression left by the table underneath the short layer of hair, and rubbed it in hopes of returning feeling to the area.

" _Not your fault. Weird dream._ " I tiredly muttered in response as I rubbed the rest of my face. My gaze retuned back to the table where the laptop laid. After a second of merely staring at it, my rational side finally woke up as I scrambled for it and its pieces and hurriedly stuffed it back in my bag.

 _Idiot! Leaving something like that out in the open!_ I chastised as I zipped the pocket close and turned back to Valka who hadn't moved since first seeing her.

I gave a meek smile. "Sorry, I shouldn't have left that out."

She chuckled lightly. "Don't worry yourself over it, I don't mind. Though, you are lucky I was the one who saw it instead of Hiccup." As she spoke she had turned around and walked over into the small kitchen area. After grabbing something, she came back over to the table and put down a plate on which laid a cooked fish and some silverware. "Thought you might have wanted some dinner now rather than waking up in the middle of the night starved." she explained, answering why she had woken me up without me first asking.

"Dinner? What time is it?" I brought up my wrist and looked at my watch, the time nine fifty-seven being displayed in faded gray light. _I don't even remember falling asleep, but I must've been out for at least five hours…_

"Late." Valka responded as she took a seat across from me, not knowing about the handy device I used to tell time. "Slept well I hope?"

The way she phrased it made it sound as if she knew something I didn't. "Like a baby." I replied with a small sigh as I pulled the plate over and stared at the fish on top of it. I wasn't exactly a fan of seafood, but I hadn't eaten since that morning.

Taking a few bites of the fish, I took in the relative silence of the house which I found strange as I had become used to the Haddock's nightly fireside talks that occurred around that time. I asked Valka where the others were, and she responded by saying they were taking ' _full advantage_ ' of Hiccup's day off. Her cheeky grin whilst saying so being plenty enough of a hint to not warrant any further explanation.

"Enough about my son's antics, how are you feeling? Foot feeling better?" She inquired as she relaxed into her chair.

I felt myself physically deflate in embarrassment. "He told you about that?"

She laughed in good humor. "I've made it a habit to get a lot out of him about his day."

I rolled my eyes, but grinned besides myself. "If you're actually wanting to know how I'm feeling _overall_ , I'm fine. For now, at least. I'm pretty sure I got most of it out of my system when I brilliantly decided to kick a metal surface." I joked as I took another bite of the fish, noticing then that it tasted odd.

 _Taste like it was scorched instead of cooked…_

Valka's smile faltered slightly at the edges as a more empathetic look came over her. She leaned forward and rested her arms on the table before hanging her head slightly. She stayed quiet for a moment, seeming to gather her thoughts, before she spoke back up.

"You may not think it, but I can relate to what you are going through." she said, her tone portraying a slight sadness that was otherwise mostly covered by her usual cheery demeaner. "Being separated from your home, your family." Her head lifted, and she met my gaze that had softened at her words.

I let out a sigh as I put down the fork I had been using and stared off at the table. She had already told me most of what had happened to her in the previous twenty years, so I knew if anyone could understand what I felt being stranded, it was her. That didn't change that fact, though, that our stories were still different in some respects.

"I… really don't have anyone waiting for me… back home, actually." I reluctantly replied. "Just a home and a job…" I had only recently really begun letting myself heal over what had happened, so it still hurt to think about them. I had hoped the conversation would end with that, but I knew I would have to keep on the uncomfortable topic a little while longer.

Valka looked sympathetic at first, likely thinking I simply meant I had no friends or an estranged relationship with my family, before the expression gave way to sad realization. I shouldn't have been surprised that she of all people, someone who was very adept in reading people, would be able to pick up on subtext of what I had said.

"How long?" she asked quietly.

I shrugged, adopting to put on a facade. "Six years ago. Plane crash." I replied simply even though it almost physically hurt to say as I continued staring down at the table, before letting a small, dry laugh escape me. "Almost went out the same way as them too. Wouldn't _that_ have been ironic."

I caught her grimacing from the corner of her eye as she rubbed her hands. "I'm sorry to hear that. I understand the loss you must feel, and if you'd rather not speak about it I will respect your wishes." she spoke gently after a brief moment of silence.

"No, it's fine. I know you're were just trying to help me get through all this." I said, shaking my head. "Not like you could have known about what happened anyways. Never told anyone seeing as there was no need to."

She looked at me for a second with a pensive look before returning an empathetic frown. "You talk as if you have already moved on years ago, but I can tell by the look in your eyes and your reluctance you still feel the pain of their deaths."

I sighed, shaking my head while a small grin spread on my face. "For a woman who spent twenty years away from people you sure know how to read people as if they were books."

She returned her own grin. "An acquired talent from being both a mother and a Chief's wife."

I laughed a little before falling silent. "Well you were right. It does still hurt." I said after a brief hesitation. "But none of that is important right now. I'm more focused on getting through this ordeal both mentally and physically unscathed. In fact, if you have any suggestions on how I should handle this whole thing I'd be glad to hear them." I asked in a slight attempt to change the topic back to my current predicament.

I could use the advice anyways. I was sure I would be able to handle my emotions for the immediate future, but I wasn't sure if just distracting myself from them would be a good long-term plan. If anyone knew how to get through at least the isolation, it would be her.

She went into a deep thought, her brows furrowing and her eyes blankly scanning over nothing, before she looked to me with a level expression. "I don't have much to say that would help you specifically. People handle these things differently, after all. But if I learned anything during those twenty years, it's that the feelings never truly go away. Not a day went by where I didn't think of Hiccup or Stoick." she trailed off slightly, either from her remembering a more troubling time or realizing her advice wasn't very optimistic, before she shook off the feeling and continued on. "What I'm trying to say is, don't get caught up in trying to ignore or fix the feeling. Accepting them and moving on will be far better for your mind, and that applies to _both_ your problems." A small smile had crossed her face, but I could tell it was not one of only happiness.

I felt guilty in asking her for advice after the fact. She had perfectly good reasons to feel to torn up inside during her time away; she had a family. I didn't. I just had a home. It wasn't fair to compare what I had been going through with what she had. For her, the feeling never went away, but they could for me seeing as I had no real personal connections back to home. A day may come in which I no longer felt the urge to get back home and I simply accepted my fate of being stuck on Berk indefinitely.

And on some deep level, it scared me to think that.

I realized I had gone quiet and composed myself. "Right… I'll keep that in mind. Thanks." I replied with a grateful smile before resuming eating. Once again, the odd taste of the fish struck me. "How did cook this, exactly? Taste kinda weird."

"Oh, I didn't cook it. Toothless did." she responded casually as if it didn't sound weird at all. She quickly caught on to my confusion, however, and elaborated with a strange mix of fascination and amusement. "It's quite amazing, really. Place a fish in his mouth and he can cook it almost instantly with his plasma. Trust me, it tastes better than whatever I could cook."

I glanced down at the fish. _This was in a dragon's… mouth?_

I returned a drawn out ' _huh_ ' as I subtly pushed the plate and the rest of the fish away. "You know what, that fish really filled me up, I think I'm gonna catch some more sleep. In a bed, this time." I said with a forced smile.

 _I swear, these people get weirder by the day._

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Haddock Home, 8:05am_

"Did you have to write the steps out in _English,_ though?" Hiccup complained from beside me as I made my way towards the front door. "How am I supposed to learn anything if I can't even _read_ what you write about it all?" He leaned against the wall bordering the door as I pulled it open, trying to feign nonchalance but failing miserably at it.

I glanced at him, momentarily feeling slightly annoyed at being pestered so early in the morning, but put aside the feelings and shrugged. "If I wrote it out in Norse, _anyone_ could read it. Not very secretive that way, is it?" I responded with a hint of friendly mockery.

" _Fair enough_." he muttered as he pushed himself off the wall and grasped the door as I walked out. "Are you going to be heading back out to it this afternoon? I can't exactly persuade Astrid to give you another day off, but I'm sure you'll still have plenty of time after."

"More than likely." I replied, not really paying too much attention on the conversation anymore. My thoughts had become more preoccupied with other things.

He sighed and slightly slumped against the door. "I'd say I would be joining you again, but unfortunately my day off was yesterday. Make sure you're not followed up there if you do."

I promised I would, and after giving a brief—if slightly curt—wave I turned away and walked down the sloped steps leading from the home to the main path. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to him, but I had spent most of the morning prepping myself for how I would go about confronting Lehaun after the previous day's less-than-stellar ending. I knew I had been equally as responsible for what had occurred with my indifferent attitude towards her, and thus felt it would be best if I apologized. I hoped that would at least relieve _some_ of the tension that had grown between the two of us.

 _Greet her. Apologize—keep it simple and to the point. Promise to take the lessons more seriously too—definitely don't mention you forgot to do the exercise last night. Sounds as good a plan as any._

I repeated my simple course of action a few more times. Not that it was very hard to remember, I just didn't have much else to think about. I rolled up my sleeve and checked the time out of habit, and the moment I did so I had been suddenly pulled into the small gap between two homes. My mind was so caught up in its singular thoughts that I barely reacted to it until I was released from the attacker's hold and left to stumble further into the alleyway. I recovered from the unexpected shove quicker than I would have without Astrid's training, and turned to face my assailants.

I held a defensive stance for about a full two seconds before I caught sight of who had cornered me.

" _You two_?" I said with equal parts confusion and annoyance.

There in front of me, blocking the only exit of the alleyway, were the twins I had bumped into well over a week prior; Tuffnut to my left and Ruffnut to my right. I hadn't seen even a _glimpse_ of the peculiar duo since last seeing them, and I had hoped it would've stayed that way. The two were holding a strange look, one that conveyed a twisted form of smugness, but were making no outward aggressive moves that would have signaled something nefarious.

They shared a glance, seeming to wordlessly discuss something, then nodded.

"Christopher, so good to see you again!" said Tuffnut, walking over and taking my hand to shake it. "I must say, you're looking quite—,"

A metal clang rang out in the narrow space after Ruffnut smacked her twin in the head; his helmet comedically spinning around before he stopped it and returned a glare.

"You _idiot_ , I thought we agreed to the _direct_ approach!" Ruffnut chastised while leaning into his glare with her own.

His glare fell and was replaced with a confused gawk as he took a second to respond. "Oh. I thought we agreed on the friendly, manipulative approach."

He straightened up and blew out his chest, trying and failing to look more intimidating while his sister rolled her eyes and muttered something.

Only a few seconds had passed, and I had already become fed-up and ready to just push the two aside and walk away. "God, could you two just say whatever _stupid_ thing you want to say so I can leave? I have somewhere to be." I complained and making sure my annoyance was spelt clearly across my face.

A second passed in which the two stared back in what looked to be surprise before the smug look from earlier retuned in full force.

"In a rush to meet up with your _dragon_?" Ruffnut rhetorically asked in a slow manner.

I felt my stomach drop along with the defiant expression I had been holding. _There's no way they could know… they're bluffing._

Tuffnut laughed. "Yeah! In a rush to meet your dragon— _ow_!" Once again Ruffnut had smacked him, this time knocking his helmet clean off. "What!? I was saying what you said!"

"Not very _intimidating_ when you copy me along with that idiotic laugh _is it_ you muttonhead?"

Tuffnut grumbled something as he went to pick up his helmet. While he did I composed myself before I hesitantly responded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, immediately regretted saying something so cliché that only made me sound guilty. "I-I mean, I don't _have_ a dragon." I quickly added along with a nervous clearing of my throat that once again only succeeded in making me sound guiltier.

Tuffnut popped up from the ground like a spring, a puzzled look plastered on his face. "Oh, really? I could've sworn I saw you with some white Night Fury lookin' dragon." he said, sounding genuinely confused.

A far more _forceful_ slap was used on him that time around, sending him back onto the ground face first. Tuffnut let out an exasperated sigh. "That's because we _did_ see that!" she said to him as he slowly stood back up with a dazed expression before looking back to me. "We _saw_ you with a Night Fury out near Raven's Point. Several times, actually." she explained, crossing her arms and returning back to her smug expression.

 _Shit._ I thought while still trying to maintain my calm demeaner which was hard to do with my heart beginning to race along with my breathing beginning to shake. _I highly doubt they just happened to make up something so accurate_.

I couldn't at the time place why I had become so overcome with panic—whether out of fear of what Lehaun would do when she found out we had been busted or out of the fact is was the _twins_ of all people who held that knowledge—but I knew I had to calm down and try to talk my way out of it, even if I was sure they really did know about Lehaun.

Before I could respond, Tuffnut piped up. "Oh man, you should see your face right now!" he excitedly remarked, "I don't think I've ever seen such a perfect ' _been caught red handed_ ' look!"

"It is quite remarkable how dumb obvious it is." responded his sister with a small laugh.

 _So much for talking my way out of this._ Under any other circumstance, I might have been able to make up a believable excuse, but I had run out of options.

Seeing no other way out of it, I decided to just go along with whatever they had planned. They clearly hadn't said anything to anyone else and instead opted to wait and tell me and me alone. I had the creeping suspicion that they wanted something out of me.

"Have you been following me into the woods?" I asked, already knowing it was the only logical way they could've found out. It didn't change the fact that it unnerved me to think they had been for who knew how long.

"Don't worry yourself over the hows and whys, just know that we know your little _secret_ , but are willing to keep it that; for a _price_ of course." Ruffnut replied, the same hungry grin growing on her face to the one she and her brother had used the first time we'd met.

"You're _blackmailing_ me?" I gawked.

"No, we're simply agreeing to keep your secret a secret if you provide us with what we want from you." Tuffnut answered matter-of-factly.

I rolled my eyes but made no move to respond, opting to merely hold a level gaze and wait for them to elaborate. Seeing my reluctance to speak, Tuffnut walked over and wrapped an arm around me in a friendly manner that only succeeded in making me want to punch the younger man right in his face.

"You see, we only want one thing from you. That orange box of yours; the one with the flares gun or whatever you called it. Give it to us, and we'll forget we ever saw anything." Tuffnut explained while childishly waving his fingers in a disappearing gesture.

If I had been annoyed before, I was pissed then.

 _All this for that stupid flare gun!?_

I could've cared less for the thing, but once it had become the center of a blackmailing scheme I suddenly felt an urge to keep it locked up and away from the insane siblings in front of me.

"That's it? You want the _flare gun_? Why do you think I'd hand it over to you two lunatics just because I happen to meet up with some dragon in the woods? For all you know Hiccup might already know about it!" I exclaimed incredulously.

Hiccup may not actually have known about Lehaun, but I doubted the twins knew that. And even if they _did_ know, they _definitely_ had no way of knowing there was no way I could've owned a dragon. For all they knew I was just another Viking with a dragon. Nothing special about it, and definitely nothing worthy of _blackmailing_ me over. Whether or not it could have been considered normal for me to have a dragon, though, didn't matter. I still couldn't risk letting them telling _anyone_ about Lehaun.

The two shared a bewildered look before Tuffnut spoke up. "Whoa, Night Furies must be common from wherever you're from to think owning one is no big deal." he said in amazement, once again with believing word for word of the apparent subtext in what I had said.

I felt my angered expression shift to confusion. "They're… rare?"

Ruffnut scoffed, acting as if what I had asked was completely idiotic. "Rare enough for Hiccup, or really _anyone_ , to have not to found or even _spotted_ a single one after six years of looking, which is why we know he doesn't know about yours. For whatever reason, you haven't told him about it." she stopped and looked me dead in the eyes, her gaze boring into mine as a sadistic grin crept up the left side of her face. "Could you imagine how he'd react when he found out his new _pal_ had been hiding a Night Fury of all things right here on Berk from him?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat as the uneasiness from earlier came back in full force. They might have acted like it, but they weren't idiots—well, _Ruffnut_ wasn't one at least. They knew how to manipulate people, how to get under their skin and press all the right buttons, and had clearly become very skilled in the practice. The easiest way out of the mess I had found myself in was to go along with their game, whether I wanted to or not.

For some reason, though, I still felt the need to stall the inevitable. "If they're so rare, then, why haven't you said anything to him yet? _Surely_ another Night Fury is more important than some piece of plastic?" I asked, not caring if I was confirming the fact it was indeed a Night Fury I had been hanging around.

"Night Furies are Hiccup's thing, not ours." Tuffnut responded nonchalantly while waving it off, "And if you ask me, finding another one would only make Toothless less cool. Y'know, 'cause he would be two-of-a-kind instead of one."

I looked to Ruffnut, expecting her own opinion, but she merely shrugged and agreed with her brother.

 _I don't know why I expected a logical reasoning._

My time was up, and I had to concede to their terms if I wanted even a slight bit of reassurance that my secret would be kept under wraps.

"You just want the flare gun?" I asked slowly.

The nodded, smiles growing in their face as they did so.

"And what's to stop you from telling someone anyways about my dragon?" I mentally grimaced as I spoke. It felt weird to refer to Lehaun as something I owned, and I wasn't too sure of why I had phrased it like I had.

"Because if we did, then we couldn't keep using it against you. _Duh_." Ruffnut responded like it was obvious.

 _That isn't very comforting, but I wouldn't doubt they'd really keep it a secret just for that reason._ I let out a long sigh and glanced down at my exposed watch that I had neglected to cover up as subtlety as I could. I had already wasted fifteen minutes and I didn't want to be even _more_ late to trying to make amends with the dragon that had become the center of my problems. _Not like I have much of a choice._

"Fine. If you promise not to blab your mouths about it, I'll give you the damn thing." I said, trying not to sound _completely_ defeated.

The two of them beamed at my response and each held a hand up. "Oh, don't you worry! We swear we won't tell a soul!" Tuffnut agreed for both of them, sounding like a child about to open a present during Christmas.

I glanced down at their wastes where they both hid their other hands. I returned a flat glare. "You do realize I'm older than you, right?"

Just like young children, they groaned at being caught in their shenanigans and pulled their hands from behind their back a swore again, though with slightly more attitude then before. Not wanting to be near the two any longer then I had to, I curtly told them I'd give it to them later and walked past them. They made no move to stop me and simply started quietly congratulating themselves as I walked away.

I stopped though, realizing my problems weren't exactly solved. I turned back around and called out to them. "And another thing? Promise to stop following me. It's… _creepy_." I said, coming up with a logical reason to ask them that on the spot.

The two stopped in some weird handshake they were doing and glanced at me. "Oh, that. Yeah, sure, we promise. The reason we decided to do this today anyways was because we were getting bored of spying on you just sitting around with your dragon." Ruffnut responded before the two quickly returned to their complicated handshake.

It sounded genuine, but even if it wasn't I didn't have much bargaining power of them. I sighed and continued back onto the pathway.

Not long after I was approaching the tree line and the path I had come accustomed to using, pausing briefly to look over my shoulder before continuing on my way. I had already decided to keep what had happened to myself. Telling her would not help the situation I was trying to fix.

 _I'm not lying to her. I'm just… withholding something that would only worsen things._

That's what I told myself to justify my actions, but I didn't really believe in it.

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _The Clearing, 9:10am_

The long walk to the field had given me plenty of time to grow anxious thanks to giving my mind time to dwell over the fact the _twins_ of all people had been stalking me for days and knew about my secret. That feeling, however, could have been easily ignored, just like the others, if it hadn't been for the fact a certain dragon wasn't currently missing which only added to my unease. Whether it was that she had simply wandered off for a moment or had decided not to stick around after I didn't show up on time, I didn't know, but I wasn't about to turn around and leave. I decided I'd at least wait a few minutes and hoped the white dragon would turn up.

Fifteen minutes passed, and I still hadn't seen a glimpse of her.

I stood up from the boulder I had come to see as my desk chair and began pacing with my hand covering my mouth in habit. _I have no way of contacting her. It's not like I can just call her on a phone or something. I just have to wait._ Whatever reassurance I had tried giving myself did little to calm my nerves. I already felt bad for how I had been acting over the course of a week, but the thought she might have actually given up and left because of it only made me feel more like an ass. _Please, at least let me apologize. I can't handle letting another person down._

There was a rustle in the nearby forest off to my left. I pulled my hand away from my mouth and stared towards where it had originated. With the morning sun still being low in the sky, the forest was cast in dark shadows, making it near impossible to see anything beyond a few feet. After a few seconds passed with no other sounds or movement, I let out a sigh and turned away.

For a fraction of a second, my mind processed a strange pressure in its depths; one that I hadn't felt in over a week, but before I could fully comprehend what it meant it was already to late. Before I had even turned fully away from the patch of forest I had been investigating something had slammed into my stomach and pinned me down onto the ground. As the stars cleared from my vision my eyes focused on the second person to have attacked me so far that day.

" _L-Lehaun? What are you—,_ " the pressure on my chest increased as she leaned onto her paw, cutting me off as I struggled to get a breath in.

" _ **Quiet.**_ " she uttered in such a cold voice it physically sent chills across my skin. " _ **That's the only warning you are getting.**_ " The threat was accentuated with her curling her claws inward onto my chest.

I let out a small burdened cry of pain as the sharp digits pierced the skin, likely drawing blood. My head was still spinning from being knocked against the ground, but that didn't stop my mind from working on overdrive.

The first thought I had was to demand what she was doing and force her to explain the skewed thought process that drove her to do something so counterproductive, but her threat had dug deep into my mind and successfully done what it set out to do: make me shut up. My mind was then more focused on trying to calm itself; saying how she wouldn't hurt me beyond maybe a small scratch, but the look of death that filled her eyes and the claws digging into my chest flew in the face of that. It took nearly all my resolve to keep myself somewhat calm and the rest of it to muster up a defiant and annoyed glare.

I wouldn't let her win an intimidation game, even if she was doing a _really_ good job in doing so.

A second more passed of only my labored breathing filling the quiet surroundings before she seemed satisfied. " **So it** _ **can**_ **understand and follow instructions. Such a shame you waited too long to show that rare quality of yours.** " I was used to the usual coldness of her voice, but the way she was speaking then was on whole other level; she wasn't being indifferent or borderline condescending anymore; _disdain_ filled every word that flowed out of her head into my mind.

The voice that had been trying to convince me she wouldn't do anything crazy had begun to fall to the wayside, and I started feeling the cold and heavy sense of dread fill my insides.

She must have picked up on my growing distress as she whined in a way that I could tell was in pity. " **Oh, you must be confused on what is happening. Not surprising, really. I suppose I can humor your curiosity.** " She sighed while looking away briefly before continuing. " **The truth is you are a failure.** " she stated matter-of-factly as she met my gaze. " **I thought there was a chance you could learn** _ **something**_ **from me, but I was a fool to think a** _ **human**_ **could be anywhere near intelligent enough to understand Will. I'm only wasting my time being here and trying to teach you.** "

Despite what she had said, I wasn't an idiot. I could pick up on what she was implying. And despite my better judgement I responded.

"You're _leaving_?" I said, voice shaking from both the strain on my chest and the fear growing in it.

The instant the words had left my mouth my chest was filled with a sharp pain as she fully dug her claws in. I would have screamed, but the sheer unexpectedness of the action left me breathless, and all that came out was a gasp.

" **Or maybe it** _ **cannot**_ **follow directions.** " she irritably said with her claws still deep in my flesh. " _ **Yes**_ **, I am leaving.** "

Despite the sharp aching that came with each breath, I somehow managed a dumbfounded look. _All this to tell me she's just up and leaving!?_

She suddenly laughed, a deep and threating sound coming from her, before she composed herself. " **Look at me, drawing things out in pity. I should probably get this over with.** " She stared at me a moment, a strange look in her eyes that looked as if she was searching for something. Apparently not finding whatever it was she was looking for she let out a deep sigh. " **It is a shame, really. You don't deserve this solely because of your incompetence, but if I am to leave, I cannot simply leave you behind with both the Veilstone** _ **and**_ **knowledge of me.** "

I felt my heart skip a beat. _She's not actually thinking about—_

" **Do not worry, Hadson. I will make it quick. Think of it as a mercy few get.** " she said in a voice that could have passed for empathy but only came off as the pinnacle of condescension.

Her maw fell open, and a faint glow began to build up in its depths.

Just like when I was plummeting towards certain death in my plane nearly two weeks prior, I didn't find my life flashing before my eyes. Time merely slowed as my surroundings grew in detail. It was as if my mind was putting it's all into taking in the last of the world around itself, and I found my thoughts running empty. There were no thoughts of anger towards Lehaun, or guilt for Hiccup and the others, or _any_ real feeling what so ever. Maybe it was simply the shock running through my system that had put me into the state, or maybe it was a deeper reason I was so unresponsive to it all.

The only thing that could have passed for a thought was a quiet urge in the back of my mind; a voice that seemed to call to me. It was promising _help_. All I had to do was accept it. I hesitated to accept as I looked death in the eyes.

The glowing ball of plasma in front of me began outshining the sun behind it, but I was still able to see her eyes through the glare. The glow from the light in her mouth reflected off the amethyst of her iris and combined with the contrasting black scales around her eyes seemed to make them pop out, creating the illusion of a pair of floating, narrowed, and death filled eyes. I searched for anything, _anything_ that might have passed for hesitation, but found none. With all doubt cleared of my impending death, I accepted the small voices' offer as I turned my head away and squeezed my eyes shut.

It was then a new sensation began filling me, one I couldn't really describe. It was as if my nerves went into overdrive; a feeling of waves of static running down them and into every inch of my body. I thought for a moment that maybe it was adrenaline rushing through my muscles; my body's last effort in survival, but seeing as I didn't feel any sudden strength, I put it off as my imagination.

The squealing that had slowly begun to fill the air reached it's peak, and with it I felt a sense of finality. My time was up.

 _Sorry Mom, Dad. Everyone, really. Guess I screwed it all up again. At least I tried this time._

With my acceptance, the odd sensation filling my body abruptly stopped and retreated back to wherever it had originated.

 _I'll see you soon._

An ear-splitting crack filled the clearing, echoing around in the nearby forest. Feeling the distinct feeling of _not_ being blown to bits, I cracked open my eyes. I was met with the same grass I had seen for days.

I was still alive.

Lehaun retracted the claws from my chest and removed her paw from it as well as she backed up, and as feeling came back to my chest I got a feeling for how insanely fast my heart had been beating. Slowly, I turned my head back to her. She was staring back at me, a defeated look evident on her face as she backed off slightly, giving me room to get up.

" _ **I… I thought that would work…**_ " she said quietly as I shakily got to my feet.

I stared at her, still breathing heavily, as I processed what she said. It didn't take me long to put the pieces together. "You were… _pretending?_ " I uttered in a shaky voice full of shock and a growing rage.

She looked down, seemingly not willing to meet my accusing gaze, and simply nodded. " **I thought I could…** _ **shock**_ **your pathways open… but it did not work—,** "

"Is this some kind of _fucking_ game to you!?" I yelled as I made an attempt to stand up, almost falling over from the unexpected force of my voice. I stumbled slightly, feeling dizzy, and put a hand to my chest and felt the sickly warm blood that was beginning to stain the shirt and my still rapidly beating heart beneath it. _Why is it still beating so damn fast?_

Lehaun glared back at me. " **I was doing what I thought was necessary. At least I was actually** _ **attempting**_ **to be productive.** " She heatedly retorted, though she seemed to have quickly regretted saying so as she glanced to my chest.

I took a breath, which was becoming hard from the growing tightness in my chest. "Your idea of productive is pretending to try and _kill me!?_ " I shook my head, trying to rid the dizziness and remain as composed as I could. "My _life_ isn't some God damned _plaything_ you can just _mess around with_ to your heart's content!" The yelling wasn't helping my lightheadedness, but I couldn't stop the words from bursting out.

She looked to have picked up on my physical distress. " **Hadson, are you alright? You are turning pale...** "

I managed out a scoff. "Oh, so _now_ you—," my voice cut out as a pain shot up from my chest and radiated out. "Now you… _care_ …" My vision began blurring as the pain increased. I didn't feel the impact, but I found myself on my back staring up at mackerel sky.

 _I can't breathe… everything… hurts…_ My vision began darkening, and I vaguely heard Lehaun calling out my name, but it sounded miles away. _Shit… I'm really dying this time…_

And then everything went black.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Well jeez, it seems I've developed a habit of posting every three weeks instead of two. Sorry about that, I'm just making sure these chapters are up to standard; a process made much easier with the help of a beta. Hopefully this was worth the delay… again.

I must say, writing the twins can be fun; mostly because of how well they can play off each other. I had meant for them to show up a little bit sooner after their first interaction with Christopher all the way back in chapter eleven, but they got pushed into the background when I started focuses on other plot elements I deemed more important. But I suppose in the end it makes sense for people as sneaky as them to disappear for a while then come back unannounced with dirt on someone.

As always, I thank those who followed and favorited.

Until next time.

5-26-19


	21. Waking Up

_Chapter 21: Waking Up_

-0-0-0-0-0-

He was angry, I knew that. Anyone would be after what had occurred; after what I did.

Not that I was willing to admit what I had done was rash and ill thought-out. It was the only option left for me to choose from, and still it had not worked. The only thing my plan had succeeded in accomplishing was wasting time and possibly ruining whatever small amount of trust he had put in me.

My snide remark made in response to his ire did little to help either.

" **I was doing what I thought was necessary. At least I was actually** _ **attempting**_ **to be productive.** "

The words came out automatically, coming from a mind that was well practiced in thinking itself always in the right, and for the first time in a long while I found myself surprised at what I had said. It was not that I necessarily _disagreed_ with what I had said, but I knew it was the worse possible response to make given the circumstances.

I responded not with thought, but with emotion brought forth by a need to _defend_ myself. Something I was not used to feeling.

Another round of yells spilled forth from him in which he once again pointed out how _wrong_ what I did was. But there was something off about him. He was growing unsteady and his breathing becoming labored, and there was a look of physical pain on his face. I did not know humans all the well, but I was sure that whatever was happening to him could not have been because he was merely _upset._

My gaze wandered downwards to the red skin he was wearing.

 _No, it was not red before…_ The earthy green of the skin was giving way to the growing stain of _blood_ that was flowing from the deep wound _I_ had inflicted. _How deep did I go? I barely put any force into it, any normal dragon…_ A sickening realization came over me. _He is human… not a dragon…_

The color began draining from his features and his intense glare became unfocused.

A strange feeling had come over me at the sight. " **Hadson, are you alright? You are turning pale...** " With the vocalization of the feeling came the understanding of them. I was _worried_. And for once it was a worry that was not inherently linked to my own well-being, it was a genuine feeling of empathy.

He scoffed, beginning a retort, before stopping and clutching his chest; though not where the wound was. He tried to force out the rest of his thought before he suddenly collapsed onto the ground.

A moment passed, and he did not stir. He remained as still as stone, the hand on his chest no longer clutching but instead limp and stained with his own blood.

 _He must have fainted…_

Another moment passed, enough time having then passed for me to realize he was no longer breathing.

" _ **Hadson?**_ " I called out to him and received no response.

I slowly padded closer to him, hesitantly lowering my head down towards his chest in hopes of hearing _anything_ that would signal him being fine.

I listened, and heard nothing.

I pulled my head slowly away from his body while trying to keep myself looking at it. No thoughts entered my mind as I blankly stared, eyes wide, while waiting for him to get up. I was in denial, but I did not try and push the feeling out.

 _He can not be… dead…_

I took in a sharp breath when the reality of it all hit me.

 _I killed him._

I backed away from the body in disgust; not at it but in myself. I had one _simple_ task to do, and I had _miserably_ failed at it. Countless lives were at stake, and I had jeopardized every last one of them because of decision to go with an idiotic plan made in impatience. But what was more surprising to me was that I felt overwhelming _guilt_. Hadson had reluctantly placed not only his trust, but his _life_ in my clutches, and I treated it like an experiment; a _game_.

I slowly brought up my paw. Its claws were covered in his blood.

I dropped it back to the ground having grown too nauseas to continue looking at it as my gaze returned back to his lifeless form. His body had grown a sickly white. It would not be long before his essence left him completely and moved on to the worlds beyond.

The longer I stared the worse I felt. _How could I have let this happen…_

I felt unnaturally weak and exhausted; it was difficult to merely sit up straight. It was not a weariness brought on through emotional distress, though. No, I knew exactly what it was from. A creeping and all enveloping feeling of biting cold that grew from my core and spread throughout my being.

My guess about the consequences of our bond appeared to have been correct.

 _I am dying, but slower than I expected._ I thought as I lowered myself down onto my stomach. A moment passed in which my breathing began to grow labored, all the while my eyes remained locked on his body. _Why am I not angry? I am dying from a stupid mistake, I should be…_

But I was not. The only feeling I felt was acceptance. It was of no one's fault but my own that he had died, and it was only fair for me to follow his fate because of it. At least it was a far better way to go out than what would soon fall upon the rest of the beings inhabiting the numerous islands within the Veil.

 _Fates beyond, do not punish him for my failure._

My strength was dwindling, but I held onto life a bit longer anyways. There was something my subconscious was demanding of me to say, and seeing as my time was soon up, I allowed it to speak what I otherwise refused to.

" _ **Hadson… I am—,**_ "

I stopped before the whole message was said when the Veilstone in his wrist began to glow. It had been dormant since I had sealed it days prior, so to see it emanating _any_ light was unexpected.

The first thought I had was that it was simply collapsing, but seeing as it was sealed it would have been impossible for it to have used up all it's stored Will. Even with Hadson dead, it should still remain intact until my seal naturally decayed.

My head was growing heavy, impossibly so, but I put whatever remaining life was left in me to keeping it up. I had to know what was happening.

The glow continued to grow brighter, and soon it began to strain my eyes. But I looked on anyways. Not like me going blind would matter much with my body dying. Its light reached its maximum as an audible sizzle began filling the air. Even through the glare I began to see a new light, a thin film of a darker purple hue that surrounded the stone.

It was the seal.

Not a moment later the secondary light flared before vanishing completely, and as it did I was overcome with the sudden powerful appearance of a force both physically and mentally. The seal had been broken, and the Veilstone's Will had been released.

My head collapsed, having only enough strength left to keep my eyes open. _Why did it do that?_

The glow of the stone had died down to a faint shimmer on its silver surface. Nothing happened for a few moments until the stone flared up again briefly which was simultaneously followed by Hadson's body convulsing. The deathly exhaustion weighing my body down suddenly lifted, and I was left feeling just as lively as I usually did.

After briefly scanning over myself, I looked back to his body with both a sense of confusion and hope. Like when he first collapsed, I hesitantly drew closer to him and brought my head towards his chest and listened.

It was faint, at first, but I heard it. His heart was beating again. Before I could even process the miracle that had transpired in front of me, Hadson gasped; his air deprived lungs seeming to greedily take in as much as they could.

I pulled my head back and looked to his face. I saw that his eyes were open, noting silently a strange iridescence about them that lasted barely a moment, and that he was staring upwards with a look of shock. The moment ended when he began heavily coughing; he sat up quickly while covering his mouth as he did so.

" **Hadson?** " I asked in disbelief, thinking that I might have been hallucinating while still dying.

He remained leaning forward, one of his hands on his head while the other supported him as he stared forward. " _What… happened_?" he managed to get out.

I hesitated to respond. I was not sure how to go about telling he had died other than being blunt. " **You… died… for a moment there…** "

"I… died? How?" He speech felt as distant as his stare.

Confusion momentarily pushed out my shock and worry. " **Do you not remember what happened?** "

He looked down, his face no longer visible as he did so, and took a few moments to respond. "I don't even remember waking up this morning…" he said worriedly as he took noticed of his stained skin.

I grimaced. Dying must have messed with his mind, but the full extent to which it had remained a mystery. I hoped it was simply a loss of time. Of course, him not remembering made my situation worse as I would have to tell him it was my fault which would no doubt set off another bout of rage from him.

 _I could lie, or alter the events slightly to lessen the severity of it…_

As much as I hated the idea of going against my own morals, the thought refused to leave once I considered it.

"I'm sorry, by the way…" Hadson said during my prolonged silence. He was no longer staring blankly and was instead looking directly towards me. "I don't know if I already told you that or not, for how much of a pain I've been, but for some reason I don't feel like I mean it…" he trailed off, seeming to grow uncomfortable with his lack of recent memory.

My breathing had become ragged, and his sudden apology for something so trivial almost caused me to lose my composure. _Fates beyond, he_ trusted _you, he even cared enough to apologize! Am I honestly considering to go against that again? After what just happened? When did I become so…_ cold _?_

I already knew the answer to that, though. I had known for a long time. I simply never felt it necessary to worry about it; I was alone after all, there was no one to judge me and the behavior meant I had no reasons to _care_ if anyone did. It formed as a defense mechanism, keeping old feelings locked away and prevented new ones from forming, and was what got me through seasons of isolation. To be indifferent to the world that was just as cold to me was better than facing past a future trauma brought on by others.

I did not mind it all that much, but for some reason it appalled me to feel that way near him. Hadson was not like the other humans who bore hatred for dragons, and he obviously was not a dragon either. He was someone who put their trust in me even when I showed clear dislike towards him, and even though he had grown as indifferent as I had, he still came every morning despite it all.

If anyone deserved an apology, it was him, even if it meant swallowing my pride, and even if it meant potentially driving him away completely.

" **No. I am the one who is sorry, Hadson. It was my fault you almost died.** " I said quietly, having to force myself to maintain eye contact with him despite the urge to look away in shame.

He blinked a few times, confused, before the wave of recollection came over him. His eyes widened briefly before they relaxed, a look of numbness coming over him as he looked away. He remained quiet, almost seeming to refuse to speak until he slowly nodded his head and opened his mouth to respond, but closed it, opting to keep silent.

His silence was deafening. " **I-I do not understand, why are you refusing to talk? Why are you not yelling;** _ **mad**_ **at least?** " My worry had dissipated and was replaced with a confused fear. His lack of outward emotion had me thinking the damage to his mind was worse than I had thought, or that maybe in my attempt to scare him I had driven his mind off the edge of normalcy.

I was once again showing uncharacteristic high amounts of concern for his well-being, and I had begun to remember why I had opted to force such feelings for others out; it made thinking rationally difficult and even _hurt_ in some degree.

"Because I don't know how to feel." he finally responded, his voice still numb. "All I know is that I don't believe a word you said." his gaze returned to me, brown-blue eyes boring in my own with a look that portrayed what he was really feeling. "You don't even believe it. How could someone as _arrogant_ as you even _consider_ their own fault in something? You probably blame me for being _too weak_ to handle what you think was just a small scare, don't you?"

It was growing harder to meet his glare. There was something different about his eyes, a new force seemed present behind them that fueled his likely exhausted body and mind, but I did not have the time to put much thought in it.

His accusation hit hard because it was true, for the most part. A part of me did think he was weak to have succumbed to what I had did, but such thoughts gave out with retrospection. He had been stressed for days, it should have been of no surprise his heart gave out after a near-death experience; not to mention the physical damage I had inflicted in an attempt to play a part.

But the voice still said he was; not weak in the respect that he was a lesser being, but was _physically_ and _mentally_ weak from an overabundance of thoughts. Even thinking so still did not change the fact it was my fault, but he was right in saying I would have never admitted to that before.

Something had changed in me when he died, and I still did not know what exactly it was.

" **No. You were burdened with stress, I see that now. I should never have put such strain on you by threatening your life. I should not have… gone as far as I had. I know you have no reasons to trust me anymore, but you** _ **have**_ **to believe me now when I say I am sorry.** "

The look behind his eyes softened somewhat and he looked away. After a moment he began to stand, struggling at first before his body seemed to fully wake up. The wound in his chest seemed to be causing no problems, strangely, as he turned his body; the only outward sigh of pain being a small grimace at something before looking to his wrist but said nothing aloud about it.

He took a breath in as he stood before returning his gaze to me. "I think that maybe, sometime in the future, I might be able believe that, but right now I'll be honest, I'm too scared of you to consider it." His voiced quivered slightly at his admission, and my own heart seemed to shake with it.

Despite trying to hold one back, a quiet whine escaped me. " **Hadson I know—,** "

"Have you ever been _pinned_ down to the ground by something ten times bigger than you? _Completely_ unable to move or even _speak_ as claws slowly dig into your chest before _burrowing into it_? As the person you thought you could rely on _belittles_ you one last time before going for the _kill_? Stared _death_ right in the eyes before giving up completely?" he exclaimed with a sudden anger, but it was clear he felt afraid in doing so, as if thinking I would pounce on him again for even daring to speak against me. He had even begun backing away, putting distance between the two of us. "Unless you have don't even bother acting like you can understand."

Words failed me, and I could only look back in shame after hearing what I had done from his perspective. " **What do I have to say for you to believe me when I say I** _ **regret**_ **it?** " I asked, almost desperately.

My strange and sudden change in demeaner towards him must have registered in his mind as a look of confusion came over him. He shook his head lightly as he looked away, taking time to consider his response.

"The truth would be a good start." he replied levelly, no longer angered but still apprehensive. He noticed my own confusion at his rather vague demand and clarified. "I know you might think I am, but I'm not an idiot. You haven't been helping me out of the goodness of your heart, I've known that since the beginning of this whole mess. There's some other motive for helping me; a selfish one I bet. Not to mention the only reason you'd do something you yourself admit was stupid means you were being pressured to do so. I want to know why."

It was more than a fair demand. In fact, I thought it was too _little_ of one, but I was not about to complain. If he wanted to give the easy way to start with, I would take it.

 _Not like it matters all the much, I was going to tell him eventually._

" **There are two reasons, actually. And one of them is selfish.** " I replied slowly, no longer content with letting myself act so miserably. " **I suppose I should start off with the selfish reason first, it is only fair. Do you know what happened after you collapsed?** "

"Well, I was kinda dead, so no." he quipped, seemingly happy with making me sound dumb instead of the other way around.

 _I'll allow it, for now._ Just because I was having a change of opinion about him did not mean I was ready to let him walk over me.

" **I began to die.** " I finished bluntly which had both the pleasant and heart-wrenching effect of removing the small grin on his face. " **I told you before we were both bonded to the Veilstone, but what I did not tell you was all of what that meant. To put it simply, if you die, so does the stone. And while I only had a hunch of it before, I thought I too would perish if you did.** " I let my words sink in for him, no longer as motivated as I used to be in explaining every detail to him as if he couldn't understand.

"So… you decided to help me because you thought it would save your own life…" he said quietly more to himself than to me.

What was strange was that he did not seem upset by it. " **That does not anger you? That I acted out of self-preservation?** "

He sighed. "You still tried helping, so it doesn't really matter all that much I guess. Plus, I'm still waiting for the _other_ reason."

I let out my own sigh. " **Yes, the other reason. That one is a harder to explain.** " I took a moment to try and gather my thoughts, all the while Hadson kept his level stare, his arms crossed in expectation. " **I suppose the simplest way to put it is that the Veil, the one that has existed for countless seasons, is finally failing. It will not be long before it collapses; destroying everything within it.** "

His eyes widened in shock but soon turned doubtful. "The Veil is collapsing? And what proof do you have of that?"

I groaned. " **That is what I meant by it would be hard to explain.** "

"Well you can either try or I can just leave like I've been wanting to." he responded, his tone portraying both his impatience and discomfort.

" **If the Veil was failing, there would be early signs of it. Odd phenomenon ranging from sudden and severe weather, like the tempest that appear days ago, to animals behaving differently, to natural disasters at magnitudes never previously seen. But it also effects the Will flowing through all things because of its immense size and power which can be sensed.** "

"So, you're saying you can _feel_ it?"

A small sense of annoyance came over me. " **That is** _ **one**_ **of the reasons, but yes. I can't really explain it though, you would have to have experienced it yourself.** "

He still seemed unconvinced before a strange look came over him. "You said it would change how animals behave… how so?" By the tone of his voice it was clear it was an abrupt thought, one born suddenly from some unknown experience.

" **It would depend on the animal I suppose; some may become more aggressive while others become more docile. Why?** " I could not stop the small hint of hope in my words at him potentially believing me.

He seemed like he was going to respond but stopped. The genuine look of interest that had come over him faded away, replaced with the level stare so uncharacteristic of him.

" **You do not believe me…** " It was hard to keep the disappointment out of my voice.

His eyes wandered upward briefly as he sighed. "No, it's not that. I don't want to believe a word you say, but I know you aren't lying. I just don't understand what any of it has to do with me." he replied reluctantly at first before letting the slightly fed-up tone return to his voice. "The only connection I see between me and any of what you said is—," he stopped, a realization coming over him, " _Jesus_ , you're not actually expecting me to _remove_ the thing are you?"

I started. " **Of course not! Such a decision is not ours to make!** " To undo the Veil, the barrier that had been created to protect the islands from an ever-growing hostile world, was something only the High Mages of human kind and the Willful of dragon kind could decide.

 _Then again, they have mostly all disappeared. It might very well be that there is no one to decide that fate for us…_

"Then what _are_ you saying?" he demanded. "You wouldn't bring up the fact we might all _die_ being a motive unless you had _some_ sort of plan of preventing it."

I was about to say I could not explain it, that it would require more knowledge of Will to understand, but if he had proved anything during the argument it was that he was more perceptive than I initially believed. Even so, though, I did not know how to go about explaining it. I had to simply try and keep it simple and hope he did not ask too many clarifying questions; else we would be there all day, which I knew he did not want.

" **We cannot remove the Veil, but we might be able to at** _ **least**_ **fix it.** " I responded hesitantly. " **The Veil is kept in place by a talisman; an unimaginably powerful one if I had to assume. The talisman acts as a source of Will that feeds the Veil and keeps it from collapsing. It is now failing because it's reservoir of Will is running out.** "

Fortunately for me, the barebone explanation seemed to have been enough for him. "So you need me to… _recharge_ it or something?"

" **To do so would require not only a large amount of Will, but also one skilled in using it to perform the spell required. The Veilstone is likely the only object available capable of providing enough Will to do so, not to mention it would probably fair best with interacting with the Veil's talisman being of the same nature.** " I explained, noting the narrowing of his eyes as I did so. " **And since the Veilstone is currently…** _ **bonded**_ **to you…** "

"I have to be the one who does it." he finished for me, shaking his head. "Which is why you wanted to train me, I'm guessing."

I nodded.

"And seeing as you believe the end-of-days isn't far away, you were in a rush to get me ready. Which is why you did something as stupid as pretending to kill me and almost _succeeding_."

A slight grimace before I nodded again.

A pensive look came over him as he brought up his wrist, the one where the Veilstone laid embedded, before seeming to come to a conclusion in his mind. He returned his gaze to me, it only slightly as cold as it had been, and merely stared at me silently for a few moments.

"A selfish reason and a selfless reason. Only one of them really matches you." he said finally in what could have passed as a joke, but still held accusatory subtexts.

My eyes lowered, no longer wanting to meet his stare. " **Not all that selfless, really. Fixing the Veil is still only a means to ensure I do not die, not mentioning the fact I was merely told to help you by the Fates.** "

He snorted, a sound that shocked me to hear being as happy a noise it was. "Honesty, though, doesn't quite match you."

My eyes shot back up to his, the sudden move startling him slightly. " **I** _ **never**_ **lie.** " I responded defensively.

After the slight panic wore off he rolled his eyes slightly. "There's a difference between not lying and being honest."

I felt my eyes widen slightly before I adverted my gaze again. " _ **I suppose there is.**_ _"_

He shook his head before he looked down at the skin he was wearing. There was a flash of worry that came over him as he peered under it but for whatever reason calmed down and let out an annoyed sigh. " _This is going to be a pain in the ass to explain._ " he muttered.

Another wave of guilt and worry came over me as I looked back to him. " **I-If you need help treating it I can—,** "

His gaze shot back to me; the glare being hard enough to shut me up. "I think you've done enough. I can take care of it." he replied coldly as he let go of the skin and continued his staring.

I again averted my gaze downward.

A few moments passed in which neither of us spoke. Even the surrounding forest grew quiet; creating a silence that threatened to crush my chest from the tension it created.

I was not thinking much at the time. I merely resolved myself to wait for him to say something else, preferably that he believed me and would not refuse to continue training, but I knew both were unlikely. I could not see his face, but I could fell his apprehension growing.

In fact, I could sense a lot more about him than usual, almost akin to when we had first met.

 _Fates beyond, the stone!_ I thought, suddenly remembering what had happened right before Hadson was resurrected. _The seal is gone! But… he seems perfectly fine…_ There was no doubt the Veilstone had broken its seal, and I was also certain it had flooded his body with Will in a successful attempt to revive him.

But if he had survived it doing so, that could have meant only one thing.

My head, which I failed to have notice had slumped down, shot up to him, " **Hadson, how—,** " I stopped when I saw he was walking away. I stuttered with my words in surprise as I called out to him, " **Wait! Where are you going?** "

"Back to the village." he responded evenly as he continued towards the tree line.

I could not stop the small bit of annoyance that sparked inside me at his abrupt decision. " **You are going to leave, just like that?** "

He stopped but did not turn around. "You gonna to stop me?"

I started. " **N-No, of course not. I just… are you going to come back?** " I asked quietly, afraid of his response.

He stole a glance at me over his sholder, allowing me enough time to see the conflict in his eyes that contrasted to his neutral face. "I need time to think. I don't know." he replied simply before turning away.

He disappeared into the forest not long after, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I lowered myself down onto the ground exhausted, not having realized how stone stiff I had been during the talk. I could not place the feeling that was twisting inside me that left me nauseous, but I was sure I had felt it once before. The closest thing I could describe it as was a deep sense of disappointment in myself, and all I wanted in that moment was for the feeling to go away.

 _There is still a chance he will come back, I have not failed completely._

My reassurance went unbelieved.

I groaned, curling up and blocking the world out with my wings. _Life is easier without these feelings._

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Haddock Home, 12:42am_

After the morning I'd had, I wasn't all too surprised when I found myself wideawake late into the night. My mind, even over twelve hours later, was still a storm of thoughts; mostly revolving around one specific dragon.

Lehaun.

A small pain flared in my chest where her claws had dug their way in. I tried to quell my fear, but the mere thought of her managed to instill dread in me. All throughout the day I had been haunted by those violet orbs, filled with the desire to kill and staring straight into my very soul, and the accompanying image of a mouth full of fire ready to be unleashed. Even the memory of her _voice_ , so cold and unempathetic, managed to illicit a physical response.

I moaned, leaning over while rubbing my face before resting my hands in my lap and staring blankly ahead through the darkness of the room. Some part of me reasoned that the more I thought about it, the quicker it would be habituated into my psyche, but the other side was equally as adamant in sealing the thought away somewhere in my subconscious. Unfortunately for the ladder side not only was it near impossible not to think about it, but I had slowly been realizing that repressing trauma did little good for me in the long run.

That didn't mean, though, that I didn't want to get my mind of it all, and luckily—or unluckily depending on how one thought about it, I did happen to have other thoughts to dwell on.

I carefully placed my left hand over the Talisman in my right wrist, wincing at the pain that radiated from the area with contact. I had noticed it when confronting Lehaun, and had plenty of time afterwards to examine it, that the area surrounding the Talisman had been burned. Not severely enough to blister, but enough to leave a noticeable red burn that created a strange pattern of swirling tendrils around the area. I hadn't told anyone about it, fearing how I'd go about explaining it, which meant it hadn't gotten any better throughout the day. I didn't know what had caused the burn, but I had a hunch.

Whatever ' _seal_ ' had been placed over the Talisman had been broken.

I could _feel_ the difference it made. I hadn't noticed too much of it while I was distracted dealing with Lehaun, but once I had left and entered the quiet forest, it was obvious. My perception was better; everything looked crisper and the color of everything seemed more vibrant and distinct, my soreness that had built up over days was all but gone, and I felt completely rejuvenated. And most obvious was the fact the should-be deep wounds in my chest were reduced to mere scars.

Dying, as far as I knew, did not cause those side effects.

There was also a new sensation I did not know how to place. An almost buzzing like sensation that would fill my mind every now and then with no discernable reason. One thing I did know, however, was that whenever I thought about the Talisman, the feeling would come and was more defined; a soft whirl instead of a jarring buzz.

All of these factors pointed to the seal being gone, but that left more questions than it answered.

A yawn brought me out of my remembrance. My eyes felt heavy, and my mind had begun to slow; finally exhausted with all it had gone through in one day. I settled into the cot, mind entirely focused on sleeping, and let the dark stillness of the house embrace me.

-0-0-0-0-0-

How long I had been staring at it, I didn't know. Minutes, hours, days, years; time was meaningless in the void the two of us inhabited.

It's body, while human in form, lacked any features that would otherwise tell of its true nature; being solely composed of a white light that seemed to pure to be real. It merely stood, as I did, staring at me. There was an odd sense of familiarity about it, but I couldn't place it.

For whatever reason, the first conscious thought entered my head. _I've seen this thing before._

' _You have._ '

I started, not expecting the thing to respond to my inner thoughts, let alone it responding at all. _It can read my mind?_

' _I can._ ' It replied again, it's voice void of any emotion as if it were a computer text-to-speech program.

"What are you, and where am I?" I asked aloud for no other reason than it felt more natural to converse that way.

' _I don't know._ '

"What do you mean? Are you not real?" Maybe it was merely a figment of my imagination, something made up by my mind in its distress, but if it were I would have expected it to be more interesting.

' _I am real._ ' it said, an almost imperceivable smidge of emotion gracing its voice, sounding almost as if it had been offended by what I had said. ' _I don't remember. That is all. Need more time._ '

Even though I was feeling conscious, I was certain my thoughts were still stunted. It felt as if I could only think in the most basic of terms, there was no room for rationale. Because of this altered state of mind, instead of inquiring further as to what it meant by ' _needing more time_ ', my mind jumped off the topic and to the next.

"What do you remember, then?"

It stayed silent for a few seconds, and I could imagine its eyes wandering about as it thought, before it began walking toward me.

' _I had purpose. I tried warning. I was sealed._ ' it began explaining, its underdeveloped sentences flowing quickly from its invisible mouth as it came closer. ' _The seal broke. I still have purpose. Must prepare. Must prevent._ You _must help._ ' It came to a stop right in front of me. I felt the urge to back away and created some space, but I found my body paralyzed.

' _Who am I?_ ' it abruptly asked after a brief silence, its voice conveying a true want to know.

After what it had said, I had a feeling I did know its identity, but it made no sense if I were right. The Talisman was just an object after all, not a living thing. But it was too coincidental for it to have said it was ' _sealed_ ' and ' _unsealed_ '.

I was about to respond when a thought rang out in the void around us.

 _He must be dreaming._

The thing in front of me, even though lacking a face, seemed as confused as I was.

 _I'm… dreaming?_ I thought, my logical mind finally waking up. _Oh, that explains a lot, actually._

' _Someone pesters you. Needed more time._ ' it said, almost in disappointment. ' _What am I?_ ' it asked urgently.

I shrugged. "A boring figment of my imagination, I guess."

My eyes drearily opened, and I was met with the sight of the main room, barely illuminated by the sun that had likely not even risen yet.

 _What a weird dream._ I thought briefly as my gaze panned right.

Eyes. Ones that in my groggy state of mind were indistinguishable from another set that still terrified me.

I lunched up, ready to defend myself, before the quick realization set in that it was not her looming over my bedside, just the _other_ annoying dragon.

"Jesus _Christ_ , I am not in the mood for this crap you overgrown cat!" I half-yelled, still having half the mind to stay quiet.

The dragon grumbled, seemingly unamused by my annoyance.

" **You're never in the mood.** "

The quippy remark from the dragon's owner didn't do much for my mood. " _Never in the mood._ " I mimicked in tired annoyance, "Not in the mood for you either, Hiccup." I responded while rubbing my face.

A few seconds passed in which silence ruled the room, which I found odd seeing as Hiccup wasn't the type to quip back and forth.

" **That was an accident, right? You repeating me?** "

I stopped in my rubbing as clarity came to my mind. The voice that had spoken twice now had sounded like Hiccup, but it _definitely_ wasn't his. It was deeper, for one, and also lacked the typical _sound_ a _physical_ voice had. The voice sounded like it was in my head, and there was only one other voice that sounded like that.

 _Oh, for the love of God, please don't tell me he's talking!_

I stole a look at the dragon near me who was staring back with wide-eyes. "You… didn't speak just then, right? I'm just tired?"

His eyes somehow went wider. " **Y-You can hear me?** "

I felt my own eyes go wide. I could hear his projected thoughts, just like hers, and the reality of it hit me like cold water. How and why I could I didn't know nor care. All I knew in the moment was that things were continuing to grow complicated for me.

I let out a tired sigh. " _Shit._ "

-0-0-0-0-0-


	22. Unwanted Voice

_Chapter 22: Unwanted Voice_

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Haddock Home, 6:54am_

To say a lot had happened to me since agreeing to fly to Bermuda would be an understatement. So much had happened in fact that it had be difficult to find the time to process a good chuck of it all. Not that I minded ignoring some things, though. It was, after all, easier to ignore the absurdity of the things taking place than to sit back for a moment and try apply any logic to them; something I doubted was even possible. But some things were just too ' _in your face_ 'to ignore. _Magic_ and _dying_ being two examples that came _far_ too readily to mind.

A better example, though, would be the newest of my growing problems that was _literally_ in my face.

" **Are you just going to sit there and say nothing?** "

I did my best to suppress a groan.

Of all the things I wanted to deal with early in the morning, another _talking_ dragon wasn't anywhere _close_ to the top of that list. In fact, it was on a _completely_ _separate_ list titled ' _Stuff That Shouldn't Be Possible but Is for the Sole Purpose of Screwing With Me'_. For that reason, I thought it best to ignore the dragon and hoped to God I was simply having a _very_ vivid dream like the last one.

So I sat at the edge of the cot with both hands covering my face as if not seeing my problem would make it disappear. I didn't need to see, though, to know Toothless was still in front of me; the sound of heavy breathing and the strong smell of smoke were plenty to point towards where he was.

I had thought the silent treatment was working given until he spoke again. " **I know you're ignoring me, and I** _ **know**_ **you heard me… somehow. I had a feeling there was something** _ **different**_ **about you, but this wasn't what I had thought. I thought you were just a lot more accepting of things than most Vikings but then again you come from some place far, far away so maybe your people are just different than the ones here.** **Not saying that that is a bad thing, though! You didn't seem all too uncomfortable with dragons even if it was the first time seeing one, which is rare seeing as most Vikings here tend to react more violently so that fact you didn't is a nice change of pace. Oh, but it's more than just that! You can** _ **hear**_ **me! That's definitely a first. Vikings can't hear the way dragons speak after all, and they** _ **definitely**_ **don't talk back to them. Not like there's much to talk about, though. The rest of them are** _ **really**_ **simple-minded, not much into conversation, but I guess if they had more reasons to like talking with their Viking friends they might. Wouldn't that be something though…** " he finally stopped his rambling as he trailed off in thought.

I let out a relieved sigh. He had only spoken for less than a minute, but in that time he had managed to spew out a mountain of words onto my still groggy mind. Sure, _she_ had tended to speak mouthful of words that left me feeling dizzy, but at least she sounded like she had a point to make whenever she did so. Toothless it seemed just liked to _talk_. There seemed to be no end thought in mind, just a constant flow of words that vaguely hinted at a bigger idea. I was only hoping his first impression was not a true reflection of his persons, because God only knew how much more of him speaking like that I could take.

 _At least he ran out of stuff to say… God, why is this happening to me? I just want_ some _sense of normalcy around—_

" **Oh but never mind all that!** " he, _unfortunately_ , continued on; his mind seeming to have caught up to his own words. " **What's important is that you** _ **can**_ **hear me, and maybe all the others too! But the others don't matter! They'd just ask for fish or maybe a scratch or something else pointless—I rarely try speaking to them anymore because of their empty thoughts. No, you can just talk with me! I can actually hold an intelligent conversation unlike the rest of them!** " He had grown excited and begun pacing around. If it weren't for the fact I could hear him, the only sounds in the room would've been his claws clicking on the floorboards and the occasional _physical_ noises coming from him. " **This is just too good to be true! I can finally tell him what I've been** _ **dying**_ **to say! I mean, he already does a good job of guessing what I'm thinking but that's all it is! A guess! That's not a good way to talk to your best friend! No way! He needs to hear** _ **exactly**_ **what I'm saying; then he'd understand! No more guilt! No more worrying! Just the truth!** "

My plan wasn't working. It didn't matter if I responded or not, he'd keep on going and going on the mere _assumption_ I could hear him. As much as I hated to admit it, I had to say something; even if it was just to tell him to _stop talking_. Because the more he did, the more I kept thinking of _her_. A part of me wanted to scream at him, demand that he stop talking and that he leave me alone, vent all the anger I had been suppressing at him for the crime of merely trying to talk.

I quickly reined in those feelings. They were unreasonable and born of a need to lash out. Toothless had done nothing to deserve that.

I hesitantly opened my mouth and went to speak; the idea of even talking to another dragon still feeling just as awkward when I first had done so with her. " _Toothless—,_ "

" **But what should I even say? I've been thinking for winters what I'd say to him but now I can't think of a word!** "

" _Toothless._ "

" **Maybe keep it simple… yeah that'd work. Something like, '** _ **Thanks for not killing me and giving me a good life!**_ **'** "

I groaned. He couldn't even hear me over his own rambling. "Toothless." I said again, a bit louder than before.

" **Good life? That doesn't even come close to describing it! It's way more than that! Not to mention it just sounds too curt, it needs to sound genuine… What's a good word then—,** "

My anger flared up again. "Toothless!" I yelled, my voice peaking in volume before I quickly reined it in realizing everyone else in the house was likely still sleeping.

Fortunately for me though, it was loud enough to grab his attention. I had lifted my head from my hands and stared at him with a look I hope conveyed my tired annoyance. He stared back over his shoulder from a short distance away; eyes wide in what looked to be a mix of embarrassment and anticipation.

I let out a breath, trying to calm my nerves. I knew full well what responding would entail, but I had little other option if I wanted to go back to having at least a _quiet_ morning that would let me think over things.

"Toothless. For the love of _all_ that is holy, _please_ shut up _._ " I responded as levelly as I could while maintaining a hard glare. "I am _really_ not in the mood."

A second passed in which he did nothing but continue to stare back, and in the back of my mind I thought he might have actually listened. Eventually, his gaze wandered away from me and off into the distance for a few more seconds before they snapped back to me, wider than before.

And then the floodgate opened.

The dragon was incoherent in his rapid-fire deluge of words; somehow topping the speed in which he spoke before. It might have made sense to him, but I was only able to catch a few fragments of sentences in the otherwise jumbled mess of words. He had also returned to pacing but was far more energetic in his movements like a child hyped up on one too many pieces of candy. It wouldn't have taken anyone long to figure out the dragon had become overwhelmed in, well, I wasn't actually sure _what_ the dragon was feeling. It looked on the surface as simple exhilaration, but there were subtle hints of confusion and anxiety and even a tinge of fear intertwined within his features and words.

Maybe if I had been able to understand what he was rambling about I might have known.

A throb in the back of my mind had begun to build with each syllable that entered it. Whatever allowed me to understand him, I quickly guessed, must have had its own limits in how much it could translate at a time. Toothless, still consumed in his rantings, did not notice my growing discomfort his rambling was causing. Then again, he hadn't picked up on my initial annoyance, so I doubted he'd have notice anyways.

The pounding had grown to a mild headache in mere seconds and I found myself standing up without much thought.

 _It's too damn early for this kind of crap._ I thought, frustration growing along with the pain of my head. _God forbid I have one normal morning._

I watched on for a few more seconds as Toothless continued to wander about, not even showing signs that he knew I'd gotten up, before I turned for the front door, set on going outside and finding a place that was secluded and quiet and getting away from the scene before anyone else woke up or I lost my temper.

I was about a quarter of the way to the door when he finally seemed to notice. He called out in alarm, both mentally and out loud, and I heard a scramble of claws off behind me. Then, in what seemed like an instant, he was in between me and the door, staring down at me with his green orbs filled with confusion.

But then they were purple; eyes filled with death and pupils thin as razors.

' _Do not worry, Hadson. I will make it quick. Think of it as a mercy few get._ ' her words echoed around me; a sound that seemed to suck all the heat out of my body.

The hallucination only lasted a fraction of a second, but it was enough to get a reaction out of me; my body recoiling away from the dragon before stumbling onto my rear and pushing away a few feet. I felt myself come back to my senses, noticing my breathing was rapid and that my body was shaking, before I let reality sink back in.

It didn't take long for me to deduce what had happened. _Great. Now I'm scared senseless by_ Toothless _of all things thanks to her._

I looked up to the dragon who was still sitting off in front of the door staring back at me; his eyes conveying his shock of what had happened. " **Did I… scare you?** " he asked slowly.

There was no way my pride would let me admit that. "No, I'm still tired and you surprised me." I insisted, hiding my slight embarrassment while getting back up on my feet, grimacing slightly after putting weight on my right wrist. "Now can you move or are you going to keep blocking the door." I wasn't about to try and shove a dragon triple my body weight out of the way, and there was a small but persistent voice in the back of my mind that was refusing to entertain the mere thought of touching him either.

" **Why do you want to leave? The sun hasn't even risen yet, not to mention it's cold out still. And it won't be long before the others wake up and make their morning food and I'm sure Hiccup will be worried if you're not here.** " His frills lowered as he went silent for a moment, seeming to think about something. " **Unless… you're trying to get away from me?** "

"Yes, I am." I said bluntly, slightly glad he had finally caught onto my mood.

He looked hurt by that. " **W-Why? I still have questions to ask and things to say! You're offering a fish and taking it away an instant later!** " he sputtered out.

"Because you ramble like a _lunatic_ , you're giving me a _headache_ , and I doubt I could even get a _word_ in if I agreed to answer anything." I listed, counting off with my fingers to accentuate my exasperation.

 _Or maybe it's just because I can't seem to stand even being near you._ I added dejectedly in thought.

He went to respond but hesitated, seeming to take a moment to reflect over what he had been doing the previous five minutes. " **Oh.** " he said quietly. " **I… I'm sorry about that… it's just that…** " he whined as he hung his head, " **I've had no one to talk to for as long as I can remember; not that I remember all that much, but still. It gets… lonely. Sure Hiccup and I talk, but it's more of a game of charades and guessing.** "

I grimaced slightly. _Damnit, he's going for a sob a story, I'm a sucker for those!_ Be it a good quality of my personality or not, I was simply too empathetic sometimes when it came to depressing reasons for people's problems—which would be fine if it hadn't gotten me involved in one too many scams.

" **But then** _ **you**_ **heard me… and then you** _ **responded**_ **!** " he continued, raising his head to meet my gaze. " **And I just, I don't know, felt all the thoughts I'd been wanting to say scream out for their chance to be said, and I guess I didn't know how to really manage all them, so they just came out all at once…** "

He went quiet, and I made no move to respond. It was understandable what he had said, and I did feel bad for the dragon, but I still wasn't about to turn back around and continue the chat. Doing so would be bending to _his_ wants and not mine, and while that sounded selfish I felt I needed to do so. After all, the last time I bent to a talking dragon's demands, things hadn't turned out all too well for me.

No, I needed time alone to process it. I still didn't know if what I was thinking was truly what _I_ felt, or was simply my judgement being skewed by a traumatic event that had occurred less than a day prior. Two sides of me were in conflict: one wanting to appease the lonely dragon who had never really done anything wrong to me, and the other wanting to lash out towards them as if he was responsible for what the other had done.

Neither outcome sat well for me, so I simply made a third. Leave the house for a while andmull over things to find out what I truly felt.

"Are you going to move or not?" I said as neutrally as possible to not come off as meanspirited.

His eyes widened slightly as he hesitated to do anything before he gave into my request which only furthered the point he wasn't like her; willing to consider other people's wants and wishes. He silently moved out of the way, keeping his gaze towards the floor, and I took the opportunity to leave. I was about to let the door shut behind me when I heard a quiet whine coming from him.

I hesitated, my hand still propping the door open, as I briefly reconsidered my choice. I still came to the same conclusion of leaving, though, but I still felt guilty about leaving him in such a way. He had done nothing wrong other than accidently annoy me, and even that fell more on me for being in such an inconsiderate mood. It's not like he could have possibly known what was going through my head.

I let out a sigh and turned around to speak through the small crack in the door. "I'm leaving to think. Not because I'm mad at you or anything—though I _will_ admit I am a bit annoyed. I think you need time to think too, judging by what you told me." I said, opting to simply be honest with the dragon.

He seemed to perk up a little, but his gaze remained on the floor. " **Okay.** "

With his quiet response, I turned back away and let the door close. I was promptly met with the reality of the biting cold outside, but bedsides an initial reflexive response to go back inside I ignored the chill and began making my way down the front steps of the house.

I walked down the main path of the village, the towering homes around me casting nightly shadows onto the street. The sky above had begun to show signs of the approaching morning; a reddish hue forming on the eastern horizon in advance of the rising sun, and it was clear to me the sky wouldn't remain as clear as it was. Rain was coming, I had thought half mindedly, remembering an old saying about reddish skies being warnings of impending storms of which I had relied on in the past to tell if it would be a good day for flying.

Well, that and more accurate weather reports.

Such were the contents of my thoughts after leaving the house behind; mere formal observations about the day to come. I was avoiding even _thinking_ about any of my issues even though the purpose of leaving was to do just that, and the stressful thoughts made it clear that they weren't too happy about being ignored after a few minutes. They poked and prodded at the edge of my consciousness, trying anything to get through, and I had to make an effort of finding something else around me to think about.

 _I just want_ one _morning to just be able to enjoy myself._ I complained, hanging my head slightly as I turned a corner.

When I looked back up I saw the night guard that I had come used to passing on my way to the woods every morning. He spotted me also, a slight surprised look able to be seen thanks to the light of his torch. He raised a hand a gave a small wave as we got closer.

"Morning, Christopher." he gruffly but cheerfully greeted.

I reined in my own surprise at him saying my name so casually while also suppressing the urge to groan. I really didn't want to have to talk, even if it was a simply greeting, and though I never responded to any of his other greetings, he also never used my name which made it far more personal.

"Oh, uh, good morning." I replied back awkwardly.

The large man stopped in front of me and laughed for a few seconds; a sound I thought loud enough to wake anyone within a hundred yards. "So, he _can_ talk! I was beginning to think you were a mute, but I guess a few simple greetings in the early morning aren't enough to fully read a man." he joked, his thick Nordic accent almost making it impossible to hear what he said.

Since he had come to stand directly in front of me I had been forced to stop as well. If it hadn't been for the fact he was only slightly less plump around the waste, he would have been indistinguishable from any other Viking in the village.

"You knew my name, _somehow_ , so I felt it was only polite to respond this time." I explained, reluctantly knowing that I would only be fueling the conversation I didn't want to have.

"Oh, I wouldn't be surprised I found it out." he said with another small laugh as he ran an idle hand through his surprisingly well-kept black beard. "When the Chief takes interest in someone, word spreads quick."

I felt the tinges of a new stress coming on. "I hope that talk isn't anything bad." The last thing I needed on my mind was that the townsfolk were growing suspicious of me.

He waved it off with his free hand. "Ah! You know how it is with this sort of stuff. There's some rumors here and there but for the most part people trust whoever the Chief does, so there's been nothing bad besides a few offhand remarks about your looks."

 _Could be worse._ I thought, only slightly offended.

His response calmed my nerves for the most part, but the thought there were even a _few_ rumors still put me on edge. After all, if the _twins_ of all people had figured out what I had been doing, it wouldn't be that much of a surprise if someone else found out, especially if it was the twins themselves spreading rumors.

 _Would they do that, though? I already gave them what the wanted yesterday; what would they gain from spreading a rumor about me?_

"Anyways," said the guard, stroking at his beard again after I had fallen quiet, "I didn't mean to bother you, I know you have things you need to do every morning. I was just surprised to see you out so early, seeing as you always passed me at the exact same time of day, and since I found out what your name was I thought I might as well try and have a small chat; patrolling can be boring after all." he finished with a slight tired sigh.

I nodded, more out of being unsure of how to respond then in agreement. "It's fine." I said simply.

He huffed amusedly. "May not be a mute, but you're not much of a talker, are you?"

I shrugged tiredly. "Not much of a morning person."

He laughed and gave a few heavy pats on my shoulder, the force of which should have hurt but strangely didn't. I retuned a strained laugh as I subtly inched a short distance away from him. While I was sure such contact between newly met people was common for Vikings, it wasn't for me, and left me feeling uncomfortable if anything. But there was a strange feeling of appreciation at the action.

"I know a few men who'd agree with you on that!" he said with a large grin before falling silent along with me. He cleared his throat, clearly also starting to feel awkward. "Well, not to be rude, but I need to return to my rounds. You enjoy the rest of your morning, Christopher." he went to go around me before stopping and turning back to me. "Oh, almost forgot! For future reference, and seeing as I know yours, the name's Lougeman." He turned back and returned to his patrolling.

I remained where he had left me, looking on as he eventually disappeared around the same corner I had come around.

 _Huh._ I thought with an audible snort. _You know, besides two insane exceptions, everyone here is super friendly._

Returning to my own walk through the empty streets, I found my mind no longer as occupied with the more strenuous thoughts. For once, I had begun to think about the positives of my situation—the brighter side of things.

I was lucky to have crash landed on Berk of all places, as weird as that sounds. I could have simply plummeted into the Atlantic, the seas surrounding Berk, or some deserted island and died, but something must have had my back that day, because I didn't. The more I thought about it, though, the more the idea seemed to win out against it all being mere coincidence. _Something_ had to have intervened; first by making it so I ended up near the island after crossing the Veil, a second time by crashing me onto the island itself and not the ocean, and a third by picking an island full of people kind enough to help.

Sure, I could've used the luck in some _other_ situations, but all things considered, it could have been worse. I had almost died— _twice_ in fact, but both times I was saved by that mysterious something. I was _alive_ , there was no point in acting as if all of life's problems were descending on me because the universe hated me. It wasn't like the world was coming to an end.

' _It will not be long before it collapses; destroying everything within it._ '

My leisurely pace slowed until I was no longer moving. Whatever mental barrier had been present and blocking the thoughts I wanted to avoid had disappeared after lowering my guard, and all it took was remembering one thing she'd said to force myself into thinking about her.

I wasn't sure what made me more nauseous: merely thinking _about_ her or thinking about whatshe had _said_. My mind had up until that point merely focused on what she had done—her actions, but it hadn't thought much about what she had told me after the fact; probably because I was in no mood to even care what she had to say.

She did kill me, even if indirectly, after all. I had every right to be reluctant thinking about her.

But I knew it was all an accident; a terrible turn of events brought about from desperation and her own fears. Her evident change in demeaner was enough to convince me she truly regretted it, and it was that very change that instilled the smallest of hopes inside me that maybe I could trust her again.

 _Did I ever really stop?_ I found myself wondering, despite my reluctance.

Sure, I had been _beyond_ pissed at her for reasons even she understood, but I never thought during it that I _hated_ her. If anything, I was just _scared_. But even with that fear she had unknowingly instilled in me, I hadn't left the first chance there was. I stayed and listened to her; even if it was done more for me to figure out why she had seemingly betrayed me.

But in the end, I stayed because deep down, past the anger and fear, I still trusted her not to do anything like that again.

 _All humans make mistakes, which is why everyone deserves a second chance... Who's to say the same doesn't apply to dragons?_

A part of me refused to accept that excuse. It wasn't a mere accident, she had done far worse and was only lucky that something saved me. But even that voice seemed to resist any further than that, almost as if it thought it pointless to argue. Like there wasn't a real choice to be made.

I sighed and brought my wrist up. The skin around the Talisman was still a bright red and was even beginning to peal in some places; I found it odd how little I noticed it seeing as it should've been hurting. My focus, though, was not on the skin but on the silver stone on which a white dragon was portrayed on. My thoughts were brought back to what initially set of my reflection of her; that the Veil was collapsing.

Ignoring the insanity about it, if Lehaun was right, it was up to _me_ to fix a problem I didn't know how to. A problem that could end up killing _countless_ people. The thought alone didn't do much to ease any of my stress. I wanted to believe it was just a made-up excuse to win me back to her side, but I couldn't find any real evidence that would support that thought. She had no reason to try and keep me around unless she needed me to solve some problem she saw as beyond her.

To her, at least, she was sure it was the truth, and I supposed that if I still had doubt I could always try asking the one other person I knew who might be able to confirm the dragon's predictions.

So even if I didn't trust her fully, I still had to meet with her again and learn Will—the apparent solution to all my problems. I wouldn't be doing it for her, though, I would be doing it for me and the rest of the people I had meet during the two weeks on the island. It was strange to think I was willing to do so much for the people of Berk, but they had offered me nothing but kindness and support, again excluding two specific people who still weren't necessarily bad people; they had, after all, kept my secret.

Plus, I'd only be risking my life if I _didn't_ do anything. If I failed, everyone, including myself, would be dead. So there was no real reason to not try, even if I still thought the who thing was _insane_.

I took in a breath, emptying my mind of all the thoughts that had begun to weigh down on my conscious, and took a moment to simply enjoy _being_. Exhaling, I felt a sense of resolve form within me, and as I looked up I realized I had been standing not too far from the tree line.

 _I must have unconsciously walked to it in habit._

I thought for a moment about heading in, going to the clearing and meeting with her and getting the whole ordeal over with, but found myself unable to move. Though I felt as if I trusted her, and that I had a new responsibility to go, I still couldn't help the fact I was scared. The fear had been bad enough for me to become afraid of _Toothless_ , a dragon who for all intents and purposes acted more like a dog or cat than a dragon; I couldn't even imagine how I'd react if I was suddenly met with _her_ there at the tree line.

No, I still needed some time. It was all still too fresh in my mind to face her again, even with my newfound resolve. I turned around, set on at least giving the fear a day to fade before going back. I just had to hope doing so wouldn't come back to bite me in the ass.

It was around eight when I retuned back to the Haddock's home. Slowly opening the door I could see the fireplace was lit, filling the main room with its orange glow and warmth. The sudden contrast between the cold air outside and heat inside seemed to jolt my body awake as I swiftly closed the door behind me.

"See? What did I say?" I heard Valka say from the table where the rest of the Haddock's sat eating. "Nice of you to join us this morning. You sure did give my son quite the scare finding you gone." she quipped to me with a smile as I walked over.

I saw Hiccup roll his eyes. "Is it so wrong for me to worry when he _disappears_ before _sunrise_?"

I sighed. _This again._

I looked to Valka who rolled her eyes at her sons comment. "How old is Hiccup? I don't think I ever asked." I asked, deciding that if he didn't understand a direct comment that a slight jab could be enough to get the idea across.

A look came to her eyes when she caught onto what I was trying to say. "Twenty."

I looked back to Hiccup, who was eyeing both of us. "Huh. And yet he acts like he's older than me." I said simply, allowing a small grin to show on my face.

Astrid, who had kept silent through the exchanged, let out a snort. "He got you there." she said while keeping her gaze on her food.

He huffed in indignation, a bewildered look coming over him. "Whose side are you two on? I don't care if he's older, I'm the _Chief_! It's my job to watch over everyone and keep _everyone_ safe, is it not?" He sounded more confused than mad.

"Are you saying he can't defend himself?" Astrid replied levelly, still looking at the contents of her bowl.

He seemed to pick up on the subtext of what she'd said and let out a sigh, grumbling something to himself. "I'm glad you're okay, Christopher." he said in resignation as he returned to his own food. "But please try not to leave unannounced again."

"I appreciate the concern." I replied with a small laugh as I took a seat at the table. The brief interaction had been enough to reinforce my earlier thoughts; that the people around me were genuinely good people.

"I'm sure Astrid has done a wonderful job in training him so far, but those skills apparently don't help much against dragons." Valka remarked aloud with a more cheeky smile of her own.

The good-humored jab towards me, as innocent as it was, dampened my mood slightly. It wasn't the jab in itself that left an uneasy feeling in my stomach, though. The joke was in reference to my hastily made up excuse for why I had returned to the village shirtless the previous day. It reminded me too much of the previous day's events.

I couldn't just waltz out of the forest in a blood-stained shirt, after all, which is why I had ditched it somewhere in the woods before cleaning my chest off in a stream. Saying a Terrible Terror had snatched it after I had taken it off was the best excuse I could make up at the time, and the explanation for the new scars on my chest was fortunately as easy as saying they had always been there.

"My fault for leaving it unattended." I said with a forced chuckle.

Valka offered me a bowl of oatmeal, which I quickly took with a small thanks, and allowed myself to simply enjoy the moment of having breakfast with friends. Not long after, though, the other person in the room made themselves known as they rose off the floor, which once again was enough to bring back a small amount of unease.

Toothless, who looked like he'd just woken up, stared at me; his eyes showing both hope and resignation. I returned an apologetic look, knowing full well that the way I had acted earlier that morning was uncalled for. I shouldn't have been so abrasive towards him just because he wanted someone to talk to, and he had been nothing but kind to me throughout the two weeks just like everyone else. I owed it to him to at least reciprocate that kindness. I thought for a few moments on how I'd go about apologizing before settling on a decision.

I returned his stare. ' _What do you want to tell him?_ ' I mouthed, not even sure if he could read lips or if I was sure it was the best course of action to take.

It didn't take him long to figure out what I meant by that, but it did take a few seconds to recover from the shock it elicited. He seemed to have already had in mind what he'd want to say, though, as he responded almost immediately after.

" **That I forgave him a long time ago.** " he said earnestly while looking back to Hiccup.

I wasn't entirely sure what he meant by that, but it mattered little if I did. All I had to worry about was how bad things could go after I relayed the message. I knew I couldn't make it sound like a guess or else Hiccup would dismiss it, so I had to sound like what I was saying was fact which might end up making me sound crazy.

I bit the inside of my lip slightly as I mulled over whether or not I really wanted to go through with it before accepting the task I put myself to.

 _They already know about magic, I doubt saying one weird thing is enough to suspect anything crazy… hopefully._

"You know, Hiccup," I started, making sure I had his attention, "With the way Toothless acts around you I'd say he forgave you a long time ago." I said as casually as one could given the context and began eating.

Everyone at the table looked as bewildered as I expected them to; Hiccup even more so as he casted a look to his dragon. Toothless returned the look, and gave a toothless smile—something I wasn't expecting myself—and then proceeded to lick the Chieftain repeatedly—also something I wasn't expecting to happen.

Hiccup was pushed back and fell onto the floor from the onslaught. "Aw, Bud! It's too early for this!" he loudly complained from the floor as the dragon continued soaking him with his saliva. Astrid had also left the table and was attempting to help Hiccup calm Toothless down.

 _Well that was… gross, but kinda funny._ I thought as I tried to go back to eating, assuming the worse was over.

"Are you going to elaborate on how you know that?" Valka asked from next to me; the look she was giving me portraying her mix of confusion and surprise.

I looked to her and returned a small smile. "Nope." I replied simply and once again returned to eating while enjoying the sight of Hiccup being assaulted by his own dragon.

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Raulin's Ship, Early Morning_

"Is there any _particular_ reason you woke me up at this ungodly time?" Frid asked as he stood at the center of my cabin, looking both tired and uncomfortable. "And why is _she_ here?" he nervously added after a moment, referring to the head of the ship's guard Nelya who stood next to him; arms behind her back in full attention, her height made all the more noticeable when compared to the slightly hunched over older man next to her.

I set the pencil I had been using down and straightened in my seat. "I was wondering when you'd finally say something, Frid." I remarked as I moved to stand and face the two. "I was beginning to worry you'd gone mute with age."

The man grumbled to himself, clearly not in the mood for friendly banter at such a time. "If you're going to punish me for speaking out of line, then be on with it. If I am to be up so early I might as well get a head start on my work."

" _Punish_ you?" I gawked, feigning offense. "Whatever for? Because you brought me to my senses?"

The old man returned a baffled look which wasn't all too surprising to me. I had, after all, thrown men overboard in the middle of the ocean for such disrespects. What he had done was, as he said, out of line. A subordinate should never doubt their employer, and they _certainly_ should never voice said doubt as fact. Frid, though, was no mere subordinate. He was close to what I could consider a senior officer on the ship; a man who had proved his usefulness time and time again and rarely went against me. And given the circumstances of his employment, I doubted he would ever call into question my orders unless he truly believed there was a problem. If anyone deserved more leniency, I supposed it was him.

But he had insulted my beliefs _and_ my life's purpose. It didn't matter who he was, such an action had to be punished. Now, I could have simply fired him, a far more merciful course of action then what I really thought he deserved, but I knew he was an asset to the ship. As much as I hated to admit, I needed him. People skilled in his area were hard to come by as it was, and I was lucky to have found a man who's past made it easy to hire him. To do away with him over something as trivial as him offending me would be a mistake; at least in a practical sense.

I had a plan, though. Something that would not only benefit me, but also serve as punishment for him.

I small grin spread across my face as I returned a feigned friendly expression. "You made me see the errors of my actions, my old friend! For that, I am _grateful_."

Frid looked unconvinced, his tired eyes boring into mine as if searching through my motives. "Is that so?" he responded shortly after. "Again, I ask, why did you bring _her_ here, then? Why else bring the head of the ship's guard here unless it was to have her carry out my punishment?"

The woman in question remained stoic; her amber eyes locked on whatever she had decided to fix them on and her expression unchanging. It almost made me giddy at how much she respected my authority, but as much as I wanted to see her stay at attention, if only to fuel my own sense of pride that had been wounded by the older man, I could tell she had something on her mind.

"At ease, Nelya. I can see you have something on your mind as well, so speak it." I said, waving a hand towards her.

The short-haired brunet relaxed, her arms coming to a cross over her chest. "Thank you, sir." she said, her voice still holding an air of respect. "My thoughts are the same as Frid's. I wish to know why I am here."

The man in question shared a look with the head guard. He seemed slightly caught off guard at her agreeing with him, while she seemed barely interested in the man.

"Well, if you _both_ insist." I responded, still maintaining a casual demeaner. "It really is quite simple; I have a mission."

She perked up at that, whatever remnants of weariness dissipating instantly. "A mission?" she repeated back, a small amount of eagerness managing to break through her neutral tone.

I wasn't all too surprised at her sudden enthusiasm. Being a mercenary meant she had a lust for action, and having been cooped up on the ship for a few weeks was likely driving her insane with boredom.

"Yes, an important one too." I turned my gaze towards Frid who returned a suspicious stare. "I need you to accompany Frid during his stay on this island."

Frid's eyes widened slightly in surprise, before turning confused as he looked to Nelya who also looked taken aback. The brunet glanced over at the man as if expecting him to have the answer to whatever she was thinking.

"What do you mean ' _my stay on this island_ '? You said last night we were leaving today!" the older man gawked.

I smiled at the man, beginning to enjoy his reaction. "It means what it means, Frid. You said it yourself, I can't keep wasting time here, but at the same time, I still need to find something here."

It didn't take long for him to piece together what I was talking about. "You can't be serious." he scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief. "You want me to _stay behind_ and be a _lacky_ in your frivolous search?" His tone was mostly of exasperation, but there was a slight panic in his voice as well.

My eye twitched, the only sign of my anger at his comment that managed to get through my façade. I didn't want to have an outburst like the last time the old man insulted me, especially not in front of Nelya. I had to keep up my image.

"Well, I must stay on this ship as captain, and I cannot be at two places at once." I replied with a dark grin. I knew that having him do the one thing he had constantly berated me about doing would be near humiliating for the man, not to even mention the fear that he likely felt at being discovered while on the island.

Frid recoiled slightly in shock before a dark look came over his face. " _No punishment, he says_." he muttered to himself. "This is _absurd_ , Raulin, and you know it! If this is so important to you, then you can simply come back to this island when we return from our resupply!"

Nelya, who had remained silent through the exchange, spoke up. "Not to be disrespectful, Captain, but I must agree with him. I see no reason for me to stay behind with him while the ship heads back to our outpost for restock. The path takes us through the Northern Markets and those are dangerous waters filled with raiders, you'll need me to help protect the ship." she reasoned, remaining composed as she did so.

I let out a sigh. "The trip to the outpost will take a little more than a week, which means it would likely take nearly three to go there and come back to Berk. In such a time, what I seek may slip away. Not to mention coming back to Berk so soon would be bad for business, wouldn't it?" I replied to Frid, finding more pleasure in pointing out his own hypocrisy. "We do have preplanned stops ahead of us after all."

The man went to retort, but found his words failing him. He resigned to glaring back instead of speaking, knowing full there was little he could do to argue against me.

"As for your concerns, Nelya," I continued, looking towards the woman, "I see it only necessary to have someone I trust the most to stay behind. I need you to make sure he does what I ask of him, for his job will be of great importance to me, and I know you of all people are capable of that." She looked unconvinced by my explanation, so I continued. "Tell me, do you believe your men to be more than able to defend this ship?"

"Of course I do. I only have only the best in my troop." she quickly responded, seeming almost offended.

"If that is the case, I believe they can be enough to defend us in your absence." In reality, I knew I was taking a risk in making her stay behind. It was true that the men in her guard were skilled, but Nelya might as well have been a one-woman army. Unfortunately, she was also the only person on board who I knew would follow any order I gave without fault.

 _It's only for a few weeks. Unless we are attacked by a whole army, I believe we should be fine_. I figured.

Nelya hesitated in her response for a moment, before accepting my reasoning. "Very well then, Captain."

I nodded, satisfied with her loyalty. I turned to Frid, who was still glaring at me. "Frid, you may leave. I will have written instructions given to you when you leave the ship as to your task."

He scoffed. "And what makes you think I won't simply quit? I've stuck by you for years, Raulin, but I refuse to be directly involved in your growing insanity." he remarked angrily.

I let a long laugh at his comment, mostly because he had finally allowed me to say what I had wanted to. "Ah, Frid, you really are a fool at all things but numbers. Do you _really_ think any other person in all the islands would hire a man with the brand of a _slave_?"

For how riled up he had become, it was almost enjoyable seeing the look of despair come over him. He fell silent, grasping at his chest where I knew the brand laid seared into his skin. Looking to Nelya, I could see a look of shock and pity had fallen over her. It was, after all, the first she had heard of his unfortunate fate seeing as I was the only man other than Frid himself aboard who knew.

"Now, I believe I asked you to leave." I said levelly.

The broken looking man turned and left without another word. Nelya watched him leave from the corner of her eye before returning her gaze to me.

 _That's an unwanted voice gone for the time being._ I thought to myself. A part of me felt guilty for what I had done, but that small voice was quickly ignored by reason. It was a necessary evil to insure his cooperation.Plus, the man was smart. I knew he wouldn't risk messing up what I wanted him to do.

"I'm surprised you don't seem disgusted by him after hearing that." I remarked to Nelya.

She held her level expression. "It is a sad fate. That is all there is to say about it."

I nodded. "I trust, then, that you will still fulfil your duty of watching him?"

"Of course."

"Good." I said simply. "Tell no one of what you have heard of him, and especially do not speak of what I am about to tell you now."

"If it is what you deem it necessary, then I will follow your judgement."

I walked towards her and reached for a pouch secured around my waste. Taking it, I handed it to Nelya who took it in the palm of her hand. "Inside this pouch are coins to help pay for anything you may need, as well as another item that must be kept secret from all except Frid."

I reached into the pouch and pulled out a small yellow gemstone that seemed to glisten without there being much light in the room. "This is a talisman. It has the sole power of allowing those who possess it to exchange messages instantly across any distance." I reached into a pocket on the inside of the vest I wore and pulled out an identical looking gemstone. "To use it, simply hold it and concentrate on sending a thought to me. The talisman will do the rest of the work and will relay the message to this linked talisman. I expect an update at least once a day from you." I returned the second talisman to its pocket and looked back to her.

"I will." she evenly responded, though it was clear by her expression that she was confused at what I had explained.

"And if it happens to begin to glow, get it as far away from you as possible." I vaguely warned. Such an occurrence happening was unlikely, but I had to be sure to consider all possibilities when someone I valued so highly was involved.

Her confusion grew, and it seemed as if she was slowly starting to realize what it was she was dealing with. Whatever conflict on it welled up behind her eyes quickly vanished however, and she simply returned a nod.

I dismissed her, and not long after I found myself alone in my cabin. The rays of the rising sun were beginning to filter in, and a soft breeze brought the smell of the sea along with it.

 _It is a shame that I cannot be here to do it myself, but this is what I have been dealt._

I had no doubt in Nelya's abilities, and I was sure my instructions I would be giving the two would be enough to find something. I had, after all, consulted with the other talisman about more specific details on what I needed to look for. And though the consequence of such knowledge acquisition was the loss of half a day's memories, the risk was worth the reward.

 _I suppose it's about time to prep the ship for the journey ahead._ I thought as I made my way out the cabin door.

-0-0-0-0-0-

AN:

Happy belated Christmas/New Years/Holidays? Yeah, let's go with that.

So it's been a few months since the update I last gave, and in that time I had all but forgotten about this story as I was preoccupied with college. To say the story didn't still try to grab my attention late at night would be a lie though, and once winter break rolled around and I found myself with a surprising lack of things to do I decided I'd give the story another shot.

What I'm trying to say is that, yes, I am working on this again. Before you get too excited though, do know that this upload is more of a "haha yeah I'm alive and writing again sorry again for the whole hiatus thing." I'm going to be focusing on finalizing the story and roughing it out, so unless I feel a chapter is unlikely to change I probably won't be uploading any for a while (especially with the spring semester starting in a week… fun).

So, this chapter. Don't you just hate it when you have to deal with someone who reminds you awfully much of the same person who basically killed you? Well Christopher kinda does. Poor man can't seem to catch a break. The themes here are fairly on the nose I think, but I'd be interesting in knowing if anyone picked up on some of my more deliberate word choices throughout the chapter. Also, Raulin, he's a fun fellow to write. He's so sure he's in the right that he doesn't mind doing what he feels is needed to get things done. One can only wonder what drives a man to such choices. Oh, well, _I_ know but if you want to give it a guess feel free to.

One last thing before I disappear again: it still shocks me how well received this story seems to be. Over a hundred followers and near eighty favorites? That's unbelievable to me and I can't thank y'all enough for the support. That being said, I also feel there are stories out there that have far better upload schedules than I that deserve some recognition too. If you haven't read basically anything from VigoGrimborne then I highly suggest doing so. His stories are well written, well thought out, and he has at least one story for really everyone. So, yeah, check them out maybe while you wait on me?

Anywho, have thoughts or predictions on what happens next? Something you thought worked well or maybe wasn't all too good? Feel free to tell me in those reviews. To those who already did so or followed/favorited, I give my thanks as always.

Till next time, and to a good new year.

1-6-20


	23. Signs

_Chapter 23: Signs_

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Outskirts of Berk, 11:21am_

It had taken a few minutes for Hiccup and Astrid to calm the dragon down after my off-handed comment. I had known that sticking around would likely only force me into a situation of endless questioning for what I had said, and couple that with Toothless' deluge of excited thoughts that went unheard for all except my unfortunate mind I took the first opportunity I had to slip out the door. I still knew I'd eventually have to explain what happened, but I had the benefit of having a good day or so to come up with an excuse that didn't make me sound like a _complete_ lunatic.

Or that I was hiding what was likely _very_ important information from people who trusted me.

After leaving the home for the second time that morning I found myself with Gobber at his forge for a few hours. During my time with the smith, I had asked if it was possible for him to craft some of the materials I needed for my plan of powering the radio's battery with a broken engine, homemade kerosene, and scraps of the craft. The list had grown from just some copper wire to a few tools I'd need to take apart pieces of the aircraft, some form of insulating material, and a support frame to allow easy access to the engine while I dismantled it.

I hadn't told him that _exact_ reasons for why I needed the tools, of course, and dodged any questions about it by simply saying Hiccup would tell him if he asked. I only felt a little guilty doing that, but I was sure he could handle someone he knew better than I did.

It wasn't all that late into the morning when I left him to his work. I would have stayed with him at the Forge longer, but due to the constant movement of my hands whilst helping move a few things around the workshop, the burn on my wrist had grown agitated to the point of being impossible to ignore. Why the burn had taken almost a day to finally _feel_ like one I could only sum up to thing the burn surrounded, and I thought it best to get it treated before it got any worse. Last thing I needed was to catch an infection and end up losing a hand, or worse.

 _If only I still had my emergency kit that just so happened to have medical supplies._ I had internally complained while making my way through the bustling village.

It was nearing a quarter after eleven when I arrived at the small mountain a good few minutes' walk outside the village that Gothi lived atop. After a short climb up and reaching the small porch area of her home, I found the door of the hut already opening and revealing the small frame of the village's elder. I was slightly taken aback by her apparent clairvoyance in knowing I was coming, but after seeing her own surprised expression it was clear it was only coincidence.

That didn't stop her from quickly putting on a face that feigned foresight at my arrival.

"Morning, Ma'am." I greeted as I approached the door. "Enjoying your Friday morning?"

She returned a puzzled look as she lent on her cane before seeming to understand what I meant. She shrugged and have an ' _eh_ ' expression before moving back into the home to let me in.

I entered, nearly bumping my head into a low hanging jar of herbs that I had on previous occasions been unable to avoid, and followed her over to the only table in the small central living area. She gestured for me to sit, which I complied in doing as she wandered off into what looked like a work area and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil.

' _If you have come to ask again about the research, I do actually have some information this time around._ ' she had quickly written shortly after sitting down across from me. It was always surprising to me at how quickly and effectively she wrote for someone of her age.

 _Then again, I don't actually know how old she is…_

While I hadn't planned on asking if she'd learned anything new, I felt relieved to know she had found something at all after a week of nothing. "I actually hadn't, but I hope it's good news." I said with a small smile.

She, however, did not seem as cheerful as I was at the news. In fact, she almost looked guilty about something, which didn't bode well to me. ' _Not particularly, no._ '

The small sense of hopefulness that had filled me quickly left, and I was left once again feeling the reluctant acceptance that had slowly built up over the course of several days. "Oh." I said simply, doing my best to cover my disappointment, "What did you find, then?"

She let out a small sigh and began writing. ' _To put it simply, I found a chart that has predicted dates of future heavenly events; things that you would likely need if you wanted to cross the Veil again. I don't know how he managed to gain the knowledge of the Gods on such dates, even with magic, but I trust in its accuracy._ '

"Let me guess, the next one isn't anytime soon." I remarked dryly, interrupting her writing.

What counted as a ' _heavenly event_ ' I didn't know, but I guessed it included things such as solar and lunar eclipses and maybe meteor showers or comets. Such things were easily predictable by scientist back home, so if one of them were supposed have been occurring in the near future I likely would've heard about it before ending up on Berk on the news or social media.

She gave a solemn nod before writing out her thoughts. ' _The next event, a solar eclipse, will occur next summer._ '

I shouldn't really have been so disheartened by the news as I already had a hunch I'd been stuck on the island for an extended period of time, but to have it confirmed that my next reliable chance at getting home would be nearly half a year away was just another hard reality check. There was also a foreboding feeling at knowing it as it meant I'd be there on the island if what a certain dragon had predicted was really true.

Remembering that detail brought me out of my melancholy as it reminded me about why I had come in the first place.

"Thanks for telling me," I managed slowly while attempting to segue off the topic, "but I actually came here to ask for something else. I might have gotten a slight _injury_ that I was hoping you could get some medicine for."

The subtle nod towards my wrist was enough to cue her in on what I was referring to, but judging by the serious expression she put on I thought she might have been assuming the worse. She held a hand out, prompting me to outstretch my own for her to look at.

"It's nothing terrible, just a slight burn." I clarified as she rolled back my sleeve to examine the afflicted area.

Her initial response to the sight of the burn was a professional look that one would expect a doctor to have when examining an injury, but the expression turned confused the longer she looked. She traced some of the spiraled patterned burns lightly with her hand before they wandered over the Talisman at the center of it all. The fingers recoiled back slightly before she pulled them away completely. Her brows furrowed, and a pensive look came about her before she began writing.

' _Its seal has been broken; violently so. How did this happen?_ '

I felt my jaw go slack for a moment in shock at what she'd said. I pulled my arm back slightly as I tried to get out a response.

"I… I don't know what—," I tried to play the ignorant card, but I soon realized that it would be pointless lying to her. I had a feeling she'd see right through it if I tried. "How did you know about the seal?" I asked in resigned disbelief.

She grinned. ' _I didn't. I had a hunch, but wasn't sure. But thank you for confirming it._ '

I held back a groan while feeling the distinct heavy weight of guilt that came about from being caught red-headed. "You're a very smart for your age, I'll give you that." I sighed out eventually as I rubbed my mouth.

Her grin remained, although it seemed a tad smugger. ' _Don't feel bad. It wasn't all that difficult to figure out. I started to suspect something when three days passed, and the Talisman didn't even shimmer once in that time._ ' she wrote out before pausing for a moment and allowing a more serious expression show. ' _What I don't know, however, is_ who _created the seal. You surely could not have done it, and unless I'm finally going senile, I don't recall doing it either._ '

The same panicked feeling I had experienced when confronted by the twins came back, though it was less burdensome than it had been before seeing as I was talking to someone I actually trusted. With what had happened nearly a day prior, the feeling of responsibility in keeping the secret also didn't have the same weight as it had when confronted by the twins, but it was still present all the same. That only furthered proved my suspicions that I still harbored some level of trust towards the dragon; a trust formed because one party trusted the other, forcing the reluctant side to reciprocate the feeling out of their own moral obligation.

 _But would I really rather lie to Gothi just to keep to a promise that technically shouldn't apply anymore?_ I thought. It was a tough decision for me to make. Rating her out, after all, would likely cause her to leave, and though that idea seemed to appease my anxiety it also made me feel like a hypocrite; I'd be betraying her trust after going off on her for doing the same.

"Sorry…" I said after my momentary lapse into silence. "I promised not to say."

Gothi's eyes narrowed, seeming to bore into my being to find any deception in my words, before the closed and she let out a sigh.

' _If that is how they want it to be, then so be it. I must be honest, however, and say that I feel uncomfortable knowing there's a secret magic user on the island. I understand their reluctance to be known about though, and I see no immediate problem in what they do as long as it is to help you._ '

I nodded slightly while avoiding her stare. _Yeah, helping me._

' _That is what they are doing, no?_ ' she wrote after seeming to notice my conflicted look.

"…Yeah, they are." I replied after a second of hesitation.

' _Then why do you seem so reluctant about thinking about them?_ ' she inquired further.

It had been days since I last had a conversation with the elder, and in that time I had somehow managed to forget how easy it was for her to read me like an open book. She knew that something was troubling me and that it related back to the person helping me just by going off my expression and reluctance. It was almost unnerving knowing it was near impossible to hide anything from her. Then again, she couldn't tell I was actually _afraid_ of the person in question, so I supposed it wasn't that she could read minds but instead was simply experienced in reading faces.

"It's complicated." I said, opting to be honest but also vague as to not elicit worry from the elder.

She didn't seemed satisfied with the answer, but she didn't press further either. ' _I wish I could be the one to help you through all this, but unfortunately the book I have been refencing has most its pages pertaining to actual spells missing. Only historical excerpts remain which has little information on how to help you. I am glad, though, there is someone who does have the knowledge to._ ' she wrote and have a small, reassuring smile before writing more.

' _I suppose I should help treat the burn now. Don't want it getting infected._ ' She stood slowly and ambled off to her work area, taking one of the many hanging jars from where it hung and brining it with her.

I watched from the table as she mixed herbs together and grounded them into a paste, all the while feeling relieved at having dodged another potential problem and also feeling all the more confident in my assumption that the people on the island were some of the kindest people I'd met.

She returned with a bowl of what she called ' _salve_ ' and I extended my arm out for her to apply it. After doing so, and wrapping the area in bandages, she went to return her supplies. As she did so, though, I had the sudden idea to ask her about something that had been nagging me since earlier in the morning. If anyone else might have known whether or not Lehaun was correct in thinking the Veil was collapsing, it would likely be Gothi.

So I took the chance to ask. "Hey, Gothi, you wouldn't happen to know anything _new_ about the Veil, would you?"

She stopped in her walking and turned to me with a puzzled look that told be to elaborate.

"You know, like, that there might be something… _wrong_ with it?" I clarified with an unsure look.

She remained standing where she stopped and looked off at something for a few seconds, the hand in which she held the bowl going slightly slack as she did so. When her gaze came back to me, there was something dark within her eyes; a look that told me enough of what her answer was. She then turned and proceeded back to her workplace before slowly making her way back to the table. Instead of sitting back down, though, she came up next to me, her short stature making it so that she was at eye level with me even though I was sitting.

She put a hand on my shoulder, her expression sympathetic but also showing hints of her own worry, before she gave a slight, slow nod.

I let out a sigh, feeling a small sense of dread fill me at her confirmation, and nodded myself. "That's what she told me too." I said listlessly.

I had already known it to be true when hearing the dragon tell it, but there still existed a small doubt that maybe it was an over exaggeration or maybe even a simple lie. But the dark look Gothi had shown told me that not only was it true, but that the situation was also just as grave as the dragon has described. Gothi also seemed to understand my role in it all going off her show of support and sympathy.

The only thing left undecided in my mind at the point was when I would be willing to face the dragon again and deal with whatever it was the future had been preparing to throw my way.

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Berk's Market, Noon_

What had started out as an unusual morning had slowly turned back into an average day by the time noon rolled around. Unfortunately, that meant that the most exciting part of my day had occurred in the early morning when I could barely enjoy it in my tired state, and after I was left constantly keeping an eye out for a certain _someone_ who was at the center of it all. I hadn't seen a trace of Christopher since he left not long after his strange comment, though, and all I knew was that he was at the Forge sometime late in the morning and had left without saying where he was heading.

 _It's not fair of him to do that._ I found myself thinking after hearing from Gobber about his whereabouts. _Pulling a stunt like that and just disappearing; he must've known the earful he'd get from me._

I had questions to ask for obvious reasons. Somehow, he had managed to say something he shouldn't have been able to know. I made sure to ask everyone I knew who might've told him about it all but none of them had.

 _How did he know about my guilt, and more importantly, why did he seem so sure about what he had said?_

It left me feeling uneasy. The only people who knew about my harbored feeling about what I had done all those years ago where close friends and family; and while I did consider Christopher a friend, we hadn't known each other long enough for that topic to have come up. The most logical idea I had was that someone, most likely my mother, _had_ told him and purposefully had him say that to mess with me.

That didn't explain Toothless' reaction, though. He was _ecstatic_ after Christopher had said it; almost as if the man had told me exactly what Toothless wanted me to know, which meant that either he had made a lucky guess, or, somehow, he was told by the dragon himself what to say.

But that was impossible. I wasn't doubting his intelligence, but after yearsof trying the only thing I could conclude about Toothless was that he could understand me for the most part. If he had the ability to speak a language, I would likely have figured it out in all the time we spent together.

 _Then again, I never really tried asking him if he could or couldn't._

The simple fact was that I didn't know. I had to ask one of them, but neither could be found anywhere.

"Eh, Hiccup?"

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Gobber's rather loud voice. "Sorry, what?" I responded before turning to meet the man's confused gaze.

He rolled his eyes. "You know, it isn't very _Chief_ like to get lost in his own head after a simple question."

I took me moment to remember what he'd asked before I zoned out. He had approached me while I was in the market and had asked me about what the project I had been working on was.

"For the last time, Gobber, I can't tell you!" I replied with a small laugh and pretending as if I hadn't gone unresponsive for likely an unusual amount of time. "It's not a _secret_ project if I go around telling everyone what it is."

The old blacksmith groaned, his head falling back as he raised his fist into the air. "You two can't keep doing this to me!" he said in exaggerated despair, "He keeps coming up with this strange request that have me dying to know what they're for!"

I shrugged. "I'm sorry but I just can't say."

"You could at _least_ tell me when you plan on finishing; you two got me constantly thinking about whatever it might be, I'd like to at least know when my suffering will end." he replied, returning to his usual sarcasm.

I hesitated to respond. It wasn't as if I actually had a date to give him; there was no actual project after all. It was all a simple coverup for Christopher's presence that would last until he was able to leave. A time that none of us knew.

"Oh, well, I'm not actually sure _exactly_ when—,"

"Hiccup! I got some letters for you!" Snotlout loudly interrupted me as he approached me from behind, pushing through the crowd.

I let out a relieved sigh, thankful for once towards Snotlout for giving me an excuse to drop Gobber and I's conversation. I turned and clasped my hands together, greeting the man with a smile. "Snotlout! Perfect timing!"

I heard Gobber try to get my attention back but Snotlout was quick to cut him off as well. "Ah, well, you know me. Always there when people need me." he said with a smug smile before he handed me the handful of letters. "Fresh off the Terrors."

I took them from him and began sorting through the various scrolls. Most where from scouts positioned on other islands and lookout points, a few were from traders, and a letter from Mala, who rarely sent out letters besides the monthly updates of the waters near her island, caught my eye at its unusual timing. But it was what _wasn't_ in the pile that had most of my attention.

"Still nothing from Fishlegs?" I asked out loud, hoping that Snotlout had merely forgotten to pick it up. I had been waiting almost two weeks to hear back from him, but there hadn't been a single letter from Berserker Island in that time. It wasn't like him to have sent nothing back, especially when considering he knew the task I gave him was important.

Snotlout scratched at his neck, his eyes wandering off into the crowds around us. "Not in this batch." he said, lacking much interest. "The last thing I saw from him was a letter about plants he sent a few days ago."

I returned a flat stare. "And why am I just _now_ hearing about this?"

He looked back to me, his brows furrowed in confusion before he seemed to put the pieces together. "Oh don't pin this one on me!" he said defensively. "He sent it with the general mail, not with your private mail, so how was I supposed to know you were expecting a message from him? Especially when it's marked as being about _plants_!"

I shook my head and sighed. "Do you still have it or not?" I replied, not thinking it worthwhile to bother explaining to him that he shouldn't ignore _any_ letter sent to me.

"Nope." he said bluntly before he seemed to realize something after a moment. "Oh, wait, actually I do." He padded around his vest before feeling something and then proceeding to pull out a folded-up letter and handing it to me.

I slowly took it, not breaking my confused stare with him. "And why, exactly, was it in your vest?"

He shrugged. "I was having some trouble sleeping that day and thought that reading a letter from Fishlegs might knock me out, but before I could even take it out to read I passed out and forgot about it."

I kept my stare on him, though this time there was a bit more amusement in it.

He raised a finger a pointed at me. "Hey! Don't you judge me! How about next time you tell Fishface to use the proper _seal_ and _mail line_ with his letters, so I know it's important!" He then turned and began walking away, muttering something to himself as he disappeared into the nearby crowd.

"It's always a treat, that one." Gobber commented amusedly from next to me.

"He's gotten better, at least." I replied with a small chuckle before taking the letter into both hands, taking a brief moment to appreciate the false title of the letter ' _Rare Beserker Plants'_ and unfolding it.

 _Hiccup,_

 _Sorry for not writing sooner. I've been busy with this assignment and lost track time. I'm sure you're busy so I'll keep this brief._

 _After days of combing the library's countless shelves of books and scrolls, I found nothing but what looked like incomplete documents that_ may _be related to magic. Vague mentions abnormal happenings, strange forces, powerful individuals, but nothing specific. I have learned, though, that there is a secret storage area on the island that contains old tribal documents. As you know, it is forbidden to alter those papers, so if there's any history of magic on Berserk, it will be on those documents. I managed to convince Dagur to help, but he's having trouble convincing the elders to allow him and I access, which is strange considering he's Chief; probably don't trust him and his tendency of 'unhingedness' being around ancient scrolls. My current cover story is that there's an unknown disease infecting our dragons and that the older documents might have useful information, so hopefully they are convinced with that._

 _I do have good news, though. REALLY good news. While I was searching through the library, I admit I may have become a little distracted and tried reading a book on different rock types I had stumbled across in the back. What was strange though was that in the book was a ripped-out page from another book wedged inside, seemingly put there to hide away. The God's must have been on my side that day, or else I would never have found it._

 _To put it bluntly, your mother was right. There IS a history of magic with dragons. What's written on that single piece of paper, if true, COMPLETELY changes how we view dragons and also confirms that MAGIC was at least a real thing in the past! I don't want to ruin it, so I'll let you read it yourself. I sent the paper along with this letter._

 _I'll hopefully be in contact again soon, and I hope you don't mind me staying for a little while longer to see if I can dig up any other information._

 _On a separate note, if your mother is still teaching my class, please inform her that they should begin learning about the different types of herbs and substances that are both harmful and beneficial to dragons, and that they are to_ _NOT_ _begin flying until I return._

 _-Fishlegs Ingerman_

 _Mom was right_? I thought as I tried to remember my own cover story I had told Fishlegs. _Wait, did my made-up reasoning actually end up being true?_

I folded the letter slightly to get a view of the other included paper I hadn't noticed before. At first glance it seemed like any other page one would find in a scholarly book; long paragraphs spaced tightly together along with what seemed to be illustrations further down the page that were obscured by the main note. I didn't think much of it at first, still going over in my head what Fishlegs had written, until I actually read the title of the torn-out page.

' _Dragon Involvement in the Shaping of Human Magic_ '

I felt my eyes widen. _Dragons shaping human magic? Would that mean—_

"So, what'd he say? _That he's finally getting married_?" Gobber teased, interrupting my thought as he tried to get a view of the paper.

I was about to respond, writing it off as a simple letter informing me that he'd be staying off island for a little while longer, when I was interrupted by a small tremor in the ground. It felt as if several large dragons had just landed nearby, but a quick glance proved that to be wrong. I knew I hadn't imagined it either as most of the people and dragons that I had seen near us came to a stop, all looking around in shared confusion.

After a few moments of stillness, everyone seemed to shrug it off and continued about their day. The dragons nearby, however, remained still; most of them seeming on guard about something, some even beginning to urge their owners to either hurry along on to mount them. A few even seemed visibly agitated, but thankfully made no aggressive moves that would have signal another fight.

 _Huh_. I thought, briefly sharing a look with Gobber. _Must've been a dragon underground or some—_

There was a loud and deep crack from somewhere deep beneath the ground we stood on. Immediately after the ground lurched downward causing everyone who hadn't been snatched up by their dragons to fall or, for the sturdier, stumble. It was almost as if the earth we stood upon had been ripped out from under us, and there was a brief moment of calmness that gave me time to process what was happening.

 _The dragons must've sensed it. But what would possibly have caused that?_

I didn't have much more time to think before the ground began violently shaking to the point of making it impossible to stand. Cries of both human and dragon filled the air from all over the village, and soon their voices were joined by the sounds of wood splintering and stone cracking.

The sheer magnitude of the quake, its roar filling my ears and its violence causing even my vision to shake, left me thinking that the very island itself was about to collapse into the sea.

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Outskirts of Berk, 12:13pm_

The dizziness had begun to wear off, and though my body was aching all over I unsteadily propped myself up off the ground and surveyed my surroundings.

I was still on the path that lead between the village and Gothi's home, but it had changed in mere seconds due to the quake. The path looked like it had been lifted up into the air and then allowed to fall; the ground cracked and uneven for as far as I could see. The adjacent forest had spilled onto the path as well. Countless of the towering pine trees had fallen onto the dirt road, and after a few more seconds of looking around in a half daze I realized one of the trees, possibly the largest to be found in the immediate area, had narrowly missed crushing me. One of its branches, however, had managed to hit me on its way down and had come to pin me to the ground and must've been the reason for my aching body.

I pulled myself out of the branches embrace and got to my feet, and though I felt as if I might pass out from standing so quickly I managed to keep my footing. As I stood there, still only half-aware of everything, I felt something drip down between my eyes. I quick wipe of the area revealed the liquid to be blood.

 _Must've hit my head on the ground when the tree came down on me._ I guessed as my mind began to clear, and with it my recollection of what had happened mere minutes before.

I had been returning to Berk after getting the burn treated when a strange feeling came over me. It almost felt as if my perception of the world grew in both size and magnitude for a brief moment before the feeling left and was replaced with light-headedness. Soon after the ground had jolted from beneath me and sent be falling onto my knees. Then the full force of the earthquake hit as I had gotten up. It had been the first time I had ever experience one and thus had no idea what I was supposed to do other than to try and keep my footing. I remembered hearing the snapping of bark off behind me, and then everything going black.

I glanced off to the mountain a far distance off behind me. I was afraid of seeing Gothi's small home missing from it's peak—the small hut was only supported by a few wooden beams after all, but peering upwards I could still spot the structure. Somehow it had withstood the very earth rocking beneath it, and the only noticeable damage I could spot from the that far of a distance was that it appeared to be slightly leaning on weakened supports.

The sight left me feeling relieved, and though I had the urge to go back and make sure she was fine, another worrying thought entered my head.

 _What happened to Berk?_

With its towering buildings being the most prominent detail about the rustic village, the first though I had was that they had all surely collapsed. A morbid curiosity fueled me to turn back around and amble down the pathway. With my sore body protesting and the numerous obstacles on the path, the walk back took longer than usual, but soon the village came into view. I was surprised to see many of the taller structures standing, a few of them leanings as well, but I could tell several were missing. And though there were no fires, a light cloud of dust hung over the area hinting at the likely numerous collapsed buildings.

I recall being stopped by a few people as I made my way closer to the village, most of them concerned over my head injury, but I waved most of them off. I was set on seeing the damage and finding Hiccup to make sure he didn't start tearing what was left the town down looking for me.

It wasn't long before I found him. Well, he actually found me stumbling down the streets in a half daze. He called my name, a sound that sounded further away than he actually was, and I turned to see him mounted on his dragon. His face had patches of dirt and dust covering it and his hair was filled with rubble that he seemed to not notice, and the dragon he sat on was covered in dust do the point he was more gray than black.

"Christopher!" Hiccup called out as he dismounted Toothless and jogged over, the dragon following close behind. "You're bleeding, are you alright?" Both of them had coincidently asked the same thing simultaneously; the combination doing no favors for my concussed mind.

"Just a concussion." I replied, though I found it difficult to talk. "What happened?" Though it was a dumb question to ask, for all I knew it wasn't an earthquake and had instead been some crazy incident involving dragons.

Hiccup seemed just as lost as I was as he looked around at the damage surrounding us; houses in shambles, streets ripped apart, entire towers of homes now rubble blocking pathways, and swarms of people already getting to work at moving debris and helping the injured.

He shook his head, his mouth opening but words hesitating to leave. "An earthquake. The likes of which Berk's never seen." he said in a tone the portrayed his utter shock of what had transpired. "Almost a third of the homes in the village are damaged or collapsed, nearly all the walkways are either blocked by debris or simply torn apart, and I'm getting word that the docks have been completely destroyed." There was a subtle rise in his voice that showed how overwhelmed he felt at the disaster.

I felt like I should have responded and tried reassuring him that things could be worse, but I found myself too exhausted to speak. I merely casting my gaze as he did across the damage around us.

" **Almost all the wild dragons fled the island for nearby ones. Only those that are close to the villagers stayed behind to aid their humans.** " Toothless commented, seeming to hope I'd relay the message somehow. One dreary look towards him, though, was enough to tell him I wouldn't.

"I need to find Gothi and make sure she's okay." Hiccup said as he wiped some of the grime of his face. "We're going to need all the healers in the village to treat the injured."

"Her house looked intact." I listlessly replied. As I did, the urge to sit down overwhelmed me and I found myself leaning against what remained of a wall nearby. It felt as if all the strength in my body had been ripped out, and the only thing that had been keeping me up beforehand was merely adrenaline.

I vaguely remember Hiccup helping me down until I was sitting with my back to the damaged wall and him handing me something to cover the wound on my head. He said to stay put and that he'd have someone come check on me before he and his dragon left in the direction of Gothi's home, leaving my alone in a slowly clouding world.

Everything after was a blur with me barely conscious of things going around me; a symptom I, at the time, attributed to the blunt trauma to my head. I was eventually moved from the streets and treated for my wounds, but again I barely retained anything that happened, and the next conscious thought I had was hours later well into the night.

I was lying on the sheets of my cot in the Haddock's home staring blankly towards the ceiling when the fog in my mind lifted. The main area of the home was filled with the warm glow of the central fireplace, its light being orderly parted into shadows by the large pillars supporting the high roof, and unlike most nights the wind outside was either to calm to be heard or was nonexistent; a good thing considering any wind could cause more damaged to the already shaken village.

Though I had no real gauge on how much time had passed during my catatonic state, I felt as if it was late in the night, and seeing as the fire was still lit I assumed someone was still up. My head turned, a slight aching radiating inside it at the sudden move, and as my vision adjusted to the bright flare nearby I could make out two figures by the fire: the lanky figure of the Chief and his dozing dragon nearby.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice grading at my dry throat.

Hiccup lifted his head at my voice and turned to face me, the shadows cast on his face making it difficult to read it from a distance. "Oh, welcome back." he responded jokingly but with noticeable relief.

I found his comment confusing as, though my memory was still fuzzy, I was sure I hadn't been unconscious. "Did I pass out?" I still found it difficult to talk, my tongue feeling twenty times heavier and my lips barely moving, and the mere act of doing so drastically dwindled whatever small amounts of energy I had.

"Well, yes and no." he replied slowly as he stood, picking up the stool he had been resting on and beginning to amble over. As he approached I was able to get a look at his face. He looked mostly exhausted, prominent dark gray bags hanging under his eyes, and the shadows still casted on his face seemed to exaggerate those features. But besides his clear weariness he looked relieved about something. "You were in and out, sometimes awake but seemingly not all there. Gothi said you suffered a pretty nasty hit to the head and that there was a chance you could be stuck in that half-aware state for a little while." He set the stool down and eased onto it, letting out a tired huff as he did so.

My body seemed to catch up with my mind, and the small bit of weariness that seemed to only effect my mouth quickly spread to the rest of my body along with other more painful sensations. "What time is it?" I said, groaning slightly at a flare up of pain in my chest.

He shrugged. "Past mid-night, maybe." He leant over as he peered down at my watch. "Uh, I think it says one… twenty? Oh, so it's past mid-night then."

"You stayed up?" It seemed my mind was unable to get past simple questions, especially with the new feelings of dreariness, which was slightly annoying as I had wanted to know more about what had happened during my catatonic state.

He sighed again. "Gothi said someone needed to keep an eye on you. I volunteered."

"Why?" Unless the disaster that had struck the village hadn't actually happened, I assumed he'd be far busier than usual dealing with the clean-up the next day. Staying up late would be doing him no favors.

"I hoped you'd come to a bit sooner, so I could ask you something, but it's too late for that now. I'm barely awake as is, and you look just as tired as I am." he said, a slight influx in his voice telling of his slight disappointment. "Seeing as you're looking okay, I'll probably just head to bed. I'll save my questions for when you're feeling better." he added with a small grin, but I could still sense the small disappointment behind it.

I had a hunch I knew what he meant by asking a question, and I was glad that I hadn't returned to full consciousness earlier. The last thing I wanted to do then was try and explain that morning's events. True to his word, he was soon putting out the fire and heading to his room while his dragon remained immobile on the floor, fast asleep and oblivious to the fact he had left the room.

I was left in the dark quiet of the night, the house creaking slightly in a light wind that had appeared being the only discernable noise. Though I was utterly exhausted, and that my body felt like it had been hit by a truck, I stayed awake a little while longer than what my body demanded. I was too preoccupied with trying to piece together the previous thirteen hours, but I was only able to come up with vague flashes of memories. The missing time was like a drain to my mind, a constant demand of attention, but with little results coming from the effort I was soon nodding off, succumbing to the turmoil of the day.

" **I didn't tell him.** "

I creaked open an eye and was met with those of Toothless who was sitting off by the cot as he usually did in the mornings. Apparently he hadn't really been sleeping; or at least not during the whole conversation with Hiccup. Dreariness overpowered whatever annoyance I might have had, and I simply closed my eyes as I responded.

" _About…_?" I let out with a sigh.

" **About you understanding me.** " the dragon clarified. " **He asked a while ago when it was just the two of us. I… played dumb, though.** " He didn't sound all to pleased with what he had done, he even whined slightly. " **I had a feeling you didn't want him knowing, and it wouldn't be fair of me to force you into that situation. I'll tell him when you're okay with it, but I hope that's soon.** " He explained before he began padding off in the direction Hiccup had.

"Why?" I found myself asking, confused as to why he would give up an opportunity to do something he'd likely yearned for years to be able to do; to talk to his friend. His simple explanation didn't feel right to me. "What makes my needs more important than yours?"

There was a pause, and then a slight huff from a distance away. " **I don't know why.** " he said, his voice conflicted with confusion and slight annoyance. " **Something in my head said it was the best thing to do… and I couldn't disagree.** "

I could hear the stairs creaking as the dragon made his way up to the second floor. He had sounded almost broken over what he had done, like he had betrayed himself, and I was left feeling guilty for being the cause of it. He had given up something he desired, just to make sure I was forced into something that he a rightly said I didn't want to be involved in. Telling Hiccup I could hear his dragon would open a _whole_ other book of problems for me, and would even go as far as completely uprooting his and the village's entire lifestyles. That fact alone was enough to deter me from revealing it so soon, but it didn't stop me from considering ways of doing so that might lessen the blow for both me and everyone else.

But that didn't help curb my guilt, and I felt that showing my appreciation for his personal sacrifice would be the least I could do at the moment.

" _Thanks_." I managed to mutter out, and though my eyes were closed, and my mind was quickly fading, I could tell he had heard.

-0-0-0-0-0-

AN:

Hmm, how long has it been? A few months? Oops, sorry about that. This semester hasn't been the kindest in the sense of allowing my free time, and the time I do have I simply either don't have the ability to work on this or am doing other things. So, yeah, sorry again about that.

I don't have all too much to say for this chapter, but if you felt that a certain dragon's decisions in it seemed unrealistic, I assure you there are reasons that will be explained.

In other news, my spring break has been technically extended to three weeks due to corona, and I wanted to take a moment to say I hope all of you reading stay safe and healthy in the coming weeks and months, and to remind you to always wash your hands.

Until next time.

3-14-20 (Happy Pi day as well)


End file.
